Envers et contre eux
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: "Il avait besoin de Granger pour tenir…et pour espérer réussir sa mission. Car comment était-il censé réussir quelque chose de si dur…de quasi impossible même, sans personne sur qui se défouler !" Avant Drago la détestait. Puis il y a eu cette mission, imposée par Voldemort. Maintenant, il la déteste toujours, mais il y a quelque chose en plus...
1. Prologue

HELLOOOOOOOOOOO ! Wow, ça fait bizarre d'écrire ma note en sachant que ce n'est pas une note pour un OS mais bel et bien pour une fic. **Mon nouveau petit** hihi. Pour celles et ceux (oui, qui sait xD) qui me suivent, vous saviez donc que j'avais une nouvelle fic de prévue mais je ne savais pas quand elle allait arriver. J'avais donné fin juin au maximum, mais finalement,** j'ai assez d'avance d'une part, et de penchants suicidaires d'autre part pour commencer à poster aujourd'hui.** Pourquoi penchant suicidaires ? Parce que je passe mon diplôme dans un mois et demi bordel de véracrasses et que j'ai plein de travail et que je suis en stress a un point inimaginable.

BREFFONS.

**Parlons peu, parlons bien** (ou pas) : Cette fic... Je n'écris pas tout le temps des trucs par hasard et cette fic, croyez-le ou non, c'est **un sacré défi** pour moi et j'ai un peu les pétoches de la soumette au regard impitoyable des lecteurs.

Que je vous explique : vous allez vite comprendre, cette fic est tout d'abord un défi parce qu'elle va suivre **le plus fidèlement possible la trame des Tomes 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter**. Le premier défi est donc de vous prouver qu'un dramione (comment ça, c'est un dramione ? VOUS SAVEZ PAS LIRE LES NOMS DES PERSONNAGES SELECTIONNES xD) est possible même en respectant les livres... Bon, ça, ça ne devrait pas être très dur étant donné que JK écrit du point de vue d'Harry et qu'elle a fait plein d'ellipses, je vous jure c'est fou le nombre de sauts dans le temps dans HP6 et il peut s'en passer des choses pendant ce temps là.

Le **deuxième défi**, beaucoup plus important pour moi, c'est d'écrire une fic entière et qui s'annonce longue, avec des personnages qui ont 16ans et sont à Poudlard. Dans les OS pas de soucis, dans des fics à chapitre telles que le calendrier de l'avent pour Noël ce n'est pas dur non plus mais là... J'aime que mes persos soient plus âgés parce que j'ai plus de marge de manœuvre et qu'ils sont plus matures. Là il faut que je me mette dans la peau d'ados et croyez moi, vu le contexte, ce n'est pas simple...

Je dois vous annoncer aussi que cette fic va être** beaucoup plus sombre que les précédentes**. Je la classe en T pour commencer mais **je pense que je vais rapidement changer en M**, rien que pour l'ambiance et aussi parce que certains mots employés vont être plus durs que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Et puis, et puis voilà quoi... Peut-être que ça déplaira à certains, peut-être que ça plaira à d'autres. Je verrais bien...

Je me pose aussi des questions par rapport au genre. Je ne sais pas trop comment la classer, alors **je vous demande votre avis : les T6 et 7 peuvent-ils être considérés comme étant " Drama"** ? J'hésite. Drama ? Angst ? Hurt/comfort ? Il y aura donc des ajustements dans les jours qui viennent je pense, au niveau du rating comme du genre.

Quoi d'autre ? Je crois que c'est tout. Je vais vous laisser lire le prologue et je vous retrouve en bas :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Note : les phrases écrites en italiques sont des phrases issues du livre, que je n'ai pas retouché en trouverez tout au long de la fic/ **

**.**

**Merci à Lucie et Stéphanie.**

**Et merci à Bewitch_Tales de me supporter moi et mes persos complètement atteints**

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

Une foule de sorcières et sorciers se massaient dans la gare Londonienne de King's Cross. Certains arrivaient à pied et traversaient la barrière se situant entre les voies neuf et dix. D'autres transplanaient et arrivaient directement sur la voie neuf trois quart.

C'est comme cela que Drago Malefoy arriva à la gare. Il se dégagea rapidement de la poigne de l'elfe de maison qui l'avait accompagné et avança d'un pas rapide vers le Poudlard Express. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de repousser l'amertume qui l'envahissait à l'idée que sa mère n'ait pas souhaité l'accompagner.

Il fendit la foule, tenta d'occulter les braillements des plus jeunes et monta dans le train. Il ne partirait pas avant vingt minutes et personne n'était encore monté à l'intérieur.

Il avança jusqu'au premier wagon, celui qui venait juste après la locomotive, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

Il avait sciemment choisi de s'asseoir ici, parce qu'il savait que ses pseudos amis mettraient plus de temps à le trouver. S'il avait pu rester seul, il l'aurait fait, mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Il posa ses pieds sur la banquette d'en face et soupira. De lassitude ou de soulagement, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était content d'être ici.

.

Il avait passé un été horrible. Le pire de sa vie sans aucun doute. Il avait eu l'impression d'être prisonnier pendant toute la durée des vacances, et si c'était toujours le cas, la sensation était moins oppressante.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire face à l'année qui l'attendait, comment il allait tenir alors qu'il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait toujours vivant à la fin de l'année. On lui avait donné une mission, une mission qui le terrifiait et qu'il se savait incapable de réaliser. On l'envoyait à la mort et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour se sortir du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Malgré tout, il était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie de retourner à Poudlard. Il n'était pas choyé par ses parents là-bas, mais il se sentait plus ou moins en sécurité. Il avait hâte. Hâte de retrouver la Grande Salle, hâte de retrouver les professeurs, hâte de retrouver ses camarades de serpentard. Il avait même hâte de retrouver Potter et Weasley.

Mais surtout, surtout, il avait hâte de revoir Granger. Il n'allait certainement pas le dire à voix haute, mais il n'avait aucune honte de se le dire à lui-même : cette petite garce de Granger lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu dans cette pensée. Il avait envie de l'insulter, de voir ses yeux étinceler de rage quand il allait la traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Il voulait l'énerver, la faire pleurer de colère.

Granger allait être sa bouée de sauvetage pendant cette année. Il aurait besoin de se défouler sur elle, il le savait. Et puis se disputer avec elle représentait la normalité. Tant qu'elle sera là pour lui répondre, le regarder avec mépris, comme si elle pensait qu'elle avait plus d'importance que lui, tant qu'elle serait là…cela voudrait dire que tout était normal, que le monde continuait à tourner normalement, et qu'il ne marchait pas vers une mort assurée.

Il avait besoin de Granger pour tenir…et pour espérer réussir sa mission. Car comment était-il censé réussir quelque chose de si dur…de quasi impossible même, sans personne sur qui se défouler ?!

.

Le train s'ébranla et il soupira. Il avait envie de rester seul. Or, c'était une option inenvisageable. Il était censé se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets, et s'il ne le faisait pas, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et les autres allaient arriver. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à choisir entre la dragoncelle ou l'éclabouille. Il fallait qu'il tranche et sachant qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever, il décida de rester là. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de voir la sale tête de McGonnagal, ni celle de Weasmoche. En plus, il était prêt à parier que la vieille chouette allait leur répéter la même chose que l'année dernière. A quoi bon ? Patrouiller dans le train ce n'était pas compliqué. Il était capable de comprendre la consigne en une fois. Elle allait de nouveau les réunir à Poudlard et deux réunions de préfet dans la même journée étaient trop pour son cerveau. Il avait déjà mal au crâne.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et les jacassements de Pansy lui arrivèrent aux oreilles avec la force d'une tornade.

« Non mais vraiment, aucun respect pour les plus âgées. Est-ce que je me comportais comme ça en première année ? Certainement pas. Oh, j'ai une nouvelle cape d'hiver, il faut absolument que je la montre à Milicent. J'espère qu'elle va nous rejoindre. Et vous avez vu la nouvelle coupe de la Patil ! La Serdaigle. Absolument horrible. Crabbe, qu'est-ce que tu fiches au nom de Salazar, ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué de mettre une valise dans le filet. »

« Parkinson… » Grinça Drago.

« Oh, Drakichou, ça va. »

« Non ! Ça ne va pas ! J'ai mal à la tête alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me piailler dans les oreilles. Et cesse avec ce surnom débile ! »

« Je suis désolée. Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Pour ton mal de tête. »

« A une condition. Que ce soit fait en silence. »

.

Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'empressa de s'asseoir sur la banquette. Drago s'allongea alors, posant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Voilà. Si elle se taisait pendant toute la durée du trajet il allait peut-être pouvoir apaiser son mal de crâne et dormir.

Ces espoirs furent néanmoins brisés quelques vingt minutes plus tard, quand Crabbe revint des toilettes en annonçant que Weasmoche et Granger patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Super.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au niveau de leur compartiment et le blond leur fit immédiatement un doigt d'honneur. Il n'était pas encore d'humeur à se disputer avec Granger, surtout si Weasmoche était là. Il la connaissait bien à force. Elle ne répondait jamais vraiment quand elle était avec le pauvre ou le balafré.

Les deux gryffons s'éloignèrent rapidement, mais il venait à peine de refermer les yeux que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Par Merlin ! QUOI ENCORE ? »

« Je…un parchemin à remettre à Blaise Zabini. » Fit le deuxième année.

Il détala juste après que les doigts de Blaise se furent refermés autour du papier et Drago se leva. Pourquoi Blaise avait un papier et pas lui ? Il était préfet ! Il était un Malefoy !

Il esquissa un rictus de dégout en voyant de quoi il retournait. Slughorn, bien évidemment. Severus lui avait dit que ce gros lard allait être leur nouveau professeur de potions, et s'il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de la tête que Potter allait tirer en apprenant que Severus était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il n'en était pas moins outré que Slughorn ai invité Blaise et pas lui.

Oh, il savait de quoi il retournait. Son père lui avait écrit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ce sale parvenu de Slughorn.

Voilà, il venait à peine de commencer à se détendre, qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau énervé. Et plus question de dormir maintenant. Il voulait attendre que Blaise revienne et lui dise qui d'autre avait été convié à cette petite sauterie. Il y aurait Potty, ça c'était certain. Et pas lui..quel crétin de Slug !

.

Blaise revint au bout d'une heure et demie. Et fit une entrée remarquée dans le compartiment. La porte coulissante semblait bloquée et il se battit à moitié avec elle, avant de tomber sur Goyle. Les deux commencèrent à s'injurier et Drago remarqua alors un pied. Un pied qui n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux. Il reconnaissait ces baskets pourries avec le lacet qui trainait. Potter ! Cet abruti congénital pensait qu'il allait pouvoir les espionner sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Très bien.

Il se rallongea en ricanant, posant à nouveau sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy. Oh Potter…ça allait être sa fête.

Ce que lui raconta Blaise concernant la petite réunion avec Slughorn l'énerva quelque peu – non mais franchement McLaggen, Belby et Potter passaient encore, mais Londubat et Weaslette ? Qu'avait-ils fait ces deux-là ? Eux ou leur famille ? A part être pauvre pour l'une, être débile et avoir des parents complètement demeurés pour l'autre, ils n'avaient absolument rien qui méritait qu'ils soient invités, alors que lui… – mais son agacement était tempéré par l'idée de faire sa fête à Potter.

Il passa le reste du trajet à faire des sous-entendus par rapport à sa mission. Sous-entendus qui étaient fait à sa sauce et qui ne visaient absolument pas à laisser transparaitre la panique qui l'envahissait dès qu'il y pensait. Et il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ça.

Le train arriva finalement en gare de Pré-Au-Lard et il laissa ses camarades sortir, inventant une excuse pour se débarrasser de Pansy. Et puis…

_« Petrificus Totalus ! »_

Un Potter tout recroquevillé tomba à ses pieds et il sourit largement. Qui était le plus fort maintenant ?! »

_« Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important, Potter. Mais puisque tu es là… »_

Le bruit que fit le nez de Potter lorsque son pied le frappa représenta la satisfaction la plus intense de sa journée. Potter était à sa merci, pétrifié, le nez en sang…personne ne savait qu'il était là.

_« De la part de mon père. Et maintenant. »_

Maintenant il allait le recouvrir de cette stupide cape avec laquelle il pensait pouvoir faire impunément le justicier. Oh, comme la soirée commençait bien.

Il allait maintenant sortir du train, avant que celui-ci ne retourne vers Londres. Et puis il irait manger, et se rendrait à la réunion de préfet et provoquerait peut-être sa première dispute de l'année avec Granger. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas traitée de sang-de-bourbe…ça commençait à faire sacrément long…

* * *

Voilàààà, prologue assez court, mais d'une taille raisonnable pour un prologue. les chapitres seront plus longs, de ma taille habituelle (5000 mots a peu près)

Comme toujours quand on poste un prologue, c'est un peu l'inconnu et l'appréhension pour moi alors j'attend votre avis avec impatience. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Est-ce que ça vous gêne de connaitre certains évènements à l'avance (comme la trame des livres est respectée) ? Est-ce ça vous plait ? Est-ce que vous avez envie de lire le premier chapitre ?

Dites-moi tout !

Oh, tiens il faut que je vous dise, j'ai remarqué un truc drôle. Le prologue de Sous l'Apparence était centré sur Drago, celui de Protection et là on revient à Drago xD. Ahhhh et le titre d'ailleurs, vous aimez ?

Breffons, j'arrête de vous saouler avec mes questions et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bisous Bisous

Une review et vous aurez le droit de caresser les cheveux de Drago.


	2. Chapitre I

Hello. Comment allez-vous ? Moi je viens d'imprimer et relier mon mémoire, que je rends lundi ahaha. Je pensais que ce serait un soulagement et en fait non. Les dés sont jetés pour l'écrit et j'ai peuuuuuuuur. Plus ça va et plus je me dis qu'il est nul à chier.

Breffons. Parlons plutôt fic. Tout d'abord un énorme MERCI. je suis vraiment soufflée, impressionnée par le nombre de personne ayant laissé leur avis sur le prologue, et qu'en plus les avis soient positifs. Bon, maintenant j'ai une pression pas possible parce que j'espère que la suite va aussi vous plaire !

Je vous laisse d'ailleurs avec celle-ci, et on se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (n'oubliez pas de mettre un nom, que je ne me retrouve pas avec plusieurs "guest")** :

**P.Y** : xD Je ne sais pas si le caractère de Drago va être intéressant, mais en tout cas, il va être très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Voici la suite

**Calie** : Drago arrive ! Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que cette fic va te plaire

** HeeGii** : Rooh, toi aussi tu m'as manquée :p J'espère que ça va te plaire. Les prologues sont toujours courts ^^

**littlepixette** : Welcome back alors :p Et je te HAIS d'être allée à Orlando. Même si j'ai bu de la bieraubeuure aux studios HP à Londres, je veuuuuux aller aux WWOHP. L'année de Drago est pourrie en effet, mais lui aussi xD Le titre fait référence à l'histoire entre Drago et Hermione :p Le prochain chapitre, c'est tout de suite ! Je poste tous les vendredis :)

**Guest** : merci beaucoup ! Pour savoir comment sera la suite, il te suffit de lire :p

**Sunsetam** : Contente de te retrouver :DD Ahh oui en effet tu vas être dans le bain si tu relis les HP. je fais toujours des prologues assez courts, c'est pour mettre l'eau à la bouche xD J'espère que la fic va te plaire en tout cas !

**M.** : Merci à toi pour le petit mot ! J'espère que la fic va te plaire :)

**Elora** : merci pour ta review et pour celle sur Protection. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Par contre dans les livres Hermione n'embrasse pas Ron à l'infirmerie xD

**Kalyno** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Alice D** : L'épilogue ? Quel épilogue ? La calvitie de Drago ? JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES TOUT CA N'EXISTE PAS xD Oh que oui, c'est vraiment un énorme défi même. !

**saphira44** : Merci beaucoup :) Et voici la suite !

**Juls** : Voici un nouveau chapitre, tu pourras déjà te faire un avis un peu plus clair :)

**Zarra-Hélène** : Ohhh merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Madie** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui rassure-toi, je suis bien les livres, même si j'aime aussi les films ce sont quand même les livres qui priment :) Et je vais alterner les points de vue de Drago et D'Hermione :) Le titre : disons qu'il représente leur relation au sens large ^^

**Judy** : Hello, Héhé, tu as tout a fait raison pour le titre :DD Drago tu vas bien vite voir qu'il est pire que torturé, je pense que vous allez le haïr à certains moments xD. Mouhahahahah tu m'as trop fait rire avec ton Voldy en client mécontent. On pourrait en faire un OS :p Non, Drago n'est pas amoureux d'elle, ta deuxième solution est la bonne : il veut retrouver son défouloir attitré, surtout qu'il a beaucoup de choses à évacuer. J'espère que le chap 1 va te plaire. Et je te laisser caresser ce que tu veux xDD

.

.

**Note : les phrases en italiques sont celles que j'ai reprises à l'identique dans le livre**

Et Merci à **Lucie** et **Stéphanie** !

* * *

**Chapitre I : Nouvelle année  
**

**.**

Drago se trouvait dans la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. Il s'ennuyait. Quelqu'un avait sauvé Potter du train mais il allait pouvoir mimer la scène du coup de pied dans le nez pendant des jours. Et sa tête quand il avait su pour Severus valait son pesant de gallions… Mais tout de même, il s'ennuyait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une tête brune entra, adressant un regard d'excuse au professeur McGonagall.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard professeur. Je suis allée accompagner les premières années à la salle commune. »

« Il me semble que la tâche est réservée aux Préfets de septième année Miss Granger. »

« Je sais…mais… »

« Passons. Asseyez-vous. Oh, et où est Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Euh…il avait…mal au ventre. »

« Voyez-vous ça. » Fit la professeure de Métamorphose, indiquant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe. « Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un compte rendu de notre réunion. »

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en sortant une plume et un parchemin.

Derrière elle, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-elle besoin d'écrire ?!

.

« Bien. Je vais tâcher d'être rapide. Vous devez tous tomber de sommeil. Je vous donne à tous une pile d'emplois du temps que vous aurez à distribuer à vos condisciples. Les préfets de septième année, vous distribuerez aux septièmes et premières années, les préfets de sixième année aux sixièmes et deuxième années et les préfets de cinquième année, aux cinquièmes, quatrièmes et troisièmes années. La liste des mots de passe des différentes salles communes et de la salle des professeurs se trouve sur cette table. Vous en prendrez un chacun avant de partir. Le parchemin est évidemment ensorcelé pour que personne d'autre que vous n'ait accès aux codes. Vos tâches seront les mêmes que les années passées, pour les nouveaux préfets, veuillez vous référer au livret que je vous ai donné dans le train. En cas de problème, adressez-vous au préfet ou à la préfète en chef.

En ce qui concerne les rondes, le système reste le même. Une fille et un garçon. Votre secteur de ronde vous est attribué la veille. Nous tournerons toute l'année dans cet ordre, en commençant demain. Gryffondor fille/Serdaigle garçon et Poufsouffle fille/Serpentard garçon – vous avez une remarque à faire Monsieur Malefoy ? Non, bien. – Puis nous aurons après-demain Serpentard fille/Gryffondor garçon et… »

« Excusez-moi mais l'année dernière, Weasley n'était jamais là le jour de ses rondes avec moi. »

« Permettez-moi de douter des dires de Parkinson. C'est elle qui n'était jamais là pour ses rondes avec Ron !»

« Tu me traites de menteuse, Granger ?! »

« Miss Parkinson ! Ça suffit. Miss Granger aussi. Après demain il y aura également Serdaigle fille/Poufsouffle garçon. Puis nous aurons Gryffondor fille/Serpentard garçon… »

Drago décrocha à ce moment là. Il voulait juste savoir combien de jours il avait à attendre avant de faire sa ronde avec Granger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi McGo énumérait tout puisqu'elle allait de toute façon leur donner un parchemin récapitulatif. Il avait envie d'aller se coucher. Blablabla montrer l'exemple, blablabla pas d'excès dans les punitions et bla et bla et bla…

Et Granger l'agaçait prodigieusement à tout écrire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse son intéressante, lèche botte des profs ?! Quelle imbécile.

La vieille chouette termina son blabla au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, et tous les préfets se précipitèrent sur la table, pour prendre leurs parchemins, avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

.

Drago en fit de même, mais laissa Pansy repartir vers les cachots et attendit.

« Alors Granger, premier soir à Poudlard et tu es déjà en train de lécher la baguette de McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Gagner une médaille ? »

« Et toi ? Premier soir et tu étales déjà ta crétinerie. Au fait Malefoy ? Ça te fait quoi de ne pas avoir été convié au regroupement de Slughorn ? Il semblerait qu'il ait conscience que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. »

« Sale petite garce ! »

« J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait. Blessé dans ton égo ?»

« Va te faire voir sale sang-de-bourbe. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de cet obèse. »

« C'est ça…va au diable Malefoy. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier.

Drago tourna les talons à son tour. L'année commençait bien finalement. Et puis Weasley avait bien fait de ne pas venir. Il ne pouvait jamais se disputer vraiment avec elle quand il était là. Quand Potter aussi était là d'ailleurs. Elle réagissait toujours de la même façon : elle levait le menton et avançait en disant « il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Mais Drago voyait clair dans son jeu, c'est juste qu'elle préférait qu'ils ne soient pas là. Il était privilégié en quelque sorte.

Et c'était beaucoup plus drôle de s'attaquer à Granger. Potter et Weasley ne l'amusaient plus. Potter avait une répartie à pleurer. Il répétait toujours les mêmes phrases, toujours les mêmes insultes et Weasley…n'en parlons pas, il n'arrivait jamais à répliquer, il devenait tout rouge et essayait de le frapper ou de lui jeter un sort. Pitoyable.

Granger par contre…c'était un adversaire à sa hauteur. Elle savait répliquer sans se démonter, elle avait une bonne répartie, elle aurait même pu se battre correctement en duel avec lui. Et puis, malgré son sang souillé, elle était le membre du Trio qui se rapprochait le plus de son égal : elle était intelligente, même si cela le tuait de l'admettre, elle avait un certain niveau de culture et puis elle avait de l'argent. Du moins, il supposait que ses parents devaient avoir de l'argent dans le monde moldu. Il fallait bien de l'argent pour payer la montagne de livres qu'elle possédait. Et puis la robe qu'elle s'était achetée pour le bal de Noël des Trois Sorciers avait dû coûter au moins dix fois le prix de la maison de Weasley. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne sache pas s'habiller correctement en temps normal, mais au moins, il avait de la matière en plus pour la critiquer…

.

OoO

.

Quand Hermione regagna la salle commune, celle-ci n'était éclairée que par le feu de cheminée. Tout le monde dormait, et ses camarades préfets de cinquième et septième année avaient déjà regagné leurs lits. Et elle aurait pu y être également si cet abruti de Malefoy ne l'avait pas retardée. Il ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué celui-là, avec ses insultes à la noix et ses regards hautains. Bien fait pour lui que Slughorn ne l'ai pas invité, cela allait peut-être le remettre à sa place.

Elle passa dans la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama, et se glissa ensuite dans les draps, renonçant à lire un peu avant de dormir. Il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt le lendemain, pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Et puis elle voulait également prendre un petit moment avec les premières années, pour savoir comment s'était passée leur première nuit au Château. Ron allait la traiter de mère poule, sans aucun doute, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Et puis elle avait hâte que les cours commencent. Enfin !

.

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures le lendemain matin. Elle eut le temps de se laver, de mettre son uniforme, de descendre voir les premières années, de distribuer les emplois du temps, de petit déjeuner, et de remonter à la salle commune pour entamer la révision du programme de métamorphose. Tout ça avant qu'Harry et Ron émergent bien sûr.

Quand enfin ils descendirent, Harry lui sauta dessus pour lui parler de Malefoy. Il lui racontat ce qu'il avait dit dans le train. Alors comme ça il essayait de faire croire qu'il était engagé dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ridicule. Mais quand même, plus il grandissait et plus ses mensonges devenaient affolants.

Elle redescendit à la Grande salle avec eux, et après avoir sélectionné ses options, s'en alla en cours de runes anciennes.

Elle en ressortit avec une tonne de devoirs et le sentiment qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir son année. Tous les professeurs allaient en donner autant, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se débrouiller pour rester correctement avancée dans son programme.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle se hâta de rejoindre la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

.

Elle se retrouva à marcher derrière Malefoy et sa clique et son énervement monta en flèche.

« On va bien rire, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Potter va arrêter de faire le malin maintenant. Il va enfin avoir les notes qu'il mérite dans cette matière où il ne cesse de se croire le meilleur, alors qu'il est tout aussi pitoyable que pour le reste. »

« Tu sais ce qui est pitoyable Malefoy ? » S'exclama-t-elle alors en le dépassant « C'est ton aigreur ! »

Elle accéléra le pas, ne lui donnant ainsi pas l'occasion de pouvoir lui répondre et rejoignit la salle de classe. Ron et Harry s'étaient installés côte à côte, alors elle prit place à côté de Neville.

Rogue commença son cours et elle pouvait sentir l'énervement d'Harry. Malefoy de son côté avait l'air de jubiler. Évidemment, c'était tout bénef pour lui. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle savait que Malefoy était réellement doué en potions et que Rogue ne l'avantageait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant…il allait avoir de bonnes notes en potion mais également en DCFM puisque là, il pourrait réellement être avantagé.

« _Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ? »_

« … »

_« Très bien…Miss Granger ?»_

Elle donna la réponse et Rogue lui fit remarquer avec mépris qu'elle avait quasiment cité le livre. Et alors ? Elle n'allait pas _inventer_ une définition tout de même. La réaction de Rogue fit ricaner Malefoy, et elle se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Qu'il rigole ce petit con. Le jour où elle allait lui lancer un informulé qui allait le rendre chauve, il allait moins rire.

Elle sortit de la classe encore plus énervée et avec des devoirs en plus. Et puis Harry et Ron avaient une période de creux alors qu'elle devait se rendre en arithmancie. Ce qui était tout bonnement injuste. Elle avait besoin de s'avancer dans les devoirs par Merlin !

Son humeur passa de mauvaise à exécrable, lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe d'arithmancie. Elle avait totalement oublié que le professeur Vector faisait un plan de classe en début d'année, en fonction de l'arrivée des élèves dans la salle. Elle se retrouva non seulement au troisième rang, ce qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais qui plus est, elle allait devoir se coltiner Malefoy pendant toute l'année. Ô joie.

.

« Tu es idiote ou quoi ? » Grinça le blond quand elle se fut assise à côté de lui « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un peu avant de rentrer dans la classe ?! »

« Si tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être assisse à côté de toi. J'ai oublié. »

« Oublié ? Tu as oublié ? Mais tu es de plus en plus conne ma parole. »

« Ferme là, la fouine. »

« Épouvantail. »

« Demeuré. »

« N'étale pas tes affaires. Tu vas contaminer mon côté de la table. »

« Oh quel malheur, je vais répandre mes germes de sang-de-bourbe partout. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son parchemin. « Peut-être que tu vas tomber malade comme ça. »

« Ne touche pas à mes affaires, petite garce. » Dit-il avant de lancer un récurvite sur son parchemin vierge.

Tant de ridicule l'aurait presque fait rire. Mais le professeur Vector venait d'inscrire un problème au tableau. Une histoire de fissure de deux millimètres de largeur et de dix millimètres de longueur dans un chaudron en cuivre. Sachant qu'il était rempli à hauteur de onze virgule cinq litres d'une potion épaisse et qu'il était treize heures douze, il fallait trouver l'équation qui permettrait de savoir combien de litres de potion se seraient écoulés de la fissure à quatorze heures quarante neuf. Elle avait mal au crâne rien qu'en lisant l'énoncé.

Elle se concentra et se repassa les leçons qu'elle avait lues ce matin, avant de se mettre à rédiger. A côté d'elle, Malefoy faisait de même. Mais il dut se lasser, ou ne plus arriver à avancer, puisqu'il lui donna soudainement un coup de coude qui lui fit raturer sa feuille.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » Siffla-t-elle

« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions idiotes ? Évidemment que je le fais exprès. »

« Tu es un tel…insupportable…sale con. »

« Tu t'es regardée ? Je-Sais-Tout coincée. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le temps passait et elle devait finir son problème. Elle se remit à la tâche, cachant sa copie à l'aide de son bras gauche. Si Malefoy n'arrivait pas à résoudre le problème, il était hors de question qu'il copie sur elle.

.

OoO

.

Lorsque le cours d'arithmancie se termina, Drago rendit son parchemin à moitié rempli et sortit de la salle. C'était l'heure du midi, mais il ne se rendit pourtant pas dans la Grande Salle. Il avait faim pourtant, mais il se contenterait de la pomme et de la banane qu'il avait pris soin de mettre dans son sac.

Il se rendit au premier étage et entra dans une salle vide, dans laquelle il s'enferma.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Comment faire ? Comment s'y prendre pour réaliser sa mission ? Comment est-ce que lui, jeune sorcier de seulement seize ans pouvait s'attaquer à cet Homme ? Il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais pourtant il le fallait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été clair. S'il échouait…ses parents en paieraient le prix.

Il y avait le collier. Mais comment faire pour qu'il arrive en la possession de Dumbledore ? Il n'était pas stupide, contrairement à ce que Granger pouvait penser. S'il recevait un collier comme cela, lui-même aurait le réflexe de vérifier s'il n'était pas ensorcelé, avant de le toucher. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Quelque chose qui endormirait la confiance du vieux fou. Qui lui ferait toucher le collier sans se méfier. Mais quoi ?

Une boule d'angoisse se logea dans sa gorge. Il avait toute l'année pour réussir sa mission mais il avait déjà l'impression de se trouver devant une montagne impossible à escalader.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste d'arriver dans la salle. Il venait de passer près d'une heure et demie à se triturer les méninges et il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota.

Il envisagea pendant un instant de sécher le cours de potions, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer une occasion de rappeler à Monsieur Patapouf qu'il était un Malefoy et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inviter des personnes telles que Weaslette la pauvrette et Londubat à ses soirées et pas lui.

.

Il descendit aux cachots et rejoignit les quelques élèves qui avaient été admis en cours de potion. Londubat n'était pas là, ce qui était normal, puisqu'il était incapable de préparer le moindre breuvage sans faire fondre ou exploser son chaudron.

Potty et la belette par contre, étaient là et ça, ce n'était absolument pas normal. Ah ça…Rogue ne les aurait jamais acceptés. Ils n'avaient même pas eu d'Optimal à leurs BUSES, il en était certain.

Et en plus ils n'avaient pas leurs affaires, de mieux en mieux. Et Slughorn qui ne disait rien « allez chercher dans l'armoire » ben voyons. Même pas de points retirés. Rien.

Il leur posa ensuite des questions dignes de la première année. Bien évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait dans ces stupides chaudron, mais puisque Granger semblait vouloir toucher le plafond avec sa main, il allait la laisser faire son intéressante. Tellement que Slughorn finit par lui demander si elle n'était pas la descendante du potionniste Dagworth-Granger. Quel imbécile ce prof.

_« Non, je ne crois pas Monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue. » _

« Et voilà comment cette pauvre petite Granger va tomber dans l'oubli. » Souffla Drago a l'oreille de Théodore Nott, les faisant tous les deux ricaner.

« (…) _Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses Miss Granger._ »

Une vague de haine s'empara de lui. Merlin qu'il détestait cette fille ! Et qu'il détestait ce prof.

Il s'amusa à les traiter de tous les noms dans sa tête, mais il entendit soudain prononcer les mots Felix Felicis. Felix Felicis, il connaissait cette potion. De la chance liquide, comme venait si bien de le dire – encore – Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

_« (…) et c'est cela, que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin de ce cours. »_

_._

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus vite. Une fiole de Felix Felicis. Voilà qui pourrait lui être très utile pour sa mission. Nul doute que s'il buvait quelques gouttes de cette potion et qu'il allait voir Dumbledore avec le collier, le vieux fou tomberait raide mort, sur le coup. Oh, il fallait qu'il réussisse cette Potion de Mort-Vivante. Elle était assez compliquée mais il pouvait le faire. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il était meilleur que Granger en potion et meilleur que Nott également. Hors de question qu'il se fasse battre par l'un ou l'autre !

Il se concentra sur ses instructions et d'une main fébrile, se mit à couper les ingrédients et les jeter dans le chaudron. Tremblant légèrement, il tenta de se concentrer afin de réaliser la potion le plus efficacement possible.

Il voyait l'heure défiler et il essaya de jeter un œil au chaudron de Granger, mais il ne voyait pas bien la couleur de la potion. Néanmoins, s'il se fiait à son expression irritée, elle ne réussissait pas bien. Tant mieux.

Lorsque Slughorn leur demanda à tous d'arrêter, il se recula, satisfait de la couleur de sa potion. Et croisa les doigts.

Le professeur passa devant tous leurs chaudrons, et finit par stopper devant celui de Potter avec une expression de ravissement. C'était une blague. Ça _devait_ être une blague. Potter était incapable de préparer convenablement une…

_« Le vainqueur incontestable. »_

Il serra les poings et sentit son visage se crisper de rage. Potter ne savait pas préparer une potion. Cet enfoiré de Slug l'avantageait devant la classe entière ! Si seulement son père…

Mais son père n'était pas là, et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il avait besoin de ce fichu Felix Felicis. Potter n'en avait pas besoin. Ce n'était pas juste. Potter était le chouchou de tout le monde et à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'illégal, il s'en sortait par une pirouette. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de Felix Felicis, alors que lui était plongé dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou !

« Connard ! Connard ! Connard de Potter. » Hurla-t-il une fois qu'il se fut retrouvé seul.

Oh qu'il le haïssait. Si seulement il avait pu crever au lieu de venir lui empoisonner la vie. Enflure de Potter. Jamais, jamais les choses n'allaient comme il le voulait quand Potter était dans les parages.

Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il sortit finalement de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il espérait y trouver des informations qui pourraient lui servir pour sa mission.

Et inconsciemment, il avait peut-être une autre raison d'y aller.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se sentait submergée. Sur sa table, une pile impressionnante de livres s'élevait, côtoyant les parchemins de devoirs, les notes de cours, les plumes, et les encriers.

Elle avait terminé sa traduction de runes. Elle avait lu le livre et fait sa fiche de lecture. Elle avait également terminé ses exercices d'arithmancie et relu le chapitre étudié.

Lui restaient les potions et la DCFM. Elle était dans les temps. Et elle détestait ça. Elle n'était jamais dans les temps. Elle était toujours en avance.

Elle décida de s'attaquer au devoir que Rogue leur avait donné. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il lui faudrait aller dans la réserve. Évidemment, Rogue le faisait exprès.

Elle se leva et alla demander l'autorisation à Mrs Pince, à l'aide de son énoncé de dissertation. En tant que sixième année d'une part et préfète d'autre part, elle n'avait plus besoin d'autorisation de la bibliothécaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller tout de même lui demander. Mieux valait être en bon terme avec Mrs Pince. Et puis en agissant de la sorte, elle savait qu'elle aurait moins de difficultés à la laisser rester à la bibliothèque après les heures de fermetures.

Mrs Pince lui donna immédiatement son approbation et Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la réserve.

.

Le calme qui régnait lui donna presque envie d'aller chercher ses affaires et de s'installer ici pour travailler. Si seulement il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. Elle avança dans les rayonnages et trouva rapidement le livre qu'elle cherchait. Rogue était sadique. Il avait beau dire qu'ils avaient des lacunes, il leur faisait étudier quelque chose qui était digne des ASPICS !

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… » Entendit-elle soudain ricaner derrière elle.

« Pousse-toi Malefoy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Évidemment, madame doit conserver sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque. Dis-moi Granger, ça fait quoi de se faire battre par Potter en _potions ?_»

« Harry a mérité sa récompense. » Dit-elle en ayant parfaitement conscience que sa mauvaise foi pouvait se ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Et toi tu mériterais une récompense pour ton incapacité à mentir. Ça t'énerve n'est-ce pas ?»

« Pousse-toi de là je te dis. Je voudrais retourner à la bibliothèque. »

« Vexée hein ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais. L'obèse a fait de Potter son petit chouchou. »

« La potion d'Harry était parfaitement réussie. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Et pourtant. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi. »

Son agacement perça vraiment cette fois et elle s'en voulu de se montrer si transparente devant Malefoy. Elle aurait dû se montrer solidaire avec Harry, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Mais elle avait été vexée, et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait suivre aveuglément les instructions du possesseur du livre. Il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait. C'était…c'était comme s'il avait triché !

« Tu aurais dû le dénoncer. » Repris Malefoy

« Le dénoncer de quoi ? Il n'a pas triché. » Répliqua-t-elle, ses paroles contredisant sa pensée « Tu es juste mauvais parce que tu n'as pas gagné le Felix Felicis. »

« Parce tu n'es pas mauvaise peut-être ? Se faire battre par Potter en potions ! C'est d'un ridicule. »

« C'est toi qui es ridicule Malefoy. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Laisse-moi passer. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Parce que je venais ici pour le devoir de DCFM et que tu as pris le livre que je voulais. » Mentit-il, en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet abruti décoloré et lui coller son poing dans la figure, comme elle l'avait fait en troisième année. A la place, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond qui ricanait.

« Rend-moi ce livre espèce de dégénéré. »

« Baisse d'un ton Miss Coincée. A qui est-ce que tu penses parler ? »

« A une fouine bondissante. Doucement. » Dit-elle en le voyant avancer d'un air menaçant.

« Je pourrais te détruire Granger. »

« Je meurs de peur. Un seul mouvement de baguette et tu pourrais aller pleurer dans les jupons de Rogue. Rends-moi mon livre maintenant ! »

Elle voyait le blond la regarder avec un sourire narquois. Elle allait le lui faire avaler son stupide sourire. Elle s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer et entendit Malefoy rire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui.

Et puis d'un seul coup, Malefoy lui tendit son livre.

Surprise, elle l'attrapa néanmoins et abaissa sa baguette.

C'est alors que Malefoy la poussa violemment. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière et son dos, puis sa tête heurtèrent le sol de pierre. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser sa colonne vertébrale et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sale rat !

« Te voilà enfin à ta place Granger. Au sol. Comme les moins que rien. Au fait, si j'étais toi j'éviterais les collants transparents. Ta culotte est horrible. »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons. La laissant seule au sol, dans la réserve, le corps endolori et des larmes plein les yeux. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû savoir qu'on ne baissait jamais sa garde avec Malefoy. Jamais.

Et au delà de la colère, il y avait l'humiliation. Cuisante. Violente. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et elle se jurait à chaque fois que c'était la dernière.

Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de témoins cette fois-ci.

Elle essuya ses joues humides et se releva difficilement, son dos la lançait horriblement. Elle ramassa sa baguette, son livre et épousseta son uniforme qui avait attrapé toute la poussière. Puis elle retourna dans la bibliothèque la tête haute, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

OoO

.

Il lui avait fait mal. Il pouvait la voir, se toucher sans cesse le dos et grimacer. Bien fait pour elle.

Il avait eu besoin d'évacuer son trop plein d'énervement et Granger avait rempli son rôle à merveille. Il adorait voir à quel point il pouvait l'agacer, la mettre en colère, il était le seul à posséder un tel pouvoir sur elle, il le savait pertinemment.

C'est donc en se sentant surpuissant qu'il ouvrit le livre de magie noire qu'il avait pris dans la réserve…et replongea à une vitesse ahurissante dans un état quasi dépressif. Comment pouvait-il réussir ? Il ne trouvait rien qui soit à sa portée dans ce fichu livre. Et l'image de ses parents lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Comment allait-il faire par Merlin ?! Il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient tués, surtout pas par sa faute. Il devait trouver une solution. N'importe quoi. N'importe laquelle…

Lorsqu'il quitta la bibliothèque, il remarqua que Granger n'était plus là. Étonnant. Peut-être lui avait-il vraiment fait mal…

.

OoO

.

« Premier jour d'école et je trouve déjà l'un de vous trois dans mon infirmerie. De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? »

« Je…j'ai trébuché et je me suis fait mal au dos. » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Trébuché ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien…laissez-moi voir. Si j'appuie ic… »

« Aïe ! »

« Je vois. C'est légèrement gonflé. Je vais vous arranger ça tout de suite. »

Elle lui appliqua un onguent, jeta un petit sortilège de guérison et Hermione put repartir, maudissant Drago Malefoy de tout son être. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait devenu un peu moins con avec l'âge, mais visiblement, c'était tout le contraire.

.

Elle était d'humeur maussade en entrant dans la salle commune, mais la simple vue de Ron et Harry suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Ils étaient avachis dans leur coin préféré, en train de parler d'elle ne savait quoi, et elle s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« Tu t'es bien amusée à la bibliothèque ? »

« J'ai fait mes devoirs. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais. » Répondit Ron « Pour toi, faire tes devoirs est synonyme d'amusement non ? D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'aider pour le truc de Rogue, j'ai rien compris à ce que cette chauve-souris nous a demandé. »

« Est-ce que tu as essayé au moins ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai essayé. Pour qui tu me prends enfin ? »

Ses oreilles qui avaient pris une teinte écarlate disaient à Hermione tout ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il n'avait rien essayé du tout. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Elle laissa Ron sortir ses affaires et commença à lui expliquer la méthode.

Elle ne leur parla pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy. Elle ne comptait pas le faire. C'était une affaire entre elle et lui. Il était inutile d'inclure Harry et Ron.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé avec le devoir de défense, Harry s'en alla discuter quidditch avec Ginny et Katie Bell. Ron ne se joignit pas à eux. La brunette était persuadée que c'était à cause de la réflexion qu'Harry avait fait le matin même, à propos des équipes qui avaient coulé à cause de capitaines qui ne sélectionnaient pas leurs joueurs au talent mais à l'amitié.

En son for intérieur, Hermione pensait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle le trouvait vraiment talentueux comme gardien. Son seul problème, c'était ce stress maladif dont il faisait preuve avant chaque match. Mais Harry allait forcément le prendre, il était fort et il faisait des arrêts spectaculaire. Il l'avait éblouie plus d'une fois…

Comme s'il devinait à quoi elle était en train de penser, Ron tourna soudainement la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

Son cœur eu alors un raté. Elle détourna le regard, se sentant rosir. Ron ne remarqua pas son trouble et embraya sur un autre sujet. Sujet d'une importance capitale : y allait-il avoir de la tourte au poulet au repas du soir ?

Ronald Weasley pouvait avoir des préoccupations vraiment triviales, mais il était comme ça…et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

.

OoO

.

Drago avait tellement mal à la tête, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les tempes. Il avait besoin de calme. Et de fraîcheur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles. Celles qui étaient désaffectées. Personne ne viendrait le déranger ici. Il était au calme...et il avait de quoi s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Il s'assit sur le carrelage froid et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait oppressé. L'état d'insouciance du repas de la veille avait été bien éphémère. Il avait l'impression qu'une vie s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait cassé le nez de Potter, qu'il s'était moqué de lui devant ses camarades, et qu'il s'était disputé avec Granger après la réunion des préfets.

« Comment je vais faire…par Salazar comment je vais faire ? Il faut que je trouve une solution. Par pitié il faut que je trouve, que je puisse y arriver. »

« Oooooh, un garçon dans les toilettes de Mimi. Mimi n'a pas eu de visite depuis très longtemps. Qu'est-ce que ce beau garçon vient faire ici, tout seul ? »

Drago releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déverser sa bile sur ce fantôme aux lunettes ignobles. Mais à la place, et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il commença à lui confier ses tourments.

Parler à un fantôme binoclard et boutonneux. Qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort avait fait à Drago Malefoy ?!

* * *

Voilààà pour ce premier chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, notamment sur la scène dans la réserve, Drago n'est pas tendre du tout. Et croyez-moi ce n'est que le début. Bon, par rapport au rating je laisse encore T pour ce chapitre parce que ça passe encore (enfin je crois xD).

Niveau préfets, tout ça, j'ai essayé de faire un juste milieu entre les infos du livres et les éléments qui pourraient m'arranger sans que ça tombe dans le cliché. J'espère que ça va vous convenir.

Certaines m'ont posé la question, mais là vous voyez donc bien que je vais alterner point de vue Drago et point de vue Hermione.

Toujours concernant Drago d'ailleurs, ses humeurs, vous allez le voir, vont être très changeantes. Et je ne pense pas que dans le livre, il se mette à parler avec Mimi Geignarde si tôt dans l'année, mais j'ai eu envie de faire comme ça :)

En tout cas dites-moi tout ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Une review/un MP et vous aurez droit à un tête à tête avec Drago dans la réserve xD (mais il ne vous poussera pas bien sûr :p)

Bisous Bisous à la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre II

BIJOUR ! Comment allez-vous en ce viaduc de mai ? xD Moi ça peut aller, mon mémoire est rendu mais le pire est à venir *dead*

Ah ! Et **est-ce que par hasard une gentille lectrice habiterait pas loin de Cannes et serait prête à m'héberger la semaine prochaine** ? Comment ça je rêve ? J'essaye au moins xD

Que dire d'autre. Ah si, plusieurs lectrices m'ont déjà demandé combien de chapitre il y aurait à la fic et autant vous le dire maintenant : je n'en sais rien. Je ne fait plus de prédiction de chapitres depuis que j'ai reconnu que je ne savais pas calculer et que je me foirais automatiquement dans mes prévisions. Et je ne suis honnêtement pas assez avancée dans l'histoire pour vous dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle va être longue.

Valàà.

For now, je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à** JKR The Queen**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Maureen Maoa** : Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Je suis contente de te retrouver et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va te plaire :)

**Rita** : Merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de laisser un petit mot. Pour info tous les 5 chapitres à peu prêt je referais des chapitres "questions" pour ceux qui ne veulent pas/ne savent pas reviewer souvent :) Pour les réactions d'Hermione, tu verras au fil de ta lecture xD

**Sunsetam** : Coucou ! Contente que tu ai aimé ! Tu vas voir que Drago peut même être encore plus vilain que ça xD Voici la suite... Et j'espère vraiment que l'oral de mon mémoire va bien se passer !

**M.** : Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Mia Hastings** : Chez moi le T7 s'est arrêté avant l'épilogue xD Je NIE cet épilogue :p Contente que tu aimes le thème en tout cas !

**P.Y** : Les critères de Drago sais... il va en reparler rapidement dans ce chapitre xD

**Madie** : Merci beaucoup ! La chance d'aller à Barcelone. Tu t'es bien amusée ?

**Calie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)

.

**Merci à Lucie et Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Marionnette Impuissante  
**

.

Assise dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, Hermione écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

Elle avait d'ores et déjà établi un planning de devoirs et de révisions. Il le fallait, sans quoi elle se dirigeait droit vers un échec monumental aux ASPICS. Ron ne cessait de répéter que la sixième année était synonyme de repos, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'examens importants à la fin, mais il se trompait lourdement. La réussite commençait ici.

Le cours de métamorphose était particulièrement exigeant. Elle n'avait réussi qu'au bout du septième essai, alors qu'en temps normal, deux ou trois lui suffisaient.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas l'air de saisir l'importance de cette année scolaire. Ils étaient restés dans la salle commune et elle était certaine qu'ils faisaient tout sauf leurs devoirs.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle avait sa ronde ce soir. Celle avec Malefoy. Cela l'enchantait d'avance. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, puisqu'il avait séché le cours d'arithmancie du matin même. Il avait plutôt intérêt à venir faire la ronde, sans quoi elle était prête à aller le chercher chez les serpents et le traîner dans les couloirs par la peau du cou.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle une bonne heure plus tard, et aperçut le blond qui mangeait à sa table. Très bien. Donc il n'était pas malade, ni blessé, ni quoi que ce soit. C'était juste un feignant, doublé d'un abruti.

Elle ne se joignit pas à la conversation qu'Harry avait avec Ron, Ginny, Dean et Seamus. Ils parlaient encore et toujours de quidditch. Elle préféra donc sortir un livre et avancer dans sa lecture tout en mangeant. Elle était devenue experte dans ce domaine et elle arrivait même à ne plus se tâcher.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle remonta à la tour Gryffondor déposer ses affaires et eut le temps de faire trois exercices de sortilèges et de tricoter quelques bonnets pour les elfes, avant de ressortir et se rendre dans l'aile est du château.

Il était vingt-et-une heure trente pile quand elle arriva et la fouine n'était pas là. Il commençait bien.

.

Elle attendit en tapant du pied et le vit arriver, nonchalamment, un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle le fusilla du regard, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne se passa.

« Bon ? On y va ? » Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ? »

« Non Granger. Contrairement à toi, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de jacasser constamment pour ne rien dire. »

« Il est dix heures moins dix ! »

« Cela fait donc cinq minutes que j'attends que tu bouges tes grosses fesses. »

« Ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends que tu arrives. La ronde commence à « et demie » »

« La ronde commence à l'heure où j'ai décidé qu'elle commencerait. »

« Tu n'es pas le roi de Poudlard Malefoy. »

« Non, en effet, je suis le roi de l'univers. Beaucoup plus intéressant. Maintenant avance sujet ! »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Miss Culotte à pois va me jeter un sort ?»

« La ferme sale fouine. » Dit-elle en rougissant furieusement, la douleur de l'humiliation se rappelant violemment à elle.

.

Ils commencèrent à avancer et le silence régna pendant un petit instant, avant que le blond reprenne.

« Aucun homme ne voudra jamais de toi, si tu continues de porter des sous-vêtements pareils. Un véritable tue l'amour…quoi que…ta personne tout entière est un tue l'amour. Pauvre Granger, qui finira vieille et vierge. »

Elle accusa le coup de cette phrase remplie de méchanceté, et qui l'atteignait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. C'était comme si Malefoy connaissait tous ses points faibles. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, en son hypothétique pouvoir de séduction et elle avait toujours peur de ne plaire à aucun garçon. Si sa brève amourette avec Viktor Krum l'avait quelque peu rassurée, cette peur était toujours présente. Et Malefoy appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Et ça le faisait rire.

« On ne trouve rien à répondre à ce que je vois. »

« Je ne m'abaisse pas à te parler. »

« Très bien. Ne parle plus. Mais tu m'excuseras de ne pas te suivre. Je continue donc. Ta vie va être vraiment pitoyable. Elle est toute tracée. Tu vas t'enterrer dans des études longues, puis tu vas travailler toute ta vie et devenir encore plus laide que tu ne l'es déjà. Tes précieux petits copains vont s'amuser, rencontrer des filles, se marier, faire des enfants – tout ça s'ils ne sont pas morts d'ici là bien entendu – et toi, pauvre fille sans le moindre amant, tu vas devenir aussi rabougrie que les livres que tu aimes tant. Et tu mourras seule, sans que personne ne t'ai jamais touchée. Sans que personne ne t'ai jamais baisée. Cool ta vie, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle laissait ses paroles remplies de cruauté l'atteindre, alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle ? Pourquoi accordait-elle de l'importance à son venin ? Elle se détestait !

Drago s'était habitué à ce qu'elle soit plus fière. Elle résistait plus longtemps en temps normal. Mais il devait avouer qu'il y était allé très fort et la voir pleurer le faisait tout bonnement jubiler. Il aimait posséder ce pouvoir sur elle : celui de la blesser, de lui faire verser des larmes.

« Je te hais Malefoy. » Finit-elle par articuler.

« Besoin d'un mouchoir ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Elle avança plus rapidement, et il la vit s'essuyer les joues et le nez. Elle ressemblait à une gamine de six ans. Ridicule.

Il continua de marcher derrière elle, sans la provoquer à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à bout, elle était capable d'obtenir auprès de McGo, le droit de ne plus faire les rondes avec lui. Ce qui serait désastreux. Il avait besoin de moments de détente et d'amusement. Et tourmenter Granger était au sommet de ces instants. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'autre de toute façon.

Ils avaient presque terminé leur circuit lorsque le bruit d'une robe de sorcier glissant sur le sol se fit entendre.

Il vit Granger s'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille, et son visage prit cette expression agaçante de Miss Pète-Sec qui faisait respecter le règlement.

« Le couvre-feu est passé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…oh…oh…désolée professeur Dumbledore. Je ne savais pas que… »

« Ce n'est rien Miss Granger. Monsieur Malefoy. Votre ronde se passe-t-elle bien ?»

« Parfaitement. » Répondit la brune.

Elle avait les yeux encore rouges et Drago était persuadé que le vieux fou n'était pas dupe. Il sentit ses yeux bleus se poser sur lui et il regarda ailleurs. Il n'était pas gêné par rapport au fait d'avoir fait pleurer Granger, mais il l'avait l'impression qu'il savait. Ou qu'il allait lire en lui à propos de cette mission.

Son angoisse revient d'un seul coup. Il avait beau être vieux, il restait un grand sorcier, avec une aura plus qu'impressionnante… comment lui, adolescent de seize ans, était-il censé le tuer ?

« Si tout se passe bien. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bonne nuit. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut sûr que Dumbledore ne pouvait plus entendre.

« Dire quoi ? Tu penses que tes paroles ont tant d'importance que ça ? Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même. J'ai déjà oublié ce que tu as dit. »

« Si mes paroles n'avaient pas d'importance, tu n'aurais pas pleuré comme un bébé Granger. Elles ont de l'importance parce qu'elles sont vraies ! »

« Pense ce que tu veux Malefoy… »

« Tu… »

« Je quoi ? Tu parles beaucoup Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ? Rien du tout. Entre ma vie et la tienne, je préfère largement ce que je fais. Toi, tu n'es rien. Dès que tu veux quelque chose, tu es incapable de l'obtenir tout seul, il faut que tu ailles supplier ton père. Tu me fais pitié. Tu te crois fort et supérieur, mais tu es faible. Tu te vantes tout le temps, tu parles, tu parles et tu parles mais est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu agis ? Non. Moi aussi je peux m'abaisser à ton niveau. Je finirais vierge ? Peut-être. Mais au moins, moi, on m'a déjà embrassée. Alors qu'il me semble que toi, tu n'as jamais eu de copine de toute ta misérable vie. Tu dois être puceau Malefoy… Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec cette honte immense ? »

« Je ne suis pas puceau espèce d'idiote. »

« Ah oui ? Tu t'es tapé Parkinson ? Super. Mais dis-moi, qui a eu pitié de qui ? »

Son insinuation ne lui plut vraiment pas. Il eut une forte envie de l'étrangler. Ou de lui taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie dans son sang impur. Elle sembla remarquer son trouble, puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire satisfait…avant de partir en direction de son dortoir, le laissant planté en plein milieu du couloir, bouillonnant de colère.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se sentait épuisée lorsqu'elle rentra au dortoir. Malefoy l'avait épuisée avec ses paroles cruelles et blessantes. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se remettre à ses devoirs. Elle avait juste envie de rester tranquillement assise avec Ron et Harry, mais elle déchanta rapidement quand elle vit ce qu'était en train de faire ce dernier.

« Quoi ? Ne me jette pas ce regard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce livre ? »

« On a potions demain. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas le garder. Tu ne sais même pas qui est cette personne qui écrit dedans ! »

« Cette personne me fait avoir de meilleurs résultats. »

« C'est de la triche ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la triche Hermione. Écoute, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais bien le partager avec vous. »

« Certainement pas. Je suis les instructions officielles. »

« Comme tu voudras. Mais il faudra pas te plaindre si j'ai de meilleures notes que toi. »

« Le travail paye Harry…le _travail_…et pas la triche ! »

.

Le lendemain pourtant, Harry réussit une nouvelle fois une potion parfaite, et reçut les compliments du professeur Slughorn. Oh, qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller tout raconter. Si Harry n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. Harry n'était pas bon en potions ! Il ne l'avait jamais été et Rogue n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Si leur professeur avait pris la peine de jeter un œil à son dossier, il se serait vite rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Seuls Nott, Malefoy et elle étaient capables d'avoir Optimal en potion. Ils n'auraient été que trois dans cette fichue classe si Rogue en avait toujours été le professeur. Certes, elle aurait passé deux ans de potion avec deux Serpentards pour seule compagnie, dont la reine des fouines, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas été battue par Harry Tricheur !

Et voir qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure à propos de ce livre la dépassait totalement. Non mais vraiment !

Elle s'en alla à la bibliothèque sans leur adresser la moindre parole et travailla d'arrache-pied jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Aucun abruti cruel aux cheveux blonds ne vint l'importuner cette fois-ci, et c'était tant mieux.

En retournant à la salle commune après avoir mangé, elle essaya de nouveau de faire entendre raison à Harry, mais il ne voulait rien savoir, alors elle se tourna vers sa dissertation de métamorphose, à faire pour dans trois semaines. Ron essayait de la lire à l'envers et elle posa brutalement son livre devant. Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser copier s'il soutenait Harry concernant ce stupide livre de potions.

Sa colère retomba néanmoins quand Harry se leva pour se rendre à sa première leçon chez le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était ce soir-là, et elle avait hâte de savoir en quoi elles consistaient.

.

OoO

.

A l' instant où Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur, Drago s'installait dans la salle sur demande. La pièce avait pris l'apparence d'un foutoir immense, mais une seule chose l'intéressait. L'armoire. Cette armoire dans laquelle Montague s'était perdu l'année passée, après ce que ces deux dégénérés de Weasley l'aient enfermé à l'intérieur. Il avait failli y passer…mais il s'en était sorti et avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé aux garçons de Serpentard. Drago avait trouvé l'histoire très drôle à ce moment-là. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son récit allait lui servir dans d'autres circonstances.

Il devait réparer cette armoire. Il devait la faire fonctionner, pour qu'elle communique parfaitement avec celle qui se trouvait dans la boutique de Barjow le barjot.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment y arriver.

Il se sentait seul. Vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à sa mère, car il ne voulait pas la mêler à ces histoires. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré, quand elle avait su la nature de sa mission. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle angoisse pour rien. Il préférait être mort de peur tout seul, sans personne pour assister à sa débâcle.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à fixer l'armoire comme un idiot, avec l'impression que son cerveau s'était envolé. Ah, si seulement il avait remporté ce flacon de Félix Felicis. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples…

.

OoO

.

Au final, il était resté une bonne partie de la nuit enfermé dans la salle sur demande, et lorsqu'il arriva en cours d'arithmancie le lendemain matin, il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Dormir.

Malheureusement, après avoir rendu les exercices qu'il avait ramassé la fois précédente – Granger se tortilla et s'extasia sur sa chaise pendant cinq minutes parce qu'elle n'avait aucune faute. Elle pouvait rester vierge toute sa vie, il lui suffisait apparemment d'avoir une bonne note pour avoir un orgasme – il se lança dans la leçon la plus ennuyante de l'histoire de l'humanité. Même Binns ne faisait pas de cours aussi soporifiques.

« Excusez-moi professeur, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris le point deux, du petit a du grand b, est-ce que vous pourriez me le réexpliquer ? »

« Bien sûr Miss Granger. »

Nia, nia, nia…je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris. Évidemment qu'elle avait compris, il fallait juste qu'elle remplisse son quota de questions et remarques de fayotte par cours. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir un cours qui battait des records de nullité, il fallait en plus que Granger le fasse chier.

Très bien. Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait la faire chier aussi.

Tout occupée qu'elle était à boire les paroles du prof et à hocher la tête comme une bonne première de la classe, elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et il attrapa son parchemin de cours, sur lequel il dessina un énorme phallus, avant de lancer un sort pour que l'encre ne s'efface pas. Soit elle recopiait l'intégralité du parchemin ailleurs, soit elle gardait son œuvre d'art pendant toute l'année, dans son classeur.

Oui, c'était niveau première année, mais il n'avait dormi que deux heures la nuit précédente et son état de fatigue ne lui permettait pas de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Il remit le parchemin du côté de Granger et attendit qu'elle ait fini ses petites courbettes devant Vector.

Elle voulut évidemment rajouter des choses et baissa les yeux sur son parchemin… Elle sursauta et rougit violemment. Une vraie réaction de petite pucelle. Sa troisième réaction fut évidemment de sortir sa baguette et de tenter d'effacer l'encre. Vainement. Elle réessaya. Une fois, deux fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant d'abandonner.

Puis elle sortit une gomme magique et tenta d'enlever le dessin de cette manière. Elle frotta la gomme sur le parchemin, de plus en plus vite et le mouvement de sa main sur le dessin était assez perturbant. Il ricana.

« Tu t'entraînes à la masturbation ? Sur un dessin ? Tu pourrais au moins prendre quelque chose qui a du volume. Même si aucun homme censé ne laisserait ta main de sang-de-bourbe s'approcher de son pénis. »

« Espèce de sale pervers psychopathe. Efface ce…ce truc…de ma feuille. »

« Je n'y crois pas. Tu n'oses même pas le dire. Tu as quel âge Granger ? »

« Efface-moi ça. »

« Ça, est un organe génital masculin. Un phallus. Un sexe. Un pénis. Une bite. Une queue. Une verge. Une pine. »

« Ferme-là Malefoy. Et remet moi mon parchemin dans son état normal. Sinon, tu sais ce que ma baguette va faire à ta queue ? Te l'arracher et te la faire avaler ! Connard. »

« Généralement ce sont les femmes qui avalent. »

Tant de grossièreté la rendit temporairement sans voix. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Et ses fichues joues ne pouvaient-elle pas arrêter de la brûler. Elle rougissait pour n'importe quoi.

« Ça suffit Malefoy ! Tu m'empêche d'écouter le cours. Tu détruis mes parchemins. Va crever ! »

Elle était incapable de se concentrer à présent. Essayant sans relâche d'effacer cet horrible dessin de son parchemin. Ah, comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de blanco bien moldu. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. N'importe qui pourraient voir cette chose quand elle allait réviser à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Pour qui allait-on la prendre ? Et si Harry et Ron voyaient ça ? Oh, non. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible.

.

Elle sauta sur Malefoy à peine sortie du cours, les yeux étincelants de rage.

« Ecoute-moi bien espèce de raclure d'égout. JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER A MES AFFAIRES. »

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Elle le rattrapa et tira sur sa robe de sorcier.

« Ne me touche pas avec tes mains impures. »

« Comment…parce que tu t'es gêné pour toucher à mes affaires ?»

« Je purifies tes affaires quand je les touche. Toi, tu les salis. »

« Comment peux-tu encore croire à des principes aussi archaïques ?! Tu me fais pitié Malefoy. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit rat stupide. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'abaisse à parler à un être aussi ridicule que toi. Dessiner des…de toute façon, tu dois être impuissant. C'est évident. Voilà pourquoi tu dessines ça. C'est une manière d'exprimer ta frustration. »

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Une psychomage ? »

« Pas besoin d'être psychomage pour t'analyser Malefoy. Tu es tellement plat…Un bébé de six mois pourrait y arriver. »

Drago n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer. Le professeur Vector, alerté par leurs cris, finit par sortir de sa salle de classe pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait. La brunette s'empressa aussitôt de dire qu'il n'y avait rien et déguerpit sans attendre.

.

.

Elle alla se calmer dans son havre de paix : la bibliothèque. Elle se rendit compte en y arrivant qu'elle était essoufflée et que son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Malefoy la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui. Si seulement un gouffre pouvait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir !

Elle s'installa à une table et voulut relire son cours d'arithmancie. Mais à peine sortit, qu'elle le remit en vitesse dans son sac. Elle avait oublié ce fichu dessin. Un comble, alors que Malefoy pourrissait ses pensées. Elle le maudissait. De toutes ses forces.

Elle était d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'elle descendit à la Grande salle à midi, et les chuchotements qu'elle entendait sur son passage ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Les têtes se tournaient vers elle et elle se sentait beaucoup trop observée. Elle avait l'impression d'être Harry.

« C'est vrai Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Ron ? »

« Tout le monde raconte que tu t'es disputée dans le couloir avec Malefoy. Que tu lui as hurlé dessus et que…que…que… »

« Que quoi Ronald ? »

« Que tu as dit qu'il était…impuissant. » Fit-il en chuchotant le dernier mot.

« Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. »

« Mais…tu as vraiment dit ça. Toi ? Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? »

« Ben…oui un peu…whaouh…tu as dis à Malefoy…impuissant…pourquoi est-ce que je suis jamais là quand il se passe des choses intéressantes ?»

« Intéressantes ? Je n'ai rien écouté du cours à cause de ce crétin. Je vais devoir faire le double de travail. »

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu lui as dit… attend, j'essaye d'imaginer sa tête. »

« Qu'avait-il fait pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ? » Demanda Harry.

« Rien de spécial. Comme d'habitude. Il m'a empêchée d'écouter le cours. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, je suis sûre Harry ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je pense que vous ne vous rendez absolument pas compte de l'importance de cette année. La réussite aux ASPICS commence maintenant. »

« Malefoy a dû le comprendre, ça c'est sûr. » Rigola Ron « Impuissant… »

« Tu vas t'en remettre ? »

« Laisse-moi savourer encore un peu. »

Il jeta ensuite vers un œil vers la table de Serpentard, mais le blond n'était pas là. Hermione espérait qu'il soit en train de se noyer dans les toilettes. Ou de s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Dire qu'elle avait une ronde avec lui le lendemain ! Elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'il se moque encore d'elle et qu'il fasse des…des insinuations à caractère sexuel absolument dégoûtantes.

Elle monta à la volière immédiatement après avoir fini son repas. Elle allait demander à ses parents qu'ils lui envoient des effaceurs et du blanco. Elle préférait perdre cinq minutes à leur envoyer un courrier, plutôt que trente à recopier son cours, ce qui la mettrait assurément en retard dans son planning.

« Oh Malefoy, ce que je te déteste ! » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

.

OoO

.

Drago avait une fois de plus séché. Il avait choisi botanique cette fois. Il ne l'avait jamais séché et puis Chourave n'était pas du genre à aller rapporter son manque d'assiduité à son directeur de maison. De toute façon, même si Rogue se rendait compte de quelque chose, il ne pourrait rien savoir. Sa tante lui avait appris à fermer son esprit, et à le protéger contre les intrusions extérieures.

Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir être en train de plonger les mains dans de l'engrais visqueux. Cela aurait signifié que sa vie suivait son train normal. Il se serait moqué avec Blaise et ils se seraient amusés à mettre de la terre dans les affaires de McMillan. Pansy avait fait sa ronde avec lui hier soir et il la croyait quand elle disait qu'il était pire que Granger.

Il secoua la tête, ses pensées s'égaraient et il devait revenir à ses occupations. L'armoire. Il avait emmené des objets avec lui. Des pommes. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

Il ouvrit l'armoire. Y déposa la pomme et la referma. Il attendit quelques instants et rouvrit. La pomme n'était plus là.

Cela lui prouvait uniquement ce qu'il savait déjà : l'armoire était complètement déglinguée. Normalement, il fallait prononcer une formule pour que l'objet disparaisse. Et là, elle était partie toute seule et il ne savait pas où elle était. Quelque part dans le néant probablement.

Il lança des sorts un peu au hasard, et prononça finalement la formule permettant de faire revenir un objet.

Il ne fut même pas déçu quand sa pomme ne réapparut pas. C'était impossible qu'il réussisse du premier coup.

Il ne se découragea pas et continua, mais son esprit était perturbé. Il réfléchissait en même temps au collier. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comme faire pour qu'il parvienne à Dumbledore.

L'idée de mettre un élève sous imperium l'avait bien effleurée, mais il préférait éviter d'utiliser un impardonnable dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait toujours la Trace après tout. Autant ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis inutiles.

.

Mais ses pensées continuèrent de s'égarer et tout en continuant de travailler sur l'armoire, elles passèrent du collier à Granger.

Merlin qu'elle l'avait amusé en arithmancie. Il en avait oublié sa courte nuit et ses tourments. Il ne s'était rendu compte que depuis quelques jours qu'elle était la reine des prudes et il trouvait ça très amusant de la mettre mal à l'aise en parlant de sexe. Il revoyait sa tête, quand elle avait vu ce qu'il avait dessiné sur sa feuille, et sa gêne quand il avait énuméré tous les synonymes. Elle était morte de honte et de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un entende. C'était à se demander si elle avait vraiment presque dix sept ans ! Il avait déjà entendu plein de filles de Poudlard parler de sexe et Granger en était encore à jouer les vierges effarouchée. C'était d'un pitoyable ! Mais au moins, elle lui donnait des armes pour pouvoir l'emmerder.

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle réplique. Il avait envie de la frapper quand elle faisait son hystérique devant tout le monde. Maintenant, tout le monde ricanait dans son dos, parce qu'elle l'avait traité d'impuissant.

Oh, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il allait bien vite calmer ceux qui riaient de lui et il allait retrouver celui qui avait répandu la rumeur pour lui exprimer sa manière de penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. La mission avant tout.

N'empêche…Granger… Il était sacrément fier d'arriver à faire sortir Granger de ses gongs. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux après.

.

.

Pansy lui sauta dessus dès qu'il posa un orteil dans la salle commune, et son mal de tête, qui semblait l'accompagner en permanence, revint.

« Où tu étais drakichou ? Tu n'es pas venu en botanique ! Pourquoi ? Et c'est vrai ce que cette sale sang-de-bourbe a dit ? Je vais aller lui régler son compte ! Je vais lui dire moi, que je sais que tu n'es pas impuissant. Non mais vraiment, comment ose-t-elle… »

« Pansy ! »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils. « Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ? Je ferais n'importe quoi. Je pourrais la frapper. Raser ses cheveux et faire en sorte qu'ils ne repoussent pas ou… »

« Arrête d'utiliser ce surnom débile. Et ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Je suis assez grand pour régler mes affaires avec Granger tout seul ! »  
« Mais Drak…Drago… »

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et monta dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Et de dormir également. Une part de lui savait qu'il devait retourner dans la salle sur demande mais il n'allait pas l'écouter. Il était épuisé. Se doucher. Manger. Dormir. C'était le programme de la soirée.

Il se relaxa sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui eut pour effet de le détendre quelque peu, et puis rejoignit Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle qui l'avaient attendu pour aller manger. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, Pansy était partie avec Milicent et Daphné.

.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Miss Sainte-Nitouche, la Belette et Potty le Balafré. La Belette se mit à rire dès qu'il l'aperçut et cela ne lui plut absolument pas.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Tu viens de te regarder dans un miroir Ouistiti ? »

« Impuissant ! » Fut la seule réponse du rouquin.

« Répète ce que tu as dit ? » Fit Drago en sortant sa baguette « Vas-y, répète ? As-tu déjà eu une fille à satisfaire dans ta misérable vie de pauvre type ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Espèce de… » Commença Ron en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Mais il fut arrêté par Hermione, qui posa une main sur son bras, alors qu' Harry le tirait en arrière. Ses oreilles étaient rouges écarlates et son cou commençait à se couvrir de plaques.

« Laisse-le Ron. Ça ne sert à rien. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ignore-le. Allons manger. Allez Ronald. »

Ils passèrent devant les Serpentards sans leur accorder un regard de plus et Drago sourit. Oh, par Salazar, qu'il adorait ça. Il adorait quand Granger faisait comme s'il ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il savait. Il savait qu'elle attendait juste qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, sans aucun de leurs amis. C'était une histoire entre eux et eux seuls. Personne ne devait interférer. Il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur Granger. Un point c'est tout. Et si elle ne parlait pas de leurs altercations à ses petits copains, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent. Parfait. C'était sa Granger et il ferait d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait utilisé un possessif mais il ne se corrigea pas. Personne ne pouvait entendre ses pensées, et il n'en avait pas honte. Ce possessif n'avait rien d'affectif. Granger était juste son jouet. Son défouloir, celle qu'il aimait tourmenter, enrager, faire crier et pleurer. Il avait du pouvoir sur elle, plus qu'il n'en avait sur quiconque et cela lui donnait une importance, de la puissance.

Il vivait un enfer cette année. Sa mission lui pourrissait l'existence et il comptait bien pourrir la vie de Granger autant que le sienne l'était. Il voulait qu'elle vive le même enfer que lui. Qu'elle souffre autant que lui souffrait. Qu'elle ai tpeur autant que lui avait peur. Il était la marionnette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il en avait conscience. Il ne voulait pas être la marionnette de quelqu'un, mais il y était obligé. Pour sauver ses parents. Pour qu'ils ne soient tués à cause de lui. Parce qu'il était trop faible. Alors puisque c'était comme ça, il allait faire de Granger sa marionnette. Sa victime. Ce n'était que justice. Et elle ne pourrait rien contre ça.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors que je précise tout de suite ici, j'ai bien évidemment repris l'idée des pommes que Drago met dans l'armoire, du film HP6. parce que Drago est trop sex dedans avec ses petites pommes xD

Drago utilise beaucoup les mots pour faire du mal à Hermione... Est-ce que ça va durer, ça, vous le saurez plus tard niark niark. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur ce chapitre qui est relativement calme. Bon, même s'ils ont réussi à se disputer deux fois, je le trouve quand même calme. Ah et vous en savez un peu plus sur les motivations de Drago envers Hermione, à la fin du chapitre ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, dites moi tout :)

Une review et euh... vous pourrez vous entrainer à la masturbation sur le (synonyme au choix) de Drago xD (oui, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre xD)

Bisous Bisous


	4. Chapitre III

Bijour ! Comment ça va ? Moi j'ai reçu ma convocation pour mes épreuves de diplôme ce matin :/ N'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur xD (je mets un xD mais en fait j'ai vraiment peur), et j'ai mon oral blanc mémoire mardi en plus aaahhhhhhhhhh

Dans un autre registre, ce soir au **grand journal** il y avait , Emma, et le reste du cast de The Bling Ring (même si denisot et sa bouffone sont des connards fini ! Je leur enverrai bien Dumbledore tiens !) ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir le film ! (et hier sur le tapis rouge ils étaient trop beaux, même s'il y en a une qui a pas respecté le dress code xD).

BREFFONS je voulais vous dire un truc mais en voulant le dire je me rends compte que ça aura plus sa place à la fin du chap, so je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est à moi, le reste à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Sunsetam : Oui, il va en falloir un peu de calme quand on sait ce qui va venir après xD (enfin moi je sais, vous non mouhahahahah) Il l'aime assez bizarrement quand même xD Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça aimer :p

Grande lectrice : Une semaine d'attente ça va, ce n'est pas trop long ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouves les personnages fidèles à l'original !

Maureen Maoa : Merciiii ! Oui Drago est méchant et pour le moment, pas de changement en vue. xD Pour les synonymes, j'avoue être allée vérifier sur le dico des synonymes si je n'avais rien oublié xD Des Hermione/Fred je n'en ai jamais lu (j'ai lu quelques Hermione/Charlie mais pas Fred) et je t'avoue qu'à écrire, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les autres Serpy (Théo, Blaise...)

Naham : Et il n'a pas fini d'être méchant xD Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas !

P;Y : Merci beaucoup :D Voici la suite !

Madie : ca a l'air d'être une très belle ville ! Haha c'est drôle que tu utilise le mot jouet. On en reparlera plus tard mais c'est très drôle xD Ron et Harry... dans le livre ils sont moins tous les trois et ça va forcément se ressentir dans la fic même si j'essaye de les faire apparaitre tout de même. Ginny fera quelques apparitions mais c'est vrai qu'elle sera moins présente. Pansy, ça me saoule de la faire comme ça, parce que je l'aime, mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux respecter au plus les livres. Bisous Bisous et merci :)

Rita : Trèèèès possessif même xD

Alice D : Normalement, à partir de la semaine prochaine je pense que je vais basculer en M. Pour l'instant il y a de la tension tout court :p Drago est un vilain dans cette fic et les vilains font mal :p

M : Oui Pansy n'a pas de chance avec Drago :/ Le niveau d'Hermione en matière de répartie...disons qu'il fluctue xD

Peter : OMG UN GARCON YOUHOUUUUUUU ! Merci en tout cas, ravie que tu aimes !

mama : Je respecte le livre et vraisemblablement, dans HP6 (et même 7 avant l'épilogue) Hermione est vierge. je ne pense pas qu'elle ai fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre là avec Krum ^^ Voici la suite, je poste tous les vendredis

Faustine P : Tout à fait xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour le moment, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite !

Elora : Hééé oui, Hermione porte des culottes à pois :p Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Et pour l'instant j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, même s'il arrive toujours un moment ou j'en ai moins, voir plus. Mais avec mon diplome et tous le boulot que j'ai, je n'aurais jamais pu écrire au jour le jour ^^ Voici la suite ent tout cas :)

.

. **Note : Les phrases en italiques sont issues du livre. Et pour ce chapitre, le titre est repris aussi du livre**

.

**Merci à Stéphanie et Lucie**

* * *

**Chapitre III : La main secourable d'Hermione (1)  
**

**.**

La ronde du vendredi soir était l'une des plus pénibles à faire. Hermione n'aimait pas quand elle était du vendredi.

Et pire que la ronde du vendredi, il y avait la ronde du vendredi avec Malefoy.

Elle savait bien qu'ils allaient surprendre des couples en train de s'embrasser – ou pire, se tripoter – et elle avait une boule au ventre à l'idée des remarques que ce stupide décoloré allait lui faire. Comme quoi elle ne connaîtrait jamais ça, ou que personne ne voudrait d'elle ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre, elle le savait, mais il était vraiment blessant.

.

« Alors qu'est-ce Miss Vierge a fait de beau aujourd'hui ? Tu es allée à la bibliothèque. Passionnant. Tu devrais demander à ce qu'ils installent ton lit là-bas. »

« Tu peux rire Malefoy. On verra qui rira le jour des résultats des ASPICS. »

« Tu m'excuseras Je-Sais-Tout mais je suis le cinquième meilleur résultat des BUSES. J'ai eu quatre Optimals, et je ne passe pas ma vie entouré de livres poussiéreux. Le talent tu connais ?! »

« … »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de talent… »

Merlin, que cette fouine aimait s'écouter parler.

« Ta Belette de compagnie va se présenter aux sélections de gardien demain ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Oh…rien…j'ai seulement ouïe dire que Cormac McLaggen se présentait également comme gardien. Ca c'est un vrai gardien, très fort, et régulier, tout ce que Weasley ne sera jamais. Même Potter ne pourra pas le nier et je rêve de voir sa tête quand son meilleur ami ne le choisira pas. Mais comme je ne voudrais pas me déplacer pour rien… »

« Sale petit…Ron est un très bon gardien ! »

« Tu es tellement objective Granger. Tu veux que je te chante une petite chanson ? Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois, et les Serpentards chantent avec joie, Weasley est notre roi. Weasley est né dans un trou à rat, il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit… »

« LA FERME. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Grangie ? Il ne faut pas crier comme ça. Ça n'a pas l'air de te réussir, de rester enfermée dans la bibliothèque. »

« Laisse Ron tranquille ! Arrête de te moquer de lui ! »

« Jalouse Granger ? Tu veux l'exclusivité c'est ça. Mais tu devrais savoir que tu restes ma cible favorite. Malgré ça, tu ne peux pas nier que Weasley est un loser. »

« Ce n'est pas un loser ! Il vaut mille fois plus que toi. »

« Fait moi rire…il est stupide, c'est un raté et il est pauvre. »

« Et toi, tout comme tes opinions, sont arriérées. »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu es déjà allée chez lui non. ? Je suis sûre que sa maison tout entière ne vaut même pas le prix de tes toilettes. Alors que tu es moldue. Weasley est un pauvre type et on va bien rire demain, quand McLaggen va lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai gardien. »

Oh qu'elle le détestait. Qu'il l'énervait. Il la mettait sur les nerfs en un temps record. Qu'il s'attaque à elle d'accord, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il touche à ses amis. Surtout Ron. Ses paroles étaient tellement méchantes ! Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être comme ça ? Quel était son fichu problème ? Il n'était pas aussi vil les années passées.

« Ron est le meilleur gardien, Et il sera le meilleur demain. On verra bien qui rira Malefoy et si tu veux mon avis. Ce sera moi ! »

« … »

« Vous deux ! Le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs. Vous aurez une retenue. »

Le couple qui se bécotait dans un recoin du château s'empressa de quitter les yeux et elle vit le blond sourire. Voilà, ce qu'elle avait prédit arrivait.

« Frustrée hein Granger. Des quatrièmes années qui ont plus de vie sentimentale que tu n'en auras jamais. »

«… »

« Tu devrais fonder un club. Le « Club des vierges coincées de Poudlard ». »

« Je pourrais rivaliser avec ton club des « Impuissants de Poudlard » comme ça. »

« Petite garce ! »

Ils tombèrent sur un autre groupe d'élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs et Hermione repris son ton de préfète autoritaire, qui mit fin à la leur dispute.

Ils tournèrent dans le château jusqu'à presque une heure du matin et ils se séparèrent sans s'adresser la moindre la parole. Tous les deux désireux de rejoindre leur lit.

.

.

Hermione dormit mal cette nuit là. La culpabilité de ne toujours pas être allée voir Hagrid pour s'expliquer de leur choix d'avoir arrêté sa classe, et les paroles de Malefoy lui donnèrent des rêves étranges mêlant le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, McLaggen et Ron.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait nauséeuse et ressentit le besoin de parler d'Hagrid à ses amis.

Les essais de quidditch furent évidemment leur seule réponse, mais Harry fut au moins plus diplomate que Ron.

Leur conversation dévia sur le nombre de personnes qui allaient participer aux essais et Hermione se sentit obliger de faire remarquer à Harry qu'il était la raison de ce succès.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, était la réaction de Ron, qui se sentait obligé de se mettre en avant à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un compliment à Harry. « Moi aussi j'ai des marques. » « Moi aussi je suis grand ». Comme si elle n'avait pas _plus que conscience_ de ça ! Mais évidemment, Ron avait toujours été lent.

Elle sentit l'agacement qui était latent en ces temps-ci, revenir, et il augmenta légèrement quand Harry reçut son nouvel exemplaire de livre de potion, mais qu'il se contenta de déchirer la couverture pour l'échanger avec celle du livre du Prince.

Mais il atteignit un niveau critique, lorsqu'ils sortirent la grande salle pour se rendre sur le stade quidditch.

Cette dinde de Lavande gloussa en regardant Ron, avant de lui faire un immense sourire et cet idiot lui rendit son sourire avant de se mettre à se _pavaner_.

Non mais vraiment. Lavande Brown ! Alors qu'elle souriait tout le temps à Ron. Et qu'avait-elle en échange ? Rien. Ou pire, un 'Hermiiiiiione, je peux regarder ta dissertation'.

Elle se tut pendant tout le reste du trajet et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au stade, elle monta se chercher une place sans adresser un seul mot à Ron. Elle était vexée et une petite part d'elle-même – celle qui était perfide, et heureusement presque inexistante – espéra que Ron se plante. Ca lui apprendrait à sourire à cette pimbêche !

.

Elle s'occupa un moment à torturer mentalement Lavande Brown. Puis elle porta son regard sur le terrain. Harry avait regroupé les candidats par postes. Il y avait six candidats qui se tenaient auprès de Ron. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer Cormac McLaggen et elle grogna intérieurement. La fouine n'avait pas menti.

Mais elle avait confiance. Même s'il l'avait considérablement énervée et que parfois elle n'en pouvait plus de lui, elle voulait qu'il soit gardien. C'était son poste et il était bon. Même s'il manquait de confiance en lui.

Mais elle avait confiance… Même si les paroles de Malefoy lui revenaient sans arrêt en tête. Et si c'était vrai, que McLaggen soit réellement fort ? Et si Ron ratait ses essais sous l'effet du trac et que McLaggen…Non, Ron allait être dévasté s'il n'était pas pris. Il fallait qu'il réussisse.

Elle se mit à avoir le trac elle aussi et son cerveau ne cessait de lui repasser les phrases de Malefoy.

Evidemment Harry fit passer les gardiens en dernier et quand ils commencèrent enfin, Hermione était morte de trouille

Les cinq premiers gardiens furent totalement nuls.

McLaggen était le sixième.

Elle comprit au premier arrêt que Ron était cuit. Ce type avait de l'assurance, de la technique et une carrure impressionnante. Il était excellent.

Elle pensa à nouveau à Malefoy. Il allait se moquer de Ron pendant des semaines et il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Elle ne voulait pas que McLaggen remporte ce poste par Merlin. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Une autre partie d'elle se réveilla à cet instant et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était contraire au règlement. Contraire à ses principes. Elle ne pouvait pas tricher.

Mais Ron…

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et la referma autour de sa baguette.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?! Non, elle ne pouvait pas…

McLaggen arrêta un quatrième tir. De façon magistrale. Et se prépara pour le cinquième.

«Confundo… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Pour Ron… Uniquement pour Ron…

McLaggen se précipita dans la mauvaise direction et Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait triché. Par Merlin, elle avait triché. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle avait truqué les essais, elle risquait d'être renvoyée de Poudlard. Oh Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!

_« Bonne chance !»_

La voix de crécelle de Brown lui fit redresser la tête et se retourner, pour fusiller sa camarade du regard. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance ?! Ils n'étaient même pas amis !

Ron arrêta les cinq pénaltys, gagnant ainsi sa place en tant que gardien, et elle se précipita immédiatement au bas des gradins, passant devant Lavande-La-Pimbêche.

Elle se précipita sur Ron pour le féliciter et sentir son cœur fondre lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire. Voilà. Elle retrouvait sa bonne humeur à présent.

_« Tu as été magnifique Ron. »_

_« De toute façon j'étais meilleur que McLaggen. Vous l'avez vu foncer dans la mauvaise direction au cinquième tir ? On aurait dit qu'il avait subi un sortilège de confusion… »_

Oh non. Oh non, non, non…Si même Ron arrivait à reconnaître les effets du sortilège de Confusion, n'importe qui allait s'en rendre compte. Et on allait la soupçonner. Et elle allait être incapable de mentir tout comme elle était incapable de s'empêcher de rougir. Elle allait décevoir les professeurs. Elle était préfète. Elle n'aimait même pas le quidditch !

Mais elle aimait Ron…

.

OoO

.

Drago n'était finalement pas allé assister aux essais. Il avait passé toute la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi dans la salle sur demande.

Il était revenu épuisé dans la salle commune et s'était effondré dans un fauteuil.

Il profitait depuis, d'un massage des épaules effectué par Pansy. Il avait été clair avec elle. S'il la laissait le masser, elle devait se taire et ne pas lui donner mal à la tête en jacassant. Et pour le moment, elle parvenait à tenir sa langue.

« Alors comme ça, c'est la Belette… quel bon capitaine fait Potter ! Choisir ses amis. »

« Honnêtement Drago…même si ça me fait mal de le dire, il a pris le meilleur. » Lui répondit Nott, qui était allé voir « Weasley a tout arrêté. Alors que McLaggen a fait n'importe quoi sur son dernier tir. Jamais vu ça. C'était évident que le souaffle allait dans le cercle de droite, et lui…il a foncé à gauche… »

« Hum… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ce phénomène, puisque Blaise Zabini arriva à cet instant, et rejoignit leur coin de la salle commune, où ils s'étaient installés. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Drago et leva les yeux vers lui.

« De quoi on parle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« A toi de me le dire. Comment s'est passée ta petite sauterie chez Slughorn ?»

« Oh…vous ne devinerez ja-mais ! Il y a un nouveau membre. »

« Qui ? »

« Devinez ! » Fit Blaise, les yeux brillants.

« Bordel, dis-le. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à chercher parmi toute la population de cette école. »

« La sang-de-bourbe ! Oui, oui, elle-même. La Granger en chair et en os. »

« Excuse-moi ! » S'exclama Drago en se tendant soudainement. »

« Je crois que j'ai dû faire plus ou moins faire la même tête quand je l'ai vue arriver. Londubat ne sert à rien et Weaslette est une traître à son sang mais au moins, ce sont des sorciers ! Des vrais ! Tandis qu'elle… Et ce débilos de Slug n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de lui demander de raconter des trucs sur les moldus. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des moldus ! »

« Ta mère n'avait pas un moldu, parmi tous ses maris ?» Fit remarquer Nott, faisant ricaner leur entourage.

« Ta gueule. Il était vieux et riche. Ca valait le coup pour ma mère… »

« Et donc. » Reprit Drago « Vous avez parlé moldus avec Granger. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Oh McLaggen s'est plaint par rapport au quidditch. Lui et Weaslette ont commencé à se disputer. Et ensuite, il s'est mis à draguer Granger, à moitié… »

« Pardon ? » Siffla Drago

« J'ai eu un peu envie de vomir. Et j'ai essayé de chercher ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver et…je cherche encore. »

.

Drago essaya de se contenir, mais ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. De quel droit est-ce qu'il draguait Granger ?! Personne n'avait le droit de la draguer ! Jamais. Pas tant qu'il l'aurait décidé.

Et jamais il ne serait d'accord pour que quiconque la drague. Surtout pas McLaggen et encore moins ce raté de Weasley. Granger devait être seule. Et malheureuse parce que personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle n'était rien. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui prête de l'attention. Il devait être le seul à la remarquer pour mieux la tourmenter.

Il ne comprenait pas. McLaggen n'était pas une lumière, mais il faisait partie des beaux garçons de Poudlard. En quoi une fille comme Granger pouvait l'intéresser ?! Non. Il ne laisserait certainement pas quoi que ce soit arriver entre eux. Il en était hors de question.

Il se leva, en colère. Il avait envie d'aller voir Granger et de la démolir. De la frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure et qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et il fouilla dans sa table de nuit, à la recherche du mot de passe qui lui ouvrirait les portes de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait besoin de régler son compte à Granger. Maintenant.

.

Il ressortit de la salle et monta rapidement les sept étages, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le tableau de cette sorcière qui avait un très mauvais goût vestimentaire et une voix criarde. Il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix maîtrisée et entra dans la salle commune.

Il repéra tout de suite Potty, Weaslaid et Granger, qui étaient assis dans des fauteuils, près de la cheminée.

Les murmures que son entrée avait provoquée alertèrent la brunette qui tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? Tu ne trouvais plus ta salle commune. »

« J'ai besoin de te parler. Affaires de préfets. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un mot, au lieu de venir ici ? »

« Pour que tu me poses un lapin. Certainement pas. Je déteste attendre. Dépêche-toi.»

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. » Dit-elle en se levant néanmoins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire Weasley ? »

« Je suis préfet moi aussi. »

« Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ! » répliqua Drago.

« Je ne laisserai pas Hermione seule avec toi ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

« Laisse Ron…je peux me débrouiller seule. Je reviens vite. »

.

Elle suivit le blond jusque dans le couloir et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que Malefoy semblait être de très mauvaise humeur, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« C'est quoi alors ? Cette histoire de préfet. »

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il l'attrapa violemment par le bras, la jetant presque contre le mur le plus proche. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle, les yeux brillants de rage.

« Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Tu es complètement malade ! »

« Ne t'avise pas de fricoter avec McLaggen, tu m'entends ! Espèce de traînée ! Je te l'interdis. »

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. Drago Malefoy était devenu fou.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Qui es-tu pour m'insulter de la sorte et me donner des ordres. Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy. Tu entends ça ?! Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Tu n'es rien d'autre pour moi qu'un sale con raciste alors laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Pas tant que… »

« Pas tant que quoi ? Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je. Fais. Ce. Que. Je. Veux ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je fricote avec McLaggen. Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? »

Il ricana « Jaloux ? Moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. McLaggen veut juste te sauter ! Il veut être celui qui te passera dessus avant de te jeter comme une merde. Mais c'est ce que tu es après tout. Il veut raconter à tout Poudlard qu'il s'est fait Hermione Granger, la reine des vierges. Mais tu sais quoi Granger. Il y a une personne qui t'humilie dans cette école et cette personne c'est moi. Personne, tu entends, personne ne marchera sur mes plates bandes et certainement pas McLaggen. Maintenant dégages, voir ta sale tête me donne envie de vomir. »

Elle obtempéra. Non pas pour lui obéir, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester au même endroit que lui une seconde de plus. Elle était totalement bouleversée.

Elle essaya de garder un visage normal et rejoignit Harry et Ron qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait.

« Rien du tout. Une histoire de surveillance de retenue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il demande ça à moi. C'est aux préfets en chef. Enfin…je reviens les garçons, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Elle allait craquer, elle le sentait et à peine eut-elle refermé la porte des toilettes et insonorisé la pièce, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et les sanglots secouèrent son corps… Elle n'en pouvait plus de Malefoy. Vraiment plus…

Son bras la lançait atrocement, et elle enleva son pull et sa chemise réglementaire, afin de regarder de plus près. Un énorme bleu s'étalait, là où Malefoy lui avait attrapé le bras et ses pleurs redoublèrent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter…

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait une boule au ventre le lundi matin, en se rendant au cours d'arithmancie. Elle allait revoir Malefoy et elle avait peur. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir peur de lui, mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard fou qu'il avait eu samedi, ni ses paroles.

Elle avait été tellement bouleversée qu'elle avait renoncé à travailler à la bibliothèque, la veille, de peur qu'il vienne la trouver.

Elle avait presque envie d'aller à l'infirmerie et dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper le cours.

Son cœur battait désagréablement fort, lorsqu'elle s'installa à sa table et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que Malefoy ne soit pas là.

Malheureusement, il finit par arriver et elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine à la sienne. Il avait – encore – l'air de mauvaise humeur et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser – encore – se défouler sur elle.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil sortir ses affaires, et remarqua que sa main droite était rouge et violacée. Comme s'il avait tapé quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'était fait ça ou qui lui avait fait ça mais c'était bien fait pour lui. Il y avait enfin un peu de justice !

Le blond ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le cours. Il avait l'air…ailleurs. En réalité, il piquait du nez et finit par croiser les bras sur sa table et poser ensuite sa tête dessus. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il osait dormir en arithmancie ! Oh si seulement elle pouvait lever la main et en informer le professeur Vector… mais non, elle était plus digne que ça. Elle n'allait pas en arriver à de telles bassesses. Elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler !

L'avantage d'un Malefoy endormi, était qu'elle pouvait travailler tranquillement. Elle réussit tous ses exercices, et quand la cloche sonna, elle était satisfaite d'elle-même.

Tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans le brouhaha habituel, mais cela ne suffit pas à réveiller Malefoy. Tant mieux. Il allait être en retard pour le prochain cours comme ça.

Elle glissa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et commença à sortir de la salle, lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

Un sourire satisfait fit son apparition et elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. Le plus épais.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et se dandina quelques secondes devant Malefoy, avant de prendre sa décision.

D'un coup sec, elle abattit le livre sur le crâne de Malefoy et s'en alla ensuite en courant..

Oui, parfois, cela faisait du bien d'avoir huit ans d'âge mental.

.

.

Ron explosa de rire lorsque Malefoy entra dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec une belle bosse sur le front. Hermione fut plus discrète, mais elle était sacrément fière de son coup.

« Regarde-le, regarde Malefoy, ahahahahah. »

« Il s'est probablement regardé dans le miroir et a voulu s'embrasser. »

« Ahahahahah, tu es trop drôle Hermione ! » Articula Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

« Quand Monsieur Weasley aura fini de faire le babouin, peut-être pourrais-je enfin commencer mon cours dans le calme. Dix points en moins pour gryffondor. »

Drago n'arriva même pas à se réjouir d'entendre Rogue traiter Weaslaid de babouin. Il porta une nouvelle fois les mains à son front et eut une puissante envie de meurtre. Cette folle hystérique l'avait défiguré ! Il avait une bosse sur le front ! Une putain de bosse sur le front et tout ça à cause de Granger qui avait voulu l'assommer. Ou l'assassiner qui sait…

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la fusiller du regard, mais évidemment, elle avait le regard résolument tourné vers le tableau. Comme si elle allait un jour obtenir les faveurs de Rogue…elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ai osé le frapper avec un livre. Elle lui avait fait vraiment mal. Son front avait violemment cogné contre le bois de la table et en plus de le réveiller brusquement, il avait mal dans toute la tête.

Il vit Rogue lui jeter plusieurs coups d'œil insistants. Il imaginait bien qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir entre ses cernes, son teint cireux et sa bosse en plein milieu du front.

Rogue savait qu'il avait une mission à réaliser, et il voulait toujours lui parler, mais il allait se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dans ses jambes. Il allait sauver ses parents tout seul !

Il s'efforça d'écouter le cours. DCFM et sortilèges étaient ceux qu'il tentait de ne pas sécher, car il pourrait toujours apprendre des choses qui lui seraient utiles pour sa mission.

Lorsque le cours prit fin et que gryffondor eut perdu une quarantaine de points, il se leva, mais ne suivit pas ses camarades jusqu'à la grande salle. Il était toujours épuisé et entre manger et faire une sieste, la deuxième l'emportait.

.

Il entra dans son dortoir, enleva chaussures, robe de sorcier, pull et chemise, puis il se glissa dans les draps tièdes de son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté, prêt à s'endormir.

L'image de Granger apparut devant ses paupières closes.

Il grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Dans sa tête, devant ses yeux ! Elle lui empoisonnait la vie. Elle était partout.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les referma, mettant son oreiller sur sa tête. Peine perdue, il voyait toujours Granger. Elle lui souriait. Elle se moquait de lui jusque dans son subconscient. Quelle plaie.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, sa tante Bellatrix lui avait enseigné l'occlumancie et il arriva à faire rapidement le vide à l'intérieur de sa tête et à bloquer son esprit pour que cette saleté de brunette ne vienne plus s'y incruster.

.

OoO

.

Ron et Harry disputaient une partie d'échec tandis qu'à leurs côtés, Hermione relisait ses notes de runes pour son test du lendemain. Elle était assise à côté de Ron, sur le canapé et l'odeur du rouquin lui parvenait régulièrement aux narines.

Elle adorait son odeur. C'était un parfum rassurant et un peu envoûtant également.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle resserra l'espace entre elle et son ami, puis continua à parcourir son syllabaire des yeux.

A côté d'elle, Ron était concentré, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait aux échecs.

Un éclat de rire – ou plutôt un gloussement – retentit près d'eux et Hermione releva la tête.

Lavande Brown était en train d'exhiber la nouvelle robe qu'elle venait de recevoir par hibou, et ce, juste sous le nez de Ron. Elle jetait de fréquents regards en direction de Ron, et Hermione sentit la colère, ainsi qu'une petite pointe de jalousie monter.

« Pourrais-tu rire moins fort ? »

« Qui est-ce que ça dérange ? A part toi ? Tu peux aller réviser ailleurs Hermione. »

« La salle commune appartient à tout le monde ! »

« Rooooon. » Fit Lavande, faisant comme si Hermione n'existait pas. « Tu as vu ma nouvelle rooobe. Elle est belle hein ? »

« Quoi ? Oui…oui… » Marmonna Ron, les yeux fixés sur le plateau d'échec.

Ce fut au tour de la brunette de rire sous cape. Elle jeta un regard triomphant à Lavande, qui s'éloigna en faisant la moue. Elle rejoignit Parvati et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à chuchoter en regardant Hermione. L'adolescence ne réussissait vraiment pas à ces deux là. Surtout Lavande qui ne semblait plus avoir comme préoccupations que les garçons, le maquillage et les vêtements. Des activités hautement intellectuelles en somme.

.

Piquée au vif, cette dernière referma son livre et se rapprocha encore plus de Ron, penchant la tête sur le côté pour venir la poser sur son épaule. Elle le sentit se tendre brièvement, mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque et se contenta de déplacer un pion, afin de prendre la tour d'Harry. Visiblement, il n'était pas perturbé outre mesure, puisqu'il parvenait toujours à jouer correctement et à contrer Harry.

En face d'elle, Harry esquissa un sourire entendu et elle lui tira la langue, avant de regarder ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Elle éloignait juste Lavande. Le reste serait pour plus tard… Quand Ron prendrait enfin conscience de certaines choses…

Elle resta dans cette position, la tête appuyée contre Ron, bien longtemps après que leur partie d'échecs fut terminée. Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, ni qu'elle s'en aille et elle réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien…

.

OoO

.

Cela faisait longtemps que Drago ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Sa sieste n'avait rien arrangé à son état qui ressemblait à présent à celui d'un zombie.

Il avait mal au crâne. Sa bosse était devenue jaune/verdâtre, il n'avait pas dîné et mourrait de faim. Il n'avait pas fait sa dissertation de métamorphose et il était bien parti pour passer une nouvelle nuit dans la salle sur demande.

Il devait arrêter ça. Son rythme de sommeil était totalement décalé et son corps ne suivait pas. Il avait envie de dormir en permanence.

Il se pencha sur l'armoire et commença à trifouiller dans les rouages. Il avait décidé de la démonter entièrement, et de la remonter. Ainsi, il allait peut-être arriver à quelque chose et à défaut, aurait au moins _l'impression _de faire quelque chose. Il devait avancer coûte que coûte, alors autant avancer par là !

Il étouffait. Il aurait tant voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider dans sa mission, dans cette épreuve qui lui semblait impossible à surmonter.

Il était contradictoire avec lui-même, il le savait. Parce qu'il aurait pu aller voir Severus. Lui expliquer son projet et lui demander de l'aide. Mais allait-il vraiment l'aider ? Ou lui voler sa gloire ? Non, il savait bien que les serpentards, quels qu'ils soient, n'étaient pas fiables. Il était seul.

La seule personne qui aurait possédé assez d'intelligence pour l'aider, tout en étant dénuée de mauvaise intention… il avait envie de lui plonger la tête dans le lac pour la noyer.

Il continua à s'affairer autour de l'armoire et s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive quelques secondes plus tard.

Son cerveau avait associé « Granger. » « Lui » et « Aider. ». Il pouvait d'ores et déjà demander un formulaire d'internement dans le service psy de Sainte Mangouste.

Comme si _Granger_ allait l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit. Comment s'il allait demander à Granger de l'aider. Non mais vraiment. Plutôt mourir.

Oh et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait tout le temps à elle. Peu importe ce qu'il fasse. Qu'il se repose, qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il travaille pour sa mission, Granger revenait toujours sur le tapis volant. Il y avait un problème.

Peut-être qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle voulait qu'il devienne fou. Parce qu'on devenait forcément fou en pensant à Granger tout le temps ! C'était Granger !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire en ce moment d'ailleurs ? Probablement ses devoirs. Ou emmerder le monde comme elle savait si bien le faire. Et nia nia nia je sais tout, et nia nia nia je suis supérieure, et nia nia nia j'ai le bras monté sur ressort, et nia nia nia le règlement. Miss-J'ai-Le-Sang-Impur-Et-Je-Suis-Moche-Mais-Je-M e-Crois-Parfaite !

Il eut envie de se taper la tête quelque part pour arrêter de penser à cette fichue Granger, mais il ne pouvait même pas, parce qu'il avait une bosse sur le front. Et tout ça à cause de qui ?

Fichue Granger !

* * *

(1) Je préfère le dire deux fois plutôt qu'une, au cas ou nous n'auriez pas lu les notes de début de chapitre, mais le titre est identique à celui du livre.

Sinon, comme vous l'aurez compris ce chapitre me servait à poser un peu les choses concernant Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs lectrices m'ont déjà posé des questions concernant la relation de Ron et Hermione, s'il y allait avoir relation dans ma fic, et je vais le dire ici pour tout le monde : mis à part l'épilogue, il n'y a pas vraiment de relation amoureuse en tant que telle entre Ron et Hermione, ils s'embrassent à la fin du T7 mais sinon ils passent leur temps à se tourner autour sans rien concrétiser donc rassurez vous, je vais garder ce cap là ^^

Ce qui ne veut donc pas dire qu'Hermione ne sera pas amoureuse de Ron, parce que vous voyez bien dans ce chapitre qu'elle l'est.

Pour Drago et Hermione, pas de changement hein xD Mais j'avoue avoir adoré écrire la scène ou elle lui explose le livre sur la tête mouhahahahahahaha.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A vos claviers :p

Une review et vous pourrez faire un massage à Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	5. Chapitre IV

Bonjouuuuur ! Je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui mais j'ai couru partout toute la journée, j'avais un dossier important pour mon diplôme à faire relier et tout ça.

Breffons, pour celles qui se demandent : mon oral blanc s'est bien passé. Ouf xD J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le vrai oral. Croisons les doigts. Prochain oral blanc le 3 juin.

Enfin, parlons fic maintenant. **Je change donc le rating à partir de ce chapitre, qui passe donc de T à M. **Je vois les perverses s'emballer xD Mais rangez les sifflets, il n'y a pas de lemon non mais. Seulement une scène qui peut être jugée comme étant assez violente et qui justifie pour moi ce changement de rating ^^

Voilà, voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lisa : **Mais de rien. Je me suis sentie assez stupide quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié :/ Oui, j'ai fait quelques OS. Oui leur relation à tous les deux est très différentes de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire et ça va être beaucoup plus lent pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres seront prévus. Pour le postage par contre je reprends mes habitudes : tous les vendredis :) Bisous et merci pour la review !

**Pinkie Brown** : Ahhhh je suis contente que tu me laisses une review car ça me permets de te dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à celle que tu m'as laissée il y a quelques temps sur protection, mais malheureusement, ton adresse mail n'est pas passée :/ Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Mais Drago n'est pas amoureux, juste possessif pour le moment :p Un j'appuie enfant ?, Quézako ? Et sinon je poste tous les vendredis ^^

**Guest qui vit près de Cannes** : raaaah, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant xDD Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

**Grande lectrice :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes autant l'histoire que mon style :D Drago va souffrir, mais Hermione aussi xD

**Maureen Maoa** : Je riais aussi en l'écrivant xD Oui, il est obsédé, et tu verras bien s'il se sert d'elle pour l'armoire... :D

**Mama** : Voici la suite :)

**P.Y** : Drago est pour le moment plus possessif que jaloux xD Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**ChocoJo** : Drago est un ado alors que dans mes autres fics, il est plus âgé, donc forcément, il est plus immature. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Naham** : ohhhh, merci :D Blaise fera quelques apparitions mais très peu...tout comme dans le livre en fait. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :D et voici la suite !

**Madie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais être de toute façon obligée de prendre quelques libertés :p

**Elora** : Ahhhhhh lala, les effets du Ron/Lavande sur Hermione et sur la relation Hermione et Drago... ca va être quelque chose xD

**Guest (je pense que tu as été déloguée) : **Mouhahahah, c'est trop ça moi aussi j'imaginais la tête de Drago rebondir et lui se réveiller en mode "mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de m'arriver xD) Oui, oui, Drago est fou xD. Tu veux du sang ? eh bien tu vas en avoir mouhahahahaha.

.

.

**Merci à Lucie et Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Dérapage  
**

**.**

« Bon, et bien…je vous laisse les garçons. »

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda Ron

« Repas du club de Slug. »

« Oh, c'est vrai…tu nous excuseras Ginny et moi. Notre entraînement de quidditch commence dans une demi-heure. »

« Je ne t'excuserai de rien du tout. Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu. Tu décales tes séances dès qu'il y a une invitation. Ne prend pas Slughorn pour un idiot. Et puis vraiment, tu devrais venir. C'est sympa. On discute bien et puis il connaît tellement de monde…il va inviter… »

« Ouais, ouais…tu vas être en retard. » Fit Ron qui avait adopté son air boudeur.

Il prenait cette expression dès qu'Hermione mentionnait le club de Slug. Il digérait toujours très mal de savoir que sa sœur, ses deux meilleurs amis et même Neville en faisaient partie. Sans compter Cormac McLaggen. Si l'on rajoutait à cela le fait que leur professeur de potions lui prêtait autant d'attention que s'il portait une cape d'invisibilité…

Hermione ne s'en soucia pas et quitta la salle commune pour regagner les cachots.

.

Elle avançait dans les couloirs sombres, le seul bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les pavés humides, lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un arriver en face d'elle.

Elle reconnut rapidement la silhouette blonde et scanna rapidement le couloir, à la recherche d'un autre chemin adjacent, mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'y en avait pas.

Elle n'avait pourtant absolument pas envie de croiser Malefoy. Si elle baissait les yeux et qu'elle s'imaginait invisible est-ce que…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens…mais qui voilà ? »

Elle fit la sourde oreille et continua d'avancer, le dépassant sans dire un mot.

Malefoy n'apprécia pas du tout.

Elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière et se retrouva face au blond.

« On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse Granger ? Tu me réponds quand je te parle. »

« Tu me parlais ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Après tout, tu as l'air de tellement aimer le son de ta propre voix. Et c'est toi qui me parle de politesse ? Laisse-moi rire Malefoy. C'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu. »

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs ! »

« Et bien laisse moi tranquille ! J'ai des choses à faire ! »

« C'est ça, va montrer ta poitrine inexistante à l'Obèse, puisqu'il se contente du bas de gamme apparemment. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Ne fait pas l'innocente, comment une sang-de-bourbe serait rentrée dans ce club autrement ?! Tu n'as rien fait. Ta famille n'a rien fait ! Tu n'es rien dans le monde magique. Si tu es conviée c'est que tu as dû passer sous le bureau. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Tu es répugnant Malefoy. Vraiment ! Tu me dégoûtes. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, non sans entendre dans son dos une énième insulte sexuelle. Vraiment, Malefoy avait un problème cette année. Ses hormones l'asticotaient ou Parkinson le frustrait mais il était devenu encore pire que d'habitude. Par Godric, dire qu'elle devait faire sa ronde avec lui le lendemain…

.

Elle frappa à la porte du cachot où se tenaient les réunions du club de Slug, et entra. Presque tout le monde était arrivé. Il ne manquait que Belby, ainsi que Ginny et Harry, évidemment.

Elle eut le temps d'entrapercevoir Zabini, qui lui jeta un regard méprisant, ainsi que McLaggen qui lui jeta un regard qu'elle n'apprécia pas vraiment. Un peu comme s'il détaillait les courbes de son corps.

« Miss Granger ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Mais où sont donc… »

« Harry et Ginny sont désolés, mais il ont un impératif sportif. »

« Encore ! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Non, non, non ! Ils viendront à ma prochaine soirée coûte que coûte. Allons, asseyez-vous Miss Granger. J'étais justement en train de raconter comment Doris Ellen est entrée au Magenmagot. Un peu grâce à moi je dois dire. »

Hermione s'assit et porta son attention sur son professeur. Si au premier abord, on pouvait croire qu'il se vantait énormément, ses anecdotes étaient intéressantes. Et il connaissait beaucoup de monde.

Sentant un regard fixé sur elle, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et croisa les yeux remplis de mépris de Zabini. Visiblement, Malefoy racontait des choses sur elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Zabini ne lui avait jamais prêté d'attention auparavant, même pour l'insulter. Il avait toujours cette attitude un peu hautaine qui lui laisser penser qu'il devait estimer ne pas avoir à s'abaisser à cela. Il devait la mépriser depuis toujours, c'était certain, mais pourquoi le montrer maintenant ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Toi. Tu me fixes. Alors je te regarde. »

« Et bien regarde ailleurs. »

Elle eut envie de lui répondre, mais elle ne le fit pas. Son ton n'attendait pas de réponse, juste qu'elle le fasse. Il avait l'air d'être déjà passé à autre chose. Tout le contraire de Malefoy. Il ne passait jamais à autre chose celui là !

« Harry l'a fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota Neville à son oreille

« … »

« Qui ne dit mot consent. »

« Tu connais Harry, il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. »

« Mais…on s'amuse bien ici non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle aimait définitivement faire partie du club de Slug, malgré ses appréhensions du début. Leur hôte était en train de parler d'Halloween. Il prévoyait d'inviter une harpie, et peut-être un vampire. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer personnellement ni l'un ni l'autre, se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir leur poser des questions. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle leva la tête, croisant à cet instant le regard de Mclaggen.

Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Elle le trouvait presque…lubrique…

.

Les paroles de Malefoy lui revinrent alors en tête. Est-ce que ce rat avait raison quand il disait que McLaggen voulait coucher avec elle ? Il l'avait déjà à moitié dragué lors des dernières soirées du club et elle avait fait celle qui ne voyait rien. Le message était donc clair non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait ?

Et pourquoi se repassait-elle les paroles de Malefoy en tête ? C'était la meilleure de l'année. Comme si elle pouvait accorder une quelconque importance à ce qu'il disait. Elle se fichait totalement de son opinion par Merlin !

Soudainement, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Zabini. Quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si ce cafard avait demandé à Zabini de l'espionner ? Enfin, peut-être pas de l'espionner, mais de lui raconter ce qu'elle faisait pendant les réunions du club.

Oh… il le faisait forcément ! C'était comme ça qu'il avait su que Cormac la « draguait. ». Quel salaud ! Oh par Merlin, quelle enflure ! De quel droit est-ce qu'il se renseignait sur elle ?! En quoi sa vie pouvait-elle l'intéresser d'ailleurs ? A part pour se moquer d'elle bien évidemment…

« Oh…mais c'est qu'il est presque une heure du matin. Nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir. Guettez la prochaine invitation mes enfants. »

.

Hermione mit sa cape sur ses épaules et rejoignit Neville pour rentrer à salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il firent le chemin sans encombres, jusqu'au moment ou ils atteignirent l'escalier menant du sixième au septième étage.

Malefoy descendait l'escalier et il n'avait pas l'air content. Son expression se renfrogna encore plus quand il aperçut Hermione, et surtout Neville.

« Malefoy, le couvre-feu est passé ! » réprimanda Hermione.

« Je suis préfet, sombre idiote. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne fais pas de ronde aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas le droit à un traitement de faveur. »

« Je suis un Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux. Et ne prend pas cet air, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller voir un professeur pour me mettre une retenue ? Essaye Granger, et je te jure que tu le payeras très cher ! »

Il passa près d'eux, bousculant Neville au passage, et s'éloigna rapidement, sans qu'Hermione n'ait pu répliquer. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle et commenta

« Plus ça va, et plus Malefoy devient stupide. »

« M'en parle pas. »

.

OoO

.

Tous les préfets de sixième année se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient penser « pourquoi nous ? ». Parkinson était occupée à se limer les ongles et Drago Malefoy avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait envie d'être partout sauf ici. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là et personne ne parlait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ernie McMillan s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Bon, il faudrait qu'on… »

« Ta gueule McMillan. » S'exclama Drago

« Pardon ? Répète ce que tu as dit. »

« Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule. Personne n'a envie de rester des heures ici et personne n'a envie de t'entendre parler. »

« Parles-lui autrement Malefoy. Pour qui est-ce que tu prends ?»

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, espèce de sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Weasley défend sa petite copine, comme c'est touchant. »

« La ferme Malefoy. Tu faisais moins le malin quand tout Poudlard a su que tu étais un impuissant. »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça de mon Drakichou. Sale petit con. Il est loin d'être un impuissant et au moins, lui, il sait satisfaire les femmes, alors que toi… »

« MAIS FERME LA PANSY PUTAIN DE MERDE. »

« Mais Drakichou… »

« Mais Drakichou. » Imita Ron en ricanant.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête, mais ne c'était rien à côté du regard réfrigérant que lui jeta Drago. Il se leva et Ron tira sa baguette.

« Tu te moques de moi Weaslaid ? Hein, tu te moques de moi ?»

Personne ne vit Ron se lever. Tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de comprendre, c'est qu'en un temps record, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés au sol, à se ruer de coups.

Pansy se mit à pousser des cris stridents et Hermione sortit sa baguette.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Ron ! Malefoy ! Arrêtez. »

.

Mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait et elle n'osait pas pétrifier le blond, de peur de toucher Ron. En désespoir de cause, elle jeta un œil vers ses autres camarades mais ni Hannah Abbot, ni Padma Patil ne semblaient vouloir venir l'aider. Ernie McMillan était toujours vexé de la remarque faite par Malefoy, et Terry Bott regardait délibérément ailleurs. Quelle bande de lâches.

« ARRETEZ MAINTENANT ! RON ! »

Elle finit par poser sa baguette sur la table et se dirigea vers eux, afin d'essayer de les séparer à mains nue. Elle venait à peine de les atteindre qu'une douleur fulgurante envahie sa pommette droite.

« HERMIONE ! »

« Alors comme ça on frappe sa copine Weaslaid…de mieux en mieux. » Railla Malefoy, qui saignait du nez.

« Je ne…c'est ta faute Malefoy ! »

« Pardon ? Qui m'a sauté dessus ? Entre toi et moi, qui est le sauvage sans éducation ? »

Ron était partagé entre l'idée de continuer à refaire le portrait du blond et celle d'aller voir comment allait Hermione, qui se tenait la joue et qui marmonnait sans cesse 'quelle bande d'idiots.' Il se tourna finalement vers elle mais elle le repoussa immédiatement.

« Mais Hermione… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Ron ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas lui répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu t'en prennes à lui. Ignore-le et puis c'est tout. »

Dans son coin, Drago jubilait. Il était quelque peu amoché mais il s'en fichait. Voir Granger s'en prendre à Weasmoche et lui crier dessus parce qu'il s'en était pris à lui valait son pesant de gallions. Elle le défendait ! Indirectement mais elle le défendait. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait… « ignore-le » « il n'en vaut pas la peine » blabla, il voyait clair dans ses belles paroles.

.

« Pourrait-on faire ce pour quoi on est là ! » Intervint Padma « J'ai autre chose à faire moi. Si on pouvait récapituler les tâches à faire pour Halloween sur un parchemin et que chacun mette son nom en face d'une tâche, qu'on sache ainsi qui fait quoi. »

« Weasley pourra se déguiser en bouffon pour Halloween. »

Pansy Parkinson avait l'air fière de sa boutade et elle se mit à rire toute seule, avant de s'arrêter en remarquant que personne, pas même Drago ne la suivait.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se répartir les tâches avant de quitter la pièce. Drago entendit Hermione dire sèchement au rouquin qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et il décida sur un coup de tête de la suivre. Il irait dans la salle sur demande plus tard.

Il marchait quelques mètres derrière la brune, mais elle avait visiblement conscience qu'il était là, puisqu'elle finit par se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Pour qui tu te prends Granger ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque ? »

« Fais-moi rire Malefoy. Tu devrais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie, ton nez est de travers. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi… »

« Le mot ironie, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ou tu es trop bête pour en connaître la définition. »

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va-t-elle m'éclairer ? »

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout te dit d'aller ouvrir un dictionnaire si tu veux savoir quelque chose. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes ordres. »

« Je pense que si pourtant. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit. Tu es un être inférieur dans tous les sens du terme et si je te dis quelque chose, tu dois m'obéir. »

« Tu…tu sais quoi Malefoy, va te faire foutre ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à répondre à tes provocations stupides. »

Elle commença à partir et les yeux de Drago glissèrent malgré lui sur ses courbes. Et un malheureux commentaire lui échappa :

« Joli cul. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Il vit la brunette s'arrêter, se retourner, puis elle revint sur ses pas, l'air véritablement furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai dit 'joli cul' dommage qu'il n'y ait que ça qui soit passable chez toi, le reste rivalise de laideur. Sans parler de ta poitrine inexistante et ton sang rempli de détritus. »

« Tu…tu…CONNARD ! »

« Tu es vraiment anormale comme fille. Je te fais un compliment et tu m'insultes. »

Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Hermione.

« Un compliment ? Tu appelles ça un compliment ? Tu te moques de moi oui. »

« J'ai fait l'effort de chercher quelque chose de positif chez toi. On pourrait me donner un ordre de Merlin. J'ai fait ma bonne action de l'année. »

« Va te pendre ! Là, je pourrais dire que tu as fait une bonne action. »

.

Elle tourna de nouveau les talons, mais le blond la rattrapa en moins de deux secondes. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Il avait changé d'expression, reprenant son air mauvais. A croire qu'il était schizophrène.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de partir »

Sa poigne se resserrait autour de son bras et elle commençait à avoir mal, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque Malefoy. Laisse-moi. »

« Pourquoi te laisserais-je ? »

« Parce que j'ai des chose à faire Malefoy ! »

« Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux Granger. Garde ça en tête. Sinon… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et lui lança un regard d'avertissement, avant de s'en aller.

Hermione resta plantée là, dépitée. Il avait gagné…encore une fois.

.

Lorsqu'elle regagna la salle commune, deux heures et demi plus tard, Harry lui sauta dessus, observant attentivement son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Oh…sa pommette. Elle avait oublié.

« Ron m'a frappée. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, Ron t'a frappée ? »

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès…même si je suppose qu'il doit culpabiliser s'il ne t'a rien dit. Lui et Malefoy se sont battus, j'ai voulu les séparer et j'ai pris un coup, voilà tout. »

« Quel idiot… »

« C'est Ron, tu sais… »

Elle se dirigea d'ailleurs vers le rouquin qui était assis dans un sofa et se laissa tomber près de lui. Il avait d'hésiter à la regarder, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » Osa-t-il demander

« Un peu. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Je sais Ron. »

Elle le vit avancer sa main et toucher légèrement sa joue, là où il l'avait blessée. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. La caresse de sa main sur sa peau lui donnait des frissons et lui donnait envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle regrettait presque de lui avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Ron et elle se disputaient tout le temps mais depuis quelques temps, cela la rendait beaucoup triste que d'ordinaire. Elle aurait tant aimé que Ron se rende compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle, du fait qu'elle l'aimait énormément et même plus que comme un simple ami. Mais il ne voyait rien…ou ne voulait pas voir peut-être ?!

.

OoO

.

Drago était planté devant l'armoire à disparaître depuis un bon quart d'heure…et cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que se traiter d'idiot. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourquoi sa bouche s'était-elle ouverte pour dire à Granger qu'elle avait un joli cul ? Il était en train de devenir cinglé. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il flattait l'anatomie de Granger ? C'était une sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait même jamais regardé ses fesses avant. Oui, d'ailleurs…pourquoi par Salazar avait-il regardé son postérieur ?

Il l'avait regardé parce qu'il était agréable à regarder et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Parce que si lui était capable de s'en rendre compte, cela voudrait dire que d'autres pourraient également réaliser. Et la trouver jolie. Et la draguer. Et sortir avec elle. Et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit sorte avec elle. Elle devait être malheureuse parce qu'il avait décidé que les choses seraient ainsi.

Il envisagea pendant un instant de lancer une rumeur sur elle. Le genre de chose qui détruirait sa réputation. Qui lui donnerait envie de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour ne plus y sortir. Ou même de quitter l'école. Quoi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte l'école. Sur qui se défoulerait-il autrement ?

Il secoua soudainement la tête. Il recommençait comme la dernière fois. Mais il fallait qu'il se concentre sur cette fichue armoire. Il devait refaire un essai et pour cela, achever de la remonter.

Il travailla plus de trois heures pour finaliser l'assemblage des pièces de l'armoire et quand cela fut terminé, il déposa une autre pomme à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte, attendit quelques instants et la rouvrit.

Le fruit était toujours là.

Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas disparu comme la dernière fois, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il avait au moins réussi à réparer cela. Maintenant, il devait essayer la formule permettant de faire disparaître la pomme.

Il referma la porte de l'armoire, sortit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège à voix basse.

Il entendit un petit bruit, comme un courant d'air et rouvrit la porte le cœur battant.

La pomme était toujours là.

Il resta plus de trois heures dans la salle sur demande, et en ressortit déprimé. C'était souvent comme ça en ce moment. Il avait l'impression que son moral jouait aux montagnes russes. Il passait de l'euphorie à la déprime. Il avait l'espoir de réussir cette mission et de sauver ses parents, et l'instant d'après, il se disait que jamais il n'y arriverait. Il passait de la bonne humeur à mauvaise humeur.

A cet instant, il avait envie de pleurer. Et il détestait pleurer. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Il se laissa tomber contre le carrelage froid et ferma les yeux.

Le fantôme ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

« Oooooh, tu es revenu. Je me demandais si tu allais me rendre à nouveau une visite. »

« … »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non…non, ça ne va pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Raconte tes malheurs à Mimi. »

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver…il y a…cette chose que je dois faire et…je me sens tellement seul. Je n'ai personne qui peut m'aider je… »

« Peut-être que je peux t'aider moi. »

« Non…personne ne peut m'aider…personne. »

Il sentait ses yeux piquer de plus en plus et laissa finalement les larmes couler. Mimi Geignarde, d'habitude si heureuse quand elle voyait des personnes pratiquer son activité favorite, ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de rester près de lui, renonçant à le serrer dans ses bras. A quoi bon…elle l'aurait uniquement traversé.

Drago pleura et renifla un bon coup, et se sentit beaucoup mieux après. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose.

« Bordel de véracrasse ! La ronde ! »

.

Il se releva en vitesse et quitta les toilettes. Il avait près d'une heure et demie de retard. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des heures. Si elle n'était pas déjà allée se plaindre à McGonagall, Dumbledore et compagnie.

Il arriva au point de départ de la ronde et fut surpris de la trouver là, assise à même le sol. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il comprit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Tu comptais arriver à quelle heure ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé sans moi ? »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ?! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça. Non, non, et non, je connais tes petites combines. Si tu crois que je vais faire la ronde à ta place TU REVES. A chaque fois que tu arriveras en retard, je resterais là, et si tu ne viens pas du tout, je ne ferais pas la ronde. Et le jour où on viendra me demander des comptes, j'expliquerais POURQUOI je ne respecte pas mes engagements. Parce que oui, tu es préfet Malefoy. Tu as des engagements à respecter et si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, tu n'as qu'à démissionner. C'est lamentable, vraiment lamentable…tu…tu… »

« Je…je…quoi…tu ne sais plus comment on fait pour parler ? »

« Tu as pleuré Malefoy ? »

« Je quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme idioties ? »

« Tu as les yeux rouges et brillants. Tu as pleuré. » Ricana-t-elle « Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Drago Malefoy pleure. C'est le scoop de l'année. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dit moi ? On t'a cassé ta plume préférée ? Maman ne t'a pas envoyé assez de chocolats pour la semaine. Le pauvre petit bébé est triste ? »

Elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle ne mesura pas les conséquences possibles de ses paroles. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait le dessus et qu'elle allait pouvoir lui ressortir ce fait à chaque fois qu'il allait l'embêter.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à la fierté d'un Malefoy sans le regretter.

.

Il la saisit violemment à la gorge et la bloqua contre le mur, resserrant sa prise sur elle. Elle se mit à suffoquer et eut le temps de voir son visage déformé par la rage, avant que des points blancs apparaissent devant ses yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut réellement peur de lui. Il était capable de la tuer. Elle le sentait. Et elle était incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Il serrait tellement fort que l'air ne passait plus…

Et soudain, alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il la relâcha.

Elle s'écroula au sol, prenant de grandes goulées d'air, toussant et crachotant en même temps, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

D'un sortilège informulé, il fit apparaître un puissant jet d'eau froide qu'il dirigea en plein sur sa tête. L'eau la trempa immédiatement et entra dans son nez et sa bouche, la faisant tousser de plus belle.

Il stoppa l'eau et se recula, la regardant cracher ses poumons. Il avait le visage crispé de rage et ne prononçait pas un mot.

Il attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de tousser et qu'elle essaye de se relever.

A cet instant, il lui lança un sortilège de croche pied qui la fit retomber au sol à plat ventre, écorchant ses genoux au passage.

Une deuxième fois, elle essaya de se relever mais un nouveau maléfice – d'entrave – cette fois, la précipita de nouveau au sol.

Il se rapprocha alors de nouveau d'elle, et la vit se recroqueviller. Elle était terrifiée.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et elle poussa un petit couinement de peur. Mais cette fois, il se contenta juste de faire disparaître ses habits, la laissant en sous vêtements.

Cette énième humiliation la fit craquer. Elle fondit en larmes, tout en essayant de cacher son corps aux yeux de Malefoy, qui la regardait avec dégoût.

Ses sanglots se résonnaient dans le couloir et un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

« Alors Granger, qui pleure maintenant ? »

Il quitta les lieux sur ses paroles, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul sur le sol, à moitié nue et le cou se teintant d'une horrible couleur violacée.

.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait envie de voir sa mère. Qu'elle la serre dans ses bras et qu'elle lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'elle allait s'occuper de la sale fouine et qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Elle se sentit horriblement seule et terriblement humiliée.

Elle essayait de respirer et d'arrêter de hoqueter mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle parvint à se redresser au bout de longues minutes et saisit sa baguette pour faire réapparaître ses vêtements. Elle enroula soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou et se mit en marche vers la salle commune, pleurant toujours.

Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait au plus profond de son être. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait sur elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi était-elle sa cible ?

Bon, elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui faire remarquer qu'il avait pleuré mais sa réaction avait été tellement violente…elle en tremblait encore de peur.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et les joues en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe d'une voix faible.

Elle traversa la salle commune au pas de course et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry et Ron. Si elles le faisaient, ils iraient trouver Malefoy et elle aurait à subir des représailles.

Et plus jamais elle ne voulait subir ce qu'elle avait subi ce soir. Ca faisait trop mal.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle était toujours trempée. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et son cou arborait d'horribles marques violettes qu'elle allait devoir cacher.

Vraiment…elle haïssait Drago Malefoy…

.

OoO

.

Drago était attablé devant une assiette de toasts lorsqu'il vit la brunette entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait l'air mal en point et elle avait enroulé un foulard autour de son cou.

Un sentiment un peu désagréable s'insinua alors dans sa poitrine… Il avait littéralement pété les plombs la veille au soir et il avait dépassé les limites…

Mais elle l'avait tellement mis hors de lui ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il traversait. Elle ne savait pas que la vie de ses parents dépendait de sa réussite, du bon déroulement de sa mission. Et ses insinuations sur le fait qu'il était un enfant…ça avait été trop pour lui. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus et elle avait appuyé sur les points les plus douloureux.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle ne voulait plus l'approcher. Il avait besoin de se disputer avec elle et de continuer de la martyriser. Il allait peut-être se calmer pendant un petit moment, afin de ne pas la perdre, mais elle devait rester sa jumelle de souffrance.

Il devait la fixer sans s'en rendre compte puisque Blaise finit par lui faire une remarque à laquelle il répliqua par un regard noir. Il regardait Granger s'il en avait envie.

Arithmancie était son premier cours de la journée et cela tombait bien, puisqu'il était assis à côté de Granger.

Il se dépêcha de gagner la salle de classe, dès que la cloche eut sonné et il s'installa à côté de Granger, qui était déjà arrivée.

Elle était raide comme un piquet et n'avait absolument pas l'air à son aise à côté de lui. Elle fixait résolument le tableau et il remarqua une légère expression craintive sur son visage. Super.

« Granger. »

« … »

« Granger. »

« … »

« Granger. »

« … »

« Bon, je vois. Tu vas faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

«… »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire autant mal hier soir. »

« Ahah. Tu as mangé un clown Malefoy. »

Ah ! Enfin elle lui parlait.

« Je…c'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas… »

« Tu ne pensais pas quoi ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on essaye _d'étrangler_ quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'étrangler ! Enfin, j'en ai souvent envie mais juste dans ma tête. Tu m'as énervé, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? C'est _tout_ ? Et le passage où tu me balance de l'eau dessus, celui où tu me fais tomber, et celui où tu m'enlèves mes vêtements, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai…mon comportement était inapproprié. Je ne le ferais plus. »

Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention vers le professeur. Bon. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il l'avait cherché. Mais au moins elle lui parlait…tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

* * *

Voilà. certains trouveront le rating M justifié, d'autre non, mais moi je préférais. Cette scène n'a pas été facile à écrire d'ailleurs.

Je tiens aussi à dire que dans ma tête, Drago n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je veux dire, il a toujours aimé faire chier Hermione plus que les autres mais pas au point d'être si violent et dur avec elle. Il faut le replacer dans le contexte de cette sixième année et des moments difficiles qu'il est en train de passer (ce n'est pas une excuse hein, seulement une explication), et là...il a vraiment pété les plombs, même lui le reconnait.

Enfin voilà, j'attends vos avis (et vous remarquerez qu'il a quand même complimenté ses fesses xD )

Bon, sinon, cela fait donc 5 chapitres (enfin prologue + 4 chapitres) que je poste, donc je vais inaugurer le premier chapitre question de cette fic. **Vous le savez, les lecteurs fantômes ont tendance à m'agacer fortement au bout d'un certains temps** et vous petits lecteurs fantômes qui lisez ces lignes dernière votre écran,** j'aimerai que nous puissions repartir (ou partir) sur de bonnes bases** et que je n'ai pas à pousser des coups de gueule tous les 36 parce que ce n'est marrant ni pour vous, ni pour moi. Je rappelle que **les avis sont très importants pour moi, plus que le fait d'avoir une review**. Que je veux avoir les avis de TOUS les lecteurs et que **si vous ne voulez pas me laisser une reviews, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP** (de temps en temps me suffit également, je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre).

**Breffons, pour vous aider si vous ne savez pas quoi me dire, voici quelques petites questions : Que pensez-vous de ces cinq chapitres ? Appréciez-vous que la fic se déroule à Poudlard ? Appréciez-vous le fait que je suive la trame des livres et que vous connaissiez donc à l'avance certains évènements ? Comment trouvez-vous le caractère de Drago ? Hermione a-t-elle raison de ne pas parler de ses altercations avec Drago a Harry et Ron ? Quelle est l'évènement que vous attendez avec le plus d'impatience ? Est-ce qu'il y a une/des scènes qui vous tiennent à coeur dans les livres et que vous avez peur que je "rate" ? Aimez-vous l'alternance des points de vue ? Est-ce que ça vous gêne que les personnages secondaires aient moins de place ? Est-ce que je vous saoule avec mes questions ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez/allez manger ce soir ? xD**

Une review et vous recevrez un compliment de Drago, sur vos fesses ou autre xD

Bisous Bisous


	6. Chapitre V

Bonsoir !

Je poste tard aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, mais j'ai passé une aprèm révision/déprime-on-va-jamais-avoir-notre-diplôme avec les copines et je viens de rentrer. Ah et j'ai bien sûr regardé le tennis. D'ailleurs, je suis allée à Roland Garros mardi pour la première fois :DDD

Allez, je ne tarde pas, passons au chapitre. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses au reviews anonymes** :

**Madie** : Oui c'est un vilain garçon ce petit ! La mise en couple de Ron et Lavande arrive, la soirée de Noël c'est un peu plus tard quand même ^^

**Nina** : Ravie que tu aimes ces cing premiers chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :)

**GoLexie** : Ca me fait plaisir :) Ravie que ça te plaise, je vais faire des efforts pour les persos secondaires !

**Grande Lectrice** : Oui c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois je n'en reviens pas mais comme d'habitude, à chaque fois je me dis que je préférerais avoir moins de reviews mais un meilleur rapport review/lecteur. Naaaaan, mais jamais je n'aurais fait un lemon au chapitre 5 sachant comment est leur relation :O Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai trouvé ça crédible ! La soirée du club de Slug ca va être quelque chose, crois moi :p Merci beaucouuuuup en tout cas :)

**Calie** : Voici la suite :) Tu vois de l'amour dans le "joli cul" toi ? xD

**P.Y** : Merci beaucoup !

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci pour toutes ces réponses, je suis contente que tu aimes. Par contre pour que Drago aime Hermione, ce n'est pas demain la veille xD

**Choco-Jo** : Hermione a été surprise, mais elle était encore trop en colère pour le montrer. Merci en tout cas :)

**MlissaDassaut** : Huuuum oui je veux bien des lasagnes, j'adore ça :D Tes compliments me font très plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Jack** : Merci !

**Mimi** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! merci beaucoup pour tout !

**Loumaga** : Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Et ravie que ça te plaise :D

**Keiry95** : Merci ! Oui c'est ça, la fic va être longue ! Je suis contente que tu trouves les personnages fidèles :D

**Leila** : Ravie que ça te plaise, voici la suite

**Juls** : Ahhhh contente que la suite te plaise :D

**Lisa** : Ca a été dur aussi pour moi à écrire. Bien sur que non tu me me déçois pas, tu as le droit de donner ton avis quel qu'il soit ! Mais avec leurs deux caractères à ces deux là, c'est compliqué xD

**Alice D** : Il va se calmer... ou pas xD Héhé, le baiser lavande/Ron approche :p

**Elora** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je vais écrire aussi le tome 7 mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite

**Charlotte** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes, voici la suite :)

**Delphine** : Contente que tu aimes ! La voilà la suite :)

.

**Note : les phrases en italique sont issues du livre original**

.

**Merci à Stéphanie. **

* * *

**Chapitre V : Impero  
**

**.**

Drago était fier de lui. Il avait finalement trouvé quoi faire avec ce fichu collier. Il avait eu un déclic en voyant l'affiche annonçant la sortie prochaine à Pré-Au-Lard.

Pré-Au-Lard ! Voilà comment il allait faire. Il allait utiliser la sortie pour donner le collier à un élève respectable, qui irait ensuite le donner à Dumbledore.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça lui-même. S'il se pointait, même devant un troisième année, en lui disant qu'il devait apporter le paquet à Dumbledore, ça ne marcherait jamais. Il fallait quelqu'un de confiance. Qu'on écoutait sans réfléchir. En un mot : un adulte.

Cet adulte était tout trouvé. L'endroit le plus stratégique pour remettre quelque chose à un élève, était le pub des Trois Balais. Par conséquent, Madame Rosmerta devrait donner le collier.

Le seul problème qui se présentait à lui à présent était tout de même conséquent : il devait trouver un moyen d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard et soumettre la propriétaire du pub à l'imperium.

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans le pub en plein service. Il fallait qu'elle soit seule.

Il devait donc agir à la fermeture.

Il décida d'y aller la semaine avant la sortie, ainsi, s'il ne réussissait pas du premier coup, il aurait le temps d'y retourner.

Un léger poids avait quitté ses épaules, maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire de ce collier, et il se dirigea vers son cours de potion, de bonne humeur.

.

Il s'installa à sa place, à côté de Nott, et Slughorn leur rendit les devoirs qu'ils avaient fait la semaine précédente. Il s'extasia sur Potter, qui avait eu la meilleure note – il avait forcément triché, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement – et Granger se mit à faire la tête.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Cette fille était tellement mauvaise qu'elle était incapable de se réjouir pour ses amis, qu'ils aient triché ou non. Elle était ridicule. Elle leur avait tourné le dos et se tenait toute raide sur sa chaise, les lèvres pincées.

Et quand leur professeur eut indiqué au tableau les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la nouvelle potion, elle se leva d'un bond et se rua vers les armoires.

« Alors Granger, on se fait encore battre par Potter. En potions. Serais-tu en train de devenir stupide ?»

« J'ai eu 99 % » Se défendit-elle immédiatement.

« Et Potter à eu 100% »

« Ta gueule. »

« Oh, oh, l'échec nous rend grossière à ce que je vois. »

« Je n'ai pas échoué. »

« Potter te bat en potions. A ta place, je considérerais ça comme un échec. »

« Je me contrefiche de ton avis la fouine, laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai une potion à préparer. »

Elle l'entendit rire dans son dos et eut envie de lui faire avaler les œufs de crapaud qu'elle venait de prendre dans l'armoire. Savoir qu'Harry la battait, tout ça parce qu'il se fiait aux indications de ce stupide livre, l'énervait horriblement et ce sale petit con n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Elle s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne plus lui parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se défendre, quand il abordait le sujet de ses notes en potions.

Ron et Harry tentaient de lui parler, mais elle n'en avait aucunement envie. Ce qu'il faisait était déloyal. Il ne se rendait pas compte. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si à la fin de l'année, sa moyenne était plus haute que la sienne ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Elle avait toujours été première en potions ! Une deuxième place ferait tâche dans son livret scolaire. Surtout si elle choisissait des études supérieures où les potions avaient une place importante ! Il aurait dû rendre ce livre horrible. Elle l'avait dit depuis longtemps.

.

Le cours terminé, elle les ignora totalement et fila à la bibliothèque. Si elle rédigeait une dissertation parfaite sur la solution de fluidification du sang, alors peut-être qu'elle arriverait à rattraper les dégâts.

Elle était plongée dans son brouillon, lorsqu'un sac fut brusquement posé sur sa table.

Elle releva la tête et se retrouva dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait dû s'endormir ! Ce qui se passait devant ses yeux était forcément un rêve ! Malefoy ne pouvait pas être en train de s'asseoir à sa table de la bibliothèque.

« Tu peux fermer la bouche Granger. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses une gâterie. Les sangs-de-bourbe, très peu pour moi. »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers écœurant ! »

« Et toi tu n'es qu'une petite prude qui mériterait d'être décoincée un bon coup. Dommage que personne ne veuille de toi. »

« Dégage de ma table. »

« Ton nom n'est pas inscrit dessus. La bibliothèque est un endroit public. »

« Soyons clairs. Tu n'es venu ici que pour m'emmerder ?! »

Il esquissa un sourire insolent et elle soupira. Avant de rassembler ses affaires et de se lever.

« Tut, tut, tut, Granger, tu restes ici. »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Tu fais ce que je te dis de faire. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux n'est-ce pas ?»

« Tu me menaces Malefoy ? »

« Je te préviens, nuance. »

Hermione ravala la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge et se rassit. Elle s'en voulait de se soumettre à lui, mais le souvenir de l'étranglement et des humiliations qui avaient suivies, étaient encore trop vives dans son esprit. Elle n'avait qu'à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Elle s'appliqua, travaillant avec attention sur sa dissertation de potion, pendant que Malefoy faisait Merlin savait quoi.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ses amis allaient dire, s'ils savaient qu'il passait du temps à la bibliothèque, assis à la table d'une sang-de-bourbe. C'était incompréhensible.

Assis en face d'elle, le blond l'observait. Il l'enviait. Sa vie se résumait à faire ses devoirs, être avec ses amis et être une première de la classe. Elle avait une vie simple et tranquille, tout le contraire de la sienne. Ses parents n'étaient pas en danger de mort, elle n'avait personne à tuer avant la fin de l'année. Elle…elle avait de la chance…et il la détestait encore plus pour cela !

L'envie de la faire souffrir s'empara à nouveau de lui, comme une pulsion. Il ne se reconnaissait pas quand il était comme ça mais il avait vraiment ce désir, profond, de lui faire du mal. Cette sourde envie grandissait en lui, et il dû fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Il avait envie de la faire tomber au sol, de la dominer et de voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il devenait totalement cinglé.

Il se leva d'un bond, et quitta la bibliothèque, non sans avoir auparavant envoyé valser toutes les affaires de Granger. A défaut de la frapper…

.

OoO

.

Le mardi précédant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Drago se décida à aller accomplir la partie essentielle de son plan.

Il avait appris le matin même qu'il ne pourrait pas s'assurer que Rosmerta effectue bien ce qu'il lui avait demandé. McGonnagall l'avait collé en retenue ! Comme s'il avait le temps de faire ses stupides dissertations ! Il passait les trois quarts de son temps dans la salle sur demande. Il dormait peu, il était constamment fatigué et n'avait certainement pas le temps de faire ses devoirs !

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il se décida à agir.

.

Il quitta la salle commune de Serpentard et une fois seule dans le couloir, se lança un sortilège de désillusion, au cas où. Il remonta jusqu'au hall et sortit ensuite à l'extérieur.

Il attendit d'être au milieu du parc pour sortir son balai de sa poche et lui rendre sa taille normale. Puis il l'enfourcha et décolla sans plus attendre.

Le froid lui fouetta le visage mais à peine cinq minutes après s'être envolé, il posait de nouveau ses pieds sur le sol.

Il glissa de nouveau son balai dans sa poche, après l'avoir réduit, et entra dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il avait pensé que l'opération serait plus compliquée que cela mais un simple alohomora avait suffit à lui ouvrir la porte.

La gérante se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique. Elle faisait le ménage, tout en chantonnant le dernier tube de Célestina Moldubec.

Drago s'approcha d'elle sans bruit, et pointa sa baguette dans son dos. Il vida son esprit, se concentrant sur la puissance du sortilège.

« Impero. »

La femme lâcha le balai qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se tourna vers Drago, le regard vide.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui mit le collier dans les mains.

« Rosmerta. Vous êtes dès à présent et pour une durée indéterminée, sous mes ordres. Je veux que vous fassiez tout ce que je vous demande de faire, sans poser de question. Je veux savoir ce que fais Dumbledore quand il vient à Pré-Au-Lard, je veux être au courant de ses agissements quand il quitte l'école. Si vous le voyez, questionnez-le. Je veux aussi que vous donniez ce paquet à une élève de Poudlard, lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Vous choisirez un élève sérieux et à qui on peut faire confiance. Vous lui confierez le paquet en lui demandant de le remettre à Dumbledore. Il faudra que vous soyez discrète. Je vais également vous donner cette pièce » Dit-il en lui tendant un faux gallion d'or « Elle me permettra de communiquer avec vous. Les messages que je vous enverrai apparaîtront sur la tranche de la pièce. Le reste du temps. Agissez normalement et continuez vos activités de façon normale. Vous avez bien compris ?»

« Oui. Surveiller Dumbledore. Donner le paquet. Communiquer avec les pièces. »

« Très bien. Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Vous pouvez reprendre ce que vous étiez en train de faire. »

Rosmerta se remit aussitôt à chantonner et à faire le ménage. Son regard était encore trouble et elle ne semblait même plus s'apercevoir de la présence de Drago.

Ravie que son sortilège ai bien fonctionné, il ressortit du pub et enfourcha à nouveau son balai, pour retourner à Poudlard.

.

Il avait à peine mis le pied dans le hall que son regard croisa celui de Granger. Et merde. Il avait oublié de se lancer à nouveau le sortilège de désillusion.

Le regard de Granger passait de lui à son balai, et puis elle se tourna vers Terry Boot, avec qui elle faisait sa ronde, avant d'avancer vers lui.

« Il est minuit passé Malefoy ! Le couvre-feu est largement passé. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dehors ! Et d'ailleurs. Que faisais-tu dehors ?! »

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Grangie. Je suis préfet. »

« Ce n'est pas ton jour de ronde. Je vais faire un rapport à McGonnagall. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller faire je ne sais quoi dehors. »

« Je suis allé voler. »

« Tu mens. »

« Boot, comment fais-tu pour la supporter ? »

« Euh…je…euh… » Bégaya Terry

« Tu vois Granger, tu emmerdes tout le monde. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Et n'essaye pas de dévier la conversation. Tu étais en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Je le sais. »

« Non tu ne sais rien du tout. Mais je vais éclairer ta lanterne puisque tu en meurs d'envie…j'étais dans les vestiaires du stade de quidditch, en train de me faire Lisa Turpin. Très bon coup d'ailleurs. » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Terry.

Hermione fut scandalisée de voir que le préfet de serdaigle rendait son clin d'œil au blond. Non, mais, ou allait le monde ?!

« Tu m'excuseras donc Granger, mais il n'y a rien d'illégal dans le fait de prendre du plaisir avec une jolie fille. Chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais évidemment, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais allez me coucher. L'exercice physique, ça épuise. »

« Mais…mais…Terry ! Tu ne dis rien ?! »

« Il n'a rien fait de mal Hermione. Lisa Turpin…j'en connais plein qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour…enfin bref, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. »

« Tu…je…oh…mais…vous êtes tous les mêmes. DES CONNARDS ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi les garçons étaient tous aussi bêtes, et stupides, et cons, et obsédés. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça ! C'était révoltant, et répugnant et dégoûtant ! Et cette enflure de Malefoy qui s'en sortait.

.

.

« Ça va Hermione ? » Demanda Harry en la voyant arriver furax dans la salle commune. »

« Non, ça ne va pas. Malefoy a débarqué de dehors il y a peine dix minutes. Malefoy. J'aurais pu le faire coller en retenue pendant un mois. Et tu sais que ce con était en train de faire ? Il couchait avec Lisa Turpin dans les vestiaires de Quiddith. Et Boot trouvait ça très drôle. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir qu'il a dit. Non mais tu te rends compte !? Boot a défendu Malefoy ! »

« Lisa Turpin…c'est vrai qu'elle est super belle. Elle a de la poitrine en plus. Malefoy a de la chance… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? » Intervint Ron.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hermione se lever d'un bond et partir d'un pas énervé vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir, et il se tourna vers Harry, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de dire ça. »

« Mais Lisa Turpin… »

« Ron d'accord. Oui. Moi aussi je trouve qu'elle est jolie. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que Malefoy passe entre les mailles du filet. Et puis il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas. Spécialement pas à Hermione. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami était désespérant parfois. Et il pouvait parier qu'Hermione allait lui faire la tête pendant un petit moment… Ces deux là étaient vraiment compliqués.

.

De son côté, la brunette s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et se tenait à présent devant le miroir, en sous vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron l'aime pour son physique mais… elle se demandait à présent si son physique plaisait à Ron. Il avait mis tellement de temps à remarquer qu'elle était bel et bien une fille…

Elle bomba le torse, et posa ensuite ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle trouvait ses seins ridiculement petits. Certes, il y avait pire qu'elle mais le commentaire de Ron sur la poitrine de Lisa Turpin tournait toujours dans sa tête.

Elle était ridicule. Mais elle voulait plaire à Ron au moins un peu.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de ça avant mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait que ses seins trop petits, ses hanches trop larges et son ventre qui gardait des traces du repas du soir. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, et si elle l'avait toujours su, aujourd'hui, elle s'en préoccupait vraiment.

Elle soupira et se retourna pour observer ses fesses. Malefoy avait dit qu'elle avait un joli cul. Est-ce que Ron le trouvait joli lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait au moins une fois osé jeter un œil à ses fesses ? C'était peut-être la première question à se poser…

.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Hermione arriva le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'adressa pas la parole à Ron et se plongea immédiatement dans un livre.

Néanmoins, elle ne lisait pas vraiment. Elle avait fait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées. Alors qu'il était totalement stupide. Elle avait rêvé que Ron et Malefoy sortaient tous les deux avec Lisa Turpin. Elle essayait de les convaincre tous les deux qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle et intéressante que la Serdaigle et les deux garçons redoublaient de méchanceté avec elle. Vraiment. Son esprit était vraiment dérangé.

Puisqu'elle ne parlait plus à Ron, elle décida de quitter la grande salle plus tôt, et d'aller à la bibliothèque, avant son cours d'arithmancie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir Malefoy qui allait inévitablement lui parler de la veille, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait rendre son devoir.

Elle avait avancé de trente centimètres sur son brouillon de dissertation de métamorphose, lorsque la cloche sonna.

Elle se dirigea vers la classe et venait à peine de s'installer que l'insupportable blond arriva à son tour.

« Ahhh, je suis plein de courbatures. »

« … »

« Le sexe, c'est vraiment du sport. »

« … »

« Tu boudes Granger ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« Parce que tu es assise à côté de moi. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Soit. Mais je voulais juste te dire que j'ai adoré voir ta tête hier soir, lorsque Boot à compati avec moi. »

« Sale… » Commença Hermione, qui ne digérait toujours pas l'attitude de son collègue préfet.

« Sale quoi ? Je trouve ça vraiment étrange que tu passes ton temps à dire que je suis un sale quelque chose, quand on sait qu'entre toi et moi, c'est toi la plus sale. Je trouve que tu oublies souvent que tu es une sang de bourbe. Aurais-tu des problèmes de mémoire ? »

La brunette inspira, puis expira lentement. Elle venait de décider qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre. Elle prit sa plume et recopia l'énoncé de l'exercice, avant de commencer à le faire. Il pouvait la traiter de sang-de-bourbe autant qu'il le voulait, elle s'en fichait totalement. Cette insulte ne lui faisait plus mal à présent. Il l'avait trop utilisée.

A côté d'elle, le blond ne faisait pas son exercice. Il pensait à autre chose. Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de sécher le cours suivant, pour continuer ses affaires dans la salle sur demande, et avant cela, il avait envie de pousser sa voisine à bout. En pleine salle de classe, il ne pouvait pas y aller trop fort, alors il décida de l'agacer simplement.

Il se tourna légèrement et approcha sa chaussure du pied de la chaise de la brune. Et doucement, il commença à y mettre de petits coups. Ca allait la rendre dingue, il en était certain.

Il la vit soupirer, puis se mordre la lèvre. Elle arrêta d'écrire un moment et il sentait qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Et il trouvait cela très drôle.

Finalement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, qui le fit rire encore plus.

« Tu te crois intelligent ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Non. Je ne me crois pas intelligent. Je sais que je suis intelligent. »

« Si tu pouvais t'étouffer dans ta prétention… »

« Hermione Granger, qui me traite de prétentieux. On aura tout vu. Madame je me pense supérieure à tous. »

« Je ne… »

« Miss Granger ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. » Réprimanda le professeur.

Il la vit rougir instantanément. Vraiment…elle lui faisait pitié.

.

OoO

.

Le reste de la semaine fila à une vitesse éclair pour Drago. Il passa la majorité de son temps dans la salle sur demande et récolta une retenue par McGonnagal, pour des devoirs non-rendus. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire.

La perspective de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard l'angoissait tellement qu'il loupa sa ronde de préfet avec Granger. Il avait pourtant bien envie de la malmener, mais il avait peur d'aller trop loin et qu'elle ne veuille plus du tout le voir.

Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient. Il se demandait si l'imperium marchait toujours, si Rosmerta allait bien faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Quel élève elle allait choisir et si le collier parviendrait bien à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui n'était pas là… D'ailleurs, il s'absentait souvent en ce moment, et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Et puis par-dessus tout, il fait peur de se faire prendre. Et si on devinait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié les bases et s'était servi de sa propre baguette pour ensorceler Rosmerta. Et il commençait à se dire que c'était une belle erreur. Par Merlin…il était mort de trouille.

Finalement, la retenue donnée par la vieille chouette était bien utile. Il allait passer la journée devant son nez. De cette façon, si les choses se passaient mal, personne ne pourrait le soupçonner.

Dans ces moments d'angoisse, il regrettait de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Il en avait besoin pourtant. Besoin de se soulager et d'être rassuré. Mais il n'y avait personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance, personne qui ne pouvait l'aider. Et écrire à sa mère était impossible…

.

OoO

.

Ron sauta sur Hermione à la table du petit déjeuner, s'empressant de lui raconter comment Harry lui avait lancé un sort qui avait eu pour conséquence de le laisser pendre dans le vide. Il avait l'air de trouver ça hilarant, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien compris que son meilleur ami avait trouvé la formule dans ce stupide livre de potion, et ils avaient eu une discussion assez animée – encore une fois – avant de se mettre en route à Pré-Au-Lard.

Le temps était exécrable et la brunette regretta pendant un instant d'être venue.

Elle était frigorifiée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village et la vue de certains magasins condamnés lui donna un coup au cœur.

Ron leur indiqua alors la confiserie qui était ouverte et ils s'empressèrent d'y entrer.

Le professeur Slughorn leur tomba alors dessus et en profita pour demander à Harry des explications quant-à sa non venue aux soirées du club. Evidemment, Harry réussit à s'en tirer…encore une fois.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies de nouveau réussi à te défiler. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible, finalement… Parfois même, on s'amuse… » _

Elle se mordit la langue en voyant l'expression de Ron. Elle savait bien qu'il se sentait exclu et elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser. D'autant plus qu'elle se méfiait de Malefoy et des rumeurs qu'il pouvait lancer. Si jamais il se mettait à raconter que McLaggen traficotait elle ne savait quoi avec elle, comme il l'avait déjà insinué, Ron ne le supporterait pas. Et elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il s'imagine des choses.

Elle changea rapidement de sujet et essaya de porter plus d'attention à Ron, en lui demandant par exemple où il voulait aller. Il haussa simplement les épaules et Harry proposa d'aller aux trois balais.

Sa gorge se serra quelques secondes, mais elle pensa vite à autre chose lorsqu'ils croisèrent Mondingus.

Lorsqu'Harry se rendit compte que Mondingus avait volé des objets dans la maison de Sirius, il entra dans une colère noire, et il était toujours perturbé lorsqu'ils finirent par entrer dans le pub.

.

Elle alla chercher des bieraubeurres et remarqua Blaise Zabini, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la mis mal à l'aise, et elle s'empressa de retourner à sa table. Elle avait l'impression que Malefoy la faisait surveiller et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout !

Ils sirotèrent leurs bieraubeurres et elle remarqua que le regard de Ron se perdait au loin, vers le bar.

_« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »_

_« Rien. »_

_« J'imagine que « rien » est partie derrière chercher d'autres bouteilles de whisky pur feu ? »_

Ron ne répondit rien et elle se sentit énervée. Enervée et peut-être un peu jalouse, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle savait pertinemment que Ron n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec Madame Rosmerta, qui aurait pu être sa mère ! Alors pourquoi était-elle jalouse ?!

Parce que Ron la reluquait évidemment ! Et que Rosmerta avait plus de poitrine et de hanches qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Tout ce qui plaisait au rouquin apparemment.

Elle ruminait silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas comment faire avec Ron. Elle avait envie que quelque chose se passe. Elle voulait qu'il fasse un pas vers elle parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de l'aimer en silence. Mais lui en état encore au stade où il bavait sur des greluches telles que Lisa Turpin…

Quand Harry leur proposa de partir, elle accepta avec empressement. Elle avait envie de retrouver sa bibliothèque et d'oublier ses tourments en révisant.

Ils remarquèrent rapidement Katie Bell, qui marchait quelques pas devant eux, en compagnie d'une de ses amis. Et au vu des éclats de voix que le vent leur apportait, elles étaient visiblement en train de se disputer. Visiblement, à propos d'un objet que Katie tenait dans ses mains.

Lorsque son amie voulu l'attraper, Katie s'éleva dans les airs, dans une position gracieuse, mais terriblement étrange.

Hermione, tout comme Ron et Harry, se figea pour la regarder. C'était anormal. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Et soudainement, elle se mit à hurler, d'un cri qui glaça le sang d'Hermione.

Elle vit l'amie de Katie qui la tirait par les chevilles pour essayer de la ramener au sol, et elle se précipita avec Ron et Harry, pour l'aider.

Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens et ne semblait reconnaître personne. A ses côtés son amie, prénommée Leanne, sanglotait et commençait visiblement à totalement paniquer.

Harry s'en alla chercher de l'aide et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Hagrid, qui saisit Katie dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le château, laissant les trois amis seuls avec Leanne.

Hermione s'approcha de la jeune fille et essaya de la réconforter, tout en cherchant à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Elle leur expliqua qu'on avait donné le collier à Katie, aux toilettes et qu'elle en était sortie totalement bizarre. Elle ne voulait pas dire qui le lui avait donné et à qui il était destiné. Leanne était persuadée qu'on avait soumis Katie à l'imperium et si Hermione ne dit rien à voix haute, elle avait le sentiment que Leanne disait juste.

« Viens Leanne. Retournons au château. On va aller voir comment elle va. »

Elle la pris par les épaules et elles remontèrent le chemin jusqu'au château, Harry et Ron marchant quelques pas derrière eux.

.

A quelques mètres de la bâtisse, elle vit le professeur McGonagall arriver vers eux. Elle leur ordonna de les suivre et donna l'ordre à Rusard – qu'ils venaient de croiser – d'apporter le collier au professeur Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, Hermione aida Leanne à s'asseoir. Cette dernière commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots deviennent trop intenses pour qu'elle puisse continuer. Elle fut envoyée à l'infirmerie et Harry raconta la fin, avant de demander à parler au directeur.

_« Le directeur est absent jusqu'à lundi Potter. »_

_« Absent ? »_

_« Oui, Potter, absent ! Mais je suis sûre que tout ce que vous avez à dire sur cette horrible affaire peut m'être confié ! »_

Hermione vit son meilleur ami hésiter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et elle se redressa pour mieux entendre.

_« Je pense que c'est Drago Malefoy qui a donné ce collier à Katie, professeur. »_

Hermione retint une exclamation et changea de position. Harry avait totalement perdu la tête. Comment Malefoy aurait pu faire une telle chose. C'était impossible.

Ron et McGonagall semblaient penser comme elle et une vive discussion s'engagea entre Harry et la professeur de métamorphose. Discussion qui tourna court lorsque cette dernière fini par leur dire que Malefoy n'aurait jamais pu aller à Pré-Au-Lard, puisqu'il avait passé l'après-midi en retenue avec elle.

Elle les mit dehors juste après cela et ils continuèrent leur discussion à trois, spéculant sur la personne à qui était destiné le collier.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry recommença :

_« (…) Je me demande pourquoi Malefoy lui a demandé de l'emporter au château. »_

_« Harry, Malefoy n'était pas à Pré-Au-Lard ! » S'écria-t-elle en tapant du pied._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les accusations d'Harry suscitaient autant d'énervement chez elle, mais le fait était là.Et Harry était borné. S'il avait décidé de rester bloqué sur cette idée, il allait rester bloqué sur cette idée. Et il continua là-dessus pendant toute la soirée. Il était persuadé que Malefoy était devenu un mangemort et qu'il était derrière tout ça. S'il était en retenue, il avait demandé à un larbin d'agir pour lui. Et il tournait en rond, si bien qu'elle finit par ne plus l'écouter.

.

Mais lorsqu'elle se coucha, plus tard le soir, et qu'elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se remit à réfléchir et elle envisagea malgré elle la possibilité que Malefoy ai quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Elle devait admettre que Malefoy avait changé. C'était frappant. Il n'était plus comme avant. Il était devenu lunatique, il séchait les cours, avait des cernes horribles… Il était…étrange. Elle devait l'admettre. Parfois, elle retrouvait le Malefoy qu'il avait toujours été, qui l'embêtait et qui l'insultait comme à son habitude, mais parfois, il avait des sautes d'humeur et devenait vraiment violent avec elle. Et il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur de lui maintenant et cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait quand même failli l'étrangler et l'avait totalement humiliée. Il était devenu…sombre et taciturne.

Est-ce…est-ce que ce changement pouvait être dû à son entrée dans les mangemorts ? Non. Il avait seize ans. On n'entrait pas chez les mangemorts à seize ans quand même ?!

Elle y réfléchit pensant encore un bon moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Parfois elle continuait de trouver l'hypothèse totalement ridicule, mais à d'autres moments, elle pouvait presque se convaincre…

.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé sa journée à lire et faire ses devoirs, elle retrouva Malefoy pour leur ronde. Elle espérait qu'il serait de bonne humeur, parce qu'elle avait décidé de le questionner.

La ronde du dimanche était généralement calme et après avoir parcouru trois couloirs sans croiser personne et sans avoir échangé un mot, elle décida se lancer, en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

« Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

« Non, je vis dans une grotte au fin fond de l'amazonie, tu ne savais pas ? »

« Katie Bell a failli mourir… »

« Et alors ? Un gryffondor en moins c'est super non ? C'est quoi ton problème Granger. Si tu as besoin de parler va voir un psy. Il aurait du travail avec toi et ta névrose. »

« Je ne suis pas névrosée ! »

« Non, tu es coincée, obsessionnelle et folle à lier. Et tu crois que la vie c'est faire ses devoirs et avoir de bonnes notes. Tu n'es pas névrosée du tout. Bien sûr… »

« Je t'emmerde. » Bougonna-t-elle.

Il l'avait vexée, et le silence retomba avant qu'elle trouve le courage de reprendre la parole.

« J'étais là, avec Harry et Ron. Quand Katie a eu son accident. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je m'en contrefiche Granger ! Tu es sourde ou quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un lui a donné un paquet. A remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, à Poudlard. Elle l'a ouvert sans faire exprès. L'objet à l'intérieur était ensorcelé. »

Drago ne disait rien et Hermione en profita pour continuer.

« C'était un collier. Un bel objet…comme on peut en trouver chez Barjow et Beurk.

Elle vit la mâchoire du blond se contracter à la mention de l'échoppe et il se tourna vers elle, la toisant d'un regard glacial. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose, mais visiblement, il pouvait encore tenir.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais cette boutique, ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre, de fréquenter l'allée des embrumes… »

Prise de cours, elle sentit ses joues rougir et bégaya en essayant de se rattraper :

« J'ai lu dessus. C'est tout. »

« Menteuse. »

« Je ne me mens pas. »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que vous m'avez suivi ce jour là. Barjow m'a raconté qu'une soit disant amie à moi était venue dans la boutique juste après que j'en sois parti. Et bizarrement, la description qu'il m'a faite ressemblait à la tienne. Après tout les épouvantails ne courent pas les rues. »

« Je… »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Mais puisque tu as l'air d'adorer fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes les bonnes manières. »

Il sortit sa baguette et Hermione recula, tétanisée. Le souvenir des mains du blond autour de son cou et de l'humiliation qui avait suivi revint par flashs dans son cerveau et elle se mit à trembler. A présent, elle regrettait de lui avoir posé des questions. Il n'avait pas acheté le collier ce jour là, puisqu'il y était toujours lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la boutique, et elle avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas à Pré-Au-Lard la veille, alors pourquoi s'était-elle monté la tête.

La respiration saccadée, elle attendait la sentence. A nouveau, elle avait peur de lui et n'osait même pas sortir sa propre baguette pour se défendre.

Un grand sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres de Drago et il se mit à tourner lentement autour d'elle.

« Voyons voir… qu'est-ce que tu mérites ? T'excuser en public ? Me lécher les pieds ? Une bonne gifle ? Ou bien les trois peut-être ? »

« Malefoy… » Implora-t-elle « Je ne voulais pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? »

« Me…me mêler de tes affaires. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que c'est mal. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux personnes qui se comportent mal ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. »

« Tu vas le savoir tout de suite Granger. »

Il agita sa baguette et Hermione reçut une violente claque sur son postérieur. Drago ricana en la voyant poser ses mains et frotter ses fesses douloureuses.

« Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ? »

« No…non, ça va aller. »

« Maintenant dis-moi Granger. Pourquoi toutes ces questions. Et réponds-moi franchement ! »

« Harry... Pense que c'est toi qui as attaqué Katie. » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Et ? »

« Et je sais que c'est faux. Nous le savons tous puisque McGonagall nous a dit que tu étais en retenue avec elle mais je…je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

« Insupportable. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Mais je te préviens Granger, tu as plutôt intérêt à dissuader Potter. Et rapidement. Sinon, tu me le paieras. »

* * *

Voilààààà, hum... je plaide nous coupable pour la "claque" qu'Hermione se prend sur les fesses. Il n'y a qu'une **seule fautive** et c'est **Bewitch_Tales** pour toutes les plaintes concernant cette scène il faut donc s'adresser à elle parce qu'elle m'a à moitié forcé cette perverse oui oui oui. Je suis sous mauvaise influeeeeence. D'ailleurs en parlant de la demoiselle, vous pouvez aller lire sa fic **Un Air de Famille** (même que c'est moi qu'ai trouvé le titre) qui est géniale et en plus elle est bien écrite et SANS FAUTES (pourquoi ces majuscules, mais parce que je suis sa bêta bien sûr :p).

Sinon, Ron est un boulet international n'est-ce pas ?! Oui, moi aussi il me traumatise ce boulet.

Et le plan de Drago est en marche héhé

Je ne blablate pas beaucoup ce soir, juste donne-moi votre avis, à vos claviers pour les reviews ou les MP

Une review/un MP et Drago vous... donnera une gentille fessée xD


	7. Chapitre VI

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR. C'est une auteuz heureuse qui vous écrit aujourd'hui... même s'il y a deux heures, je ne tirais pas la même tête et que j'étais même en train de pleurer. Mais RAFA s'est sorti de ce match de fou contre Djokovic, il a gagné, s'est qualifié pour la finale et j'ai retrouvé le sourire. Loufoca-G = CONTENT :D

Je suis aussi pas mal heureuse parce que ma première épreuve (écrite de jeudi) s'est assez bien passée. Cela fait presque 2 ans que je bassinais toutes mes copines de promo avec le surendettement. J'étais persuadée qu'on tomberait sur ce sujet et devinez quoi ? TADAM on a eu le surendettement héhé. Donc j'étais contente. malgré tout le pire et le plus dur reste à venir. Priez pour moi et pensez à moi mardi. J'ai mon premier oral. Ahhhhhhh.

Breffons, assez parlé de moi, je vous laisse avec nos petits chéris xD

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Nina **: Effectivement, elle a peur de lui. C'est sur que c'est assez étrange quand on sait ce qu'elle va faire plus tard, mais le contexte est différent. Sans compter que dans la lutte contre Voldemort, elle est avec Harry et Ron.

**Lisa **: Je ne pourrais pas écrire des chapitres et des chapitres avec un Drago aussi violent que dans le chapitre précédent ! Il va falloir attendre certains évènements pour qu'il y ait du rapprochement ;)

Bisous Bisous

**Madie **: cet épilogue n'existe pas dans ma tête, non, non, non ! Hermione a peur pour le moment, elle a peur des conséquences, si jamais elle l'attaque avec sa baguette. Ca ne fait que quelque jours qu'il l'a étranglée et elle n'a pas envie de revivre ça !

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci beaucoup :D Tu feras comme si je n'avais rien dit, mais il y a une suite de prévue pour Ellarosa. Ron est grave, mais que peut-on y faire xD

**Alice D** : Je ne voulais pas qu'elle paraisse soumise. Elle agis comme ça parce qu'elle a peur. Non, elle ne se doute pas encore qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Après tout, il avait un alibi le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Et elle ne peut pas croire qu'un ado de 16ans puisse être mangemort.

**Nana15** : Merci beaucoup :D Je suis contente que le principe te plaise. Oui, je sais qu'elle sera longue mais niveau nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas. Mes deux dernières fics se sont étalées sur un an environ, donc ce sera minimum ça.

**Calie** : Merci beaucoup, je t'envoie Drago.

**Mina Lovegood** : Oh si, 6 chapitres ça va :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Héhé, mais justement j'aime vous tenir en haleine (c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit :p)

**P.Y** : Merciiiii :D

**. **

**Merci à Stéphanie !**

.

**Les phrases écrites en italique proviennent du livre original**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : La capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère  
**

**.**

Potter, Potter, Potter ! Toujours lui. Il ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquille. Même quand sa propre directrice de maison lui donnait un alibi il fallait qu'il le soupçonne ! Alors qu'il ne devait pas être soupçonné. Il fallait qu'il redouble de vigilance.

Il décida rapidement qu'il allait demander à Crabbe et Goyle de faire le guet quand il serait dans la salle sur demande. On était jamais trop sûr…si jamais Potter décidait de le suivre… il fallait vraiment faire attention.

Au fond de lui, il remerciait Granger de lui avoir posé ces questions. Il allait se méfier maintenant…

Au delà de ça, il était déçu. Cette idiote de Katie Bell avait ouvert le paquet et avait fait échouer son plan. Mais au moins, il avait la certitude que Rosmerta était toujours sous Imperium et qu'elle obéissait aux ordres.

Mais en attendant, il devait continuer, réparer l'armoire et trouver d'autres idées pour atteindre Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Cet échec lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il pensait à ses parents sans arrêt. Ils devaient compter sur lui… Il fallait qu'il réussisse mais comment ?! C'était tellement dur…

Il décida de sécher toute la journée et de la passer dans la salle sur demande. Tant pis. Si Rogue lui demandait des comptes, il lui dirait d'aller se faire voir. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé la veille, trop occupé à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Granger. Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle semaine commençait et avec elle, son calvaire continuait.

.

OoO

.

Hermione nota que Malefoy était absent aux deux cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Pourtant, il n'avait pas semblé souffrant la veille.

Son cerveau s'agita et elle repensa au fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il séchait les cours et qu'il avait souvent des cernes et le teint cireux. Sans compter la fois où il s'était endormi en classe.

A bien y réfléchir, les seuls moments où il semblait en forme, c'était quand il lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Ses joues se mirent à cuire quand elle repensa à sa réaction de la veille. Elle s'était encore une fois écrasée devant lui et elle s'en voulait. Mais il la pétrifiait, littéralement. Il pouvait avoir des accès de violence tellement soudains qu'elle n'osait plus rien faire de peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

« Hermione ? Hermione ? »

« Oui ? Ron ? »

« Ca fait trois fois que je te demande si tu veux bien te mettre avec moi. »

« Avec toi ? »

« Tu as entendu Flitwick ? On doit se mettre par deux et pratiquer l'accio informulé. »

« Oh, oui. Mais, tu ne te mets pas avec Harry ? »

« Non. Il m'énerve à ressasser sur Malefoy. Il s'obstine, alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il est impossible que la fouine soit mangemort. »

.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête, alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu se mettre avec Neville ou avec Seamus, mais non, il lui avait demandé à elle. Oh bien sûr, ça ne voulait certainement rien dire, mais cela suffisait à lui mettre du baume au cœur.

Ils se placèrent face à face et Hermione en profita pour le détailler : ses yeux bleus qu'elle adorait, ses tâches de rousseur, sa bouche qui se tordait dans une expression concentrée, sa carrure élancée. Elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et elle réalisa avec amertume que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on ressentait dans les bras de Ron. Jamais il ne l'avait serrée contre lui alors qu'Harry l'avait fait… Elle devait être patiente, elle en était consciente, mais elle avait vraiment envie que les choses avancent entre eux.

Ils se séparèrent à la fin du cours. Harry avait programmé un entraînement de quidditch sur l'heure du midi et Hermione préférait rester manger dans la Grande Salle, plutôt que de les accompagner.

.

Elle enchaîna avec son cours de runes, puis de métamorphoses et elle fila à la bibliothèque une fois les cours terminés. Il y avait une soirée du club de Slug, à laquelle Harry ne participerai pas, puisqu'il avait une leçon privée avec Dumbledore… _comme par hasard_ .

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la salle commune se changer, elle remarqua que Ron boudait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait aux soirées. Elle soupira. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'était pas invité. Et elle n'allait pas refuser pour satisfaire son égo blessé.

Elle se débarrassa de son uniforme et enfila des vêtements moldus, avant de descendre aux cachots.

Cette fois-ci heureusement, elle ne croisa pas Malefoy et arriva sans encombres dans la salle du club.

.

Le professeur de potions lui sauta dessus à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence.

« J'ai besoin de vous Hermione ! Vous êtes la première à le savoir, bien que je vais en informer les autres membres dans quelques minutes, mais je vais organiser une petite soirée pour Noël. Robe de soirée, champagne, invités de marque. Vous aurez le droit d'amener cavaliers et cavalières bien sûr. Mais je m'égare. Je veux m'assurer que tous les membres soient pré comprenez où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry… »

« Qu'elle est intelligente. Je vous en prie. Surveillez ses soirées de libres pour moi. Vous serez un amour ! »

Un petit rire nerveux s'empara d'elle, et elle s'éloigna rapidement du professeur pour aller se servir à boire, et à manger. Les petits fours étaient toujours délicieux.

« Bien, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Cormac à côté de moi. J'ai eu des nouvelles de votre oncle récemment, c'est vraiment merveilleux ce qu'il fait. Je suis certain que vous irez loin, après tout, vous êtes issu d'une famille qui a un tel potentiel… Mais je m'égare. Nous avons une invitée de renom aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi vous présenter Gwenog Jones. »

La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead se présenta finalement elle-même et commença à parler d'elle et répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Hermione fut rapidement agacée par ses propos. Visiblement, elle ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui… Et Zabini n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin, ce qui l'énervait considérablement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il lui tapait sur le système !

Et puis au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours cette impression désagréable qu'il la surveillait et qu'il faisait ensuite son rapport à Malefoy. Elle avait probablement tort, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'enlever de son esprit

Gwenog Jones continuait de parler d'elle et Hermione décrocha quelque peu. Elle pensait à Harry qui devait être en ce moment même en train d'avoir sa leçon avec Dumbledore, et surtout à Ron. Depuis que Slughorn lui avait parlé de la soirée de Noël et surtout du fait qu'ils avaient le droit d'amener des invités, elle réfléchissait à la façon de lui demander d'être son cavalier.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui montrer ce dont elle avait envie… A condition qu'il comprenne bien entendu…

.

.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander. Le lendemain matin, en cours de botanique, Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pendant des heures, et préféra demander à sa meilleure amie comment s'était passé la soirée chez le professeur de potions.

_« Oh, on s'est bien amusés. Bien sûr, il radote un peu sur ses anciens élèves devenus célèbres et il se prosterne littéralement devant McLaggen à cause des gens importants qu'il a dans sa famille mais on mange très bien chez lui et il nous a présentés à Gwenog Jones. »_

_« Gwenog Jones ? La Gwenog Jones ? »_

_« C'est ça. Personnellement je l'ai trouvé un peu imbue d'elle-même mais… »_

Le professeur Chourave les réprimanda et ils cessèrent de parler pendant quelques instants, afin de s'occuper de la plante qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'elle ne les regardait plus, Hermione reprit le fil de la conversation, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

_« De toute façon Slughorn va organiser une fête à Noël et cette fois, plus question de te défiler, Harry, parce qu'il m'a demandé de vérifier quelles étaient tes soirées libres pour choisir une date où tu pourras venir. » _

_« Ce sera encore une soirée pour les chouchous de Slughorn, bien sûr ? »_

_« Oui, il n'y aura que les membres du club de Slug._ »

Elle ne voulait pas rebondir là-dessus et lui demander tout de suite. Pas comme ça, en plein milieu de la salle de classe. Elle voulait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux, et puis elle avait encore beaucoup de temps.

Pourtant, Ron se mit à grogner et à s'énerver contre elle, comme s'il la tenait responsable de sa non-présence au club. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il comme ça ?!

_« Le Club de Slug. Slug…c'est pitoyable…On dirait un nom de limace… Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces. »_

Elle se sentit profondément blessée par cette phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas sa rancœur. Et lui ne comprenait rien. Rien du tout ! Comme si elle avait envie de séduire McLaggen. N'importe quoi.

Vexée et énervée, elle se tourna vers lui, sentant ses joues rougir.

_« On a le droit d'amener des invités. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine. »_

Voilà. Elle venait de tout gâcher, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'elle lui rabaisse son caquet. Oh, elle était furieuse à présent, et encore plus quand Ron répéta d'une voix incrédule « Tu voulais m'inviter ? ». Il était débile ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'être plus que son amie.

Oh par Merlin, qu'il l'énervait.

Elle s'efforça de se calmer et de parler à Ron comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais elle bouillait intérieurement. Que devait-elle faire ? Ecrire sur son front « Ron je t'aime » pour que ses neurones finissent par se connecter correctement ?!

Elle était perdue, et lorsque la cloche sonna, elle quitta la serre sans même attendre ses amis…

.

.

« Je hais les garçons ! Je les hais. » Souffla-t-elle, la tête dans les mains.

« Granger serait donc lesbienne… Première nouvelle. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas une solution. Garçon ou fille, personne ne voudra de toi. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. Je vais demander au professeur Vector de changer de place. »

« Fais ça et tu le paieras très cher. Raconte-moi plutôt pourquoi tu hais soudainement les garçons ? »

Elle se redressa et le dévisagea, incrédule. Ce type était flippant. Elle allait finir par penser qu'il était réellement schizophrène ou bipolaire. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se prenait pour son confident ?

« Tu es malade Malefoy ? »

« Oui… je pense que j'ai de la fièvre. Professeur ? » Dit-il en levant la main « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Miss Granger peut-elle m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Ma tête tourne… » Mentit-il. « Dépêche toi Granger, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Elle jeta un regard au professeur, qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle attendait et elle finit par se lever. Le blond lui fourra son sac dans les mains, avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

« Je vais le dire ! Tu n'es pas malade. »

« Tu ne vas rien dire du tout. Ou plutôt si. Tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu hais les garçons. »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de ce qui me regarde ou non. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…alors parle. Tu t'es pris un râteau ? »

« Nan. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Elle soupira et s'arrêta de marcher. Sa bouche s'ouvrit ensuite toute seule, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas soumise à l'imperium.

« Comment tu sais si une fille t'aime ? »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis Drago Malefoy, toutes les filles m'aiment. »

« Dans tes rêves. Je ne t'aime pas moi. »

« Encore heureux. Continue. »

« Je veux qu'il comprenne… » Souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même. »

« Ohhh… » S'exclama Drago « Je vois, je vois… Grangie a le béguin pour un garçon. Et tu penses qu'il ne comprend pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Mais détrompe-toi Granger ! Je pense qu'il a très bien compris. Seulement, il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour que tu le laisses tranquille. Enfin ! Réfléchis un peu ! Qui aurait envie que tu ai le béguin pour lui. C'est écœurant ! Je suis sûr qu'il cherche n'importe quel moyen pour te faire fuir ! Tu n'apprends donc rien ?! Personne ne t'aimera jamais Granger ! Personne ne veut t'aimer ! Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe moche et coincée ! »

Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle dut battre rapidement des paupières pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui.

Mais c'était peine perdue… Les larmes envahirent ses prunelles et se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais malgré elle, elle envisageait cette possibilité. Et si Ron avait parfaitement compris et qu'il en faisait exprès ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? peut-être qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'elle.

Elle entendit Malefoy ricaner et elle tourna les talons, s'en allant en courant à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle voulait être seule pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement. Au diable l'arithmancie et au diable ses affaires restées en classe.

.

Drago la regarda partir sans rien faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de la retenir. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Un plaisir pervers s'était insinué en lui en la voyant pleurer. Il adorait la faire pleurer. Il avait cette capacité de pouvoir la blesser et taper sur les endroits douloureux, que peu avaient. A vrai dire, il était le seul. Et il comptait bien le rester. Personne ne se mettait entre elle et lui. Elle était sa meilleure ennemie, à lui et à lui seul !

Il se fit tout de même la réflexion qu'il n'attendait plus les mêmes choses d'elles. Avant, il aimait la provoquer parce qu'elle avait du répondant. Ils avaient des joutes verbales parfois violentes mais ils étaient à la même hauteur et il appréciait cela.

Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Il voulait l'écraser. Il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir fort. Avec elle il maîtrisait, il tenait les rênes et en la faisant souffrir, non seulement il trouvait quelqu'un qui partageait les mêmes émotions que lui, mais surtout, il avait toujours de l'influence sur quelque chose…

Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses pensées. Il n'en avait pas envie. Parce que cela l'amènerait peut-être à réaliser des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de réaliser. Jamais il n'avait été si malsain et cruel avec quelqu'un. Il ne se connaissait pas comme ça…Il grandissait sûrement…peut-être…oui, il allait s'en tenir à cette explication.

.

OoO

.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Malefoy faisait preuve d'une telle méchanceté à son égard. Quoi que pour cette fois, elle pouvait s'en prendre également avec elle. Elle avait baissé sa garde si facilement. Elle connaissait Malefoy pourtant, évidemment qu'il allait en profiter.

Mais elle avait eu besoin de l'avis d'un garçon et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Harry. Pas en ce qui concernait Ron.

Elle avait bêtement cru que le blond lui répondrait. Par Merlin mais qu'elle était idiote. Elle avait juste fini par se ridiculiser encore une fois devant lui.

Et à présent, elle était démoralisée parce que même si Malefoy avait voulu être méchant, l'éventualité qu'il y ait une part de vrai la taraudait toujours. Peut-être que Ron avait très bien compris la nature de ses sentiments et qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas réagir. Elle en avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser.

Et elle s'en voulait aussi un peu d'être aussi timide avec lui. Bien sûr qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre mais si elle avait eu plus de confiance en elle, elle lui aurait franchement dit les choses…

Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie avait pris ce tournant ? Honnêtement, elle aurait bien voulu se passer de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Tomber amoureuse tout court d'ailleurs. Les garçons, c'était une perte de temps et une source de déconcentration. Et quand ce n'était pas Ron qui préoccupait son esprit, c'était Malefoy et sa débilité congénitale, ses sautes d'humeur et ses accès de violence.

Elle était dans l'année qui précédait les ASPICS, où elle était censée ne penser qu'à ses cours et voilà qu'elle était perturbée de tous côtés. Et les vacances de Noël étaient si loin… C'était la première fois qu'elle avait tant envie de rentrer chez elle, se faire dorloter par ses parents et pouvoir réviser tranquillement, dans sa chambre, sans être dérangée.

.

Sa mère…elle avait vraiment envie de la voir et elle décida de monter à la volière lui écrire, à défaut de pouvoir lui parler.

Elle frotta ses yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de larmes et ressortit dans le couloir, pour se diriger vers la volière.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'installa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et sortit une plume et un parchemin qu'elle appuya sur son manuel de potions.

_Maman,_

_Tu dois sûrement être étonnée de recevoir une lettre alors que je vous ai écrit à toi et papa i peine dix jours, mais cette lettre n'est que pour toi. Enfin, je dis ça mais je sais très bien que tu la feras lire à papa quand même._

_Vous me manquez beaucoup en ce moment. Parfois, j'aimerai que Poudlard soit une école sans internat. J'aimerai pouvoir aller à mes cours et rentrer le soir vous retrouver._

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes maman, parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu dois être en train de faire. Tout va bien pour moi. Enfin…tout va bien avec Harry._

_Ron. Ron c'est autre chose. On se dispute pas mal. Je sais bien qu'on se dispute souvent, c'est un peu notre mode de fonctionnement mais je suis lassée. Et puis je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je l'aime beaucoup (si tu pouvais éviter de faire lire cette phrase à papa, tu le connais, il ne va retenir que ça et t'en parler pendant toute la journée)._

_Je voudrais être à côté de toi et pouvoir t'en parler de vive voix. Tu es toujours de bons conseils mais puisque je ne peux pas…_

_La maison me manque vraiment. Je ne vais pas faire comme l'année dernière à Noël. Je vais passer les deux semaines avec vous…_

_Ron m'en veut vraiment pour rien. Ce matin, il y a eu une autre dispute. Tout ça parce qu'il ne fait pas partie du club de Slug. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut parce que je vais aux soirées alors qu'Harry fait exprès de les éviter. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si on en fait partie et pas lui. Et je ne peux rien y changer mais il ne comprend pas ! Il va y avoir une soirée organisée pour Noël et je voulais l'inviter, puisqu'on a le droit d'amener des cavaliers, mais il m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai dit… J'ai tout raté. Je ne sais vraiment plus comment faire et j'ai besoin de toi maman. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides._

_Mis à part ces petits problèmes, tout se passe bien. On nous a rendu de nouveaux devoirs et dissertations récemment et je n'ai eu que des Optimals. Et j'ai également bien avancé dans mon programme de révisions. Je ne veux absolument pas prendre de retard, comme tu le sais, la réussite aux ASPICS se joue dès maintenant et je veux être la meilleure. Et que papa et toi soyez fiers de moi. _

_Je vous aime et vous me manquez énormément. _

_Hermione._

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau humides lorsqu'elle inscrivit le point final, mais elle se sentait mieux.

Elle plia le parchemin, et l'attacha à la patte d'une chouette de l'école, qui s'envola juste après.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi elle ne parlait pas de ses soucis avec Malefoy à ses parents. Elle disait tout à ses parents et si en parler à Harry et Ron pouvait lui apporter encore plus de problèmes, ce n'était pas le cas pour ses parents. Alors pourquoi diable ne disait-elle rien ?

Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer la réponse à cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant peur de lui tout de même. Si ?

Elle décida de faire un tour dans le parc avant de retourner au château. L'air frais allait lui faire du bien, et puis elle avait besoin de marcher pour réfléchir.

Elle fit le tour du lac, souriant en apercevant des premières années qui s'amusaient à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau, espérant sûrement faire venir le calmar géant.

A la moitié de sa marche, elle réalisa quelque chose dont elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte avant : elle était seule. Entre Ron avec qui elle se disputait tout le temps, Ginny qui passait son temps avec Dean et Harry qui était obnubilé par le quidditch, ses leçons avec Dumbledore et Malefoy, elle se retrouvait souvent toute seule. Elle trouvait moins de temps pour leur parler, surtout à Harry et il trouvait moins de temps pour elle.

Sa vie sociale en ce moment se résumait à Malefoy qui l'emmerdait tout les quatre matins. Super ! C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle ne disait rien. Ca et le fait qu'elle voulait se défendre toute seule, ne pas se laisser dominer par le blond et se reprendre.

Elle termina son tour du lac et remonta lentement vers le château, la tête plus légère. Elle avait le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque avant le dîner. Parfait.

.

OoO

.

Drago venait de prendre sa décision. Il était trop stressé et trop en retard dans son travail sur cette fichue armoire pour pouvoir gâcher sa journée. De plus, il avait séché les entraînements plus que de raison et il savait que son esprit n'avait pas la tête au quidditch. Il serait incapable de se concentrer et il n'avait pas envie de perdre une fois de plus la face devant saint Potter. Non, le quidditch était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et d'un léger signe de la main, fit signe à Harper de venir le voir. Ils se dirigèrent dans un coin sombre et Drago prit la parole.

« Je ne vais pas jouer le match demain. »

« Pour… »

« Ne pose pas de questions. Tu vas prendre ma place et tu as intérêt à attraper le vif. Tu ne parleras à personne de cette conversation. On dira que je suis malade. C'est clair ? »

Il avait pris sa voix la plus glaciale et menaçante et le cinquième année hocha la tête sans discuter.

Cela étant réglé, il quitta la salle commune, puis les cachots, pour la salle sur demande. Il devait vraiment avancer là-dessus.

.

Évidemment, c'était quand il n'avait pas envie de la voir qu'il la croisait. Cette fichue Granger de malheur. Elle avait les joues rosies et elle sentait le frais. Elle venait du dehors. Elle était probablement allée rendre visite au garde chasse incapable, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Peut-être qu'elle s'était encore épanchée cette idiote.

« Alors, comment vont les amours ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur toi partout où je vais. »

« N'insinues même pas que je te suis. Qu'aurais-je à faire d'une chose insignifiante comme toi. »

« Je ne pense pas que je sois si insignifiante que ça à tes yeux puisque tu passes ton temps à m'emmerder. » Défia-t-elle « Tu sais qu'il y a un dicton moldu qui dit 'qui aime bien châtie bien' »

Elle vit le blond arborer une expression mi outrée, mi dégoûtée lorsqu'il compris le sens de l'expression. Puis il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu tous ses neurones et éclata d'un rire méprisant.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Comme si je pouvais…quelqu'un comme toi. C'est écœurant. Contre nature. »

« Alors laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Et tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je décide. Tu comprends ça ! C'est moi qui choisit ! »

Oui. Avec elle il pouvait choisir et non subir ce qu'on lui imposait. Il restait le Maître avec elle et plus elle allait protester, plus il allait la diriger. De toute façon, elle aimait leurs disputes autant que lui, il le sentait.

« Tu te crois tellement important Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant l'été mais tu es encore plus con et méchant qu'avant. »

Il sentit qu'il blanchissait. Pourquoi parlait-elle de l'été ? Pourquoi devait-elle taper sur ce point précis ?! Elle ne savait rien. Rien de tout ce qu'il endurait.

Il préféra partir parce qu'il sentait la douleur l'envahir. Il était oppressé. Il voulait fuir et se retrouver seul. Avec l'armoire à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose.

Il ne vit pas la brune le regarder s'éloigner, les yeux ronds. Comme si elle se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

.

Sa vie avait basculé pendant l'été. Il pouvait essayer de le nier autant qu'il le voulait, les heures qu'il passait dans la salle sur demande le prouvaient. Qu'y connaissait-elle. Elle et les autres avec leurs vies parfaites. Même Potter, qui vivait en sachant qu'un fou furieux voulait le tuer, vivait dans sa petite vie parfaite, avec plein de gens là pour l'aider et le soutenir, n'ayant plus qu'à le laisser emmerder le monde tranquillement.

Tandis que lui…le programme de sa soirée était tout tracé. Il allait la passer dans la salle sur demande, ainsi qu'une partie, voire la totalité de la nuit. Et du week-end. Il ne se faisait pas porter pâle pour rien.

Mais malgré tout, il n'était pas sur de vouloir que Serpentard gagne. Il avait eu beau dire le contraire à Harper, si cet enfoiré réussissait là où il avait toujours échoué, son orgueil n'allait certainement pas bien le prendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle sur demande, son cerveau avait pris une nouvelle direction. Il repensa à ce stupide dicton énoncé par Granger. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'air celle-là. Insinuer qu'il était comme ça parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Le jour où il éprouverait des sentiments positifs à l'égard d'une née-moldue, et Granger de surcroît, il pourrait tout aussi bien se transformer en fille. Il détestait Granger ! S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était le fait de la haïr. Et rien d'autre. Ah si, il aimait aussi la dominer, qu'elle soit sous ses ordres et qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse.

Il pensait beaucoup trop à Granger lorsqu'il était dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il était coincée avec cette armoire à disparaître et il savait bien que si Granger et son cerveau hors norme avaient été là, il aurait pu avancer beaucoup plus vite. Il était certain qu'elle avait les capacités de l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui demander.

.

Il s'acharna sur l'armoire pendant des heures et des heures, faisant régulièrement des essais mais la pomme disparaissait toujours dans le néant, sans revenir.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes de rage et d'impuissance firent leur apparition dans ses yeux et se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il était terrifié par le temps qui avançait si vite… Qu'allait-il faire si rien ne marchait. Sans cette armoire, il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire rentrer des renforts dans le château. Certes, il y avait toujours Rosmerta qui pouvait l'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment.

Ses membres furent soudain secoués de tremblement, prémices des crises d'angoisses qui arrivaient souvent en ce moment. Sa respiration se bloqua, puis repris de manière plus saccadée. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait chaud. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. La peur de voir ses parents mourir ou de mourir lui-même, s'empara de lui et il se mit à tourner en rond, tirant à moitié ses cheveux. Il avait peur. Si peur.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres closes et il se laissa tomber par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il devait se calmer. Maintenant. Il s'efforça de respirer et de compter dans sa tête mais l'angoisse était trop forte et il finit par se recroqueviller et pleurer de tout son saoul en attendant que la tempête s'apaise…

* * *

Voilààààààà. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, au prochain chapitre ce sera le match de quidditch et donc la mise en couple de Ron et Lavande qui marquera un premier tournant dans l'histoire. Ron...je ne vais pas m'attarder, c'est toujours un boulet fini mais que voulez-vous.

Ici, par le biais de la lettre j'ai voulu montrer qu'Hermione est très proche de ses parents. C'est comme ça que je l'imagine et je veux le montrer dès le départ, parce que ça va jouer au moment ou elle devra modifier leurs souvenirs (oui, je suis prévoyante).

Voilà ce que j'ai a dire sur ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis, commentaires, réactions.

Et please, please, please, pensez à moi mardi !

Bisous Bisous

Une review et Drago vous donnera des conseils en matière de séduction xD


	8. Chapitre VII

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? En plein dans les dernières révisions du bac, je suppose, pour certaines. Courage ! Quant-à moi, je vais vous donner quelques nouvelles de mon oral, quoi que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le moment... Ca s'est bien passé dans le sens ou j'ai fait ma présentation tranquillement, dans les temps, sans bafouiller ni rien, et ensuite, j'ai su répondre aux questions mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si j'ai fait ce que le jury attendait ou pas. Je suis dans le flou, ce qui est normal xD Ca veut dire que le jury a bien fait son travail, à savoir, ne rien laisser transparaitre.

Breffons, pour parler de choses plus joyeuses, après ce fameux oral, je suis allée voir les sexy marins qui sont dans ma ville et surtout, mercredi matin, je suis allée au ciné voir **THE BLING RING **bon S. Coppola est ma réalisatrice préférée et puis il y a Emma qui joue dedans donc mon avis était déjà tout prêt mais c'est **une tuerie** ce film ! Enfin, c'est particulier mon avis parce que si ça avait été un scénario inventé je pense que je n'aurais pas pensé la même chose xD (mais en même temps je ne vois pas comment S. Coppola aurait eu l'idée d'écrire un tel scénar), là tout le truc réside dans le fait que c'est tiré de fait réel. Et laissez-moi vous dire que les vrais gens qui ont fait sont complètement taré ! xD Bon, je ne vais pas trop en dire plus sinon je vais spoiler, mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi ça parle : il s'agit d'une bande de jeunes qui vivent à Los Angeles, qui cambriolent les maisons des stars (et à savoir que les stars citées dans le films sont les vraies qui ont été cambriolées par le vrais gang. C'est hallucinant de voir qu'ils ne protègent pas leurs maisons si bien que cela). Breffons, ah, et la** bande originale est une tuerie aussi**, j'arrête pas de l'écouter. Et voir Emma qui "fume" dans le film est très drôle, on voit à des kilomètres qu'elle fait semblant et que ce n'est pas une fumeurse dans la vraie vie, ça m'a fait rigoler toute seule xD

Voilà pour le chapitre film. Sinon pensez à moi vendredi prochain, matin, c'est mon dernier oral : celui de mon mémoire !

Chapter now ! Enjoy

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Pinkie Brown** : On ne peut plus rien faire pour la boulettitude de Ron xD Hermione a peur, mais elle va se ressaisir ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D

**Madie** : Oui, Drago aussi est un boulet mais pas dans le même sens (et Harry aussi d'ailleurs xD) Oulà, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu xD Ca remonte à septembre, mais j'avais aimé. J'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment une fracture avec HP et qu'on voit bien qu'elle peut être une auteur jeunesse et une auteure adulte. La fin…je dois t'avoue que je ne sais plus comment ça fini *va chercher le bouquin sur son étagère* en fait ça ne sert à rien que je regarde, il faudrait que je relise plusieurs pages. Breffons, il ne me semble pas que la fin m'avait marquée de manière négative (de toute façon je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas surpasser l'épilogue d'HP aha -_-), mais pour en revenir sur le général, je trouvais que c'était une bonne critique de notre société.

Niveau études, je suis dans une école pour être assistante sociale ^^

**Lisa** : Merci :D Premier tournant de l'histoire ci-dessous. Bon courage pour tes bulletins (même si tu les as terminés depuis !) Bisous Bisous

**SAM **: Je suis un peu perplexe par ce que tu dis. J'ai lu beaucoup de dramione, presque toutes celles qui sont sur feu feu (si l'on exclu les mauvaises) et je ne connais que deux fics qui reprennent plus ou moins la trame des livres d'une manière qui pourrait un peu ressemble à ce que je fais : L'amour sauve de la haine, et La complainte du Sombral. J'aimerai donc bien que tu m'indiques celles qui y ressemblent, puisqu'apparemment c'est pour toi du déjà vu. De plus si l'on reprend les personnages tels que JK les a crées, c'est normal que les caractères se ressemblent. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur la fic que tu cites : Mon Drago et le Drago de My Dear Sadistic par exemple, ne sont pas du tout les mêmes. Dans le sens ou celui de My Dear, il est fondamentalement comme ça, c'est son caractère de base, alors qu'ici, Drago ne s'est pas toujours comporté comme ça avec Hermione et que c''est tout le contexte de ce qu'il est en train de vivre qui influe sur le caractère qu'il a envers elle. Il y a des nuances dans les caractères de chaque fic je pense, et Hermione, je la reprends telle que je la perçois dans les livres originaux, donc j'aimerais que tu développe ce que tu trouve incohérent chez elle (en prenant en compte le contexte bien sur). Qu'est-ce qui est caricatural ? Pour moi la caricature, ce sont les appartements de préfets en chef etc. Je trouve ça un peu étrange de qualifier cela de caricature alors que je suis le livre, le livre original est donc une caricature ? Mais de quoi ?

Tu sais que les MP, personne d'autre que moi ne les voit... donc pas de risque de voir des lecteurs venir se "venger" sur ton compte (surtout que là au final, vu la longueur de ma réponse, les gens vont être tentés d'aller voir ce que tu m'as dit. Par contre je trouve un peu dommage que tu ais si peu "confiance" surtout si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me lis. Parce que réellement, j'accepte les critiques et je suis ouverte à la discussion si tant est que la critique en question n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Ca ne veut pas non dire que je vais dire amen a tout ce que tu as dit, je peux ne pas être d'accord et défendre mes choix mais je ne fais pas semblant de dire que je suis ouverte aux critiques négatives, je le suis vraiment. Mais voilà, du coup je te réponds comme ça, et ça se transforme en débat public parce que tout le monde va lire ma réponse, alors que ça aurait pu rester un dialogue privé. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais donné l'impression d'être ce genre d'auteur qui prends de haut ses lecteurs et qui n'accepte pas le dialogue avec eux et je trouve dommage que tu ai imaginé cela.

**Mina Lovegood** : Merci beaucoup, ravie que tu ai aimé :D

**Maureen Maoa** : Voici le chapitre héhé. Et merci pour mardi !

**Nina** : Oui je m'efforce d'être ponctuelle dans mes publications, je trouve que c'est important, si je m'engage à ce rythme, je le respecte. Merci :D

.

**Note : les phrases en italique sont tirée du livre original**

** Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Brisée**

**.**

Hermione se leva tôt ce samedi matin, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant Harry et Ron. D'ordinaire, elle mangeait toujours avec eux les jours de matches, mais elle avait été blessée par l'attitude de Ron la veille au soir et elle n'avait pas envie de supporter à nouveau son humeur massacrante, sa froideur et ses remarques désagréables. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Vraiment.

Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, en attendant l'heure de rejoindre les tribunes du stade, mais elle culpabilisa rapidement. Harry devait être stressé. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine de l'équipe et elle se devait de le soutenir. Elle était sa meilleure amie par Merlin.

.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et redescendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils étaient finalement attablés.

Elle avança jusqu'à eux et demanda d'une voix timide :

_« Comment vous vous sentez, tous les deux ? »_

Elle n'osait pas regarder Ron de peur de l'énerver et Harry lui répondit distraitement qu'ils allaient bien.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit presque pas. Elle avait aperçu un geste furtif de la part de son ami. Il avait... versé quelque chose dans le verre qu'il était présentement en train de tendre à Ron. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à son flacon de Felix Felicis. Il venait de faire quelque chose d'illégal ! Ron ne devait pas...

_« Ne bois pas ça ! » _S'écria-t-elle à l'intention de Ron.

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

Elle était outrée ! Harry était-il _si _stupide ! Le professeur Slughorn avait bien expliqué que l'utilisation de la potion de chance était réglementée ! On ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour les compétitions sportives. C'était de la triche pure et simple !

Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et asséna :

_« Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite. »_

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »_

Il lui mentait ouvertement. Il venait de glisser le flacon dans sa poche ! Mais quel... Oh... Elle n'avait même pas de mot adéquat !

_« Ron, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça ! »_

_« Arrête de me donner des ordres Hermione. »_ Fit-il après avoir vidé le verre.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne la croyait pas. Ou il se mettait du côté d'Harry ! Ils risquaient d'être disqualifiés de la coupe de quidditch. Mais quel imbécile !

_« Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, Harry ! »_

_« Ecoutez-moi l'experte ! Tu n'as pas jeté d'autres sortilèges de Confusion ces temps derniers ? »_

_._

Furieuse, elle ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Harry ne comprenait rien. Ce n'était pas comparable. Elle avait fait ça pour Ron et parce que cet idiot de McLaggen était un insupportable con. Et puis, contrairement à Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de voir le mal, elle s'en était voulue pendant des jours ! Elle s'en voulait encore d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, alors qu'Harry pouvait... Ron était tout de même capable de jouer correctement sans Felix Felicis. Il l'avait prouvé l'an passé.

Oh qu'il l'énervait.

Elle croisa Ginny en sortant de la Grande salle, et toutes les deux firent le chemin vers le stade. La sœur de Ron avait l'air particulièrement heureuse et Hermione le lui fit remarquer.

« Je viens d'apprendre deux bonnes nouvelles. J'ai hâte de le dire à Harry. Vaisey s'est pris un cognard dans la tête pendant l'entraînement. Il est forfait pour le match. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Malefoy aussi a déclaré forfait. La fouine est malade. »

« Malade ? »

« Oui Hermione, malade. Comme c'est dommage. » Ricana la rouquine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Malefoy se faisait remplacer parce qu'il était malade ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir Pomfresh ou encore, pourquoi ne faisait-il pas un scandale pour reporter le match ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Surtout qu'elle l'avait vu la veille et qu'il n'avait pas l'air malade du tout. Enfin...si on considérait que sa débilité chronique et sa perversité n'était pas une maladie.

Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il n'était pas malade. Alors pourquoi ne jouait-il pas le match ? Qu'est-ce qu'il traficotait ?

.

Elle quitta Ginny devant la porte des vestiaires et continua de réfléchir à Malefoy en allant chercher une place où s'asseoir.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de déclarer forfait si discrètement. Malefoy éprouvait toujours le besoin de faire parler de lui, comme en troisième année, avec Buck.

Mais à la réflexion, Malefoy ne faisait pas beaucoup parler de lui cette année. Il était bizarre. Elle avait le sentiment de se transformer en Harry mais elle était perturbée.

Luna vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle dut mettre ses réflexions en suspens, trop occupée à éviter les coups de chapeau lion.

Les joueurs firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard, sous les acclamations de la foule. Madame Bibine arriva une poignée de secondes plus tard et libéra le vif d'or. Puis les capitaines se serrèrent la main, les joueurs décollèrent, et le match commença.

La voix désagréable de Zacharias Smith résonna alors dans le stade. Il était le nouveau commentateur et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce type.

.

Le match était animé. Ginny marqua pas mal de buts et Ron effectua de nombreux arrêts, dont certains spectaculaires. Hermione applaudit et s'exclama à chacun d'entre eux mais au fond d'elle, elle en voulait à Harry. Aucun but ne passait. Aucun. Et tout ça à cause du Felix Felicis. C'était lamentable de sa part. Vraiment. Ron n'était pas censé triompher de la sorte. Il était un bon gardien. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette stupide potion.

Il refit d'autres arrêts et soudain Harry se lança à la poursuite d'Harper, le remplaçant de Malefoy. Hermione plissa les yeux et Luna lui confirma que le vif d'or était en vue.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione crut que le serpentard allait l'attraper mais une maladresse de sa part profita à Harry qui saisit la balle dorée.

Hermione se leva en criant mais une partie d'elle était toujours énervée. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné, elle était bien décidée à prendre Harry entre quatre yeux et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle. Si Slughorn devinait. Si _Rogue_ devinait.

Le stade s'était entièrement vidé lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever. Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle attrapa son écharpe rouge et or et se mit à la triturer des mains pour se calmer.

.

Lorsqu'elle entra, seuls Harry et Ron étaient là. Le reste de l'équipe devait déjà être en train de faire la fête dans la salle commune. Elle compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête et s'adressa à Harry d'une voix ferme.

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, tu veux nous dénoncer ? » Demanda Ron_

Ah ! Alors comme ça il avait compris. Et il cautionnait. Elle n'en revenait pas.

_« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » _Fit Harry

_« Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! »_ S'écria-t-elle. _« Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron une dose de Felix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance ! »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »_

_« Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et Ron a arrêté tous les tirs ! »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas versée ! »_

Il sortit le flacon de sa poche et elle put constater qu'il était toujours scellé à la cire. Pourtant, elle était certaine de l'avoir vu verser…

_« Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre, j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais. »_

_Il regarda Ron._

_« Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même. »_

_« Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille ? Mais le beau temps... Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer... Alors, vraiment, je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance ? »_

Hermione vit Harry hocher la tête. Bon. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait joué un bon coup.

Elle ne s'attendait par contre pas à ce que Ron se tourne vers elle, en l'imitant avec méchanceté.

_« Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs ! Tu vois Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide ! »_

_« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi tu croyais avoir bu la potion. »_

_._

Il lui passa devant, la regardant avec mépris, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Elle s'était trompée certes, mais Harry l'avait voulu. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait arrêter les buts ! Elle croyait en lui plus que lui-même.

Elle cligna des yeux pour ne pas laisser des larmes couler devant Harry et déclina sa proposition d'aller à la fête. Elle avait juste envie de se glisser au fond de son lit et de pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de son attitude envers elle. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il la blessait.

Elle sortit du vestiaire et remonta vers le château. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant dans la salle commune. Tout le monde allait faire la fête et elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Elle décida d'aller se restaurer dans la cuisine et discuta pendant un bon moment avec les elfes.

Ils étaient si gentils avec elle, qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux en sortant et elle décida de remonter au dortoir. Elle irait se mettre dans son lit avec un livre, en prenant bien soin d'insonoriser la pièce.

.

.

Le vacarme assourdissant heurta ses oreilles dès qu'elle entra et elle commença difficilement à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de ses camarades.

Elle entendit vaguement les gloussements stridents de Parvati Patil qui répétait « Je suis tellement heureuuuuuuuuse pour elle », et échappa à l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey.

Et puis... Son regard tomba sur un couple. Un couple enlacé qui s'embrassait passionnément et elle eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre. Elle se trompait forcément. Elle devait se tromper... L'air lui manqua soudainement. Ron était en train d'embrasser une fille. Pire. Il embrassait Lavande Brown. Fougueusement. Devant tout le monde.

A cet instant, elle comprit ce que signifiait l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé ». Elle était anéantie. Détruite. Brisée. C'était comme si on l'avait poignardée en plein cœur. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse embrassait Lavande Brown. Cette cruche idiote. C'était un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à bouger. Ses yeux ne cillaient même pas. Elle regardait toujours le couple et une forte nausée s'empara d'elle.

Ron en embrassait une autre. Ron embrassait une autre fille. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser elle. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Ses jambes retrouvèrent finalement leur usage et elle fit volte face, se retrouvant à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle voulait fuir, le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar. Partir. Oublier.

.

Elle se réfugia dans la première salle vide qu'elle trouva et se mit à tourner en rond. Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper dans le mur, de pleurer, mais elle avait tellement mal que rien ne sortait. Elle était comme anesthésiée par la douleur.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bureau réservé au professeur et sortit sa baguette. Distraitement, elle fit apparaître plusieurs petits oiseaux jaunes qui gazouillaient gaiement. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à se concentrer sur le sortilège informulé, parce que dans sa tête, elle ne voyait qu'une seule et même image en boucle : Ron qui embrassait Lavande. Qui la serrait contre lui.

_« Hermione ? » _

Elle cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'Harry se trouvait là. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas entendu rentrer. Elle ne faisait plus attention de toute façon. Elle avait trop mal.

_« Oh, c'est toi Harry. J'étais justement en train de m'entrainer. »_

Elle ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix. Harry venait probablement la consoler mais rien ni personne ne pouvait apaiser sa douleur.

Harry commença à lui parler mais la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître Ron et sa traînée.

_« Oups. » _

Cette pétasse trouvait ça hilarant ?! Oh qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire passer son envie de rire. Une bouffée de haine monta en elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un et de la faire souffrir avant cela. Elle n'avait même pas haï Malefoy autant qu'elle haïssait Lavande Brown. Elle allait faire un meurtre.

Elle fixa Ron, qui regardait ailleurs, et elle eut envie de le gifler. Comment osait-il la faire souffrir de la sorte ? Elle avait tout fait. Tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas et elle... Mais non, il préférait en embrasser une autre.

Elle ne supportait même plus de rester dans la même pièce que lui.

_« Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir. Elle va se demander où tu es parti. »_ Lui lança-t-elle.

Puis elle ramassa ce qui lui restait de dignité et traversa la pièce la tête haute, attendant d'être arrivée devant la porte pour lancer d'une voix perçante :

« Oppugno ! »

Les oiseaux jaunes se précipitèrent alors sur Ron et se mirent à l'attaquer. Il lui ordonna de les arrêter mais elle prit la fuite. Elle ne voulait plus rester près de lui.

.

Elle couru dans les couloirs sans regarder où elle allait. Ron et Lavande, Ron et Lavande, Ron et Lavande. Ron et Lavande.

Le seul qu'elle voulait ne l'aimait pas. Malefoy avait raison. Elle finirait seule. Personne ne l'aimait.

Les vannes s'ouvrirent sans prévenir et elle explosa en sanglots bruyants. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et remonta ses genoux qu'elle encercla de ses bras. Puis elle se mit à se balancer tout doucement, d'avant en arrière. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ça faisait aussi mal. Physiquement. Elle avait mal dans tout le corps : la poitrine, le ventre, la tête... Ses yeux la piquaient tant elle pleurait et sa gorge était enflée. Et elle avait l'impression que jamais plus elle ne pourrait être heureuse. Que jamais plus elle ne pourrait vivre normalement.

.

OoO

.

Drago entendit les pleurs de loin. Il était presque six heures et il venait de sortir de la salle sur demande. Il y avait passé toute la journée et il ne savait même pas qui avait gagné le match. Il faisait le chemin vers les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des longs sanglots. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'avancer, remarquant que l'intensité des pleurs augmentait. Visiblement, il se dirigeait vers celui ou celle qui agressait ses tympans.

Il tourna dans un nouveau couloir et aperçu finalement une forme, recroquevillée par terre. Il ne la reconnu pas au début, mais en approchant, il finit par réaliser de qui il s'agissait. Granger.

Cette réalisation lui fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle en train de pleurer ? Ce n'était pas normal. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de la faire pleurer ! Et il ne lui avait rien fait. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres devant elle et la regarda, attendant qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

Rien ne se passa.

« Granger ! »

Toujours rien. Elle continuait de pleurer, comme si de rien n'était.

« Granger ! La moindre des choses serait de répondre quand on te parle ! »

Rien.

« Sale sang de bourbe. »

Toujours rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu viens de comprendre que personne ne t'aimerai jamais ? »

Encore et toujours rien. Si ce n'est qu'elle pleurait peut-être un peu plus fort.

.

Excédé par son attitude, il finit par lui donner un petit coup de pied qui ne la fit pas plus réagir. A cet instant, il n'avait pas le contrôle sur elle et il n'aimait pas cela du tout ! Il redonna un autre coup de pied mais elle ne bougea pas, même pas pour lui dire de dégager.

L'envie de la secouer pour qu'elle lui prête enfin de l'attention et qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle était dans cet état, lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la refoula. Peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave. Il aurait l'air malin si quelqu'un de sa famille était mort. Parce que pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état, il y avait forcément eu un mort non ?

Dépité, il repartit en se jurant de faire rapidement la lumière sur cette histoire.

.

OoO

.

Malefoy était parti depuis bien longtemps quand Hermione trouva la force de se relever. Elle avait toujours aussi mal, et même encore plus, puisque le fait de rester assise à même le sol, dans une position inconfortable, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ses yeux étaient tout gonflés et versaient encore des larmes. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais visiblement, il restait encore de l'eau dans son corps.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle commune sans savoir comment elle parvenait à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle commune, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle se glissa dans son lit, ferma les rideaux et insonorisa la pièce. Pas question que Parvati et _l'autre_ l'entendent pleurer. Dire qu'elle devait partager son dortoir avec _elle_ ! Qui devait sûrement, en ce moment même, être en train de rouler des patins à Ron.

Un nouveau sanglot s'empara d'elle. Elle se faisait du mal. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle les revoyait. Leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Les mains de Ron dans les cheveux de Lavande. Ca faisait si mal... Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle serait la première et la seule à savoir ce que cela faisait d'être embrassée par Ron. Elle voulait qu'il la serre contre lui comme il l'avait fait avec Lavande. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il finirait par comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Qu'elle avait été idiote. Tellement idiote.

Et son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire mal. Comment allait-elle faire face et donner le change ? Elle n'en savait rien parce qu'elle avait juste envie de pleurer jusqu'à mourir de chagrin. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'écrire à sa mère pour lui confier sa douleur.

Après avoir trempé son oreiller de ses larmes, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Elle fit plusieurs cauchemar. Revit Ron embrasser l'autre dans ses rêves, et elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné.

.

Ses yeux faisaient mal eux aussi et lorsqu'elle réussit à se traîner jusque dans la salle de bain, son reflet lui fit peur. Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire de toute façon ?! Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de son apparence, puisque Ron n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle se doucha, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et quitta le dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas voir Harry, ni Ginny. Elle les connaissait. Ils allaient être compatissants et lui demander toutes les deux secondes comment elle allait. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Ils n'allaient que contribuer à augmenter sa douleur.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni où aller. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait pas le cœur, ni la tête à travailler. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

Elle se décida finalement à retourner dans les cuisines. La présence des elfes ne la dérangeait pas.

« Miss Granger n'as pas l'air en forme. Dobby peut-il faire quelque chose pour Miss Granger ? Lui préparer son gâteau préféré ? Ou lui servir des viennoiseries ? »

« C'est très gentil Dobby, mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Miss Granger devrait tout de même manger un peu. Dobby va préparer du thé. »

Elle hocha la tête et il se dirigea vers un chaudron fumant. Les autres elfes s'affairèrent autour d'elle et elle se retrouva assisse devant un assortiment de muffins. Elle en grignota un pour ne pas vexer les elfes mais elle avait beau en prendre des morceaux minuscules, les avaler relevait du combat. La boule dans sa gorge était si grosse qu'elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait passer.

Les elfes remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas et redoublèrent d'efforts pour qu'Hermione retrouve le sourire. Ils avaient tous appris à apprécier la jeune femme, même si cela avait été difficile pour certain d'entre eux, à cause des vêtements tricotés pour eux. Mais grâce à Dobby qui avait servi d'intermédiaire, elle avait comprit qu'ils étaient heureux ici et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être libérés. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de leur distribuer à tous chaussettes, bonnets et écharpes, argumentant que leur Maître était Dumbledore et qu'ils ne risquaient rien si c'était elle qui les donnait.

Ils étaient si gentils. Ils lui resservirent du thé une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa tasse et ils babillaient, comme pour lui faire oublier ses soucis. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il lui était impossible d'oublier que l'amour de sa vie en avait choisi une autre.

Elle resta dans les cuisines jusque tard dans la matinée. Elle tenta même de les aider à préparer le repas du midi, mais ils refusèrent fermement et elle décida de partir. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Juste de trouver un autre endroit pour pleurer tranquillement.

.

OoO

.

Drago avait appris la nouvelle au petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de chercher. Il s'était installé à table et avait tout de suite vu Pansy et Milicent en proie à une grande agitation. Elles étaient comme ça dès qu'il y avait un potin un peu croustillant à se mettre sous la dent et elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de dire à tout le monde ce qu'elles savaient.

Cela ne rata pas.

« Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle Drak... Drago ? » Piailla Pansy

« Non, mais visiblement, je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. »

« Brown et Weasley sortent ensemble. »

Le blond en recracha presque son jus de citrouille.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, tout le monde à la même réaction. C'est écoeurant n'est-ce pas ? Non mais regarde-les. »

.

Drago était du mauvais côté de la table et dut se retourner pour comprendre concrètement de quoi elle parlait. Et effectivement, à la table des rouges et or, Weasmoche et Brown étaient en train de se dévorer mutuellement le visage. C'était à s'en couper l'appétit. Et ils n'avaient visiblement aucun respect pour les autres. Il plaignait sincèrement ceux qui étaient assis à leur table. Quelle horreur.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût et retourna ensuite à son porridge. Son cerveau était toujours un peu plus lent le matin, mais il ne tarda pas à réaliser quelque chose. Granger ! Et si c'était pour ça qu'elle était dans tous ses états la veille ? Non, elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer autant pour la Belette ? Si ? Il devait absolument vérifier.

.

Son petit déjeuner avalé, il se rua dans les couloirs, mettant de côté ses projets de salle sur demande et de réparation d'armoire pour partir à la recherche de sa chère ennemie. Si elle se mettait dans un état pareil pour Weasmoche... Elle atteignait les limites du pathétisme !

Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers la bibliothèque. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire un dimanche ? Elle était de toute façon toujours fourrée là-bas et il se doutait qu'elle devait considérer son week-end comme raté si elle n'y avait pas passé vingt heures.

Mais bizarrement, il ne la trouva pas. Il fit toutes les allées. Elle n'était pas dans son coin habituel, ni dans aucun autre. La réserve était vide également et après avoir consulté le registre des emprunts et des retours, il ne vit pas son nom. Elle avait rendu et emprunté des livres jeudi, mais rien depuis.

Sa curiosité encore un peu plus piquée, il ressortit du domaine de Mrs Pince et repartit à sa recherche.

Il parcourut le château en long, en large, et en travers, sans jamais la trouver. Elle n'était pas dans sa salle commune – il avait terrorisé une première année gryffondor pour le savoir - , pas dans le parc, pas chez le géant demeuré – il avait regardé par la fenêtre. Nulle part. Et le fait de ne pas la trouver commençait à le mettre en colère. En colère parce qu'il n'était pas censé courir après elle, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et en colère parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Tout simplement. Si réellement c'était Weasley... Il allait lui faire payer très cher.

A midi, Granger n'était pas attablée dans la Grande Salle, mais Weasmoche et sa Lavande Sangsue Brown étaient présents pour faire partager à tous le spectacle écœurant de leurs baisers.

Il continua de chercher Granger pendant l'après-midi, et ne la trouvant pas, il se résigna à aller travailler un peu sur sa mission.

Heureusement, ils avaient une ronde le soir même. Et elle avait intérêt à être là, sinon, il allait lui montrer sa manière de penser !

Au repas du soir, elle n'était pas assise à la table des Gryffondor et ses poings se crispèrent sous la table. Il haïssait cette fille !

.

Il arriva un quart d'heure en avance au départ de leur ronde et attendit avec impatience. Il allait la prendre entre quatre yeux, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui se présenta à ses yeux. Elle arriva finalement et Drago ne la reconnut presque pas. Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Une loque. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mal habillée, pas coiffée, les yeux rouges et plus que gonflés, c'était comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, à un tel point qu'elle n'avait plus la force de s'occuper d'elle. Et son regard... Il était vide et triste à la fois. Non. Définitivement, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de très grave. Ce n'était pas Weasmoche. Mais il allait tout de même vérifier. Pour être sûr.

La jeune femme passa devant lui, comme si elle ne le voyait pas, et commença à avancer sur le trajet de la ronde. Elle avait l'air robotisé et il avança à son tour, à son niveau.

« Mauvaise soirée Granger ? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as un gros chagrin ? » Railla-t-il.

« … »

Il fallait qu'il la provoque pour qu'elle réponde. Il le savait bien. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Granger ? »

« … »

« Je te parle sang-de-bourbe ! Répond ! »

« … »

« Petite garce ! »

« … »

Ouh qu'elle l'énervait à ne pas répondre ! Elle devait _répondre_ !

« Weasley s'est trouvé une chérie alors ?»

A sa grande horreur, Granger fondit littéralement en larmes. Alors c'était ça ? Réellement ? Elle était si détruite à cause de Weasley ? Parce qu'il embrassait une autre fille ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait par Salazar ? Elle ne l'écoutait pas ! Elle n'écoutait rien. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer.

Honnêtement, il avait toujours su qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et peut-être même que lui était amoureux d'elle... Mais l'un et l'autre étaient tellement coincés qu'il était impossible qu'ils concrétisent quelque chose. A son plus grand plaisir. Car plus elle était malheureuse, mieux c'était.

Le seul problème en cet instant, était qu'il n'éprouvait pas la moindre parcelle de plaisir. Car il n'y était pour rien dans son état et qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention.

« Tu pleures à cause de Weaslaid pauvre fille pathétique. Mais tu devais bien savoir qu'il ne voudrait jamais de toi. »

Elle s'arrêta et se laissa glisser le long de mur, se mettant dans la même position que la veille, quand il l'avait trouvé. Il était sidéré par sa faiblesse. Et fou de rage que le rouquin arrive à la mettre dans un tel état alors que lui n'y était jamais parvenu. Il avait le sentiment d'être dépossédé de quelque chose et ne le supportait pas. Pas du tout.

« Granger ! Relève-toi ! Tu me fais honte. Tu es tellement pitoyable. »

C'était comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Totalement renfermée sur elle-même, elle continuait de pleurer sans relâche. Le barrage avait cédé une fois de plus.

Elle l'ignorait. Mais pas de manière voulue, il en était sûr. Peut-être n'avait-elle-même pas réalisé qu'il était là.

« GRANGER. » Hurla-t-il, bouillant de rage.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et il se décida à la pousser, pour la faire réagir. Elle bascula sur le côté mais resta inerte, continuant de sangloter et renifler.

.

Un flot de haine s'empara alors de lui, le surprenant presque. De la haine et d'autres émotions qu'il peinait à distinguer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas ça. Il voulait qu'elle lui porte de l'attention, qu'elle se dispute avec lui, qu'elle lui réponde. Qu'elle soit comme avant. Il avait besoin d'elle comme cela. Il devait être celui qui gérait, qui influençait ses humeurs. Lui et personne d'autre.

Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'impact qu'avait Weasley sur elle en un seul petit baiser alors que lui devait mettre le paquet pour la faire craquer.

Et puis il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soit focalisée sur ses problèmes avec Weasley. C'était à lui qu'elle devait penser. Elle devait ruminer sur combien elle le détestait, combien elle voulait se venger de l'avoir fait pleurer, combien il était un sale con. Peu importait, mais il voulait que l'esprit de la jeune femme soit occupé par lui, pas par une Belette de malheur. Comment allait-il tenir cette année, remplir sa mission, si elle n'était pas là ?!

Dans un geste désespéré, il se pencha vers elle et attrapa son menton, trempé de larmes. Il le serra fortement dans sa main et la força à tourner la tête.

« Je t'ordonne de me regarder. »

Il finit par croiser son regard rempli de larmes mais le vide le frappa encore une fois. C'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Et la supplique qui s'échappa de ses lèvres finit par l'achever :

« Ron… »

.

Furieux, il se leva, et abandonnant sa ronde, retourna dans les cachots. Il était fou de rage envers Granger, envers Weasley, envers Brown. Envers le monde entier. De quel droit est-ce qu'on le privait de sa Granger ?! De quel droit est-ce qu'on l'abîmait à sa place ?!

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil ce soir là et après s'être tourné retourné dans son lit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il finit par réaliser quelque chose.

Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Une émotion. Celle qui était finalement la plus forte de toute et qu'il ressentait pour la première fois. Non, ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Il connaissait ce sentiment puisqu'il était capable de l'identifier, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait alors que Granger était mêlé à tout cela.

Il eut soudain envie de vomir. Parce qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressentir.

De la jalousie.

* * *

Héhéhéhé. Voilà, nous passons donc de la possessivité à la jalousie, bien que les deux soient toujours très liés. Mais le mec il est jaloux de Ron quand même, il faut le faire xD

Sinon, la pauvre Hermione est au trente sixième dessous (voire même plus). Vous allez peut-être trouver que c'est exagéré, mais je pense réellement qu'elle l'a très mal vécu, au point de penser que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et blablabla (de toute façon quand on a un chagrin d'amour on pense toute que notre vie est finie xD). Je pense aussi que certains ont du être déçu de la scène avant les oiseaux. J'ai hésité entre reprendre le livre ou faire plus comme dans le film ou Hermione pleure dedans Harry et qu'elle lui demande si ça lui fait aussi mal quand il voit Ginny embrasser Dean, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de rester comme dans le livre. Désolée pour celles qui seraient déçues.

En tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre ! A vos claviers donc xD Et n'oubliez pas de penser à moi vendredi matin, pour mon oral mémoire !

Une review et Drago viendra vous consoler en cas de chagrin.

Bisous Bisous


	9. Chapitre VIII

Hello ! Comment ça va ? Moi je suis heureuse d'être enfin en vacances. Par contre je crois que je suis définitivement partie pour retourner en cours l'année prochaine. Mon oral ne s'est vraiment pas bien passé. Je suis tombée sur un jury de merde, ils étaient deux donc un universitaire en économie (le truc qui n'a mais RIEN a voir avec mon mémoire et mes études mais breffons). Ce charmant Monsieur n'a absolument pas aimé mon mémoire (et il a dit la même chose à la fille avant moi), du coup il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il n'aurait pas fait comme si comme ça, à remettre tout en cause... en soi ça peut arriver sauf que dans ce cas on te pose des questions pour que tu puisses t'expliquer etc, sauf que ce c** faisait les questions et les réponses à lui tout seul, il monologuait, c'était infernal et je ne pouvais pas en placer une. Breffons, une cata. On m'a conseillé d'écrire une lettre de réclamations, mais je ne vais pas le faire parce que le jury est souverain. Donc bon. Je suis assez en colère contre lui et je suis sure d'avoir une note très mauvaise mais bizarrement, je le vis assez bien...

Voilà, après la minute plainte, je peux quand même savourer les VACANCES :D J'espère que le bac s'est bien passé pour celles qui le passaient et maintenant je dis bonne chance pour celles qui passent le brevet !

Now, place a Dragounet et Hermionette xD

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Guest **: Merci beaucoup. Je trouve ça plus pratique pour tout le monde d'avoir un rythme de postage précis, et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je NIE l'épilogue de JKR, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire xD

**Mina Lovegood **: Ohhhh Merchiiiiii :D Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est mignon un Drago jaloux xDD

**Lisa **: J'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce Drago si violent que je préfère le laisser plus calme :p Courage pour les bulletins ! Pour mon oral, ça ne s'est pas bien passé mais je le vis bien. Le séjour aux US approche, lucky girl ! Bisous Bisous

**Juls** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise :D

**Madie **: Drago est blond que veux-tu, on ne peux pas trop lui en demander xDD Ahh naaaaaan j'aime pas du tout le baiser Harry/Ginny dans la salle sur demande, c'est mieux devant tout le monde, dans la salle commune hihi

**Olivia **: Hermione est juste amoureuse… Drago vient te voir pour tout ce que tu veux xD

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci beaucoup ! Comme si j'allais te dire quel sera le prochain sentiment xD No way !

**Krystel **: Ohhhhhh merci ma poulette pour tout ces petits commentaires ! mais ça me fait tout drôle ;)

**Virginie **: C'est un défi de taille, que de transformer leur relation en relation amoureuse, mais j'aime les défis :p Ca a été dur d'écrire les scènes ou Drago est très violent donc il va rester calme. Merci beaucoup pour tes trois review !

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Coquille Vide  
**

**.**

La jeune gryffondor était toujours totalement abattue le lundi matin, à l'heure de reprendre les cours, mais elle trouva de la ressource pour se préparer à aller en classe et surtout, pour se forger un visage impassible. Elle n'allait pas faire le plaisir de montrer à Ron et à l'autre à quel point elle était affectée.

C'était même plus que ça... Son avenir n'avait plus aucun sens si elle ne pouvait pas être avec Ron.

Elle descendit les escaliers, son sac sur les épaules et vit Harry, qui semblait l'attendre.

« Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas vue du week-end. »

« J'étais occupée. » Répondit-elle d'une voix sûre.

Mais elle ne dupa pas son meilleur ami, qui la regarda d'un air signifiant clairement « pas à moi ». Il prit une inspiration décidée et lui lança.

« Tu peux me parler tu sais ?! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je t'en prie Hermione. Je sais que tu as de la peine et que tu es blessée. Je sais que tu en veux à Ron et je comprends. Tu penses peut-être le contraire mais je comprends vraiment. Je sais ce que ça fait… » Dit-il en pensant à ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny et Dean s'embrasser. Quoi qu'Hermione devait probablement le ressentir dix fois plus fort. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfermes toute seule dans ton chagrin. Je suis là. Si tu veux pleurer contre mon épaule, tu peux le faire. C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis non ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que fait Ron. » Répliqua-t-elle.

C'était un beau mensonge. Le trou béant dans son cœur s'élargissait de plus en plus et la douleur ne s'apaisait pas.

Harry et elle firent quelques pas dans le couloir, en silence. Elle sentait le regard de son ami posé sur elle mais peu lui importait.

« Je n'aime pas que tu sois triste… »

« … »

« Et tu es une battante Hermione. Je te connais comme ça. Nous sommes jeunes. Laisse cet idiot de Ron faire une erreur. Tu le récupéreras plus tard, après lui avoir fait payer cet épisode. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Oui, elle aussi pensait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais visiblement, il ne partageait pas cet avis. Et à l'heure actuelle elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerai jamais.

.

Elle reprit contenance avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et se força à manger pour ne pas qu'Harry s'amuse à jouer les protecteurs. Elle appréciait le geste, mais elle avait envie d'être seule et de ne parler à personne.

Son maigre petit déjeuner avalé, elle se leva et se rendit directement dans la salle d'arithmancie. Elle était encore vide et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'installa à sa table, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle devait essayer de se concentrer sur ses cours. De cette manière, peut-être penserait-elle moins à sa détresse.

La porte s'ouvrit en même temps que la cloche sonnait et elle sut que le professeur Vector était entré dans la pièce. Elle ne redressa pas la tête pour autant et attendit que ses camarades arrivent.

Puis Malefoy arriva. Elle ne pouvait pas le louper, vu le boucan qu'il faisait. Racler les pieds de la chaise au sol, poser violemment ses affaires sur la table, soupirer, faire vibrer la table, donner un coup de pied sur sa chaise.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le chapitre sur… »

Drago était sidéré. Sa voisine avait brusquement relevé la tête en entendant le professeur commencer la leçon et d'une main beaucoup plus lente que d'ordinaire, recopiait sur le parchemin les mots prononcés.

Une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. Même pas pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire de bruit. Cela n'allait pas ! Il avait plus que besoin de se disputer avec elle. Il devenait dingue sans ça !

Il décida de refaire comme la dernière fois. Donner les petits coups de pieds dans sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas tenu plus de trois minutes la dernière fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. C'était comme si tout glissait sur elle sans l'atteindre. Mais qu'elle l'envoie paître par Merlin ! Weasley ne pouvait tout de même pas monopoliser autant ses pensées !

.

« Granger ! »

« … »

« Granger ! »

« … »

« Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger… »

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander d'une voix lasse, sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que Vector dit. »

« Demande lui de t'expliquer. » Fit-elle de la même voix morne.

« Non. Je veux que _tu_ m'expliques. »

Il la vit soupirer et remarqua qu'elle semblait vraiment fragile. Un rien semblait pouvoir la briser et elle était comme au bord des larmes. Elle suspendit sa plume quelques instants et se tourna ensuite vers lui, avant de lui expliquer d'une voix faible, la leçon.

Il comprit rapidement que se disputer avec lui en refusant était au dessus de ses forces et que c'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'elle avait accepté sa requête.

« Tu es d'un pathétisme à faire peur Granger. Tu le sais ? Personne ne se met dans un tel état pour un garçon. Pour Weasley encore plus. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle allait pleurer, il le sentait venir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure à cause de Weasley ! Il voulait qu'elle pleure à cause de lui. Mais sur quoi pouvait-il l'attaquer dans ce cas ? Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle allait rapporter n'importe laquelle de ses paroles à cet insupportable rouquin de malheur.

« Bon et par rapport aux équations ? » Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Elle débuta son explication mais sa voix était toujours lointaine et robotique. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour retrouver la Granger d'avant. Sa Granger. Mais les choses avaient plutôt intérêt à se rétablir. Et vite.

.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il se dirigeait vers sa classe suivante. Il était trop préoccupé par Granger pour aller dans la salle sur demande, même s'il savait qu'il devait. Et puis c'était le cours de Défense de Rogue et il allait lui poser des tas de questions s'il n'était pas là.

Il avait rapidement perdu Granger de vue et accéléra le pas pour la rattraper, lorsqu'un hibou fit irruption devant lui.

Reconnaissant l'animal, il attrapa la missive et la rangea dans sa poche, avant de continuer sa route, atteignant rapidement la salle de classe.

Il repéra tout de suite Weaslaid et sa sangsue et son regard dévia sur Granger, qui s'était installée au premier rang. Elle semblait faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il remarqua ses poings crispés et son visage qui avait perdu toute ses couleurs. Elle se contenait comme elle pouvait, mais visiblement, c'était difficile.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce lorsque Rogue arriva. Comme à son habitude, il balaya sa classe du regard et un rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Miss Brown. Il est hors de question que je subisse vos gloussements et débordements d'affection pendant toute la durée de mon cours. Il est déjà assez insupportable d'avoir à subir ce spectacle affligeant pendant mes repas. Nous sommes dans une école au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Changez de place avec Miss Bulstrode. Immédiatement. »

« Mais… »Protesta Ron.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis Monsieur Weasley. Est-ce le fait d'avoir une autre fille que Miss Granger collé à votre bras qui vous rend insolent ? Ou peut-être Potter a-t-il fini par déteindre sur vous ? »

« Je… »

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« M… »

« Laisse-le, ça ne sert à rien. » Souffla Harry, assis derrière lui.

« Potter ! On ne discute pas en classe. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« C'est injuste ! »

« Combien de neurones avez-vous dans le cerveau Monsieur Weasley ? Peu apparemment puisque vous avez l'air de ne pas comprendre lorsque l'on vous parle. Cessez donc de me répondre et d'être insolent. Encore dix point en moins. Et vous viendrez en retenue vendredi soir, à vingt heures. Je ne sais pas ce que vous et Miss Brown aviez prévu, mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà annuler. »

Les serpentards ricanèrent. Voir les gryffondors rabaissés par Rogue était un spectacle dont ils ne se lasseraient jamais.

Mais cette fois-ci, Drago remarqua que les verts et argent n'étaient pas les seuls à se réjouir. Il gardait un œil sur Granger, et bien qu'il ne puisse la voir que de profil, il aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire vide sur ses lèvres.

Le professeur commença ensuite la leçon du jour et Drago jeta quelques coups d'oeils autour de lui, avant de sortir sa lettre. Blaise était assis à côté de lui et il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à lire par-dessus son épaule.

Le cœur battant, il posa ses yeux sur la missive, redoutant ce qu'il allait y lire.

.

_Fils,_

_Je suis sans nouvelles depuis la rentrée et je commence à trouver le temps un peu long. Où en es-tu dans ta mission ? Comment avance-t-elle ? J'aimerai que tu me tiennes au courant. De même, si tu as besoin de conseils, n'oublie pas que je suis là. Il faut que tu saches fils, que plus les choses iront vite, plus le Maître sera satisfait. Il t'a donné une belle occasion de faire tes preuves et de montrer que tu es digne de lui. Ne me déçoit pas Drago. Tu dois y arriver et de la plus belle des manières. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire, alors prouve, à moi et aux autres que j'ai raison et que mon fils n'est pas un trouillard incapable d'agir en homme. _

_Je sais que ta mère n'est pas satisfaite de cette mission, mais ne te laisse pas attendrir par ses paroles. Elle a toujours eu peur, plus que de raison, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'en blâmer. C'est une femme, elle est plus faible que nous autres. C'est dans sa nature, elle a toujours été sensible et fragile. Trop malheureusement, mais que peut-on y faire maintenant ?!_

_Tu dois te demander si je suis toujours à Azkaban. La réponse est positive, mais mon départ ne saurait tarder. Bien sûr, si ta mission se concrétisait dans les semaines à venir, ma sortie en découlerait encore plus vite… Je compte sur toi Drago. Tu portes l'honneur des Malefoy. Fait honneur à ta famille, à tes ancêtres, au Maître et rends-nous fiers de toi. J'attends de tes nouvelles. _

_Ton Père._

_L.M_

_._

La panique déferla en lui telle un raz de marée, après la lecture de cette lettre, et il dut desserrer sa cravate pour pouvoir respirer convenablement. Pendant le week-end, il avait quelque peu délaissé sa mission à cause de Granger. Elle était toujours présente dans un coin de son esprit, mais il l'avait fait passer au second plan.

Cette lettre faisait renaître son angoisse. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait n'importe quoi de son dimanche. Il avait passé sa journée à chercher Granger partout, au lieu d'aller travailler et…

Il ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise d'angoisse en pleine classe. Il allait se calmer et retourner dans la salle sur demande une fois le cours terminé. Mais il avait beau essayer de respirer et de s'apaiser, c'était trop tard, Son cœur battait trop vite et il sentait la sueur dégouliner sur sa peau. Il n'allait jamais y arriver… il allait décevoir ses parents, les conduire à la mort. Peut-être même allait-il être tué lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et il ne voulait pas que ses parents meurent…

« Drago ? Drago ? Ça va ? » Demanda Blaise.

Le blond hocha la tête par réflexe. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire que non, ça n'allait pas. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier et il n'avait même plus Granger pour puiser sa force. Car c'était bien cela. Il puisait de la force en affaiblissant Granger, en la maltraitant. Mais depuis deux jours, elle ne faisait plus attention et cela le rendait malade… Comment allait-t-il faire ?!

.

Il se précipita hors de la salle dès la fin du cours auquel il n'avait rien suivi. Il paniquait totalement. Il tremblait et était sur le point de pleurer. Il devait absolument avancer dans la réparation de l'armoire.

Pourtant, ses pas ne le menèrent pas dans la salle sur demande. Son état était trop précaire pour cela. Il devait se calmer avant toute chose.

Et dans ce but, il se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage.

Mimi Geignarde apparut immédiatement. Elle semblait ravie d'avoir à nouveau de la visite. Elle flotta jusqu'à Drago et resta à ses côtés, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Lentement, les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du blond. Il détestait pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait trop de peur et d'angoisse en lui pour qu'il puisse les contenir. Il avait tellement peur de mourir ou de faire mourir ses parents…

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ? »

«Est-ce que, je pourrais t'aider ? »

« Non. Personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis seul. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Mais… »

Sa voix se brisa et il plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait même plus honte de pleurer devant un fantôme. Même si elle ne pouvait pas lui en venir en aide, sa présence lui apportait comme un simulacre de réconfort dérisoire.

« Je pourrais faire quelque chose, si tu as besoin de moi. » Reprit le fantôme.

« Non. Merci, mais, tu ne pourrais rien faire. »

« Et vraiment personne ne peut t'aider ? Tes amis ? Un professeur ? »

« Non… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était forcément au courant de cela. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait confié cette mission. Il devait penser qu'il échouerait forcément.

Mais il devait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

.

Il se releva brusquement et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, se remettant ainsi les idées au clair. Et sous les encouragements de Mimi Geignarde, il quitta les toilettes des filles et monta jusqu'au septième étage.

Il resta penché sur cette fichue armoire à disparaître pendant des heures, jusqu'à en être étourdi. Il ne cessa que lorsque qu'il commença à voir flou et à être en proie à des vertiges.

Il réalisa qu'il était près de trois heures du matin et qu'il n'avait pas avalé, ni bu la moindre chose depuis le petit déjeuner. Il était épuisé, et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir plus avancé que cela. Quelque chose bloquait le processus de disparition et réapparition, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il avait presque envie de dormir sur place, mais mobilisa ses dernières forces pour retourner jusque dans son lit.

Epuisé, il se coucha dans ses draps et s'endormit aussitôt.

.

OoO

.

Plusieurs étages au dessus du dortoir du blond, Hermione, elle, ne dormait pas. Elle s'était couchée à vingt deux heures pourtant, mais après avoir somnolé pendant deux ou trois heures, elle s'était définitivement réveillée. Et ne parvenait plus à se rendormir.

Dormir à quelques mètres de Lavande était vraiment difficile à supporter pour elle. Elle lui jetait parfois des regards moqueurs et dès qu'elle mettait un pied dans le dortoir, elle ne cessait de parler de Ron à Parvati. A voix haute et claire bien sûre. Et chacun de ses mots était comme un coup de poignard de plus, dans le cœur d'Hermione. « Ron est tellement merveilleux » blabla « Ron embrasse siiiiiiiiiiiii bien » nia nia nia « Ron va m'emmener chez Madame Piedoddu à la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard, ça va être teeeeeellement romantique. »

Elle la haïssait ! Du plus profond de son être ! Elle était tellement blessée, et jalouse et…et blessée encore. Cela faisait deux jours et elle avait toujours aussi mal. L'envie de rentrer chez elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte et elle comptait les jours qui la séparaient des vacances de Noël…

La jalousie, l'aigreur et la rancœur rongeaient tout son être. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Ron. Il savait. Il avait forcément remarqué les signes discrets qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle l'avait invité à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn par Merlin ! Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose !

Mais non, lui préférait aller fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de _l'autre_ . Cette pimbêche dont l'unique passion dans la vie était : se pavaner et cancaner avec sa meilleure amie pour la vie, Parvati. Ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune once d'intelligence. Elle était stupide et frivole. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? A croire qu'il n'avait regardé que sa poitrine.

Elle failli se mettre à hurler quand elle sentit des larmes chaudes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer pour Ron. Même si elle avait toujours aussi mal, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle finit par se rallonger, voyant l'heure qui continuait de tourner. Elle allait être dans une forme incroyable pour aller en classe, si elle ne s'endormait pas rapidement…

.

.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu la gueule de bois de toute sa vie, mais l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait au matin s'en rapprochait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

N'ayant pas envie de se rendre dans la grande salle avec sa tête qui devait plus ou moins ressembler à celle d'un zombie mutant, elle décida d'aller dans les cuisines. Les elfes ne feraient pas attention, ou feraient au moins semblant de ne rien voir.

Elle peina à masquer sa surprise, lorsqu'une fois la poire chatouillée, elle se rendit compte qu'un autre élève se trouvait déjà dans les cuisines. Elle eut envie de rebrousser chemin, mais son ventre émit un gargouillement de protestation, et les elfes avançaient déjà vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait manger.

Elle s'installa à table, à l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'autre élève à qui elle n'adressa pas le moindre regard. Elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur les forces à mobiliser pour pouvoir tenir et être attentive aux cours pendant la journée.

La brunette remercia chaleureusement les elfes, lorsqu'ils posèrent devant elle une grande assiette garnie d'œufs, de bacon et de pancakes, accompagnée d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Son appétit était un peu revenu et si elle était certaine de ne pas finir, elle espérait arriver à manger un peu plus que la veille.

« Granger ! Cesse de m'ignorer. »

« … »

« Granger ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle de sa voix lasse

« Arrête ça. Je t'interdis de m'ignorer. »

« Je ne t'ignore pas. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler et j'ai autre chose à penser que satisfaire ton égo. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il n'aima pas du tout le ton de voix. Aucune morgue. Aucune agressivité. Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir envie de se disputer avec lui. Sa voix était plate, monotone et elle semblait déjà partie à des kilomètres de lui.

« Tu préfères penser à ta pauvre condition de fille rejetée par Weasley c'est ça ? Apitoie-toi donc sur ton sort. »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtri, et repoussa son assiette, avant de se lever.

Elle souhaitait clairement quitter la pièce, mais Drago lui barra le chemin.

« Jamais Weasmoche n'aurait voulu de toi de toute façon. Regarde-toi. Et regarde Brown. Il n'y a pas photo. »

« Laisse-moi Malefoy. »

« Tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité ? Ca te ferait du bien pourtant. Tu n'es pas féminine. Tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque. Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, tu… »

Elle lui tourna le dos et appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Cela suffit à faire taire le blond. Il n'aimait pas son comportement. Elle était si faible. Elle le fuyait. Il n'avait plus d'emprise et il lui fallait remédier à cette situation. Et rapidement !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa ses mains, de manière à les retirer de ses oreilles.

« Ne fait pas ta gamine Granger. »

« Malefoy laisse-moi. S'il te plait. »

De lasse, sa voix était devenue tremblante et suppliante. Elle avait des sautes d'humeur et il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se remette à pleurer sur son sort et sur les grands malheurs que Weasley lui faisait subir. Il était quand même beaucoup plus important et intéressant que ce rouquin stupide.

Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et la regarda partir, la tête basse.

Un sentiment de frustration et colère mêlées refit surface. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment réagir, et il était profondément emmerdé.

.

Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand il arriva en classe de métamorphose. Il avait décidé de ne pas sécher ce cours-ci. Autant éviter de se retrouver un nouveau samedi en retenue. Si la précédente lui avait quand même été utile au niveau alibi, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de sacrifier un samedi. Ce qu'il avait au passage fait le week-end précédent, à cause de Granger.

Il s'installa à sa table et son degré d'énervement s'amplifia lorsqu'il comprit de quoi Blaise et Pansy étaient en train de parler.

« Totalement pitoyable. Mais tellement drôle. Elle fait pitié. »

« Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'est quand même triste de se mettre dans un tel état à cause d'un type comme Weasley. » Commenta Blaise.

« Oh, tu ne vas quand même pas la défendre. »

« Je ne la défend pas. Je la trouve pathétique. Mais Weasley… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Drago en grinçant des dents.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de Granger. Qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes.

« Pansy a surpris Granger en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. »

« Et comment est-ce que vous savez qu'elle pleurait à cause de Weasmoche ? »

« Mais, Draki, c'est é-vi-dent. Voyons. » Fit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe « Elle devait être amoureuse de lui. Quelle horreur. Enfin c'était le seul à sa portée. »

Elle disait cela d'un air supérieur, comme si elle se trouvait magnifique et hors de portée de tout. Drago eut envie de lui faire une remarque désobligeante pour la ramener sur terre. Il ne supportait pas quand Pansy insultait Granger. C'était lui qui devait en être à l'initiative. Elle était sur son terrain et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle d'eux de toute façon. Ils ne sont pas intéressants. »

« Mais Dra… »

« Oui, oui. On sait que tu aimes commérer. Mais tout le monde s'en fiche à part toi. Si tu veux faire ta pseudo journaliste potin, tu n'as qu'à monter un club avec Patil. Elle doit se sentir bien seule depuis que sa meilleure amie et Weasley se sont lancés un sort de glu perpétuelle. »

Le ton cinglant du blond fit taire Pansy et Blaise le dévisagea, un peu étonné. Il avait déjà remarqué que Drago n'aimait pas critiquer les trois gus quand ce n'était pas lui qui commençait, mais il avait été particulièrement virulent aujourd'hui.

« Ca va Drago ? »

« Pourquoi cette question. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas au dortoir la nuit dernière et Greg et Vincent disent que tu t'es éloigné d'eux… »

« Premièrement : depuis quand est-ce que tu me surveilles dans le dortoir ? Je fais ce que je veux. Deuxièmement, je doute que Greg et Vincent aient pu te dire ça. Ils n'ont pas les neurones nécessaires pour formuler des phrases de cet acabit. »

« Monsieur s'est levé du mauvais pied à ce que je vois. Et je ne te surveilles pas. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que j'ai des insomnies. Si tu avais fermé ton baldaquin j'aurais pu croire que tu étais dans ton lit, mais puisque tu l'as laissé grand ouvert, je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir. »

Un point pour lui, songea Drago. Il avait fait une erreur. Il fermait toujours ses rideaux d'ordinaire.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ? » Demanda alors Pansy « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu étais avec une fille c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Nous n'avons pas de contrat ! »

La jeune femme arbora un air vexé et se détourna des deux garçons en pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'était pas mesure de protester de toute façon. Et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre importance aux yeux de Drago. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être vexée. Malgré ce que certains pouvaient penser, elle avait encore un ego en bon état.

.

OoO

.

Harry soupira pour la énième fois du cours de sortilèges. Ils étaient en travaux pratiques et comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'entraîner, la classe était bruyante.

Pour autant, Ron et Lavande n'étaient pas obligés de se faire des mamours de manière aussi bruyante.

Le survivant se promit encore une fois d'aller parler à Ron – s'il réussissait à le voir. Ces moments étaient rares puisque Lavande semblait avoir besoin de sa présence pour respirer correctement –. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi démonstratif, par égard pour Hermione ! Elle supportait la tête haute mais il voyait bien que sa meilleure amie était prête à tomber en mille morceaux.

Leur amitié était mise à mal. Ils ne s'adressaient plus un seul mot et lui-même passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Ron. Pas parce qu'il avait pris le parti de la brunette mais parce qu'il n'était jamais là.

Même en cours, ils étaient inséparables.

Lavande gloussa à cet instant et Harry vit sa meilleure amie se crisper violemment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa baguette qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains et tenta d'attirer son attention. Il soupçonnait Hermione de vouloir faire exprès de mal viser et de lancer un sort informulé à l'un des deux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Lança-t-elle !

« Comme quoi ? Je ne fais rien. »

«A d'autre Harry Potter. Concentre-toi un peu, tu as raté tout tes essais. »

« Comme si toi, tu étais concentrée. »

« Je réussi mes sorts, contrairement à toi. »

« Herm', je suis inquiet pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais très bien. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de Ron. »

Harry haussa un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'elle mentait très mal. Quoi qu'à ce stade là, c'était plus du déni que du mensonge.

« Hermione… »

« Harry laisse-moi. Flitwick arrive, alors tu ferais bien de te mettre à ton sortilège. Et correctement. »

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe, ruminant les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Non, elle n'en avait pas rien à faire de Ron. Elle le détestait, elle lui en voulait comme jamais elle n'en avait voulu à quelqu'un. Et part dessus tout, elle l'aimait.

.

L'envie de pleurer refit immédiatement surface et elle s'en voulut d'être si faible. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ses sentiments prenaient le dessus et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que soit d'autre. Si elle avait pu s'isoler et ne plus le voir, les choses auraient sûrement été plus facile, mais voilà, ils étaient à Poudlard, et elle était condamnée à subir.

Pour tout dire, elle avait même envisagé la possibilité de demander à McGonnagall ou Dumbledore la permission de rentrer chez elle pendant une semaine, mais elle n'avait pas mené son idée à terme, d'une part parce qu'elle était certaine que seule une raison valable au yeux du corps administratif, aurait été accepté, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer les cours. Elle peinait déjà à les prendre correctement, tant son esprit était rempli d'autres choses.

« Roooon, ce soir je viens à l'entraînement. Même s'il pleut je serais dans les tribunes pour t'encourager. Je suis ta plus grande fan, tu le sais Ron-Ron. »

« Je vais la tuer. L'étriper. L'étrangler. La découper en morceau et… »

« Tu sais que tu parles à voix haute Herm' ? Tu murmures certes, mais on peut t'entendre. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais réellement le faire. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Sait-on jamais. »

La cloche sonna, coupant court à leur conversation, puisqu'Hermione s'en allait à son cours de runes. Elle fut vraiment distraite durant celui-ci, peinant à déchiffrer les paragraphes qu'elle devait traduire. Ron et Lavande. Jalousie. Ron et Lavande. Jalousie. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça.

Par moment, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir appuyer sur un bouton 'pause', ou même éteindre son cerveau. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à eux. Arrêter de souffrir et que sa vie redevienne normale. Mais c'était chose impossible malheureusement. Elle se trouvait pitoyable, mais pour autant, elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter de ressasser, de se dénigrer, d'en vouloir à la terre entière, de pleurer. Et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se projeter et à voir la fin du tunnel dans lequel elle était plongée depuis le week-end précédent. C'était comme un puits sans fond. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir et aller mieux, à part peut-être arrêter d'être amoureuse de Ron, ce qui évidemment, était une chose impossible.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginée qu'elle pourrait être victime d'un chagrin d'amour un jour, mais maintenant que cela lui arrivait, elle se disait qu'elle se serait beaucoup mieux portée si elle n'avait pas eu de cœur. Un peu comme Malefoy tient. Ce type était insensible. Ce genre de choses lui seraient inconnues toute sa vie et il avait bien de la chance.

Mais elle ne se doutait pas que des malheurs beaucoup plus importants pendaient au dessus de la tête du blond…

* * *

Voilààààà. Ahahah, le Drago n'aime pas être privé de son jouet. Bon pour le moment il a un peu du mal à savoir quoi faire pour la récupérer mais... mais je pense que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire.

J'attends en tout cas vos avis pour celui ci ! Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps, il faut que j'aille me préparer, je vais faire un tour à la fête de la musique :)

Une review et vous pourrez consoler Drago ou Hermione (au choix)

Bisous Bisous


	10. Chapitre IX

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR ! J'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer : JE SUIS OFFICIELLEMENT ASSISTANTE DE SERVICE SOCIAL :DDDDDDD Les résultats étaient aujourd'hui et j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser. Croyez-moi, j'ai pensé halluciner quand j'ai vu mon nom sur la liste tellement j'étais certaine d'avoir raté ! J'ai lu la ligne plusieurs fois et OH MY GOD JE l'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'attende le courrier pour avoir mes notes, mais je vous tiendrais au courant bien sûr.

Alalalalalala, je suis tellement heureuse. Après 20 ans passés à l'école, c'est fini :D

Breffons, je vous laisse avec un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Madie** : Drago est un peu un handicapé des sentiments, mais tu vas voir qu'il peut s'améliorer !

**Lisa** : J-2 avant le départ, tu dois être très impatiente ! Effectivement, j'ai eu une très belle surprise, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! J'espère que tu vas mieux aimer ce chapitre :)

**Pinkie Brown** : Elle va se ressaisir, ne t'en fait pas !

**AliceMG** : Ohhhh merci beaucoup ! ta review me fait énormément plaisir ! MERCI :D

**Manon L** : Merci pour ces reviews ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette nouvelle fic :D Les Hermione dévergondées ce n'est pas du tout mon truc xD Et oui, la claque était bien l'idée de Bewich_Tales xD. Et contente que tu aimes mon Drago aussi :)

**Virginie** : Mouhahahah, non, non ce n'est pas toi, tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur le comportement de Drago dans ce chapitre :)

.

**Merci à Stéphanie **

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Retrouver ma meilleure ennemie**

**.**

Il fallut deux autres semaines pour que Drago comprenne que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de changer. Granger donnait le change en public, mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, la plupart du temps lors de leurs ronde, et qu'il avait essayé de provoquer quelque chose en elle, il avait échoué. Elle restait triste, lointaine, transparente… Totalement obnubilée par le couple que formaient Weasley et Brown et totalement hermétique à tout le reste.

Ils ne se disputaient plus, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu y mettre. Il n'arrivait plus à la mettre en colère ou à la faire pleurer. Rien du tout.

Au bout de ces deux semaines, Drago se mit à réfléchir plus intensément que jamais. Il devait absolument débloquer cette situation. Retrouver sa meilleure ennemie, sa source d'énergie pour sa mission. Sou souffre douleur. Son jouet.

La question était pourquoi ? Et cette fois-ci, il devait être clair avec lui-même. Granger était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir. Il fallait qu'il la fasse souffrir pour ne plus se sentir seul. Certes, il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était elle qu'il voulait.

Et puis, il avait développé une espèce de possessivité à son égard. Il voulait la posséder, pouvoir être le maître de toutes ses émotions, de son bonheur et de son malheur. De sa vie. Il se rendait compte en s'y attardant que ressentir de telles choses envers quelqu'un qu'il détestait depuis six ans était quelque peu dérangeant, voire même malsain, mais il balaya cette réflexion d'un revers de la main. Sa mission le perturbait, il avait le droit d'être dérangé. Il s'en inquièterait plus tard, s'il survivait à cette année.

Il fallait qu'elle aille mieux pour qu'il la retrouve comme avant. Mais en pensant à cela, un autre problème lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé avant.

Si Granger allait mieux – que ce soit grâce à lui ou non d'ailleurs – elle allait reprendre du poil de la bête. Il connaissait bien la jeune femme. Elle était bornée et obstinée. Et dans ce sens là, une fois remise de sa tristesse, elle allait forcément se lancer à la reconquête de Weasley.

Drago n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Weasley et tout Poudlard disait qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Et Drago pensait que s'ils se mettaient ensemble, ce serait sûrement pour un long moment. Contrairement à Brown. Elle avait fatigué tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie – ce qui était compréhensible – et il pouvait être certain que le couple qu'elle formait avec Weaslaid ne tiendrait pas l'année scolaire.

Ce qui amenait un deuxième problème car il était hors de question que Granger parvienne à récupérer son rouquin de malheur. Si ces deux là se mettaient ensemble, il pouvait dire adieu à sa distraction. Elle allait lui échapper et être trop heureuse pour qu'il le supporte.

Conclusion : il devait mettre au point une stratégie pour retrouver une Granger normale et dans le même temps, l'éloigner de Weasmoche.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour arriver à ses fins ?

.

Une idée totalement tordue finit par germer dans son esprit. Un plan qui allait être compliqué à mettre en place, et qui serait compliqué pour lui, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Et il fallait mieux taper un grand coup, pour être certain de réussir. Oh oui, il allait faire ça. Il n'était même pas dégoûté parce qu'il savait pourquoi il le faisait.

Granger n'allait rien voir venir, et il allait la piéger comme il le souhaitait.

Leur ronde du soir allait lui permettre de se lancer dans la première phase de son plan. Et finalement, il était bien contente que Granger soit à côté de ses bottes parce qu'elle allait sûrement être moins méfiante par rapport à son changement de comportement. Tant mieux.

.

.

« Salut Granger. » Lui lança-t-il quand elle arriva.

Elle eut la décence de paraître surprise. Elle leva un regard étonné vers lui, et marmonna de sa voix lasse, devenue habituelle.

« B'soir Malefoy. »

Elle commença à marcher sans plus attendre et le blond lui emboîta le pas.

« Je crois que ça va être calme ce soir. Les gryffondors et serpentards de quatrième année sont en retenue collective et c'est toujours eux qui posent le plus de problèmes. »

« Mmh, mmh. »

« … »

« … »

« Granger ? »

« … »

« Tu ne me demande pas pourquoi ils sont en retenue collective ? »

« Je m'en fiche Malefoy. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ils ont fait une bataille de cerveaux de lézard. Rogue les a laissé cinq minutes et ils ont saccagé la classe. Tu imagines. Severus n'est même plus prof de potions... Ils sont inconscients. J'ai oublié de demander pendant combien de temps ils étaient collés. Je doute que ce ne soit que pour une seule fois… »

Il se tut et ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence.

Drago jetait des coups d'œils en coin à sa voisine mais elle était toujours aussi fermée et se comportait comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Granger ! »

« … »

« Granger ! »

« … »

« Granger ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans un tel état pour Weasley. Honnêtement, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si, je sais Granger. Tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui ne méritait personne… »

« Ne sois pas idiote. Weasley est un rustre et il est bête. Je le trouve encore plus bête qu'avant. Lavande Brown, vraiment. »

« Tu penses que je vaux mieux qu'elle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sentait qu'il avait touché un sujet sensible. Il avait capté son attention. En à peine un quart d'heure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'envoyer une cargaison de fleurs.

« Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, mais tu as un minimum de tenue, contrairement à Brown et je dois reconnaître que tu es relativement intelligente. Et tu as un joli cul. »

« Qu'est-ce que Ron peut bien lui trouver hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? »

« Il doit probablement être sourd. Et aveugle. Quand elle n'ouvre pas la bouche et qu'elle ne porte pas ces habits horribles, elle a une belle poitrine, des jolis yeux et ses cheveux ne sont pas mal non plus. »

Il vit Granger blanchir et il pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées. Elle était en train de penser à ses yeux d'un marron commun, ses cheveux qui étaient indescriptibles tant elle n'en prenait pas soin, et elle devait probablement penser également à sa poitrine menue. Elle allait se remettre à pleurer certainement.

« Alors tout n'est qu'une question de physique ? »

« On parle de Weasley. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais Granger. Je viens de te le dire, ce type est stupide. En six ans, tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte ?! »

« Ne l'insulte pas ! »

« Et tu le défends encore... C'est d'un ridicule... »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Oui, c'est ça, tu l'aimes…bla bla bla. Mais tu n'es pas faite pour un type comme lui. »

« Si je t'écoute, je ne suis faite pour personne. Puisque personne ne m'aimera jamais. »

Ah ça… Lui faire des sortes de compliments qui lui arrachaient la bouche et la rassurer était compliqué pour lui, mais s'il devait en plus rattraper toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait balancées, son plan n'était vraiment pas près d'aboutir.

« Si tu écoutes tout ce que je dis… »

« Parce que tu ne le penses pas peut-être ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Là n'est pas la question. Je te dis juste que Weasmoche ne te mérite pas et que tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans des états incroyables pour cet imbécile. En plus il est pauvre. »

« Tu ne comprends rien. »

« Si. J'ai compris Granger. Mais il doit bien rigoler à te voir comme ça, et Brown aussi. Que tu l'aimes c'est une chose. Mais il n'est pas obligé de savoir que c'est toujours le cas. Fait-lui croire que tu n'en a rien à foutre de lui ! »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit cette fois à pleurer réellement.

.

Drago resta planté là sans rien faire. Une bataille interne avait lieu en lui. La bonne réussite de son plan lui dictait de faire quelque chose, mais l'autre partie de lui avait envie de l'enfoncer, de lui porter un coup de grâce qui l'anéantirait.

Mais il se concentra sur son plan. Il devait le faire...

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son corps, mais il lutta et se rapprocha tout de même de la brune. Lentement, il avança sa main et la posa sur son dos, avant de le frotter légèrement. Il ne laissa pas sa main plus de dix secondes, il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander.

« Pourquoi ? » Balbutia Hermione.

Il n'était pas idiot et comprenait parfaitement le sens de sa phrase. De sa question.

« Parce que, ce n'est pas marrant quand tu es comme ça Granger. Et j'ai envie de m'amuser. »

.

OoO

.

Hermione était confuse. L'attitude de Malefoy avec elle avait été tellement étrange. Et elle était surprise par sa propre réaction. Elle avait parlé avec Malefoy, elle s'était dévoilée et n'avait même pas nié.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait encore se dévoiler, en sachant ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était aventurée à ce genre de choses avec Malefoy.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient été différentes. Il l'avait presque encouragée, réconfortée. Il avait même eu un geste... Elle avait cru halluciner quand elle avait senti sa main sur son dos. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais vu la tête que le blond tirait après, elle était sûre que c'était réellement arrivé.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Lui faisait-elle tant pitié que ça. Ou était-ce vraiment parce qu'il en avait marre qu'elle ne soit plus disposée à répondre à ses piques ? Il avait quand même redoublé de violence et de méchanceté depuis la rentrée, et voilà qu'il se mettait à la soutenir. Elle était perdue. Il était plus lunatique que jamais et elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Pour la première fois depuis le jour du match, Hermione passa du temps à penser à autre chose qu'à Ron.

Malheureusement, cet interlude fut de courte durée, puisque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Hermione n'avait pas insonorisé l'intérieur de son lit à baldaquin, comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps, et elle fut forcée d'entendre la conversation qui suivit.

« Ah, enfin tu rentres ! Alors, racooontes. » S'écria Parvati

« C'était génial Parv, si tu savais. Mon Ron-Ron est tellement merveilleux. Il m'a emmenée faire un tour en balai, tu te rends compte. »

« Whaouh, mais c'est génial. »

« Tu as vuuuuuuuuuuu. Donc on a fait un tour. Le ciel était tellement beau. Ensuite on est allé sur la tour d'Astronomie. Ce qui est bien, c'est que comme Ron-Ron est préfet, il connaît les trajets des rondes et les endroits à éviter à une certaine heure. Donc on est allé là bas et on s'est embrassé pendant des heuuuures. J'adore comme il m'embrasse, je me sens, tu vois ?! »

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

Hermione appuya son oreiller sur sa tête. Les larmes lui piquaient à nouveau les yeux. Et cette fois-ci, elle était seule, sans personne pour pouvoir la réconforter.

.

OoO

.

« C'est difficile de te voir en ce moment. »

« J'ai du travail. Et si tu faisais le tien correctement tu me verrais plus souvent parce que tu passerais toi aussi du temps ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Non. Tu viens pour me parler et accessoirement me déconcentrer. Tu n'as même pas ton sac avec toi. Honnêtement Harry, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu dois vraiment t'impliquer dans ton travail. Les ASPICS sont dans dix-neuf mois ! »

« Une éternité en somme. » Marmonna le survivants.

« Tu verras l'année prochaine, quand tu seras en retard. Je vais te faire un planning de révisons. »

Harry jeta un œil à celui de son amie. Entre ses devoir, ses révisions, les cours, les impératifs de préfets, il ne savait pas comment elle trouvait le temps de respirer. Elle modifié son planning depuis le début de l'année et il remarqua qu'elle avait raccourci ses plages horaires réservées aux repas.

« Tu es en train de te surmener. »

« Nous sommes en sixième année. Qui plus est, j'ai deux matières de plus que toi et… »

« Oui, oui. Hagrid m'a demandé de tes nouvelles ? »

« Ah bon ? Je suis allée le voir dimanche pourtant. »

« Il voulait avoir une vraie réponse à la question « Comment tu vas ?» »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Vas-tu reparler à Ron alors ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, et en plus, je te signale qu'il m'évite. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Si tu es venu pour me parler de lui, tu peux aussi bien repartir. Tu me déranges. »

Elle était profondément irritée et Harry fit machine arrière.

« Slughorn t'a reparlé de moi ? » Demanda-t-il pour éloigner la conversation de ce terrain glissant.

« Evidemment. La prochaine soirée est vendredi, comme tu es censé le savoir et tu as intérêt à venir. Il ne va pas s'en remettre et il veut s'assurer que tu viendras à la soirée de Noël. »

« Comme si j'av... »

« Je te promets Harry que ces soirées sont vraiment sympathiques. Vient au moins à une seule et tu constateras par toi-même. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'excuses à présent. Auparavant, il y avait Ron. Ron qui se sentait écarté et qui était jaloux de ne pas être convié aux soirées.

Mais à présent qu'il avait sa Lavande, cela devait probablement être le cadet de ses soucis. Il pouvait par contre, faire un effort pour Hermione.

« Et Malefoy ? »

Hermione redressa brutalement la tête. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir pendant leur ronde ? Ou avant ?

« Quoi Malefoy ? »

« Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas parlé de lui. Tu ne veux toujours pas adhérer à ma théorie ? »

« Tu théorie ridicule selon laquelle Malefoy serait devenu un mangemort ? Non. Je n'adhère toujours pas et tu devrais laisser tomber. Occupes-toi de ta scolarité et de ton avenir au lieu de te préoccuper de cet imbécile congénital. »

« Oui maman. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sévère, digne de McGonnagall dans ses grands jours et Harry s'empressa de se lever.

Ricanant, il quitta la bibliothèque, la laissant à ses révisions de folle furieuse.

.

.

Hermione essaya justement de s'y remettre, mais le fait d'avoir parlé de Malefoy lui rappelait les événements de la veille au soir. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement et comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, elle était tracassée et passait son temps à y réfléchir, afin d'éclaircir les zones d'ombres.

Sauf que dans ce cas, Malefoy était une énigme toute entière.

« Hey. »

Elle releva une nouvelle fois et failli se pincer. Elle devait être dans une dimension parallèle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy venait s'asseoir à sa table pour la faire chier, mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il lui disait « Hey », comme s'ils étaient en bons termes ?!

Elle resta à le dévisager, incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était un privilège réservé à la famille Belette. »

« Tu te crois drôle ? Ta mère à toi n'a pas dû t'apprendre grand-chose. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ai dit un jour qu'on ne frappe pas les filles. Qu'on insulte pas. Que le racisme c'est mal, que... »

« Fais-moi signe quand tu auras terminé, je vais faire une sieste. »

Elle se retint de le traiter de tous les noms et se décida à continuer ses devoirs en l'ignorant. C'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux de toute façon.

Drago remarqua sa tactique et sortit un parchemin. Il le déchira en morceau et forma des petites boulettes qu'il se mit à balancer vers la brunette. Elle tint un temps remarquablement long, mais finit par craquer.

« Mais pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Malefoy ? Pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser tranquille ?! Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Sa voix était tremblante et les larmes qu'il vit perler dans ses yeux l'énervèrent. Elle était faible et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas elle. Et si elle voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix, elle n'avait qu'à redevenir comme avant.

« Tu n'en a pas marre de pleurer tout le temps. »

« Mais laisse-moi Malefoy ! Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Implora-t-elle

« Que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça. »

« En quoi ça te regarde ?! Et puis, tu devrais être content non ? De me voir souffrir ? »

« Et bien tu te trompes. »

Ce qui n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Il aimait la voir souffrir, mais uniquement quand il était la cause de sa souffrance. Pas quand il s'agissait de Weasley.

.

Il se leva soudainement, et contourna la table pour se retrouver à côté d'elle.

« Vient. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vient, avec moi. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Un tour. »

.

.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à arpenter les couloirs avec son pire ennemi, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Un élan de masochisme peut-être. N'importe qui pouvait les voir en plus, c'était du suicide. Si Harry les voyait... Pire, si Ron les voyait, qu'allait-il penser d'elle.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Rassures-toi, je tiens à ma réputation moi aussi. » Dit-il, avant d'ouvrir une porte.

Il s'agissait d'une classe vide dans laquelle ils entrèrent, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Lorsqu'il la verrouilla à l'aide de sa baguette, un vent de panique parcourut Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ?! De son plein gré en plus. Quelle idiote.

« Laisse-moi sortir Malefoy. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? J'ai verrouillé la porte pour que personne n'entre et ne se mette à colporter des rumeurs idiotes. »

« De quoi suis-je censée avoir peur avec toi ? Tu poses vraiment la question ?»

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

« Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es venue. Tu es venue parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, je suis le seul à qui tu peux parler et être naturelle. Tu ne peux pas parler à Potty, ni à Weaslette parce qu'ils ne sont pas neutres. Et devant les autres, tu fais comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre que Weasmoche et Brown passent leur temps à se récurer mutuellement les dents. Il n'y a que moi qui sait ce que tu ressens vraiment. Et toi aussi, tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change. Tu pense que je vais me confier à toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je ne vais rien répéter. Du moins, tant que tu seras gentille avec moi. Tu te demandes ce que j'y gagne hein ? Connaître tes secrets intimes et avoir un moyen de pression sur toi me semble parfait. »

« Tu crois que je vais te parler alors que tu me dis ça ?! »

« Tu as un poids sur les épaules et personne pour te soulager. Ca fait plus de deux semaines et tu as toujours aussi mal. Je hais Weasley. Je suis en capacité de compatir. »

.

Hermione avait plus ou moins conscience qu'il profitait de sa faiblesse. Elle était tombée dans le panneau avec lui et ses sales plans. Mais pourtant, elle avait du mal à lutter. Parce qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait personne pour sécher ses larmes. Personne à qui parler, et si Malefoy n'était absolument pas la personne idéale, il était tout de même là.

Elle avait envie de parler. Mais bordel, pas à Malefoy ?!

C'était comme s'il lui avait jeté un sort. Pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait pas les signes de l'imperium. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était comme prise dans un piège, mais elle n'avait plus envie de lutter.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de chagrin d'amour. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce que je ressens. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« Du vide. » Fit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. « Je me sens vide. C'est comme si ma vie avait perdu son sens. Je pensais que Ron et moi... que je serais la première fille qu'il embrasserait jamais. »

« Mais tu as bien embrassé Krum. »

« Il ne le sait pas ! Et ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne savais pas encore vraiment que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Tandis que maintenant... »

« Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas que tu l'aimes. »

« Mais il est vraiment stupide si c'est le cas ! Ou aveugle. Tout le monde l'a vu. Je lui ai fait comprendre. Je l'ai invité à cette stupide fête de Nöel. Et puis, il doit bien voir. Tu as vu toi ? »

« Que tu l'aimes, ça oui ! »

Et c'était problématique. Quoi que... le fait qu'elle l'aime ne l'était pas en soi. Le fait que ce soit réciproque et qu'ils puissent conclure en revanche... Mais il allait empêcher cela.

« Tu vois. Et lui ne voit rien. Ou alors il ne m'aime pas. Vraiment pas. »

« Bordel Granger ! Nous sommes jeunes. Il peut bien faire des expériences. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! » S'écria-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot « Tu as idée de ce que ça me fait ! »

« Honnêtement ? Non. »

« C'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Ca fait mal. »

Il était certain que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation avec lui. Même quand il lui avait fait les pires crasses possibles. Et il était jaloux ! Mais il ne devait pas céder à ses humeurs s'il voulait atteindre son but.

« Ca finira par s'apaiser. »

.

Elle renifla, en haussant les épaules et il se déplaça, jusqu'à arriver derrière la chaise où elle s'était assise. Sa main attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il tortilla autour de son doigt. Ils étaient plus longs qu'ils en avaient l'air et sentaient bons. Elle utilisait sûrement son shampooing pour camoufler l'odeur de son sang putride.

Pourtant, il se pencha, afin de renifler discrètement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Non, décidément, ils sentaient bon. Il aimait cette odeur, même si l'admettre lui arrachait presque la bouche.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je touche tes cheveux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'essaye de déterminer comment ils pourraient être arrangés. »

« Je ne veux pas que Ron m'aime pour mes cheveux. »

Par Salazar, cette fille était vraiment désespérante. Sa main devia de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque, puis atteignit sa joue, dans une caresse légère.

Granger choisit cet instant pour bondir de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? »

« Je t'aide à te calmer et à arrêter de chouiner. »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Tu devrais être heureuse que je m'abaisse à me salir les mains. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Rassieds-toi ! »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre. »

« Et moi je te dis de te rasseoir, si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant de tes petites confidences. »

« Tu es un, un... »

« Je ne suis rien du tout. C'est toi qui est une petite garce. Pour une fois que je suis gentil avec toi, laisse-moi faire. »

Il releva ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas attachés, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ferme les yeux et fais le vide. Ne pense à rien et surtout pas à Weasley. »

Hermione eut envie de lui demander depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait un diplôme de relaxation, mais se mordit la langue et obtempéra. Du moins, elle ferma les yeux. Ne pas penser à Ron était plus compliqué.

« Imagine que tu es dans un endroit calme. Dans une prairie, au bord de la mer, ou dans une bibliothèque puisque tu as l'air d'adorer ça. »

« La ferme »

« Pense à ton endroit calme au lieu de me parler. »

Les mains du blond exercèrent une pression sur ses épaules et elle écarquilla les yeux tout en gardant les paupières closes. Malefoy était en train de la masser. C'était improbable. Irréel. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être en train de se passer. Elle n'aimait pas du tout que Malefoy la masse.

Mais…malgré elle, l'image de Ron en train d'embrasser Lavande s'imposa dans son esprit et elle éprouva un espèce de plaisir sadique. Si seulement Ron pouvait rentrer dans la pièce à cet instant. Elle pourrait alors mettre une croix sur une quelconque relation, même amicale, mais voir la tête qu'il ferait serait probablement très drôle. Et puis c'était bien fait pour lui de toute façon. Il embrassait Lavande, alors elle avait le droit de profiter des mains de Malefoy. Il avait proposé. Ron l'avait cherché.

Et puis c'était détendant. Malefoy appuyait sur des nœuds et elle et si ça faisait brièvement mal, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après.

.

Sa posture se relâcha imperceptiblement, et petit à petit, l'image de Ron s'estompa. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait calme et apaisée. Et merlin, ce que ça faisait du bien.

Les doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque et elle pencha la tête légèrement en avant. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Drago esquissa un sourire quand il entendit Granger soupirer. Il avait repris le dessus en un rien de temps. Elle était à sa merci, dans tous les sens du terme. Et l'envie de mettre à exécution son plan maintenant le titilla. Mais il n'était pas fou, il savait bien qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Et dans l'idéal, il souhaitait qu'elle se laisse faire.

Pour autant, il n'allait pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler qui était le Maître. Ses mains retournèrent sur ses épaules, puis descendirent sur sa gorge, jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Il empoigna ses seins et Hermione hurla. Elle se releva et avant qu'il ai pu protéger son visage, elle l'avait giflé.

« SALE PERVERS ! »

« Je t'interdis de me frapper Granger ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Je viens de t'offrir un massage ! Tu comptais me payer comment ? »

« Je…je… connard. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte. Malefoy ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et elle sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, la honte la submergea. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi ! Se laisser masser par Malefoy... elle débloquait complètement !

.

OoO

.

Drago était content de lui. Il reprenait la main sur Granger. Il avait toujours une certaine maîtrise. Bien sûr, son état de fragilité lié à sa déception amoureuse y était pour quelque chose, mais il n'allait pas s'en priver. Autant en profiter.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'amener à lui faire des confidences et réussir à la masser serait si...Facile. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait fait le plein d'énergie pour se refaire une petite (voire longue) séance d'armoire à disparaître. Il avait rechargé ses batteries auprès de Granger, et même s'il ne l'avait pas tant tourmentée que cela, il savait qu'elle allait culpabiliser de l'avoir laissé faire. Et si elle culpabilisait, elle pensait à lui. Parfait.

Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré en tripotant sa poitrine par contre. Il ne savait pas trop quelle pulsion s'était emparée de lui. Mais il avait eu envie. Pour l'embêter évidemment. Mais peut-être pas seulement.

Cette réflexion le dérangea et il la chassa rapidement. Peloter les sangs-de-bourbes n'avait jamais fait partie de ses passes-temps. Mais s'il voulait mener son plan à terme, mieux valait pour lui qu'il s'entraîne...

Il gagna le septième étage et se rappela qu'il avait arithmancie le lendemain.. Bon, peut-être allait-il dire à Granger qu'il regrettait d'avoir laisser ses mains s'égarer là où elles n'auraient pas du. Il n'aimait pas avoir recours à ce genre de pratique mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait.

Son état d'esprit actuel le confortait dans sa résolution de suivre ce plan, aussi tordu soit-il. Il avait encore une fois la preuve qu'il avait réellement besoin de Granger pour être en bonnes conditions pour sa mission. Là, alors qu'il venait de la voir et de jouer avec ses nerfs, il n'était pas angoissé. Uniquement motivé pour travailler sur l'armoire jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Et personne d'autre n'arrivait à recréer ce résultat chez lui. C'était Granger, et uniquement elle.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Il y a quand même un petit rapprochement héhé. Et Drago qui elabore un plan... croyez-moi...c'est un plan stupide xD

Breffons, je ne vais pas blablater beaucoup parce que ce chapitre va être un chapitre question ! Donc petits lecteurs fantômes, il est temps de sortir de l'ombre ! : So **Que pensez-vous de l'histoire ? Quel est jusqu'à maintenant votre chapitre préféré ? Il y a-t-il des choses que vous n'aimez pas dans l'histoire ? Quels personnages voudriez-vous voir plus ? Quel est le plan de Drago (il y a quelques indices) ? Comment vont-ils se rapprocher selon vous ? est-ce que vous avez envie de secouer Hermione ? De frapper Ron ? De pousser Lavande d'une falaise ? Est-ce que pensez que je ne mérite pas la peine que vous me laissiez votre avis ? Quelle est votre série préférée ? Votre film préféré ? xD **

****Une review/un MP et Drago vous fera un massage :)

Bisous Bisous


	11. Chapitre X

Bonsoiiiiiiiiir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vais commencer par adresser mes félicitations à celles et ceux qui ont obtenu leur BAC : Champaaaaagne ! xD Je ne sais pas quand sont les résultats du brevet, que quelqu'un me l'indique sivouplait, comme ça je pourrais adresser mes félicitations aussi au moment venu.

Bon, mis à part ça, ce chapitre est un chapitre que je n'aime pas trop (non, je n'aime pas tous mes chapitres à égalité). Donc je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne l'aimez pas non plus xD

Place à la lecture !

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Elora** : Merciiiiiiiiiiii :D On a toutes plus ou moins envie de secouer Hermione xD Pour le plan tu verras lalalalala. Et je respecte toujours mes délais, et si ce n'est pas le cas (c'est arrivé quelques fois) je préviens :)

**Virginie** : Le plan de Drago est très stupide et tu le connaitras en temps venu héhé. ravie que tu ai aimé en tout cas ! Merciiii :D

**Lectrice fantome** : Une fois de temps en temps un avis fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs :) Super Drago ce n'est pas pour tout de suite xD Il est plutot con pour le moment :p Tu iras faire une thérapie chez le psychomage alors xDD

**Lisa** : Hi l'américaine hihi. Changer pour le mieux, ça, je ne sais pas hihi. Profite profite profite en tout cas ! Bisous Bisous

**Mina Lovegood** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes (et comme l'indique mon pseudo, moi aussi j'adore Luna héhé)

**Maureen Maoa** : Courage pour les révisions ! OWI poussons Lavande du grand Canyon héhé. Pour le plan tu verras en temps venu ;)

**K** : Merci pour ta review. Elle va se soumettre de moins en moins tu vas voir !

**Manon L** : MERCIIIIIII :D Je suis ravie que tu aimes :) J'ai eu du mal aussi avec les scènes violentes. Il n'y en aura moins par la suite ! Euuuh je pense que si Hermione commence à parler de Malefoy a Harry, ça ne va pas le faire xD. Pour le plan tu verras bien hihi. Ahhhhh une fan de Tim Burton héhé, bienvenue au club. Et JE VEUX LA RECETTE DES FONDANTS !

**Hanna** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre X : Tentative d'approche **

.

Drago s'installa à côté de sa voisine du cours d'arithmancie et lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle était en train de griffonner le prénom de Weasmoche sur un parchemin, avant de le raturer violemment. Et s'il en jugeait par le nombre de ratures, elle était occupée à cela depuis un petit moment.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, et il sortit ses affaires en réfléchissant. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle pour rattraper le coup. Il devait y aller lentement avec elle pour gagner sa confiance et son petit moment d'égarement n'avait pas été la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

« Granger ? »

« … »

« Granger, écoute... » Il fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre « Ce que j'ai fait hier, n'était pas très approprié. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte.»

« De quoi tu parles exactement ? »

« Je parle du moment où mes mains se sont déplacées sur un certain endroit de ton anatomie, auxquelles elles n'avaient pas besoin d'aller. Le reste n'était pas inapproprié. Que tu passes ton temps à penser à un type qui ne te mérite pas par contre... »

« Laisses Ron tranquille. Pourquoi tu m'as pelotée d'ailleurs ? Je suis une sang-de-bourbe. »

« Je me suis lavé les mains, rassures-toi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle aurait dû être plus réactive, plus en colère. Pourtant, avec le recul, seule lui restait cette sensation de vengeance à l'égard de Ron. Même s'il ne le savait pas, elle si, et l'idée de s'être fait pelotée par le pire ennemi de Ron la satisfaisait grandement.

Elle essayait par contre d'occulter le fait qu'il s'agissait également de son pire ennemi à elle. Et qu'un tel comportement ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Mais d'un autre côté, sa vie était un tel désastre en ce moment.

« C'est bon... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bon. »

« Rien. Je crois que je me fiche de pourquoi tu as fait ça en fait. »

« Tu sais qu'il existe des gens sur terre, qui s'appellent des psychomages ? »

« Tu es en train de me dire que je devrais consulter ?! Mais va te faire voir Malefoy ! »

« Je disais ça pour toi. Ne prends pas tes grands airs. »

Elle émit un petit son étouffé et retourna à son exercice. Drago décida de la laisser tranquille pour le moment, rien ne servait de la titiller encore plus. Il commençait à comprendre comment s'y prendre avec elle et en ce moment, il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, ou du moins à qui elle pouvait parler.

.

.

Le destin décida même de l'aider. Le soir même, il rejoignit la brunette pour leur ronde habituelle. Ils marchaient en silence. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais il voyait qu'elle était un peu mieux que les semaines précédentes. Son teint reprenait des couleurs et ses yeux étaient moins vides.

Ils avaient fait les trois quarts de leur parcours, quand ils entendirent du bruit derrière une tapisserie.

La jeune femme prit aussitôt son air de préfète et s'approcha de la tenture, qu'elle repoussa d'un coup sec.

Drago la vit se figer en apercevant ce qui se cachait derrière. Brown et Weasley, en train de se dévorer mutuellement la bouche. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en se sachant découvert et si le rouquin baissait les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise, la pintade gloussait, comme à son habitude.

Granger était figée. Elle s'était brusquement raidie et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, ou s'effondrer. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot et il se décida à intervenir.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Dégagez de là maintenant. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent rapidement, Weasley prenant bien soin d'éviter sa camarade qui semblait totalement défaite.

Et lorsque le bruit de leurs pas se furent estompés, elle éclata en sanglots.

.

Visiblement, elle n'allait pas mieux de ce côté là. A nouveau elle semblait fragile, perdue et elle pleurait comme si le plus grand des malheurs venait de s'abattre sur sa tête.

Il en était agacé, est-ce que lui pleurait comme ça, devant elle ? Non. Alors qu'il risquait la mort ! Il devait tuer quelqu'un sous peine de voir sa propre famille mourir. Elle, elle n'avait qu'un simple chagrin d'amour ridicule.

Un rien aurait pu la briser. Il voulait qu'elle arrête d'être si faible. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer pour lui. Et il voulait aussi lui faire croire qu'il comprenait.

Alors il se rapprocha d'elle, surmontant son dégoût, et la prit dans ses bras.

Il la sentit se blottir contre lui et ses mains agrippèrent sa robe de sorcier. Elle enfonça son visage dans son torse, mouillant son pull de ses larmes.

Il retint un commentaire désobligeant et resserra sa prise autour de son corps tremblotant. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien conscience d'être en train de valider son ticket. Pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas mais tout de même... Pour le genre de fille comme Granger, fallait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et il était sûr que Granger pleurait toujours seule, et que le fait de n'avoir personne sur qui épancher sa peine la rendait encore plus mal.

En somme, il était un génie.

« C'est…in…in…juste. »

« Je sais Granger, je sais... »

« Je…veux…mourir… »

« Shhht, ça va aller. »

Il eut presque envie de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Si jamais quelqu'un les surprenait... C'était risible, vraiment.

Il ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le corps de Granger tenait bien dans ses bras. Elle qu'elle sentait définitivement bon. C'était déstabilisant, de se rendre compte que Granger sentait bon. A force de traîner à la bibliothèque, il s'était imaginé qu'elle sentait le vieux livre et le parchemin poussiéreux, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle continuait de pleurer et il caressa son dos pour la calmer, et qu'elle arrête d'étaler de la morve sur son pull. Pathétique Granger. Fragile Granger.

« Je suis désolée. » Finit-elle par marmonner.

« De te mettre dans de tels états pour la belette ? Tu peux. »

« Non. Je suis désolée de ça. Ma réaction. »

Il supposa qu'elle parlait du moment où elle s'était blottie contre lui... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se dégager. D'un autre coté, s'il desserrait ses bras, peut-être qu'elle pourrait plus facilement reculer. Mais si elle voulait qu'il la relâche, elle n'avait qu'à le dire.

« Je la déteste. Je les déteste ! »

« Tu détestes Brown, ça c'est certain. Mais Weasley... »

« Je l'aime. » Gémit-elle « Mais je le déteste. »

La partie du cerveau de Drago qui contrôlait ses bras finit par remporter la bataille interne et ces derniers se relâchèrent.

Sentant qu'elle n'était plus retenue par le blond, Hermione relâcha ses poings qui étaient toujours crispés autour du tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

Elle essuya ses yeux et son nez, puis baissa les yeux. Elle avait peur de croiser son regard. Et s'il se mettait à l'insulter et à la rabaisser comme il savait si bien le faire, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre.

« Bien. Je crois que nous allons arrêter la ronde ici. L'heure est passée de toute façon. Tu as une tête de zombie Granger, rentre te coucher. »

.

Elle obtempéra sans demander son reste. Malefoy était trop bizarre mais elle préférait cette version, que celle à laquelle elle avait eu le droit plus tôt dans l'année. C'était horriblement ironique de penser qu'il arrivait à la réconforter mais c'était pourtant le cas. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, et même si elle se disait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche.

Elle regagna rapidement la salle commune et capta tout de suite le regard d'Harry, qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? » Répondit-elle.

Il soupira.

« Ron m'a raconté que Malefoy a retiré cinquante points à gryffondor et que tu n'as même pas cherché à protester et à l'en dissuader. »

« Et t'a-t-il dit _pourquoi_ il y a eu ce retrait de points ? » Cingla-t-elle. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Le couvre feu était largement passé ! Etre préfet n'est pas un passe droit. Surtout que Ron n'assure même pas toutes ses rondes. Parkinson est allée se plaindre à Rogue. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois ce que dit Parkinson ? »

« Depuis qu'Hannah m'a confié qu'il avait aussi séché ses rondes avec elle. Et je suis persuadée que Padma Patil le couvre aussi. »

« Bon... Mais toi, tu vas bien ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais mal. »

Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Malefoy. Harry était censé tuer Voldemort, mieux valait lui éviter de mourir prématurément d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Et puis Harry l'énervait, à la regarder comme s'il savait tout.

« Dumbledore ne t'a toujours pas indiqué ta prochaine leçon ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. »

« Non. Et je crois qu'il est reparti. Il n'était pas au repas hier soir, et je ne l'ai pas vu non plus aujourd'hui. »

« Donc pour le moment, tu es toujours libre samedi. »

« Samedi ? »

« La soirée du club de Slug. Ginny sera là aussi normalement, puisque tu n'as pas programmé d'entraînement de quidditch... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et observa la réaction d'Harry. Elle aussi savait tout. Et le fait que les sentiments d'Harry envers Ginny avaient évolués ne lui avait absolument pas échappé. Il en pinçait pour elle, elle en était certaine et cela la ravissait. Elle avait toujours dit à Ginny que le brun finirait par ouvrir les yeux et à la voir autrement que comme « la petite sœur de Ron » et elle avait eu raison.

Ginny sortait actuellement avec Dean, mais ça ne durerait pas et elle espérait bien que son meilleur ami saurait saisir sa chance. Ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble.

« Mouais... peut-être que j'irais. Il va finir par me mettre des mauvaises notes en potions, si je n'assiste pas à une de ses soirées. »

« Tu n'aurais que ce que tu mérites. Je te rappelles que tu n'obtiens ces notes qu'à cause de ton fichu livre de malheur. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce _Prince_ était louche. »

« Et tu n'as pour l'instant aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. »

« Pour l'instant, c'est bien le mot. Attend un peu que je fasse quelques recherches ! »

Elle avait prévu depuis un petit moment de s'occuper de ce fameux Prince, mais avec ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, cela avait été quelque peu relégué au second plan. Ces dernières semaines, elle se fichait même totalement qu'Harry la batte en potion. Mais à présent qu'elle essayait de se reprendre, elle allait s'y remettre. Dès demain, elle irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

« Et donc, il y a qui déjà dans le club ? » Demanda Harry.

Il avait l'air anxieux. Mais c'était sa faute. S'il était venu dès le départ, il n'aurait pas eu à endosser le rôle du nouveau qui doit s'intégrer.

« Neville. Zabini. Cet imbécile de McLaggen. Marcus Belby. Mais il n'a pas vraiment la côte auprès de Slughorn, alors il n'est pas tout le temps là. Hum, qui d'autre ? Su Li, Hendrik, c'est un serdaigle de troisième année. Héritier de je ne sais plus quoi. Et puis toi, moi et Gin'. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Enfin Harry ! Je t'ai toujours raconté ce qu'on faisait. Ca ne va pas être différent de d'habitude. Je ne sais pas s'il va inviter quelqu'un, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, nous allons discuter de choses et d'autres. »

Elle aimait Harry dans ces moments là. Quand il se faisait toute une montagne de rien du tout. Il agissait comme n'importe quel adolescent et l'on pouvait presque oublier qu'il avait plus d'une fois affronté Voldemort.

Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, et monta dans son dortoir après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

.

Lavande et Parvati, s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, et elle compris qu'elles étaient en train de parler d'elle. Le coup d'œil haineux que Lavande lui lança confirma ses pensées.

C'était quand même vraiment ironique que ce soit elle qui lui jette un tel regard, alors qu'elle était en tort et qu'elle avait parfaitement mérité ses points en moins. Si l'on rajoutait en plus le fait qu'elle lui avait volé Ron... C'était à elle de la haïr et non le contraire. D'ailleurs, elle la haïssait.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en tenue de nuit et se brosser les dents. Une fois la porte refermée, elle entendit les chuchotements de ses camarades reprendre. Quelles petites connes !

Ce ne fut qu'une fois isolée derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin, et confortablement installée dans son lit, qu'elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa ronde. A tête reposée. Malefoy l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Pire, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et elle s'était même affalée contre lui. Elle avait même... et elle avait honte de se l'avouer, mais elle avait trouvé du réconfort dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentie comprise. Rassurée. Ce qui n'était absolument pas normal, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du même type qui ne cessait de la rabaisser, de l'insulter, et qui l'avait même quasiment étranglée quelques semaines plus tôt ! Comment arrivait-elle à se sentir réconfortée après qu'il lui ait fait subir tout cela. Et pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy agissait comme ça ?!

Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser berner. Elle n'était pas idiote. Malefoy était certes bizarre cette année, et encore plus lunatique qu'à son habitude, mais là, le changement était trop flagrant. Il lui faisait des massages pour la détendre, il la prenait dans ses bras... Tout ça n'était pas le résultat d'une simple bonté de cœur. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et elle avait plutôt intérêt à découvrir rapidement quoi.

L'idée qu'il ait demandé à quelqu'un de les prendre discrètement en photo lui traversa l'esprit, mais cela ne la mis pas autant en colère qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Certes, elle devrait s'expliquer auprès d'Harry, mais si le but était que Ron tombe sur le cliché... elle ne pouvait penser qu'au fait qu'il aurait peut-être aussi mal qu'elle.

Et encore... Peut-être qu'il s'en ficherait royalement et qu'il retournerait auprès de _l'autre_. Il ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis le jour du match...

.

OoO

.

Drago souriait largement en retournant dans son dortoir. Il avait franchi un pas de plus. Il avait réussi à prendre Granger dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Le reste de son plan allait être un jeu d'enfant.

Le fait qu'elle soit toujours autant touchée par le fait que le stupide rouquin soit avec une autre lui plaisait moins, mais il ne pouvait pas tout avoir d'un coup.

Mais il était de bonne humeur et prêt à s'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant de passer la journée du lendemain dans la salle sur demande. Il devait avancer sur cette fichue armoire, sans quoi, il n'allait rien avoir à dire à son père la prochaine fois qu'il lui enverrait une lettre.

.

.

Sa bonne humeur ne passa pas la nuit. Le lendemain, après près de trois heures passées dans la salle sur demande, il se laissa tomber au sol, en sueur, et épuisé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ses paupières tressautaient nerveusement. Il n'allait jamais y arriver. C'était impossible à réparer. Enfin, peut-être pas impossible en soi, mais il était seul. Ses connaissances en matière de magie étaient limitées et... la pression sur ses épaules n'aidait pas. Cette épée de damoclès était si menaçante.

Il était déjà mort de peur à l'idée des vacances de Noël qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Devait-il rentrer ? Il en avait envie, mais uniquement pour soutenir sa mère. Pour le reste... le manoir dans lequel il avait toujours vécu était méconnaissable. Il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui et l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse se rendre dans sa chambre quand il le voulait le rendait malade.

Mais que se passerait-il s'il informait sa mère qu'il restait à Poudlard pour les vacances ?! Le Maître en serait forcément informé. Et s'il en déduisait quelque chose ? Et s'il le forçait à rentrer pour lui demander des comptes ? Il était terrifié à l'idée de subir son courroux.

Un picotement familier envahi ses yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer. Si seulement ses parents n'entraient pas en compte... Il aurait probablement fui, comme un lâche. Il était incapable de réaliser sa mission. Comment pouvait-il tuer Dumbledore ? Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Même le Seigneur craignait Dumbledore, alors comment pouvait-il croire qu'il allait réussir ?

C'était voué à l'échec.

Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge. Il avait peur de mourir. Il ne voulait pas. Il était trop jeune. Il n'avait rien vécu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

L'inconnu lui faisait peur. Et si l'enfer existait et qu'il était envoyé là-bas ? Et s'il devait payer pour toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il avait faites dans sa vie ?

La mort. Cette énigme. Il n'était pas prêt à y faire face.

.

L'angoisse désormais familière fit de nouveau irruption. Il s'efforça de respirer et se focalisa sur d'autres pensées. Sur Granger tout particulièrement. Il repensa à l'instant où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Bientôt, elle serait de nouveau sous son contrôle et il serait à même de régir sa vie. Réjouissant non ?

Non. Même Granger n'arrivait pas à le faire se sentir mieux. Il se sentait oppressé et il avait l'impression que les murs de la salle sur demande se resserraient autour de lui. Il allait finir par étouffer.

Il se releva et essuya son front, avant de tituber jusqu'à la sortie de la salle sur demande. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il ne fit même pas attention à être discret. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Son visage devait faire peur à voir, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en soucier.

Toujours oppressé, il marchait à pas rapides, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à quelque chose.

.

Il déboula finalement dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la pièce principale, au milieu des autres. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

La pénombre et la fraîcheur de la réserve était donc l'endroit parfait. Il se mit à parcourir les étagères, lisant les titres des ouvrages, tout en laissant sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il le faisait quand même.

Et soudain, le titre d'un épais livre à la couverture de cuir attira son regard. Sur la tranche, les lettres argentées indiquaient _Les Poisons les plus Noirs_. Il s'arrêta et sortit le livre de son emplacement, avant d'aller le poser sur la table la plus proche.

Du poison. Voilà qui pouvait être un bon moyen de tuer Dumbledore. Et qui lui permettait de ne pas être trop coupable. S'il réussissait à lui en faire prendre, ce serait sa faute pour ne pas avoir su le détecter.

Il avait conscience qu'il se cherchait des excuses ridicules et soupira en ouvrant le livre.

Il comprenait pourquoi il était rangé dans la réserve. La plupart des poisons référencés causaient une mort presque immédiate. Certains avec des séquelles plus ou moins écœurantes. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur les images.

Il parcourut le chapitre sur les poisons sous forme de poudre et élimina rapidement cette solution. Certains ne se diluaient que dans des liquides précis. D'autres teintaient les liquides dans lesquels ils devaient être dissous.

Il retourna au sommaire, et se rendit ensuite à la page soixante-treize, où commençait le chapitre sur les poisons liquides. Il lut fébrilement les pages et tomba rapidement sur un poison qui pourrait convenir. Incolore, inodore, quelques millilitres suffisaient à provoquer la mort. Le poison bouchait les voix respiratoires avec une rapidité foudroyante.

Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Se procurer la substance ne serait pas très compliqué. Un petit courrier à cet idiot de Barjow et le tour serait joué. Le reste était plus compliqué. Si Barjow lui envoyait la fiole de poison par hibou, il ne passerait jamais les défenses. Les courriers étaient systématiquement surveillés.

Il pouvait demander à être livré aux Trois Balais, puisque Rosmerta était toujours sous Imperium, mais cela l'obligerait à refaire un voyage clandestin et il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie.

Il allait continuer à y réfléchir, se dit-il après avoir noté le nom du poison sur un parchemin.

Il remit le livre à sa place, lança un sort sur sa note pour qu'elle devienne invisible aux yeux des autres, et la rangea dans sa poche.

Il ressortit de la réserve, et, son calme plus ou moins retrouvé, il s'aventura à la recherche de Granger.

.

Il la trouva rapidement, à moitié dissimulée derrière une pile de livres et parchemins en tout genre. Elle écrivait furieusement une dissertation et il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était totalement névrosée. Il fallait la voir, penchée sur son parchemin, grattant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa table, un parchemin sur lequel plusieurs rectangles de couleur brillaient, attira son attention. Il l'attrapa et retint une exclamation de stupeur.

Elle s'était fait un planning de révision. Totalement absurde.

« Ne te gêne pas Malefoy. »

« Non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe chez toi en ce moment ? » Finit-elle par demander après un instant de silence.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi d'un seul coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Juste à te faire comprendre que Weasley est un sale type. »

Elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Il disait vrai bien sûr, mais cela ne justifiait pas son comportement plus qu'inhabituel.

« Tu disais que personne ne m'aimerai jamais. »

« Et c'est toujours le cas. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Weasley ne compte pas. C'est dégradant. Même pour une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ! »

« Arrête de l'insulter ! »

« Tu aimes m'entendre l'insulter. Ne fais pas l'innocente. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« C'est ça. Retourne à tes révisions, puisque tu ne sais faire que ça. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder alors qu'il devait continuer sa réflexion par rapport à sa mission.

« Malefoy ! »

Il se retourna, et fixa Granger, qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il revint sur ses pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la réserve ? »

« Tu m'espionnes Granger ? Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Je t'ai vu en sortir. Et nous n'avons aucun devoir nécessitant de se renseigner dans un livre se trouvant dans la réserve. »

« Cesse de faire tourner ton cerveau pour rien. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Il repartit définitivement cette fois, tout en la maudissant intérieurement. Potter et ses sales manies de fouiner partout déteignaient sur elle.

Il retourna dans son dortoir et recopia toutes les informations utiles à propos du poison, sur un parchemin. Puis il le dissimula dans sa valise. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à y réfléchir, et mettre son plan en place.

.

OoO

.

Hermione marchait en compagnie d'Harry qui soupirait toutes les deux secondes. Ils étaient en route pour la soirée du club de Slug, à laquelle Harry ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller.

Neville était parti avant eux, et ils avaient attendu Ginny pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se décider à partir. Ils ne savaient pas où elle était, mais de toute façon, elle avait reçu le parchemin comme tout le monde et il ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle saurait trouver son chemin.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Oh je t'en prie Harry. On va bien manger et on va discuter entre nous. Ce n'est rien. Voilà. C'est ici. »

Elle entra dans la pièce, suivie du survivant qui se fit immédiatement alpaguer par leur hôte.

« Harry, Harry, mon garçon. Enfin, ma soirée se voit honorée de votre présence. Venez donc par ici. Vous connaissez les autres membres du club n'est-ce pas ? Et vous venez bien à ma soirée de Noël. Cela va être grandiose mon garçon. Il vous faudra une cavalière évidemment. Vous avez raté nos invités. »

Le survivant jeta un regard de détresse à sa meilleure amie qui se contenta de sourire, avant de s'éloigner vers le buffet d'apéritif. Elle fit néanmoins rapidement demi-tour, après avoir vu que Zabini se trouvait également là. Elle craignait que Malefoy lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après avoir discuté avec Su Li, elle s'installa à table avec les autres. Assis en face d'elle, Cormac McLaggen lui fit un haussement de sourcil qu'elle n'apprécia pas.

Slughorn avait placé Harry à sa droite et ne cessait de chanter ses louanges. Zabini et McLaggen avaient l'air d'en être profondément agacés et cela fit intérieurement rire Hermione.

.

Le plat succéda à l'entrée puis les elfes apportèrent le dessert : une coupe de profiteroles. Hermione adorait ça et elle s'empressa de planter sa cuillère dans le chou glacé.

Puis elle commit l'erreur de relever la tête et croisa le regard de McLaggen. Puis ce porc se mit à lécher sa cuillère d'une manière vraiment suggestive, avant d'en faire de même avec ses lèvres. Il haussa ensuite de nouveau les sourcils et Hermione baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Quel pervers ! Et faire ça devant tout le monde ! Devant un professeur ! Il allait s'imaginer des choses.

Elle eut envie de lui mettre un coup de pied sous la table, pour se venger, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant apparaître une Ginny confuse.

Harry se leva immédiatement et attendit que la rouquine prenne place autour de la table, après s'être excusée, pour se rasseoir. Hermione eut un petit sourire et porta ensuite son regard sur Ginny, qui avait les yeux rouges. D'un échange de regard silencieux, elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard.

En face, ce stupide McLaggen continuait son manège et elle s'efforça de ne plus le regarder. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. (1)

Mais d'un autre côté, elle espérait bien qu'Harry répéterait cela à Ron...

Slughorn réengagea une conversation après le dîner, autour de la question de l'indépendance des gobelins, et Hermione y participa activement. Puis peu avant minuit, les élèves rentrèrent petit à petit vers leurs salles communes.

.

Les gryffondors – McLaggen excepté – firent la route ensemble, Ginny et Hermione marchant quelques pas devant Harry et Neville. La brunette en profita pour questionner son amie à voix basse.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Je me suis simplement disputée avec Dean. »

« Ca arrive souvent en ce moment non ? »

Elle eut quelque peu honte de lui dire cela, car elle ne s'était pas beaucoup préoccupée de Ginny ces derniers temps. Obnubilée par ses propres problèmes, elle se basait sur les dires de Neville.

« Oui. Mais c'est de sa faute ! Il est trop jaloux je ne supporte pas ça. Si je l'écoutais, je ne pourrais plus parler à aucun garçon, même à ceux de ma famille. Il est ridicule. Et il ne supporte pas que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. »

« Quitte-le ? » Suggéra alors Hermione. « Tu ne l'aimes même pas. »

« Non. Mais je l'apprécie. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu-sais-qui commence à me regarder autrement. Alors je préfère attendre que lui, devienne jaloux. »

« J'avais remarqué. Je te l'avais dit d'ailleurs. Que si tu sortais avec d'autres garçons, il finirait par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas que la sœur de son meilleur ami. »

« Je ne veux tout de même pas avoir d'espoir. S'il ne se décide pas... »

« Tu le feras à sa place. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais que tu le feras. »

Ce qui était bien dommage, était qu'elle-même ne soit pas capable d'en faire de même. Sinon, elle aurait été en mesure d'avoir Ron avant que Lavande ne lui prenne. A condition qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle bien sûr. Et si la voix perfide de Malefoy pouvait cesser de lui empoisonner le cerveau !

Elle pouvait par contre essayer d'appliquer ses propres conseils et essayer de le rendre jaloux.

Comment pourrait-elle s'y prendre ?

Oh. OH. Elle venait d'avoir une brillante idée. La soirée de Noël du Club de Slug. Celle où elle était censée se rendre avec Ron. Elle allait choisir le type qui serait le plus susceptible d'énerver le rouquin. Ah ! Il allait le ruminer pendant des jours.

Fière d'elle, elle sourit et agrippa le bras de Ginny tout en réfléchissant à l'identité de son futur cavalier.

.

OoO

.

« Potter est venu se faire lécher les bottes. »

Drago se redressa. Il avait exigé que Blaise lui fasse un rapport complet de chacune de leurs petites soirées ridicules. Afin de vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien de spécial. Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de ne pas faire partie du club.

« Ah oui ? »

« Je te jure. C'était d'un ridicule. Slughorn se prosternait devant lui. J'en aurait vomi. Et tu l'aurais vu se lever comme un idiot lorsque Weaslette est arrivé. Il en pince pour elle. »

« Quelle horreur. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la résultante d'une reproduction entre eux. »

« Ce ne serait pas pire que Weaslaid et la sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! » S'exclama Drago d'un ton agressif, avant de se tempérer « Il est avec Brown. Et il n'est pas assez idiot pour salir encore plus son sang, déjà plus très pur. »

« Moui... Tiens, puisqu'on parle de Granger. McLaggen a vraiment l'air de vouloir la sauter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Toute la tablée apu assister à ses obscénités. Les gryffondors sont vraiment mal élevés. »

Drago hocha la tête, mécontent. Il n'avait pas envie que Granger ait l'idée saugrenue de se rapprocher de McLaggen pour rendre Weasley jaloux. Il lui avait pourtant déjà expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas faire affaire à lui. Il n'aurait plus qu'à en remettre une couche.

* * *

(1) cette scène du dessert et de l'arrivée de Ginny, est, comme vous aurez pu le constater, tirée non pas du livre mais du film, parce que je trouvais qu'elle allait bien (et elle n'est pas dans le livre donc autant la rajouter.

Sinon, comme vous aurez pu le constater, Hermione a encore des larmes en réserve, mais elle reprend quand même du poil de la bête. On peut remercie Drago pour ça xD Et au passage, elle a gagné un câlin hihi.

Et on voit bien que Drago est un peureux, mais ça, on le savait déjà xD

J'attends vos avis.

une review/Un MP et Drago vous fera un câlin hihi

Bisous Bisous


	12. Chapitre XI

Helloooooo. Comment ça va par ce soleil ? :D Avant toute chose, et comme c'est chacun son tour, il est l'heure pour moi de féliciter ceux qui ont obtenu leur brevet ! Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont commencer (ou pas :p), attendez, vous avez eu vos BUSES quand même hihi.

Bon, sinon, j'ai envie de blablater aujourd'hui, le problème, c'est que je sais pas quoi raconter xD Ma vie n'est pas intéressante aujourd'hui. Je me suis levée, j'ai regardé un épisode de Cougar Town, puis j'ai été petit-déjeuner, j'ai été continuer de lire un blog d'étudiante d'échange, j'ai regardé toute une histoire, j'ai fait mes ongles, j'ai été faire des courses, j'ai préparé un cake salé, j'ai rangé un peu ma chambre et... voilà. Oui, je sais que vous vous en foutez !

OH SI ! J'ai un truc intéressant à dire ! En rangeant donc mon bureau, j'ai retrouvé un brouillon d'OS écrit à la main que dont je ne me rappellais même plus. Ça m'est revenu en lisant et même si j'avais/j'ai (?) prévu une happy end, le début était sacrément déprimant !

Breffons, je vais me taire quand même et vous laissez lire, surtout que normalement **ce chapitre vous allez le kiffer**. *

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**K** : Drago est taré, ce n'est pas nouveau mais d'habitude il le cache xD OWI Tim Burton est mon Maître, c'est mon réalisateur préféré, je l'aime, je l'adore c'est… c'est Tim Burton quoi xD

**Pinkie Brown** : Oui, Hermione va mieux donc elle se calme et redevient un peu plus elle-même :) Hermione ne prendra pas Drago parce que ce n'est pas dans le livre xD Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y a pas pensé, mais je vais te laisser lire le chapitre pour découvrir ça :) J'espère que ça va mieux ton nez !

**Lisa** : Alors le Grand Canyon ? Ca devait être à couper le souffle ! Effectivement, tu vas pouvoir être confirmée ici que Drago n'est pas si dégouté que cela hihi. Bisous Bisous

**Hanna** : Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à me faire partager ta théorie, ça me fait toujours rire de voir ce que les lecteurs imaginent.

**Madie** : Contente de te revoir :) Oui, McLaggen est un gros con/porc, mais que peut-on y faire ?! xD Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire !

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Une ligne franchie  
**

**.**

Décembre succéda à novembre et les préfets furent sollicités pour seconder les elfes et Hagrid à la décoration du château. Ce qui agaça profondément Hermione, parce qu'elle était en retard dans son planning, qu'elle souhaitait aller à la bibliothèque et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir Ron Drago parce qu'il avait prévu d'aller dans la salle sur demande Pansy Parkinson parce qu'elle voulait faire des essayages de coiffures pour le réveillon et Ron parce qu'il voulait être avec Lavande.

La seule raison pour laquelle Drago n'avait pas séché cette corvée était simple : pour l'avoir déjà fait l'année dernière, il savait que tout comme les rondes, on allait leur demander de se mettre deux par deux. L'an passé, tous les préfets de cinquième année s'étaient rangés par maison – il avait passé une après-midi horrible avec Pansy, soit dit en passant – mais cette année, il savait bien que Granger ne voudrait pas se mettre avec Weasley, et il comptait bien prendre sa place.

« Je vais vous demander de vous repartir deux par deux. Les secteurs du château sont indiqués sur ce tableau. Et il est interdit d'ensorceler les armures ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Fit McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

Quelques voix lui répondirent, avant de se diriger vers les boîtes contenant tout le matériel nécessaire à la décoration.

Hermione était penchée au dessus de l'une d'entre elle, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ? »

« Il me semble que ça se voit. Soit intelligente un peu. C'est moi, ou Weasley. N'as-tu pas envie de voir sa tête, parce que moi si. »

Elle se laissa tellement faire qu'elle en eut presque peur, mais effectivement, elle mourrait d'envie de voir la tête que ferait Ron.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut droit à rien d'autre qu'à la rougeur sur ses oreilles et le fait de voir qu'il ne semblait pas plus touché que cela lui fit vraiment mal.

.

Malefoy l'entraina jusqu'à l'aile ouest, et elle eut l'impression d'être tombée dans un piège. Malefoy était toujours étrange avec lui, presque gentil parfois, mais lui rappelant toujours – quoi qu'avec plus de douceur – qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, moins que rien, et que personne ne ferait jamais attention à elle.

Pour autant, il arrivait à la consoler de ses malheurs en rapport à Ron et elle avait l'illusion qu'il la comprenait.

Malgré cela, la sourde impression qu'il préparait un mauvais coup était toujours présente dans son esprit. Et elle avait beaucoup de mal à le cerner.

« Bon. On ne va pas y passer la journée. J'ai autre chose à faire. Alors soyons efficace. Je fais les armures de gauche, toi celles de droite. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils se mirent à leur tâche. Elle installait les décorations à la moldue, tandis que Malefoy utilisait sa baguette.

Puis ils lancèrent les enchantements pour les cantiques et la neige éternelle.

Malefoy s'occupa du houx, tandis qu'elle prenait le gui. Comme la tradition le souhaitait, plusieurs bouquets étaient installés un peu partout.

_Pour que Ron et l'autre puissent avoir encore plus d'occasion de… Pesta-t-elle intérieurement. _

Soudain, alors qu'elle était concentrée à sa tâche, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la retourner.

.

Malefoy était tout près d'elle. Trop près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Malefoy ? »

« A ton avis. Que puis-je bien faire sous une branche de gui ? »

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? On t'a jeté un sort ? »

« Tais-toi Granger ! »

Ses mains pressèrent ses épaules, si fort qu'elle en eut mal. Et le regard du blond se transforma, devenant menaçant.

« Tu vas arrêter de te faire draguer par ce pervers de McLaggen, pendant les soirées de Slughorn. Suis-je bien clair ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu es cinglé ma parole. »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

« Tu as un problème Malefoy. Si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi, je dirais que tu es jaloux. Mais non. Tu veux tellement que je sois malheureuse que tu ne supportes pas qu'on puisse vouloir me draguer. »

« C'est fou comme tu comprends vite. » Souffla-t-il.

Il approcha son visage de son cou et respira son odeur. Son plan se concrétisait. Il allait faire un pas de plus.

Il garda une main fermement serrée sur son épaule, mais relâcha la deuxième qui vint caresser son visage.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et il la ramena fermement près de lui.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Tu n'as pas envie que je te lâche. Alors pour la dernière fois, tais-toi. »

Il choisit cet instant pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il touchait la peau d'une sang-de-bourbe. Il souillait ses lèvres. Mais pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'était figée, incapable de faire le moindre geste, et il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Il la mordit légèrement, et puis aspira sa peau. Il voulait la _marquer_, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur son cou jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle se mit à trembler à ce moment là. De peur, de dégoût ou de plaisir, il ne savait pas. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'est qu'elle était à sa merci, qu'elle n'osait piper un mot et que son but se rapprochait.

Il lâcha sa deuxième épaule pour venir la presser contre lui. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et il continua de parsemer son cou de baisers, laissant des traînées humides derrière lui.

Un plaisir pervers s'insinua en lui. Il était Maître. Il dirigeait et Granger était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Oh, comme il aurait voulu que Weasley et McLaggen puisse arriver à cet instant, et les surprendre.

Il sourit contre la peau d'Hermione et remonta sur son visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il en prit violemment possession. Si fort, qu'il sentit le goût du sang. Mais il ne faisait pas cela pour être doux. Ce n'était pas sa préccupation.

Granger chercha à résister quelque peu à cet instant, mais il força et finit par faire glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il devint néanmoins plus doux à cet instant, réalisant que s'il continuait comme il avait commencé, il risquait de faire tout capoter. Il devait lui faire _croire_.

Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux bouclés de la brunette et les caressèrent doucement. Il ralentit le rythme de son baiser, pour la faire profiter.

Et ses efforts payèrent. Il sentit Granger répondre timidement à son baiser et poussa un cri de joie intérieur. Alors comme ça, elle appréciait. Parfait.

Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, d'un geste qu'il espérait tendre. Du moins, il voulait qu'elle l'interprète comme tel, et résista à l'envie de descendre ses mains jusque sur ses fesses.

Il continua de l'embrasser quelques secondes de plus, puis il finit par se retirer, tout en la gardant contre lui.

.

« Alors Granger, tu vois que tu ne voulais pas que je te lâche. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Parce que nous sommes sous le gui, quelle question ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines d'autres ?! »

« Rien. Rien du tout. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle à cet instant. Pas honte de ne pas avoir réussi à le repousser. Merlin savait qu'il lui faisait toujours peur et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau blessée et humiliée, à moitié nue ou bien qu'il se remette à l'étrangler. Elle n'avait pas honte de s'être laissée faire. Non. Elle était honteuse parce qu'elle avait répondu. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé le baiser agréable. Parce qu'elle s'était sentie bien pendant un court instant.

Mais elle était complètement folle. Qu'est-ce que Ron allait penser si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! Il ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole de toute sa vie. Et comment pouvait-elle apprécier un baiser de _Malefoy_ ?!

_Parce qu'il te montre que toi aussi tu peux être embrassée. Que tu es une femme. Que Ron est un idiot qui ne voit rien. Et parce qu'il t'embrasse alors qu'il répète sans cesse que tu es une sang-de-bourbe, laide et que tu finiras seule. _Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote avec ton gui. Tu as fait ça pour une raison précise. Quelqu'un nous a vu c'est ça ? Nous a filmé ? »

« Tu divagues Granger ! »

« Si tu m'as fait ça... Tu n'as pas le droit. Si Ron voit ça je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer. »

« Tu es complètement malade. Pourquoi voudrais-je me compromettre avec une sang-de-bourbe pitoyable comme toi ? Tu es ridicule. »

Mais sa phrase venait de le conforter dans le bien fondé de son plan. Elle voulait récupérer Weasmoche et s'il n'intervenait pas avec son plan, elle allait finir à un moment ou à un autre à y parvenir et dans ce cas là, il serait fichu. Elle serait heureuse et ne ferait plus du tout attention à lui.

Il en était encore plus certain, il fallait qu'il avance dans les autres étapes de son plan. Jusqu'au bout !

.

OoO

.

Hermione cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo, et se rinça la bouche pour la troisième fois. Oui, elle venait de se laver trois fois les dents pour se purifier de la bouche de Malefoy sur la sienne.

Un frisson de dégoût la traversa lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé deux heures plus tôt.

« Je suis une horrible personne. Ron ne se prive pas, c'est vrai. Mais j'aime Ron. Je ne suis pas censée apprécier un baiser venant de n'importe qui d'autre, et certainement pas Malefoy. » Dit-elle à voix haute.

« Peut-être qu'il serait jaloux si je lui disais... Non. Je ne vais pas prendre ce risque. Ma pauvre Hermione mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?»

.

OoO

.

Tandis qu'Hermione parlait toute seule devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Drago s'affairait autour de l'armoire à disparaître, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'allait jamais le récupérer son Weasley. Elle allait avoir tellement honte d'elle-même que plus jamais elle ne voudrait s'en approcher.

Ses nouveaux essais infructueux ne suffirent même pas à trop entacher sa bonne humeur.

Pourtant, cet état ne dura pas. Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara à nouveau de lui, à peine eut-il mit un pied dans son dortoir.

.

Le hibou attendait sur son lit et il eut des difficultés à détacher la lettre tant il tremblait. Il s'agissait de sa mère et une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots qui étaient inscrits.

.

_Mon Fils,_

_Noël approche et comme à mon habitude, je te prierais de me faire savoir si tu rentres au Manoir ou si tu reste à Poudlard, comme tu as déjà pu le faire, plusieurs fois. Rappelles-toi de me répondre assez rapidement, que je puisse te faire parvenir tes présents par hiboux, dans le cas où tu resterais_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Narcissa._

_._

Drago n'était pas idiot. Cette lettre en apparence anodine n'avait pourtant rien d'anodin et c'était bien cela qui le faisait paniquer. Elle le prévenait. Car sa quatrième année mise à part, il était toujours revenu au Manoir à Noël. Et sa mère ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il comptait revenir. C'était acquis.

Cette lettre n'était donc rien d'autre qu'une manière détournée de lui signifier de ne pas rentrer. Et il n'osait imaginer pourquoi.

La peur l'envahi avec force : Le Maître devait s'impatienter. Il voulait sûrement lui demander des comptes sur sa mission et il n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais s'il ne rentrait pas et qu'il s'en prenait à sa mère ?!

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda-t-il tout haut, la voix tremblante.

La sensation d'oppression trop familière revint et il éprouva le besoin de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Au moins ce fantôme savait l'écouter.

.

Elle apparut dès qu'il eut poussé la porte des toilettes et le regarda s'asseoir sur le carrelage froid.

Sans dire un mot, Mimi vint flotter juste devant lui, un air concerné sur le visage. Elle aimait bien ce garçon. Il était gentil, l'émouvait, et elle n'avait pas envie de se moquer de lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis coincé. » Murmura-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ?»

« Je n'y arrive pas. Ma...ma mission. Ma mère m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je rentre avec elle. Mais, s'il s'en prend à elle... S'il la tue... »

L'idée que sa mère soit à la merci du Seigneur Des Ténèbres le rendait littéralement malade. Il pouvait lui faire subir mille et une tortures. Et son père qui était toujours emprisonné ne pouvait même pas la protéger. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir compter sur sa tante. Entre sa propre sœur et le Maître, elle était tout à fait capable de choisir le second.

« Si je ne viens pas, il va savoir que je fuis. Que c'est parce que je n'ai pas avancé. »

« Et pourquoi... » Commença Mimi avant de faire une pause pour réfléchir « Tu pourrais dire que tu ne viens pas parce que tu as bien avancé et que tu veux continuer sur ta lancée. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée non ?»

Drago releva subitement la tête, et fixa le fantôme – en réalité il voyait les lavabos derrière elle mais passons – incrédule. Il l'avait toujours prise pour une fille un peu simplette mais son idée n'était vraiment pas mauvaise. Il pouvait marcher dans le jeu de sa mère et répondre qu'il ne venait pas parce qu'il était sur le point de trouver quelque chose et qu'il devait rester pour avancer. Oui. C'était génial.

« Je...c'est super ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie. »

« Oooooooh. » Gloussa Mimi, ses joues prenant une teinte un peu plus argentée, signe qu'elle rougissait. « C'est un plaisir de t'aider. »

Drago sourit légèrement, le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégeant un peu. Il sortit des toilettes en trombe et descendit à la hâte les deux étages, avant de se précipiter dehors.

.

Il frissonna, n'ayant pas emporté de cape, le froid mordant attaquait sa peau, et courut jusqu'à la volière, manquant par deux fois de s'étaler de tout son long dans la neige.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'une fois arrivé à destination qu'il n'avait pas emporté de quoi écrire. Heureusement qu'une réserve de parchemin et de plumes avait été installée depuis quelque temps à disposition des élèves têtes en l'air.

Il s'installa sur un rebord de fenêtre et écrivit quelques lignes sur le parchemin.

.

_Mère, _

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et vous informe que je ne rentrerais pas au Manoir cette année. Sachant que père ne sera pas là, j'aurais pourtant souhaité rentrer mais la tâche qui m'a été confiée vient de connaître une grande avancée. Je crois être sûr le point de parvenir à mes fins et je préfère me concentrer dessus et terminer au plus vite._

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Je vous donnerais rapidement des nouvelles._

_Drago_.

.

Voilà. Comme ça c'était parfait. Sa mère allait forcément en parler, ne serait-ce qu'à sa sœur et il était certain que les fausses informations arriveraient aux oreilles du Maître, donnant ainsi du répit à sa mère.

Satisfait, il attacha la missive à la patte de son hibou grand duc et le laissa s'envoler dans le ciel blanc.

Puis il se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec nulle autre que Granger, qui rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

« Tu me suis Granger ?! »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule volière dans le château et j'ai une lettre à envoyer. Arrête de te croire important. »

« A qui est-ce que tu écris ? » Demanda-t-il en la voyant appeler la chouette de Potter.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça. Il s'en fichait, mais c'était une manière de faire la conversation.

« A mes parents. » Répondit-il, avant de développer « Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font pour la semaine du nouvel an. Normalement je devais passer celle de Noël chez eux et passer le nouvel an et les jours suivants chez les Weasley. Maintenant je veux savoir si je reste chez eux ou si je rentre à Poudlard. »

« Passer le nouvel an chez la Belette. Quelle horreur ! »

« Ne commence pas Malefoy.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon rien du tout. Tu n'en a pas marre de toujours critiquer les mêmes personnes ?! »

« Dit celle qui passe ses journées à critiquer Weasley et Brown. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » Répliqua-t-elle en attachant le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas que le blond s'approchait d'elle sans bruit et sursauta violemment quand elle se retrouva juste devant lui.

Elle rougit malgré elle. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait soulager sa conscience auprès de personne. Harry et Ginny l'auraient tuée ! Elle ne savait pas mentir et n'aurait pas pu leur dire qu'elle s'était laissée faire parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Non. Elle aurait été obligée de leur dire qu'elle avait répondu. Qu'elle avait apprécié.

.

« Tu repenses à ce matin Granger. » Affirma-t-il.

« Non. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Tu es une piètre menteuse. Tu es seule, délaissée, et un mec te porte de l'attention. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle le détestait d'avoir raison. Elle le détestait de lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait beau être réfléchie, sérieuse et intelligente, elle restait une adolescente de seulement dix-sept ans, qui avait une peine de cœur et qui avait besoin d'être rassurée et aimée. Et si elle savait que Malefoy ne l'aimait pas, le fait qu'il l'embrasse alors qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait...

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu me hais. Depuis six ans. Nous sommes les pires ennemis. »

« Tu te trompes Granger. » Répondit-il « Tu n'es pas ma pire ennemie. Tu es ma meilleure ennemie. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à le rester. »

Et sur ces paroles, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Un psychopathe. Voilà le mot qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Il était complètement dérangé. Son discours était effrayant, mais elle se complaisait dans le fait qu'il se réduise à l'embrasser deux fois dans la même journée alors qu'elle était censée le dégoûter au plus haut point.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la volière. N'importe qui pouvait arriver et les voir, mais Hermione laissa tout de même le baiser se prolonger quelque peu, avant de se retirer.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions. » Fit-il avant de s'en aller.

Elle le regarda rejoindre le château, par l'une des fenêtres de la volière, puis elle s'assit sur le rebord de cette dernière et se mit à pleurer. Elle se laissait totalement faire par Malefoy et elle ne pouvait pas déterminer si c'était parce qu'il lui faisait peur ou parce qu'il était le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier. Elle se sentait manipulée, et faible, et seule et totalement perdue...

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse.

.

Forte de sa décision nouvellement prise, elle retourna au château alors que le jour déclinait et décida de se mettre à la recherche de son cavalier pour la soirée de Noël du Club de Slug.

Soirée à laquelle elle était censée aller avec Ron. Soirée où elle s'était imaginé concrétiser les choses avec lui. Quelle sombre idiote.

Dans un ridicule esprit de vengeance, elle eut envie d'inviter une personne qui énervait Ron. Oui, trouver la personne qui énerverait le plus Ron lui paressait être une idée excellente.

Malheureusement, la première personne à laquelle elle pensa était Malefoy et elle ne pouvait pas décemment pas l'inviter. Surtout pas lorsqu'elle venait de prendre la décision d'arrêter ses bêtises.

Ernie McMillan fut la deuxième personne qui lui vint en tête, mais elle l'élimina rapidement.

Puis elle pensa à Zacharias Smith. Ron le détestait. Mais elle aussi, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures. Il était tellement arrogant...

Et finalement, un sursaut d'excitation s'empara d'elle. Cormac McLaggen ! Oh certes il était pervers et il allait forcément se faire des idées mais cela allait rendre Ron fou de rage. Après tout, il se sentait toujours en compétition avec lui, malgré le fait qu'il ait remporté le poste de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et il souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité à son égard.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, qu'elle aille à cette soirée en compagnie de McLaggen allait aussi énerver Malefoy. Lui qui dans ses élans de possessivité malsaine, semblait plus que tout vouloir qu'elle soit malheureuse en amour, allait être vert ! Voilà qui ferait les pieds à cette sale fouine qui lui empoisonnait la vie plus que de raison.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son camarade de maison et à lui soumettre sa demande. Même si pour une fois, elle était confiante. Il accepterait à coup sûr.

La chance lui sourit, puisqu'elle le trouva dans la salle commune, seul – il attendait visiblement ses amis pour descendre manger dans la Grande Salle – elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit sourire hésitant, qu'il lui rendit, avant de la déshabiller du regard. Son œil lubrique la mettait mal à l'aise et elle envisagea pendant un instant de revoir sa décision, mais elle rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor pour lui déclarer d'une voix assurée :

« Je me suis rendue compte que la soirée de Noël du Club de Slug est dans une dizaine de jours. »

« Oui… » Répondit le septième année qui souriait déjà.

« Et donc, euh, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on y aille ensemble. »

« Avec plaisir Hermione. »

« En toute amitié bien sûr. »

« Evidemment. » Fit-il avec un ton qui signifiait qu'il espérait tout autre chose à la fin de ladite soirée.

« Bien. Bon. Parfait alors. On se reverra plus tard. Pour les détails techniques, tout ça. Bref. A plus. »

Elle tourna les talons, mortifiée. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était impressionnée par cet imbécile.

« Décidément, rien ne va plus chez toi ma pauvre ! » Murmura-t-elle.

Son ventre émit un gargouillement significatif et elle déposa ses affaires dans son dortoir, avant de descendre vers la Grande Salle.

.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas vers la table de Gryffondor qu'elle avisa Ron et l'autre, encore en train de s'embrasser. Son cœur se serra violemment, comme à chaque fois. Cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Peut-être même plus. Elle avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, essayer de le rendre jaloux en invitant Cormac... Cela ne changeait rien à la douleur.

Elle ne pouvait que prier elle ne savait quoi pour qu'ils se séparent, et qu'elle puisse enfin le conquérir.

Son appétit ayant disparut, elle scruta la table à la recherche d'Harry qu'elle repéra, en grande discussion avec Ginny.

Elle ne voulait certainement pas les déranger, et elle préféra se diriger vers la table de Serdaigle. Luna mangeait seule. Elle allait lui tenir compagnie.

« J'ai trouvé une flûte dont la mélodie sert à attirer les ronflaks cornus. Papa va être très heureux. C'est ce que je vais lui offrir pour Noël. » Fit Luna sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Oh. Et bien, oui, je suppose qu'il va être heureux. »

« Tout va bien Hermione ? » Demanda soudainement la blonde. »

« Oui... »

« Ah bon ? Tu as l'air triste pourtant. Mais tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprends. Je te demandais juste. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Elle avait oublié qu'on n'avait pas besoin de nier avec Luna. Elle comprenait, à sa manière et il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas insister. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'embrayer sur un nouveau sujet de conversation, à savoir, ses affaires qui ne disparaissaient plus depuis qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry Potter était son ami.

« Les nargoles doivent aimer Harry. C'est comme si j'étais protégée maintenant. »

Hermione aurait bien aimé qu'Harry puisse la protéger de la peine qu'elle ressentait en voyant Ron. Il avait l'air heureux. Sans elle.

Et elle ? Où en était-elle ? Son cas était moins catastrophique qu'auparavant. Même si elle avait toujours des crises de larmes, elle arrivait de plus en plus à donner le change et à reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle n'était pas guérie, elle était toujours malheureuse, mais elle avait maintenant un objectif : le récupérer. Et elle allait y parvenir.

La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était que Malefoy n'était pas étranger à son regain d'énergie. Dire qu'ils s'étaient... Qu'il l'avait...

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? Oh, excuse-moi Luna. J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Tu es sûre ? J'aurais du prendre mes lorgnospectres. Peut-être que les joncheruines ont envahi ton cerveau. »

« Mon cerveau va très bien, rassure-toi. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le stimuler à la bibliothèque. »

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la Grande salle en même temps et se séparèrent dans les escaliers, Hermione filant vers la bibliothèque, tandis que Luna continuait son ascension dans les étages.

.

La brunette s'installa à sa table favorite et sortit ses parchemins. Elle devait finaliser une traduction de runes à rendre pour après les vacances de Noël.

Elle n'était pourtant pas concentrée. La vision de Ron et Lavande s'embrassant, se superposait à la sensation des lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu le laisser faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé de dégoût ? L'envie de se venger de Ron était-elle si forte ?

Elle ne voulait même pas vraiment se venger en plus. Juste le rendre jaloux. Pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'elle était là et qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'aimer. Contrairement à Lavande.

Dans un élan de stupidité avancée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la section « divers » de la bibliothèque, espérant plus ou moins trouver un livre qui lui expliquerai comment faire avec les garçons.

Elle revint bredouille à sa table, sans surprise. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre un abonnement à Sorcières Hebdo !? Oh et puis pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de se concentrer sur ses devoirs ? Elle n'éprouvait aucun mal à cela avant !

Avant. Tout se résumait dans ces cinq lettres.

Elle sursauta lorsque Mrs Pince vint lui signifier qu'il était l'heure de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et elle n'avait pourtant pas avancé d'un iota dans ses runes. Tant pis, elle continuerait dans la salle commune.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque qu'elle franchit, avant de se figer.

.

Malefoy se tenait là, devant elle, il avait l'air de l'avoir attendue et ne semblait vraiment pas content.

« Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que je te dis ! » S'écria-t-il sans préambule.

« De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu me suis ? Pourquoi tu m'agresses ? »

« Baisse d'un ton Granger. Tu en fais exprès ? »

« Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles. » Répéta-t-elle.

« As-tu oublié où nous sommes ? A Poudlard ! Et ici, les nouvelles vont vite ! McLaggen a répété à qui voulait l'entendre que tu l'avais invité à être ton cavalier pour la soirée de Noël. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça il le répète à tout le monde ! Oh non. Il ne doit pas faire ça... Il va gâcher tout mon... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Granger ? » Demanda Malefoy qui avait changé de ton.

En entendant sa phrase, il venait de renoncer à lui dire ce qu'il avait prévu. A savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une petite conne qui ne comprenait rien et que McLaggen voulait juste se servir d'elle pour l'humilier.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Elle commença à avancer dans le couloir. Malefoy la suivit.

« On ne me la fait pas ! Pourquoi tu as invité McLaggen ? »

« A ton avis ? » S'écria-t-elle, exaspérée « Pour que Ron soit jaloux évidemment ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'il le sache comme ça. Il faut que ce soit moi qui lui dise. Indirectement ! Ah non, cet imbécile de McLaggen ne va pas me ruiner mes plans ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil. Elle était vraiment devenue complètement dingue. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche, par pure mesure de prévention.

« Tu sais que McLaggen veut uniquement raconter à tout le monde qu'il s'est fait Hermione Granger. »

« Il me semble que tu m'avais déjà informée. Je sais ce que je fais, merci de t'en inquiéter. » Fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

« Je ne m'inquiète certainement pas pour une sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre. Tu ne feras rien avec McLaggen de toute façon, parce que s'il se passe quelque chose, j'irais raconter à Potter et Weasley ce que tu sais. »

Le jeune femme pâlit et s'arrêta pour le dévisager. Il bluffait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa réputation serait entachée et Harry lui casserait la figure sans attendre.

« Ne fais pas ça Malefoy... Je t'en supplie. »

« Tu es vraiment pathétique d'être attachée à ce point à ce rustre de Weasley ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne. »

« L'amour est futile et ne sert à rien Granger. Surtout dans ton cas. Il ne sert à rien de courir après quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. »

Tiens, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne lui avait pas sorti une petite phrase de ce style. Elle retrouvait le Malefoy des mois précédents. Et entre celui-ci et celui qui « compatissait » avec elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment lequel elle préférait...

* * *

TATADAAAAAA. Alors là, ce n'est pas un chapitre question mais je m'en fiche **je VEUX une réaction**, un avis, lecteurs fantômes et autres c'est le moment, **PARLEZ** xD Parce que OUI, vous n'avez pas rêvé !** Ils se sont embrassés ! **So, ce baiser : bien ? pas bien ? arrive trop tôt ? Est crédible ? N'est pas crédible ? POurquoi Hermione se laisse embrasser deux fois sans protester ? (oui, non laissez tomber celle-ci, c'est Drago xD), pourquoi Drago se met-il a l'embrasser ? Enfin voilà, **je veux savoir touuuuuuuut ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête quand vous avez lu ça ! **

Je suis sûre que celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire sont choquées ! Un baiser au bout de 11 chapitres, je ne vous ai pas habituée à ça xD Mais ça ne veut rien dire... pour le moment xD

On notera aussi l'epic fail d'Hermione qui choisit McLaggen pour énerver Ron ET Drago mais qui tiens à peine trois heures avant de tout lui raconter -_- Elle est désespérante hein xD

Et Hermione qui parle toute seule... la pauvre xD En même temps je l'imagine tellement parler toute seule :p

Breffons, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Ah si. Je l'ai déjà dit sur mes autres histoires mais je vais le répéter puisque certains ne sont visiblement pas au courant: **Je trouve ça vraiment insupportable de voir qu'on ajoute ma fic en favoris sans laissez de review**. Les lecteurs fantômes m'énervent assez mais je crois que c'est encore PIRE de voir qu'on m'ajoute en fav, comme ça, sans rien dire. Vous m'excusez mais une histoire FAVORITE ça a quand même une signification. Et j'estime que quand on décide qu'on aime une histoire au point d'appuyer sur ce petit bouton, la moindre des choses serait de laisser un mot à l'auteur !

Breffons. A la semaine prochaine.

Une review et vous aurez un bisous de Drago (héhé)

Bisous Bisouuuuuuus


	13. Chapitre XII

Bonsoir ! Pardon, pardon... il est encore vendredi, à 10 min prêt mais j'abuse, je le sais. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai retrouvé des anciens de la primaire aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer donc je m'empresse de poster, pas trop de blabla, je me dépêche !

.

**Ines **: Je crois qu'un bout de ta review a été coupé xD je n'ai reçu que « salut » xD

**Guest (1)** Le bisou est une part du plan stupide de Dragounet. Tu en sauras plus bientôt :D

**Juliette** : Oui, j'ai bien reçu ta review sur Protection ! Merci d'ailleurs et merci aussi pour celles-ci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise (et oui, les numéros de chapitres sur lesquels les reviews sont laissées sont indiqués.). Hermione a un petit manque de réactivité c'est vrai, mais bon… quand on est embrassé par Drago… hihi

**Lisa** : Hum… comment dire ça…disons que la décision ne va pas être longue mais que la réalisation de la décision va prendre beaucoup de temps xD ahhhhhhhhhhhhh tu as vu une star TROP BIEN :D

**Madie **: Ahahah, non, le plan de Drago est encore PLUS stupide que ça xDD C'était jouli les feux d'artifices :D

**Trombone** : Sympa ton pseudo :D Oui, je savais que pour ceux ayant l'habitude de me lire un baiser aussi tôt pourrait surprendre mais bon, ça a l'air de plaire quand même :D Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

**Hanna **: Mouhahahahah, je ne serais pas aussi sûre que toi pour le plan :p Mais ravie que ça te plaise :DD

**Lily O'Daveren : **Je haiiiiis les clichés dramione du plus profond de mon être xD Hermione va se ressaisir, ne t'en fait pas, mais il faut avouer que même dans les livres, elle en a morflé en 6ème année xD

**Bridgessy** : Merci beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D Voici la suite :)

**Pinkie Brown** : Hihi. Eh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu as bien mangé j'espère, au mariage ?! :DDD Merde, j'ai pas écouté la chanson, je vais le faire tout à l'heure !

**aNoNymed** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Par contre ce serait trop facile si je te disais pour la fin mouhahahahahah :D (et je sais que les portables sont un fléau pour les reviews xD)

**AliceMG **: J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances :) Tu es partie ou ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, et te laisse découvrir la soirée de slug :D

**Mina Lovegood :** Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Haaaaan non, je savais pas ce c'était dans ce sens là, je pensais que la chanson était arrivée avant le film *_* Les groupes pour la déco de noêl c'est simple : ils sont les 8 préfets de sixième année ensemble et McGo leur demande de se mettre par deux. Donc ils se mettent par maison, sauf qu' Hermione ne veut pas se mettre avec Ron donc il va aller avec Pansy et elle avec Drago.

**.**

_Les phrases en italiques sont tirées des livres_

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Christmas Party at the Slug Club  
**

**.**

Hermione travaillait d'arrache-pied à la bibliothèque. Elle avait plus ou moins retrouvé sa concentration et la mettait à profit pour réviser avec acharnement les contrôles qui précédaient les vacances de Noël. Ceux de la sixième année étaient particulièrement importants car les résultats leurs permettraient de cibler leur niveau par rapport aux ASPICS de l'année prochaine.

La brunette avait pourtant l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre l'importance de ces examens. Les autres ne pensaient qu'aux vacances, et à s'amuser dans la neige, ce qui était pitoyable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sermonner Harry, qui lui n'avait que le mot 'quidditch' à la bouche. Elle lui avait fait un énième planning de révision, mais évidemment, il n'en avait cure.

Comme s'il sentait qu'elle pensait à lui, Harry fit justement irruption dans la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendait souvent en ce moment, pour lui parler. Ils se voyaient beaucoup moins car Hermione refusait de rester dans la salle commune quand Ron et l'autre étaient là. Elle ne supportait pas de les voir. Ce qui était triste car elle se rendait compte qu'elle parlait plus souvent à Malefoy qu'à son meilleur ami.

Harry se laissa tomber en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle ait terminé son paragraphe pour parler.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Ron. » Lança-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? »

« Selon lui, il a le droit d'embrasser Lavande parce que tu as embrassé Krum. »

En lui livrant les paroles de Ron, le survivant essayait de lui faire comprendre que tout n'était qu'une histoire de jalousie. Ron n'avait jamais dit qu'il était amoureux de Lavande ou qu'il aimait être avec elle. Non, tout semblait se résumer au fait que puisqu'Hermione avait embrassé Krum, lui aussi pouvait en faire de même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui était ridicule. Il était évident pour lui qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

_« Il a parfaitement le droit d'embrasser qui il veut. Je m'en fiche complètement »_

_._

Ses yeux balayant son parchemin, elle rajouta un point sur un i et perça le parchemin, tant son geste avait été brusque. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Évidemment qu'elle ne s'en fichait pas ! Elle avait envie de briser le cou de cette pintade. Et puis c'était de sa faute à lui si elle avait embrassé Krum. S'il avait été intelligent, il l'aurait invité en premier au bal de Noël. Mais non, cet imbécile n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle était une fille.

Harry ne parlait plus et elle releva les yeux pour le voir penché sur son manuel de potion. Encore et toujours.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une réflexion, mais un évènement lui revint en tête et elle s'empressa de l'informer.

_« Je te signale en passant, que tu ferais bien d'être prudent. »_

_« Pour la dernière fois » répliqua Harry « Je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre ce livre. J'ai appris beaucoup plus avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé que ce que Rogue ou Slughorn m'ont enseigné en… »_

_« Je ne parle pas de ton idiot de soi-disant Prince. Je parle de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je suis allée dans les toilettes juste avant de venir ici et il y avait là une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane, qui cherchaient un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour. Elles espèrent toutes que tu vas les emmener à la soirée de Slughorn. Apparemment elles ont acheté des potions chez Fred et George, et j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient efficaces… »_

_« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas confisquées ? » Demanda Harry _

_« Elles n'avaient pas emporté leurs philtres aux toilettes. Elles parlaient simplement de tactique (…) à ta place j'inviterais tout de suite quelqu'un à m'accompagner (… )_

_« Il n'y a personne que j'ai envie d'inviter… »_

« … »

« Attend. » Repris Harry « On pourrait y aller ensemble non ? En tant qu'amis. Ce serait réglé comme ça » (1)

« J'aurais bien voulu mais... comme je voyais le temps passer, j'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry afficha une mine contrite et elle en déduit qu'il n'était pas au courant pour McLaggen. Tant mieux.

_« Attends un peu. »_ Reprit Harry _« Je croyais que Rusard avait interdit tous les produits en provenance des Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? »_

_« Et qui a jamais tenu compte des interdictions de Rusard ? »_

_« Mais je pensais que tous les hiboux étaient contrôlés ? Comment ces filles arrivent-elles à introduire des philtres d'amour à l'école ? » _

_« Fred et George les envoient sous forme de parfums ou potions contre la toux. » Répondit Hermione « Ca fait partie de leur service de vente par hibou. »_

_« Tu as l'air d'être très au courant. » _

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là ? Comme si elle était du genre à...

_« C'était écrit sur les flacons qu'ils nous ont montrés à Ginny et moi quand on est allés les voir cet été. Seulement moi je ne m'amuse pas à verser des potions dans les verres des gens... ou à faire semblant, ce qui est tout aussi déplorable... »_

_« Oui, bon, mais peu importe. L'important c'est que Rusard se laisse berner. Ces filles reçoivent des produits interdits déguisés en autre chose ! Dans ce cas pourquoi Malefoy n'aurait-il pas pu introduire le collier à l'école ? »_

_« Oh, Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer... »_

_« Vas-y, dis moi pourquoi ? » Insista Harry. _

_« Écoute. » Soupira Hermione « Les Capteurs de Dissimulation détectent les maléfices, les mauvais sorts et les charmes de camouflage, d'accord ? Ils permettent de découvrir tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. Ils auraient forcément repéré en quelques secondes un maléfice aussi puissant que celui du collier. En revanche une potion qu'on met dans un autre flacon passerait inaperçue – d'ailleurs les filtres d'amour n'appartiennent pas à la magie noire et ne sont pas dangereux » _

_« C'est toi qui le dis. »_

_« Ce serait donc à Rusard de s'apercevoir par lui-même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une potion contre la toux et comme il n'est pas un très bon sorcier, je doute qu'il puisse distinguer une potion d'une.. . »_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait entendu du bruit derrière. Comme si quelqu'un les espionnait. Harry avait entendu également et ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire arrive. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le livre de potion d'Harry et elle commença à le réprimander, comme s'il était le pire criminel qu'elle ait jamais vu...

.

OoO

.

Drago avait précipitamment quitté la bibliothèque. Il venait de surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes entre Potter et Granger.

Alors comme ça Rusard était incapable de faire la différence entre une potion, du parfum et du sirop pour la toux. Voilà qui était très utile.

Il pourrait donc demander à Barjow de lui envoyer le poison dans un flacon de sirop. Ou bien... Ou bien il pourrait mettre Rosmerta à contribution une fois encore. Après tout, elle livrait bien de l'hydromel pour certaines occasions.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas un grand buveur d'hydromel... Hum... il devait creuser un peu plus cette piste mais cette information sur Rusard allait lui faciliter grandement la tâche. Il pouvait remercier Granger.

Potter par contre... Alors comme ça cet imbécile le soupçonnait d'être derrière l'histoire du collier. Pourtant il avait un bon alibi, puisqu'il était en retenue le jour de l'accident avec Katie Bell. Pourquoi le balafré le soupçonnait ? Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait raison ?! C'était horriblement agaçant !

Mais visiblement, il était le seul à penser cela. Granger n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'il puisse y être mêlé. Il se repassa la réponse qu'elle avait faite dans sa tête. Très rationnel. C'était du Granger tout craché et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on découvre ce qu'il était en train de trafiquer.

Il était d'ailleurs l'heure pour lui de se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Il allait passer une longue nuit... Encore une fois...

.

OoO

.

Hermione sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir son corps. C'était la première fois depuis _l'évènement_ qu'elle était enthousiaste à l'idée d'un cours. Et quel cours ! Ils venaient d'aborder le sujet de la métamorphose humaine, et après trois cours uniquement théoriques, McGonagall venait de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient enfin passer à la pratique.

La jeune femme avait vraiment hâte de s'essayer à cette métamorphose. Elle avait parfaitement bien révisé ses cours et elle se sentait prête à lancer les sortilèges adéquats.

Ils se placèrent chacun devant un miroir et commencèrent à s'entraîner.

Hermione réussit du premier coup à rendre ses sourcils blonds et beaucoup plus épais et remporta trente points pour sa maison.

Elle regarda un peu ce que faisaient les autres et Ron choisit ce moment là pour rater sa première tentative qui lui fit pousser une moustache horrible, en guidon de vélo.

Elle explosa de rire, d'une manière un peu mesquine et le rouquin lui jeta un regard noir. Elle n'était pourtant pas la seule à trouver ça drôle, sa moustache était ridicule.

Pourtant, elle sentit son cœur se briser une fois de plus lorsqu'il se mit à l'imiter, sautillant sur sa chaise pour répondre aux questions posées.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait ? Comme rien d'autre qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?! Elle était profondément blessée et les rires de Parvati et de sa stupide copine n'arrangeaient rien.

Elle sentait le picotement des larmes qui montaient, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer ici, devant toute la classe.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle s'empressa de quitter la salle de classe. Sa vision devint floue et elle se précipita à l'étage du dessous, où se trouvaient les toilettes des filles.

Elle fondit en larmes à peine la porte des toilettes refermée derrière elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait si mal. N'avait-il donc aucune considération pour elle, pour ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Elle vit un mouchoir apparaître dans son champ de vision et leva les yeux pour voir Luna, qui se tenait devant elle.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en reniflant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer quand quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Merci... » Dit-elle finalement.

Elle rouvrit la porte pour sortir des toilettes et Luna la suivit, lui donnant de petites tapes réconfortantes dans le dos. La blonde ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle pleurait et Hermione en était reconnaissante.

Harry arriva au moment où elles sortaient des toilettes et lui rendit ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées en plan dans la classe. Super ! Maintenant Harry la voyait pleurer. Elle se tourna pour s'essuyer les yeux. Puis elle inventa une excuse pour pouvoir fuir le plus vite possible. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer et elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant Harry.

Elle s'enferma dans la première salle de classe libre qui croisa son chemin et laissa à nouveau libre cours à ses sanglots. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle détestait Lavande. Elle détestait Ron. Et elle se détestait.

.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle pleurait mais elle sentit soudain des bras l'entourer. Elle se retrouva appuyée contre un corps et elle reconnu avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Depuis quand était-elle capable de reconnaître Malefoy sans l'avoir vu. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage mais... Mais il ne disait rien. Il lui caressait les cheveux et elle se sentait déjà mieux.

« Tu pleures encore à cause de Weasley. »

Merlin qu'il détestait Weasley. Granger était censée pleurer à cause de lui ! Pas à cause de ce rouquin de malheur.

« Quoi qu'il ait fait, il ne sert à rien de pleurer. Pense à ce soir ! Quand tu iras à la soirée avec McLaggen. Tu auras ta vengeance. »

« Mais je ne veux pas d'une vengeance. Je veux qu'il m'aime ! »

Drago soupira ! Elle était vraiment impossible ! Il avait intérêt à concrétiser son plan et vite. Il espérait qu'elle ne reste pas chez ses parents pendant toutes les vacances. Ainsi il pourrait essayer à ce moment là...

Et pourquoi pas retenter quelque chose maintenant... Elle était faible en cet instant, il pouvait aisément tenter sa chance.

Il se recula et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la brunette. Elle rougit et il retint un ricanement.

Cependant, il avait beau les effacer, elle continuait toujours de pleurer silencieusement, alors il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche. Il embrassa toutes les larmes salées qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Puis ses lèvres finirent par entrer en contact avec celles de la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle répondit immédiatement au baiser et passa même ses mains dans le dos du blond. Leurs lèvres jouèrent ensemble quelques instants, puis elle les entrouvrit, le laissant glisser sa langue entre elles.

Elle devait avouer qu'il embrassait bien. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine mais c'était Malefoy et elle n'arrivait pas à être dégoûtée. Au contraire. Sa respiration s'accéléra, alors que la langue du blond caressait la sienne. Leur baiser avait le goût salé des larmes, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était malheureuse et ce baiser la réconfortait.

Drago sentit la gryffondor frissonner et décida de pousser un peu sa chance. Il défit à tâtons sa robe de sorcier et passa ses mains sous le pull à l'écusson rouge et or. Il ne prit pas le risque de déboutonner sa chemise et se contenta de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine qu'il massa doucement.

La jeune femme frissonna à nouveau et il lâcha finalement ses lèvres pour s'égarer dans son cou. La marque de la dernière fois s'était estompée, il était temps d'en faire une autre.

Pendant qu'il embrassait sa peau, ses mains continuaient de s'affairer sur sa poitrine et il sentit avec satisfaction que son corps répondait. Il sentait l'extrémité de sa poitrine durcir et poindre sous ses doigts. Il tâcha de les stimuler activement. Un sentiment de satisfaction intense s'emparait de lui à l'idée qu'il était le premier à la toucher de cette façon. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait échangé que des baisers chastes avec Krum.

Il quitta son cou pour revenir à sa bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de ferveur. Ses mains continuaient de se balader sur sa poitrine, son dos, son ventre, toujours sur sa chemise, et il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin.

Il retint un grognement de frustration lorsque la cloche sonna, les ramenant à la réalité. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et il fixa la brunette, qui avait l'air hagard. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'elle ne pleurait plus et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite phrase :

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Il avait décidé de sécher les cours de ce vendredi après-midi pour aller dans la salle sur demande.

.

Il fallut du temps à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Elle s'en voulait. De laisser Malefoy faire n'importe quoi avec elle et surtout, de n'éprouver aucune culpabilité envers Ron. Elle était toujours tellement blessée et en colère de la moquerie dont il avait preuve en métamorphose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Mais... Mais elle se mettait à son niveau, aussi stupide cela pouvait être.

Elle sortit discrètement de la pièce et se rua dans les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Cette rougeur devait disparaître ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il était inscrit sur son visage « Malefoy vient de m'embrasser pour la troisième fois ! »

Oh et c'était tellement frustrant de ne pas arriver à déterminer ses intentions ! Parce qu'il y avait un but à tout cela ! Elle en était sûre.

« Tu en es sûre, c'est bien beau, Hermione. Mais tu le laisses faire ! » Lui souffla sa conscience.

Rahhh, elle était perturbée ! Et elle devait aller à son cours de runes, puis à la bibliothèque ! Et avant cela, elle devait mettre la main sur son cavalier.

Sortant de son sac l'emploi du temps des septièmes années – elle gardait un exemplaire de tous les emplois du temps dans son sac, comme une préfète qui se respecte – et constata qu'il avait cours de sortilèges non loin de là.

.

Elle l'intercepta avant qu'il rentre dans la salle de classe et lui demanda directement.

« Pour ce soir. Je voulais savoir où-est-ce qu'on se retrouvait ? »

« Huit heures dans le hall ? » Fit le jeune homme.

« Huit heures. C'est parfait. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Elle partit sans demander son reste, l'esprit encore chamboulé par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy.

.

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un rêve et elle se retrouva à prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle vers six heures. Elle ne comptait pas y manger, puisqu'il y aurait de quoi se restaurer à la soirée, mais elle espérait avoir une occasion de dire à Ron avec qui elle y allait, ou du moins de lui faire entendre.

Elle repéra tout de suite les deux sangsues qui étaient – encore – en train de s'embrasser, tandis qu'Harry et Parvati discutaient d'elle ne savait quoi.

La jeune Indienne l'aperçut en premier, et stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu pour la saluer. Parfait. Elle tenait l'occasion rêvée.

_« Salut Parvati. Tu vas à la fête de Slughorn ce soir ? » _

Elle n'y allait pas. Elle le savait très bien. Mais il fallait faire comme si.

_« Je ne suis pas invitée. Mais je serais enchantée d'y aller, ce sera sûrement très bien... Tu y vas, toi, non ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac à huit heures et ensuite on ira... » _

Le bruit que Ron fit en retirant sa bouche de celle de l'Autre était répugnant, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui prêter la moindre attention. Au moins, elle avait trouvé ce qui le faisait réagir. Ce sale petit con ! S'il avait été intelligent, ils seraient allés à la soirée ensemble ! Ah ! Il allait moins faire le malin à présent.

_« …on ira à la soirée ensemble. »_

_« Cormac ? Tu veux dire Cormac McLaggen ? »_

_« Exactement. Celui qui a _failli _devenir le gardien de Gryffondor. » _

Et qui le serait devenu si elle n'avait pas interféré ! Pour Ron ! Elle avait tout fait pour lui... Et il... Crétin ! Bien fait pour lui !

_« Tu sors avec lui ? » Demanda Parvati, les yeux ronds. _

_« Oui... Tu ne savais pas ? » _

Un petit mensonge ne ferait pas de mal. Elle espérait qu'il ait au moins autant mal qu'elle avait eu – et avait toujours – mal.

_« Non ! Toi, au moins, on peut dire que tu aimes les joueurs de Quidditch ! D'abord Krum, maintenant McLaggen... »_

_« J'aime les joueurs de Quidditch qui sont_ vraiment bons. _A plus tard... Il faut que je me prépare pour aller à la soirée. »_

Elle se releva, fière de sa prestation et quitta la Grande Salle en songeant qu'elle aurait pu enfoncer le clou en racontant qu'elle avait embrassé Malefoy, encore un autre vrai joueur de Quidditch. Mais elle n'était pas si cruelle que cela, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas perdre Ron à jamais. McLaggen allait le rendre jaloux, mais Malefoy... Il prendrait cela comme la pire des trahisons. Le genre de chose qui n'est pas pardonnable. Toujours est-il que la tête qu'il avait fait valait son pesant de gallions et qu'elle allait pouvoir aller à sa soirée en étant fière du travail accompli.

.

.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune, assez fière d'elle et monta dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Après avoir pris une douche, elle commença par sa coiffure, assez simple. Elle s'était contentée de prendre deux mèches de cheveux qu'elle attacha, laissant le reste retomber sur ses épaules. Puis elle se maquilla légèrement et finit par enfiler une robe couleur saumon (1), qu'elle possédait depuis un bon bout de temps, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter. Elle passa un collier et des chaussures qui s'accordaient avec sa robe. Puis elle prit un petit sac dans lequel elle glissa entre autre sa baguette, et elle quitta la pièce.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de veste ou de châle, une fois dans le couloir. Le froid lui gelait les os et elle s'empressa de sortir sa baguette, pour s'envelopper d'un sort chauffant.

Elle retrouva son cavalier dans le hall, qui était étrangement rempli de filles et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Slughorn.

« J'ai à peine eu le temps de me préparer. » Commença McLaggen « J'ai passé deux heures sur le terrain de quidditch. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe que je continue pas à m'entraîner. Je compte bien faire carrière dans le Quidditch. En tant que gardien bien sûr. Et pour être honnête, Potter n'a pas été fair-play. Je veux dire, d'accord, j'ai manqué un tir, mais il est évident que je suis meilleur que Weasley... »

« … »

« Je ne veux offenser personne, j'espère que tu en as conscience, mais je suis vraiment meilleur gardien. Il suffit de voir les piètres performances de Weasley l'an dernier. Le stress est redoutable, bien sûr, mais un bon gardien ne doit pas se laisser avoir par ce genre de choses. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tout passe par la maîtrise… Oh, bonjour professeur Slughorn. Oui, je prendrais bien un verre. Et un aussi pour ma charmante cavalière. »

« Merci professeur. » Fit Hermione

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. Oui, tout passe par la maîtrise de soi. Est-ce je t'ai parlé de mes meilleurs arrêts. Je tiens un journal où je relate ce que je qualifie comme les meilleurs arrêts de ma carrière. Il y a eu celui en troisième année, contre Serdaigle. C'était quand Dubois était blessé. Et puis après il y a eu cette histoire de chambre des secrets et je n'ai pas pu être reconnu à ma juste valeur. »

Hermione décrocha rapidement. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir invité un tel goujat ! Il ne parlait que de lui ! Il ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question, ne l'avait pas complimentée sur sa tenue ni demandé comment elle allait. Un imbécile de la pire espèce. Malefoy devait avoir raison. Même lui était plus courtois et s'il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir la mettre dans son lit après un monologue sur sa personne, il pouvait toujours courir.

« Et là fois où j'ai participé à un stage de Quidditch à Cardiff et que j'ai fait cet arrêt spectaculaire... »

Merlin, qu'il était assommant. Et ça ne faisait que trente minutes qu'ils étaient là. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il l'attirait doucement mais sûrement vers un bouquet de gui qui pendait au plafond. Il la prenait pour un conne ou quoi ?

Après plusieurs autres phrases interminables, ils arrivèrent finalement au dessous du gui et McLaggen se pencha vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Excuse-moi, mais... Il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes. » Dit-elle précipitamment.

.

Elle s'échappa du bouquet de gui et fendit la foule, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Cormac Imbu de Lui-Même McLaggen, et elle. Elle bouscula quelques personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende prononcer son prénom.

_« Hermione ! Hermione ! »_

_« Harry ! Tu es là, Dieu merci ! Salut, Luna ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »_

_« Oh, je viens juste d'échapper à... je veux dire, je viens de quitter Cormac. Sous la branche de gui. »_

_« Ca t'apprendra à venir avec lui. » _

Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire la morale !

_« J'ai pensé qu'il agacerait Ron plus que les autres. Pendant un moment j'avais songé à Zacharias Smith mais tout bien considéré… »_

_« Tu as envisagé de sortir avec Smith ? » S'exclama Harry, révolté. _

« Et avec Malefoy aussi » Pensa-t-elle « Mais ça, je ne vais certainement pas le dire, tu risquerais de tomber à la renverse. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû, je suis prête à parier que je me serais moins ennuyée. »

_« Oui, et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir choisi. A côté de McLaggen, Graup a l'air d'un gentleman. Viens, allons par là, on pourra le voir venir, il est tellement grand… »_

Harry et Luna la suivirent, et ils tombèrent sur le professeur Trelawney qui était passablement éméchée. Elle radotait sur le partage des cours entre elle et Firenze, et tandis que Luna faisait mine de s'intéresser à la conversation, Harry se pencha vers elle.

_« Mettons les choses au net. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de raconter à Ron que tu es intervenue le jour des épreuves de sélection des gardiens ? »_

_« Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à ce point ? »_

_« Hermione, si tu es capable de sortir avec McLaggen... »_

_« Il y a une différence. Je ne dirais rien à Ron sur ce qui aurait pu se passer ou non le jour des essais. »_

Elle tentait de garder sa dignité mais son ventre se tordit désagréablement. Que penserait son meilleur ami s'il savait qu'elle s'était laissé faire par Malefoy ?

_« Tant mieux ! » Approuva Harry « Sinon, il s'effondrerait à nouveau et on perdrait le prochain match… »_

_« Le Quidditch ! C'est donc tout ce qui intéresse les garçons ? Cormac ne m'a pas posé une seule question sur moi, non, j'ai simplement eu droit au récit intégral des Cent-Plus-Grands-Arrêts-de-Tir-De-Cormac-McLaggen. .. Oh, le voilà ! »_

Elle partit précipitamment dans une autre direction. Elle voulait fuir cet insupportable type à tout prix.

.

OoO

.

Drago avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il n'avait pas mangé, il était fatigué et n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était encore escrimé sur cette armoire des heures et il ne parvenait pourtant à rien. Le désespoir et l'angoisse s'emparaient à nouveau de lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il fallait pourtant qu'il y arrive.

Il vacilla légèrement et décida de sortir de la salle sur demande. Il n'était pas en état de faire une nouvelle nuit blanche, du moins pas sans avoir mangé.

En retournant vers la porte, il passa devant un vieux miroir et remarqua à quel point son teint était cireux. Sans compter les cernes horribles qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Dépité, il sortit de la salle sur demande et s'engagea dans les couloirs déserts. Il franchissait escaliers et couloirs sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il n'aperçut pas Miss Teigne, qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes plissés.

La chatte vit volte-face et Drago se retrouva soudainement nez à nez avec Rusard. Et merde !

« C'est bien ma jolie. » Fit le concierge « Alors, Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Un élève qui rôde dans les couloirs alors que le couvre feu est passé ?! »

« Je suis préfet ! » Répliqua-t-il

« Et vous faites votre ronde seul ? Je ne crois pas. »

Drago soupira. Et remarquant soudain où il se trouvait, changea de stratégie.

« Je vais à la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Je suis en retard, voilà tout. »

« Et je suis censé vous croire ! »

« Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez espèce de cracmol, je vous dis que... Aïe, mais lâchez-moi ! »

.

Rusard l'avait saisi par l'oreille et malgré ses protestations, le traînait derrière lui, jusque dans le bureau de Slughorn. Ce sale concierge puant était en train de le ridiculiser devant toute l'assemblée. Tiens, et ou était donc Granger ?

_« Professeur Slughorn, j'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ? »_

Cet espèce de rat ! La fureur s'empara de lui, alors qu'il dégageait son oreille de la poigne de Rusard.

_« D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ? »_

_« Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! » S'exclama Rusard « Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ? »_

_« Ça ne fait rien Argus, ça ne fait rien » Dit Slughorn en agitant la main « C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester Drago. »_

Bordel ! Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. Il voulait juste aller dans les cuisines et manger un morceau, avant de décider s'il allait se coucher ou s'il retournait dans la salle commune. Et Rogue qui était là à le scruter alors qu'il s'appliquait à l'éviter depuis un bon moment. Il voulait interférer dans sa mission. Il le savait.

Il se força néanmoins à sourire et remercia Rogue. Il allait rester dix minutes. Manger un ou deux petits fours et essayer de voir comment se passait le rendez-vous entre McLaggen et Granger. Mal visiblement, puisqu'il voyait le Gryffondor scruter la salle d'un air mécontent.

D'un air distrait, il répondit à Slughorn qui lui parlait de son Grand-Père. La musique lui tapait sur les nerfs. Potter le regardait et...

_« J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago »_

_._

Et voilà ! La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver à ce moment là. Slughorn essaya bien de les retenir mais Rogue n'en avait cure et il se retrouva bientôt traîné dans le couloir, jusque dans une salle de classe.

Rogue verrouilla la porte derrière lui, et se tourna vers le blond, l'air furieux !

« Enfin, je réussis à vous parler ! Non mais qu'avez-vous dans la tête Drago ! Un collier ensorcelé ?! Vous pensiez qu'il parviendrait à tuer ? Je ne vous pensais pas si idiot. Regardez les dégâts ! Vous ne _pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce que si vous êtes renvoyé... »_

_« Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ? »_

_« J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé. » _

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Il était en retenue avec McGonagall ce jour là ! Il était par conséquent insoupçonnable ! Et Rogue... Etait en train d'essayer de rentrer dans sa tête pour voir s'il disait la vérité ! Il le sentait et il avait encore plus mal au crâne !

_« Qui me soupçonne ? Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien, O.K ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai ! »_

Salaud !

_« Ah... je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ? »_

_« Je n'essaye pas de_ lui _cacher quoi que ce soit, simplement, je ne veux pas que_ vous _vous en mêliez ! »_

_« C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises... »_

Par Salazar, ce que Rogue pouvait le mettre en colère. Sa mission était à lui et à lui seul ! Que dirait le Maître s'il savait qu'il avait obtenu de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril la vie de ses parents.

_« Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! Signalez-moi à Dumbledore : »_

_« Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre. »_

_« Alors, arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau ! »_

_« Ecoutez-moi bien. » Dit Rogue « J'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Drago… »_

_« Dans ce cas vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais ! »_

_« Quel est ce plan ? »_

_« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »_

_« Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister… »_

_« Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul. » _

_« Vous l'étiez ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour vous seconder. il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre… »_

_« J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue. » _

C'était un mensonge, mais Rogue n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il le devait. C'était à lui de réussir. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait un Serment Inviolable avec sa mère. A quoi servait-il qu'il soit protégé si ses parents devaient être tués ! Ils ne comprenaient rien. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait, ce qu'il endurait !

Rogue continuait de le bassiner avec des propos qui le rendaient furieux et il continua de mentir. Il lui raconta même qu'il avait d'autres personnes, encore mieux que Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Et sans savoir pourquoi, son cerveau lui envoya l'image de Granger à cet instant.

Rogue voulait juste lui prendre sa place. Recueillir tous les honneurs. Il le lui balança au visage et le professeur de potion eu une phrase malheureuse qui le mit hors de lui.

Il lui parla de son père. Son père qui était en prison.

Comment est-ce qu'il osait ?!

La fureur se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et il fit un geste vers sa baguette. S'il avait pu le défigurer, il l'aurait fait.

Se ravisant, il préféra s'en aller. Il vit volte-face et ouvrit violemment la porte qui alla claquer contre le mur.

.

Il s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Ou de hurler. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ! Personne.

Il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines, se fichant totalement de se faire attraper par Rusard. Il était en colère, angoissé, et il se sentait au bord du gouffre. L'envie de pleurer était proche également mais il la retint.

Il gagna l'antre des elfes de maison et ordonna d'une voix sèche qu'on lui serve à manger et à boire.

Les paroles de son professeur lui avaient fait peur et il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il lui avait confié que son plan prenait plus de temps que prévu, alors qu'il avait dit tout le contraire à sa mère, dans sa lettre. Si Rogue disait au Maitre...

Par Merlin… Il s'enfonçait dans ses mensonges. Et qui pouvait bien le soupçonner. Potter probablement ? S'il n'y avait que lui ce n'était pas bien grave, mais s'ils étaient plusieurs...

Son repas terminé, il se releva péniblement et quitta les cuisine. Il avait envie de voir Granger. Il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle à cet instant. Et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fabriqué avec McLaggen

* * *

(1) J'ai repris ces deux élèments dans le film, et non dans le livre.

Alors voilà, je suis sûre que vous vous dites "mais quoiiiiii, elle nous avait dit que la soirée de Noël ça allait être quelque chose, là c'est comme dans le liiiiiiivre" mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'il vous manque **le bouquet final **mouhahahahahahahahah, si j'avais mis aussi la fin qui est dans le chapitre suivant, ça aurait été trop long.

Concernant la conversation entre Rogue et Drago, vous aurez pu constater que j'ai légèrement modifié les choses, pour l'instant, dans ma fic, Drago n'a pas encore demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de faire le guet. Il le fera, mais plus tard.

J'avais autre chose à dire, mais il est 00h02 nous sommes donc samedi et je vais m'empresser de publier NOW

Ah oui...troisième bisou héhé

N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

Une review/Un MP et vous aurez le droit à une soirée avec Drago

Bisous Bisous


	14. Chapitre XIII

Bonjour Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas trop chaud ?! Moi ça va toujours, je me suis éclatée avant hier à écrire une dispute mémorable entre nos deux tourtereaux qui ne sont pas des tourtereaux, mais vous ne l'aurez vraiment pas tout de suite xD

Oh, avant que j'oublie : mes notes du mémoire. Le premier jury m'a mis 11 et le gros connard 7... le truc bizarre c'est que j'étais restée en contact avec les 3 autres filles qui avaient le même jury que moi et on a TOUTES eu les même note (et le même à fait son gros connard aussi avec les autres) . Du coup sur 4 on est trop a avoir été sauvée par nos notes de contrôles continu sur le mémoire mais malheureusement, la 4ème n'a pas eu son diplôme :/ Au vu de la bizarrerie des notes elle va essayer de faire un recours).

Breffons, je vais vous laisser découvrir le chapitre et je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : vous lecteurs, allez être diviser en 2 groupes : **ceux qui vont l'adorer et ceux qui vont le détester !** Et je sais que beaucoup ne vont pas aimer, mais c'est comme ça :p

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mina lovegood** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup. Ahhh oui c'est sûr que Drago, il faut beaucoup de volonté pour lui resister :p Oui j'essaye de mettre plus de Luna :) La suite va te plaire (OU PAS xD)

**Lisa** : Voici la suite, par contre je ne suis plus sûre que tu aimes Drago après ce chapitre. Haaaaaaan trop cool les studios warner *_*

**Hanna** : Tu vas avoir des réponses :D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas !

**Ines** : Ouki xD

**Zaranouille** : Je te laisse aussi un petit mot ici, juste pour te dire que j'ai répondu à ta review et comme si tu ne l'as pas reçu on saura que c'est ton feu feu qui a peut-être un bug ? Si tu l'as reçu, tout vas bien :)

**Juliette** : Ca va bien et toi ? Bravo d'avoir trouvé du wifi :p Malefoy peut être un énorme con aussi :D Bisous Bisous

**Guest(1)** : La scène ou il lui vomit dessus ? Non, parce que c'est une scène du film et pas du livre et même si elle est très drôle, ni Drago ni Hermione n'y sont présent et du coup c'était pas pertinent :)

**AliceMG** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves ça bien écrit ! Ohhh, ça devait être trop génial le Maroc ! Verdict tout de suite pour la fin de la soirée ! Bisous bisous

**Isaya** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir ! C'est moi qui te dit MERCI :D

**Howlstrike** : Contente que ça te plaise cette fic à Poudlard :) Je préfère personellement les post poudlard mais je m'éclate a écrire cette fic ! Je pense qu'au niveau des sentiments, Hermione reste une personne très fragile. Drago est un taré xD Voici le prochain chapitre !

**Arya39** : Merci beaucoup ! Roooh sans cœur :p Et non pas de soucis, tu peux reprendre cet élèment de ma fic :) Voici la suite !

**Lunacy** : Hello. Ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Je suis anti cliché donc tu ne risques pas de trouver ça chez moi :)

**Cashmeera** : Hello ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ma fic ! C'est quoi ton pseudo feu feu ? J'irais voir la tienne ! Pour le plan…je te laisse lire !

**Mimi** : Merci beaucoup ! Héhé, moi aussi je parle toute seule :p

**Virginie** : Merciiiiiiiiii. Je vais donner des éclaicissement dans ma note de fin de chapitre sur les sentiments de Drago mais sache que si tu ne comprends pas, c'est que lui ne comprends pas non plus xD

**Madie** : Merci beaucoup ! Drago a beaucoup de mal à les contrôler ces petites ardeurs xD

.

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

**.**

**WARNING : Ce chapitre contient une scène de Rating M. Je vous invite à ne pas lire le passage concerné si ce genre de scènes ne vous plait pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Se Brûler**

**.**

_Son repas terminé, il se releva péniblement et quitta les cuisine. Il avait envie de voir Granger. Il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle à cet instant. Et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fabriqué avec McLaggen_

_._

Il remonta l'escalier de marbre, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire prendre, et il se cacha dans une salle de classe, entre le bureau de Slughorn et la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas de passage secret sur le trajet et elle passerait forcément à cet endroit.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'elle ne soit pas déjà remontée, et qu'elle soit seule.

Laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte, il attendit tout en réfléchissant à ses parents, son entrevue avec Rogue, sa mission.

Il vit passer Potter, puis Londubat devant sa cachette, et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse faisait son apparition, Granger apparut enfin.

Il attendit qu'elle arrive à son niveau, pour ouvrir brusquement la porte et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. La jeune femme n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » Demanda-t-elle, outrée.

.

Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer verbalement, mais il la regarda réellement et oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il avait faiblement éclairé la pièce, mais cela lui suffisait amplement à la contempler. Elle portait une robe saumon près du corps, qui mettait sa petite poitrine en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins disciplinés et elle avait même mis des talons. Ses yeux avaient un éclat pétillant et ses joues étaient teintes du rosé des personnes qui ont un peu bu.

Il avait tout à sa portée pour la rabaisser une fois de plus, en lui disant par exemple, que malgré tout ses efforts, personne ne la prendrait jamais pour une vraie fille, mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et nota une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot et semblait attendre la sentence.

Il avança, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et passa une main derrière sa nuque.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa violemment. Il avait besoin d'oublier tous les évènements de cette soirée. Il fallait qu'il ait enfin le dessus sur quelque chose et Granger allait l'aider à cela.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et la pressa encore plus contre lui.

Granger était une marionnette dans ses mains, c'était lui qui décidait.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur la table la plus proche Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, sentant avec délice la peau chaude de la Gryffondor sous ses doigts.

Il continua de l'embrasser et ses mains allèrent descendre la fermeture éclair qui se trouvait dans le dos de la robe. Le tissu s'écarta et il caressa lentement son dos, la sentant trembler sous ses doigts.

.

Il lâcha finalement sa bouche et remonta vers son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Granger poussa un profond soupir significatif. Elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et il attrapa les bretelles de la robe qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Avec une poitrine si menue de toute façon...

Il posa les mains sur ses seins et commença à les caresser, récoltant cette fois-ci un minuscule gémissement de la part de Granger. Très bien. Il leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle était abandonnée à lui, dans une expression de contentement. Il dominait.

Sa bouche alternait entre la gorge de Granger, son cou et ses lèvres et ses mains s'affairaient toujours sur sa poitrine. Puis lentement, il les glissa sur son ventre, puis les déplaça sur ses cuisses.

Constatant qu'elle portait un collant transparent, il attrapa sa baguette et le fit disparaître d'un sortilège informulé, avant de reposer ses mains sur ses cuisses nues, sa robe s'étant légèrement remontée. Il caressa doucement ses cuisses, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et les remonta lentement, jusqu'à arriver à la jonction.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Soit il réussissait son plan, soit il échouait. Il était conscient que Granger risquait de lui mettre son poing en pleine figure, comme elle l'avait fait trois ans auparavant, mais il allait tenter sa chance.

Il passa un doigt sur la culotte de Granger qui gémit faiblement. Elle était déjà bien humide. Il fit glisser ses doigts de haut en bas, plusieurs fois, et la Gryffondor se mit à respirer fortement.

« Malefoy... »

« Tais-toi Granger. Ne vas pas me dire quelque chose alors que ton corps crie le contraire. »

Il passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts, appuyant un peu sur le point sensible qu'il sentait et Granger se mordit violemment la lèvre. Deux perles de sang apparurent et il l'embrassa pour les effacer.

Puis, alors que Granger passait ses mains autour de son cou, il glissa sa main sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement et appuya sur le bouton de chair gonflé qui se trouvait là.

Granger gémit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche et il fit descendre la culotte sur ses cuisses humides.

Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, parler d'amour et d'autres niaiseries du genre, elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres. Une pucelle qui rêvait qu'on la touche et qui mouillait quand la personne qu'elle détestait le plus la pelotait.

Elle eut un petit hoquet quand il entra un doigt en elle et crispa les paupières quand il commença à le remuer. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement et elle prononça un petit « oh » étouffé lorsqu'il entra un deuxième doigt.

Il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle et son pouce trouva naturellement sa place sur son clitoris.

Les mains de Granger se crispèrent dans son dos et il accéléra ses mouvements, la faisant gémir de plus en plus.

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus et la plaqua contre lui, sa poitrine nue contre son corps. Ses doigts allèrent plus profondément en elle et elle commença à trembler.

Puis un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa et il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts.

Il les retira juste après et les essuya sur son pantalon. Il le mettrait à laver plus tard.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Granger, qui avait les siens toujours fermé et qui respirait toujours fortement. Il avait réussi. Son plan avait marché. Il l'avait eue et à présent, il allait la garder. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur de Weasley. Après ce qu'il venait de passer, elle aurait tellement honte qu'elle ne voudrait même plus s'approcher de lui. Elle avait été consentante et il savait bien qu'elle s'en voudrait. Elle se jugerait indigne de Weasley et il pourrait faire à nouveau ce qu'il voulait d'elle. La rendre malheureuse et l'avoir sous son contrôle...

.

OoO

.

Le blond avait vu juste. Comme si le cerveau d'Hermione n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

La jeune femme était assisse sur le carrelage de la douche, nue et recroquevillée sur elle-même, en larmes.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle était rentrée dans la tour de Gryffondor, comment elle s'était rhabillée, comment elle avait quitté Malefoy. S'étaient-ils parlé ou non ? Elle ne savait plus.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'état de plénitude dans lequel elle avait été plongée avait vite cessé et qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait fait... Elle avait laissé Malefoy la toucher...

.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle se sentait sale et souillée. Elle se haïssait. De n'avoir pas su arrêter Malefoy. De n'avoir pas pu. De ne pas avoir _voulu_. Elle se haïssait quand elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Aux sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Elle avait eu chaud, son ventre s'était crispé, elle avait eu la chair de poule, _elle avait aimé_ ! Elle avait aimé et pour cette simple raison, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'arrête.

Elle avait tellement honte. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ce qu'elle avait fait allait à l'encontre de toutes ses valeurs. Elle s'était toujours jurée qu'elle ne laisserait que celui qu'elle aimait la toucher, et elle détestait Malefoy.

Mais pourtant... Elle avait ressenti tellement de plaisir. Ses mains qui...

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres la secoua et elle se releva péniblement. Ouvrant le robinet de douche, elle attrapa un gant de toilette et y versa une généreuse quantité de savon liquide. Puis elle se mit à frotter. Frotter son corps comme pour effacer ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour se purifier du toucher de Malefoy. Pour oublier qu'il avait posé les mains sur elle.

Mais cela ne marchait pas, plus elle frottait, plus sa peau devenait rouge, et plus le souvenir devenait intense.

Hermione se mit à pleurer encore plus. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour continuer à vivre normalement après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pouvait même pas rejeter l'entière faute sur Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas forcée. Elle s'était laissé faire. Pire ! Elle avait participé.

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait regarder Harry en face.

Et Ron... Oh Merlin Ron... Elle serait incapable de lui parler après ça. Elle était indigne de lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux maintenant. Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle s'était salie en laissant Malefoy faire ce qu'il avait fait et il était hors de question qu'elle souille Ron à son tour.

Elle ne pouvait pas... Quitte à être malheureuse pour le restant de ses jours, Il était impensable qu'elle et Ron... Il méritait mieux qu'une fille comme elle. Qui se laissait dépraver par le pire des Serpentards.

Renoncer à Ron lui donna l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre noir. Ses sanglots étaient tellement violents à présent qu'elle hoquetait et qu'elle peinait à tenir debout. Elle continuait de frotter la moindre parcelle de son corps, et sa peau rouge vif saignait même par endroit.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle nettoie.

.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau irritée finit par vraiment la piquer et elle s'arrêta finalement. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle avait si honte... Malefoy l'avait vue à moitié nue. Il avait vu sa poitrine. Il avait mis ses doigts...

Elle sentit la brûlure de la bile le long de son œsophage et elle se précipita vers les toilettes, mais n'arriva pas à vomir.

Elle se redressa, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, et elle finit par croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle se dégoûtait ! Plein d'adjectifs dégradants lui venaient en tête quand elle posait ses yeux sur l'image que lui renvoyait la glace.

Se détournant, elle avisa sa robe qu'elle avait jetée dans un coin. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait la mettre.

Elle enfila ensuite son pyjama et se précipita dans son lit. Elle prit soin de jeter un sortilège de silence, pour que ses camarades de dortoir ne l'entendent pas pleurer. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'endormir. Et elle voulait sa mère...

.

Elle dormit très peu et se leva le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne horrible. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne et craignait déjà la ronde du soir même, qu'elle devrait faire avec Malefoy.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, priant pour que Ron et Harry dorment toujours. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de les voir maintenant. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu devenir totalement hystérique en voyant le rouquin.

Elle avait oublié McLaggen, cependant, et ce fut lui qui lui sauta dessus, à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la pièce.

« Mais où étais-tu donc passée Hermione ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Jamais personne ne m'a planté de cette façon... »

« Je suis désolée. Mais je ne me suis pas sentie bien. »

« Ah... Je veux bien te croire. Tu as une tête affreuse. »

L'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre était proche, mais elle se mordit la lèvre et préféra s'en aller.

Elle se rendit compte une fois dans le couloir qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle avait peur de voir Malefoy.

Et s'il avait déjà raconté à toute l'école ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Elle n'aurait plus qu'à aller s'exiler à BeauxBâtons !

Elle ne trouva pas meilleur endroit pour se réfugier que la bibliothèque, même si elle savait que Malefoy pourrait facilement la trouver s'il en avait envie. Et elle en mourrait déjà de peur, et de honte.

.

Elle fut tout sauf productive. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et encore moins à travailler. Aux aguets, elle sursautait au moindre bruit, craignant de voir apparaître Malefoy. Les évènements de la veille repassaient en boucle et elle était prête à se lancer un sortilège d'amnésie.

Elle ne cessait également de penser à Ron. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?!

Les larmes tombèrent sur le livre qu'elle avait ouvert pour se donner une contenance. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir faire que ça. Pleurer encore et toujours.

Elle priait pour que la journée du lendemain arrive vite. Qu'elle retrouve ses parents et sa maison pour une bonne semaine. Au moins, elle pourrait trouver du réconfort, même si elle ne serait pas en capacité de raconter à ses parents ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne reconnaîtraient pas leur fille.

Elle aurait voulu mettre la journée sur pause, ou même la supprimer, pour arriver directement au dimanche, mais cela aurait été trop beau. Elle passa à une vitesse phénoménale et il fut bientôt l'heure pour elle d'aller retrouver le préfet de serpentard pour la ronde.

Elle mourrait de peur. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle était restée terrée dans la bibliothèque toute la journée, ne sortant même pas pour aller manger. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon.

.

Le blond était déjà là quand elle arriva et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Tu es en retard ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Attendre une stupide Sang-De-Bourbe ! »

« … »

« Ne m'ignore pas ! Excuse-toi ! »

« Laisse-moi Malefoy. »

« J'ai mal entendu j'espère ! » Cracha-t-il

« LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! SALE CONNARD VISQUEUX.»

Il fut sur elle en moins d'une seconde et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur. Malefoy se tenait juste devant elle, le regard haineux, le visage crispé. Elle retrouvait le Malefoy du début du trimestre et un frisson de peur la secoua. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça…

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de traînée ! Et ne t'avise même pas de protester. C'est bien ce que tu es n'est-ce pas ? Une traînée. Qui se laisse toucher par n'importe qui. »

« C'est…c'est…toi…qui ... »

« Ce n'est moi rien du tout. Qui est-ce qui gémissait hier ? Qui criait hein ? Qui est-ce qui a écarté les jambes ? Tu es répugnante Granger. Mais au moins, tu pourras dire que tu as eu une expérience sexuelle. La seule et l'unique ! »

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois si méchant ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix remplie de larmes.

« Tu existes ! »

Elle ne comprenait plus. Où était passé le Malefoy qui la consolait, qui l'aidait à surmonter l'image de Ron avec l'Autre ? Est-ce que c'était sa manière d'évacuer sa culpabilité à propos de la veille ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait lui aussi ? Sûrement. Mais c'était lui qui avait initié les choses. Lui qui l'avait embrassée à plusieurs reprises.

Drago quant-à lui jubilait. Enfin ! Il parvenait à la faire pleurer de nouveau. Comme il l'avait prévu. Elle était préoccupée par lui et plus par Weasley. Il avait réussi.

Et la petite pointe de remords qu'il sentait dans le creux de son estomac était trop insignifiante pour qu'il y prête attention.

« Je te déteste ! » Finit-elle par lui lancer au visage, secouée de sanglots.

« Tu n'avais rien de plus pitoyable en réserve ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de toi. J'ai été grand seigneur d'avoir pitié de toi. »

Il la regarda comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une bouse de Dragon puante, et commença à avancer sur le trajet de la ronde.

Hermione le suivit tant bien que mal. Elle avait trop peur de subir un nouvel accès de colère et ses conséquences si elle restait à sa place. Il fallait qu'elle serre les dents. Demain. Elle serait chez elle. Loin du lunatisme de Malefoy. De ses humiliations et de ses mots qui faisaient mal.

Il semblait faire comme si elle n'existait plus, et elle ne savait pas dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

.

Elle était totalement vidée, quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, et le fait de ne pas avoir mangé de la journée n'arrangeait rien.

Harry n'était plus dans la pièce. Sûrement parti lire son fichu livre de potions dans son lit. Ron était par contre installé dans un canapé, occupé à explorer la gorge de l'Autre. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir ses yeux encore rouges. Et les sillons des larmes sur ses joues...

Elle monta dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires à l'aide de sa baguette – une fois n'était pas coutume – puis elle se coucha et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Le lendemain matin, elle faillit s'écrouler à peine levée et décida donc de passer par la case petit déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas passer Noël à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Elle s'efforça d'avaler un bon petit déjeuner, et remonta chercher ses affaires et de quoi se couvrir chaudement.

Elle supervisa le trajet des premières et deuxièmes années jusqu'aux calèches, et monta à son tour dans l'une d'entre elles. Elle regarda le paysage recouvert de neige défiler devant elle et se demanda brièvement si Harry devait supporter le trajet avec Ron et sa sangsue. Elle aurait dû lui proposer de le faire avec elle.

.

Arrivée en gare de Pré-Au-Lard, elle fit monter les premières et deuxièmes années dans le Poudlard Express en évitant les chahuts, puis elle alla s'installer à son tour. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle patrouille tout de suite, alors elle s'installa confortablement dans le train.

Celui-ci s'ébranla à dix heures précises et elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Enfin. Elle rentrait chez elle. Loin de tout ce chaos.

Elle sortit rapidement un livre et n'en sortit que pour acheter un sandwich à la petite sorcière qui poussait le chariot à friandises. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait le reste du temps...

Une fois son déjeuner arrivé, elle se leva, patrouilla dans le couloir, fit quelques réprimandes et aida une petite fille à retrouver son chat.

Elle-même avait décidé de laisser Pattenrond à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il s'échappe en l'emmenant dans le monde moldu.

Sa ronde effectuée, elle décida d'aller voir Harry. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle lui souhaite un Joyeux Noël. C'était déjà assez insupportable de faire le voyage toute seule. Si elle ne pouvait même pas parler à son meilleur ami...

Elle scruta les compartiments, à la recherche de la tignasse singulière du survivant, et finit par le trouver, seul avec Ron. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte vitrée lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

Une partie de la porte était recouverte de buée. Buée sur laquelle était dessinée un cœur, à l'intérieur duquel deux lettres étaient inscrites : R+L (1). Elle regarda l'inscription d'un air dégoûté, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son mal être. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus être blessée, un évènement venait la contredire. Mais avait-elle le droit d'être blessée maintenant... Après ce qu'elle avait fait... sûrement pas.

.

OoO

.

Tandis que le Poudlard Express continuait de filer sur ses rails, vers Londres, Drago Malefoy s'affairait dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il s'y trouvait depuis sept heures du matin et était à présent en sueur et au bord du désespoir. Il ne savait pas si Rogue était toujours au château, mais que ce soit le cas ou non, il verrait forcément Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les vacances... Ce qui signifiait que les choses s'annonçaient très mal pour lui.

Il fallait que cette foutue armoire marche !

Après quelques modifications, il refit un essai, mais les pommes qu'il mettait sans relâche dans l'armoire disparaissaient sans revenir.

Les paroles de son professeur de DCFM continuaient également de le tarauder. Devait-il réellement demander à Crabbe et Goyle de faire le guet pour lui ? Devait-il se confier à quelqu'un ? Blaise par exemple ? Il ne savait plus.

Après un autre essai sans résultat, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait impérativement qu'il arrive à quelque chose pendant les vacances ! Sa mère était seule, et il serait si facile de lui faire quelque chose...

.

OoO

.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Hermione, lorsqu'elle aperçut ses parents, dans le hall moldu de la gare de King's Cross. Abandonnant toute retenue, elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans leurs bras !

« Eh bien ! Quel accueil. » Fit son père en riant.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué. » Répondit Hermione après les avoir étreints et embrassés.

Un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules, elle se sentait tellement mieux. Son père attrapa la valise et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le parking.

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait chez eux, Hermione laissa son regard dériver vers les décorations de Noël qui ornaient les rues de Londres. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par sa mère, qui s'était retournée vers elle.

« Tu sais que papa et moi sommes vraiment content de t'avoir cette année ! Ca faisait longtemps. »

« Je sais... »

Elle était un peu honteuse. Elle avait passé ses Noël de deuxième, troisième et quatrième année à Poudlard et l'année dernière, elle n'était restée chez elle qu'une journée, avant de repartir précipitamment pour le Square Grimmaurd. Elle s'était comportée en fille ingrate alors que Merlin savait à quel point elle aimait ses parents.

« Je suis désolée. » Reprit-elle « Mais je compte bien rester la semaine entière. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de passer la deuxième à Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie. Ta scolarité est très importante et tu dois travailler pour tes examens. Je sais très bien que tu ne trouveras les manuels qu'il te faut qu'à Poudlard. »

Hermione lui sourit. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents si compréhensifs.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez, eux, la mère d'Hermione s'installa aux fourneaux, tandis que sa fille partait installer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Retrouver cette pièce si familière fut un nouveau soulagement pour elle. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et laissa son regard errer sur les photos de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Elle avança la main vers le mur, et du bout des doigts, caressa le visage de Ron. Celui qu'elle aimait. Et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir...

Sa mère choisit cet instant pour l'appeler à table et elle s'empressa de descendre. Ses plats préférés étaient au menu et elle mangea avec appétit, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses parents lui racontèrent les derniers potins familiaux et le programme prévu pour Noël.

Puis une fois la table débarrassée, sa mère l'entraîna dans le salon. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux, et sa mère se tourna vers elle.

« Alors ma chérie, comment ça va, avec Ron ? »

« C'est... »

Elle fondit en larmes et sa mère la serra contre elle, pour la calmer. Hermione était tellement bien dans ces bras rassurants qui lui avaient tant manqués.

« Je... Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire. » Finit-elle par annoncer.

« Oh... »

« Il... Il sort avec Lavande. »

« Lavande ? Celle qui partage ton dortoir ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Oui. Et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, on ne se parle plus. »

« Oh ma chérie. » Fit sa mère en la gardant serrée contre elle « Mais tu es jeune. Et eux aussi. Ils ne vont pas rester ensemble toute leur vie. »

« Je sais maman, mais... »

« Mais tu l'aimes. Je comprends. »

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Mais non. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à sa mère. Parce qu'elle serait alors obligée de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait. Avec Malefoy. Ses parents connaissaient bien Malefoy et elle savait que sa mère ne comprendrait pas sa propre fille. Et elle aurait bien raison. Elle-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait toujours été sage et obéissante... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça...

« Moi aussi j'en ai eu des chagrins d'amour, tu sais, c'est normal à ton âge. Et je dois avouer que je suis un peu rassurée que tu me parles enfin d'un garçon. Je suis très fière d'avoir une fille qui est si sérieuse et impliquée dans ses études, mais tu dois profiter, tomber amoureuse comme toutes les adolescentes de ton âge. »

« Mouais... Vu tout le mal que ça fait ressentir, j'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber amoureuse. »

« Ne dis pas ça ma chérie. Tu verras, quand tu auras surmonté tout cela, qu'être amoureuse vaut vraiment le coup. »

.

La conversation n'avait pas été très longue, mais pourtant, Hermione en était épuisée. Elle monta dans sa chambre, et après être passée par la case salle de bain, se glissa dans son lit avec un livre. Elle lut pendant presque deux heures et essaya ensuite de dormir, mais n'y parvint pas.

C'est alors qu'une pensée assez saugrenue s'insinua dans son esprit, l'amenant à se relever.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et pointa sa baguette vers le haut de celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait utiliser la magie chez ses parents, mais depuis le dix neuf septembre, elle ne portait plus la Trace.

Un Wingardium Leviosa plus tard, un carton descendit du haut de l'armoire et Hermione l'ouvrit, fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Un petit carnet, recouvert de fourrure mauve. Elle l'ouvrit, et lut ce qui était écrit sur la dernière page.

.

_Le 31 août 1991 _

_Cher Journal, _

_J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain. Et j'ai peur aussi. De quitter maman et papa, de devoir dormir dans un autre lit, avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Et j'ai peur d'être inférieure aux autres. Malgré tout ce que j'ai lu et appris, ça ne fait qu'un seul mois que je sais que je suis une sorcière. Les autres le savent depuis leur naissance. Je sais qu'il y aura quelques autres personnes comme moi, mais pas beaucoup..._

_J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. J'ai hâte, hâte, hâte. Je vais pouvoir me servir de ma baguette et aller dans la bibliothèque. _

_J'espère que je vais être appréciée et que je vais me faire des amis. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir des amis. Que ce soit différent de l'école où personne ne me parle parce que je suis soi-disant « la chouchoute ». J'espère que les autres élèves seront assez intelligents pour ne pas m'embêter et me tirer les cheveux juste parce que j'ai des bonnes notes... à condition que j'ai des bonnes notes bien sûr._

_Enfin, journal, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris. Je voulais te dire que je ne vais pas t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard. Je crois que j'ai grandi et que j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un journal. Et puis si j'ai des amis, je n'aurais plus vraiment besoin d'un confident, tu ne crois pas ? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, tu m'as quand même été bien utile. _

_Mais tu as besoin de te reposer un peu maintenant. _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Hermione. _

_._

Hermione sourit en lisant les lignes qu'elle avait écrites à l'aube de ses douze ans. Puis elle récupéra un stylo bille qui traînait sur son bureau et tourna la page. C'était plus ou moins ridicule, mais elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit et de dire tout ce qui la tourmentait et qu'elle ne pouvait confier à personne.

.

_Cher Journal, _

_Qui l'eut cru ? Que je te ressortirais, et que j'éprouverais à nouveau le besoin de t'écrire. C'est un peu par dépit, je l'avoue, mais il faut que tout cela sorte. _

_Je suis une mauvaise personne. Je n'ose imaginer ce que les gens penseraient de moi s'ils savaient. Je ne cesse de me dire que je ne me reconnais pas et que je me dégoûte mais même le fait de le répéter n'expie pas mes fautes. _

_Je pense à Harry, à Ron, à mes parents, à Molly... Ils seraient tellement déçus s'ils savaient. _

_Tu dois te demander de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te parler de Malefoy. Malefoy est un garçon que je déteste, et pourtant, j'ai... fait des choses à lui. Le genre de choses qu'une fille ne fait qu'avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime, ou du moins qu'elle apprécie un minimum. _

_Je me sens comme la pire des traînées, et d'autant plus depuis que j'ai vu comment il me traitait. _

_Je me hais, je me hais, JE ME HAIS ! _

_Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de vivre avec un tel sentiment. Le pire dans tout ça, malgré le dégoût, malgré la honte, quand je repense à ce que j'ai fait, je me souviens du plaisir que j'ai ressenti. J'étais si bien à cet instant, alors que je n'aurais pas dû. C'est un cercle vicieux, tu vois, je me remets à pleurer en y repensant. Je ne veux pas avoir aimé et pourtant c'est le cas ! Pourquoi ? C'est une réaction purement physique, je le sais mais c'est mon pire ennemi. Il devrait m'être impossible de ressentir la moindre émotion positive à son égard. _

_Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir. Je crois que je vais être condamnée à me haïr à vie pour ça. Je voudrais en parler à maman mais je ne peux pas. Je suis obligée de tout garder en moi et je suis au bord de l'explosion. Mais t'écrire aura été au moins un peu bénéfique. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant. Merci. _

_._

La fin de son texte était un peu incohérente, mais Hermione se sentait réellement mieux. C'était un peu comme si elle avait déversé ce qui la rongeait dans une pensine. Son esprit était moins encombré et elle put finalement se coucher, et s'endormir comme un bébé...

* * *

(1) Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, j'ai tiré ce petit passage du film, et non du livre.

Hum... Je suis prête à entendre vos critiques parce que je suis persuadée que le passage du début à donc fortement déplu à pas mal d'entre vous, je savais que ça allait être soit tout noir soit tout blanc et je mets donc à votre disposition un** cageot de fleur et un de tomates **libre a vous de choisir ce que vous voulez m'envoyer.

Plusieurs choses à dire donc : Le plan de Drago : La plupart d'entre vous pensaient que c'était de faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, mais quand je disait que son plan était stupide, il était VRAIMENT stupide, même si pour le moment, Hermione réagit comme il le pensait. Son plan était donc de faire des trucs avec elle, avec son consentement, car il se disait donc qu'elle aurait après coup tellement honte d'elle même qu'elle se jugerait indigne de Ron et qu'elle serait obsedée par ce qu'elle avait fait, et donc par lui.

Malgré tout,** le petit Drago doit faire attentions aux retours de flammes d'un tel plan à la con.**.. Mais ça, vous le verrez plus tard.

Ensuite, après une discussion avec ma chère bêta, je me suis rendue compte (bon, elle m'a fait me rendre compte) qu'on ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de quelque chose chez Drago : Donc je tiens à être claire : **en AUCUN CAS Drago ne l'aurait FORCEE **à faire ce qu'il ont fait. D'une part parce que même s'il a pu être très méchant avec elle, il y a quand même des limites à ne pas franchir et celle-ci il ne l'aurait pas franchie. Ce n'est pas un violeur et ce n'est pas un agresseur sexuel ! Je voulais que ce point soit clair. Si elle l'avait repoussée, il aurait arrêtée. D'autre part, il ne l'aurait pas forcée parce que dans son plan débile, il voulait qu'elle soit consentante, car c'est ça le pire pour elle. Elle aurait été violée, elle serait allée se plaindre et Drago aurait été viré de Poudlard, envoyé à Azkaban et blablabla. Là le pire pour Hermione c'est de se rendre compte qu'elle a voulu que ça arrive et qu'elle a aimé. Quand elle sait qu'à côté elle est toujours amoureuse de Ron, il y a de quoi devenir cinglée ahah.

J'avais un dernier point, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus ahah. En tout cas lâchez-vous, j'accepte les insultes xD (enfin, pas trop méchantes non plus)

Une review/ un MP et vous aurez le droit de faire joujou avec Drago (si vous le voulez bien sûr)

See you next friday

Bisous Bisous


	15. Chapitre XIV

Bonjour ! Comment ça va par cette chaleur ? Je vais vous raconter un peu mes malheurs. Hier, en voulant fermer la porte de ma chambre, un courant d'air à rendu la fermeture plus brutale que prévue. J'ai eu super, mais super mal à mon petit orteil (la porte s'est fermée dessus), je pouvais plus poser le pied par terre. Mais ayant mon cours d'aquabike une heure plus tard, j'ai serré les dents, j'ai mis du froid dessus et j'y suis allée en boitant. Bon, j'ai trop souffert pendant mon cours mais ensuite je suis rentrée et je me suis dit que ça passerai dans la nuit.

Erreur.

Ce matin la douleur m'a réveillé et mon orteil était genre violet o_O Du coup j'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin qui m'a envoyée faire une radio et verdict : **j'ai le petit orteil cassé **(oui, oui, envoyez-moi des pots de glace et des Drago tout nus :p). Breffons en plus y'a rien a faire, juste des médocs et attendre. Ô joie xD (mais ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu avoir un plâtre.

Mais breffons. Euh... le chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre. *Roulement de tambours* je vous annonce que** dans ce chapitre il y a le deuxième tournant de l'histoire**. Donc euh, ben, je vous laisse lire !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Hanna** : Tu me jettes combien de tomates en tout ? xD Ahh ça, j'avais prévenu que le plan était trèèès con !

**Mina Lovegood** : Merciii ! Oui, ce genre de garçon existe mais concernant Drago, ce n'est tout de même pas mon Drago préféré. Je suis ravie que tu l'ai aimé :D

**Ines** : Merci ! Hermione est amoureuse de lui, que veux-tu… :p

**Siwann** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus, mais je pense que ton avis sera mitigé :p Bisous Bisous

**Elora** : xD Tu es partie ou en vacances ? Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre et le passage avec le journal, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire !

**Madie** : Ohhhh merci. Je ne me sens pas du touuuut prête et capable d'écrire un vrai livre mais si un jour je le fais, je te le dirais :)

**Lisa** : Pour l'instant ils vont rester bornés et Hermione surtout est toujours amoureuse de Ron ! J'ai entendu parler de la légendaire brume de SF, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait froid ! Mais j'espère que tu profites quand même ! Bisous Bisous

**Esperance** : Merci pour ton message ! Et voici la suite :)

**Brune67** : Du Drago dans toute sa bêtise :p

**HowlStrike** : Tu verras bien pour le retour de flamme, non mais :p Harry va avoir le rôle qu'il a dans les livres, mais dans HP6 il est souvent en solo, raison pour laquelle on le voit moins ici. Mais a venir, il y aura des passages Harry/hermione ! Les Drago violents post poudlard je n'adhère pas du tout ! Ici c'est ce qu'il endure qui provoque son comportement. Et dire quoi ? :p

**AliceMG** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Ocane** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite :D

**Cashmeera** : Ravie que tu ai aimé le passage du journal intime, j'ai adoré l'écrire :DD Mouhahah oui c'est vrai que m'envoyer des tomates vous expose à un gros risque xD

**Maureen Maoa** : Haaaaaaan, ça devait être super bien Chicago ! Et congrats pour le brevet ! Mouhahahahah, je l'avais diiiit que le plan de Dragounet était trop stupide !

**Pinkie Brown** : :D Non, le journal est et reste chez ses parents donc pas de risques ! Drago arrive :D

.

**.**

**Warning : Ce chapitre contient une scène de rating M (oui, deux fois en deux chapitres vous avez le droit de hurler ( de joie ou de déception, au choix). Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à sauter le passage concerné.**

**Note** : J'ai modifié une scène de ce chapitre APRES la correction faite par ma bêta chérie donc si vous voyez des fautes, blâmez-moi et pas elle.

.

**Merci donc à Stéphanie :D**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Quand tout bascule  
**

**.**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et grogna de frustration. Putain de merde. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. En plus des journées et des nuits passées dans la salle sur demande à s'escrimer sur l'armoire à disparaître, des crises d'angoisse et de panique qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, des larmes qu'il avait versées encore et encore dans les toilettes des filles, en compagnie du fantôme, il se retrouvait confronté à un autre problème. Un problème inattendu. Et frustrant. Énervant même. Il était censé ne penser qu'à sa mission.

Mais elle était là. Granger. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'elle s'insinuerait dans ses pensées. Dans ses rêves. Et surtout pas de cette manière. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Depuis une poignée de jours, il avait une nouvelle obsession, venue de nulle part. Il voulait finir le travail. Il voulait la baiser.

Il avait essayé de lutter contre cette envie, mais s'était vite aperçu que plus il s'efforçait de la reléguer au fin fond de son esprit, plus elle revenait avec force. A un tel point, qu'il avait hâte qu'elle revienne. Parce qu'il comptait bien assouvir son désir. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu la tripoter après la fête de Slughorn, il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait de nouveau parvenir à ses fins, et ce, avec le consentement de Granger.

Ce n'était que justice de toute façon. La dernière fois, elle avait tout eu, et lui rien du tout. C'était à son tour d'avoir du plaisir. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se soulager ailleurs ou autrement, mais il voulait Granger. C'était sa Granger en plus. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et s'il avait envie de coucher avec elle, alors il le ferait. Ca ne voulait rien dire du tout. Juste qu'il repensait à la manière dont elle avait soupiré et gémi et que cela lui donnait encore plus envie.

Il fallait qu'il couche avec elle. Pour apaiser sa frustration. Et plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait être une très bonne idée. Il serait le premier. Elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Oui. Une merveilleuse idée.

Mais en attendant qu'elle rentre, une nouvelle journée commençait et il avait plutôt intérêt à s'activer. Sans quoi il allait se retrouver raide mort avant même d'avoir eu le temps de reposer ses mains sur Granger.

.

Il avait trouvé un vieux livre, sur les armoires à disparaître et il allait essayer de s'en servir pour réparer celle qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande.

Il se dirigea donc vers cette dernière, déjà fatigué à l'idée d'y repasser des heures. Hier, lorsqu'il était allé parler au fantôme des toilettes des filles, il s'était réellement regardé dans la glace et il ne s'était pas reconnu. Son teint pâle était devenu grisâtre, ses cheveux étaient ternes, il avait maigri et les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux faisaient peur à voir. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne lui ai fait de remarque. Il avait l'air malade. Vraiment.

Il arriva devant la tapisserie de Barnabas, battu par les trolls et fit les trois allers et retours nécessaires pour que la porte apparaisse. Il haïssait cette salle, si sombre et angoissante. Elle était en quelque sorte son tombeau. Parce que s'il échouait...

Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, pendant ces vacances, qu'il se mettait tout seul en échec. Avant même d'avoir recommencé à travailler sur l'armoire, il était persuadé qu'il allait encore une fois ne pas réussir à la faire fonctionner. Il devait réfléchir à d'autres plans. Il avait déjà le poison, mais il fallait trouver autre chose.

Rogue avait quitté Poudlard depuis la veille et cela rajoutait à l'anxiété du blond. S'il parlait au Maître, il allait risquer vraiment gros. Il fallait absolument qu'il se consacre à cent pour cent à cette mission. Même s'il devait pour cela, sécher les trois-quarts de ses cours...

.

OoO

.

Au matin du vingt-quatre décembre, Hermione fut gentiment réveillée par sa mère et sut que la journée allait bien commencer.

Après avoir avalé un bon petit-déjeuner, elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux dans le centre de Londres, afin de faire des achats de dernière minute, pour Noël.

Hermione se mit alors à penser à Ron. Elle avait été tellement en colère contre lui, qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris en compte lorsqu'elle avait acheté des petites choses à Pré-Au-Lard. Devait-elle lui faire un cadeau ? Lui n'allait sûrement pas lui en faire un et elle n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas. Après tout, s'ils ne se parlaient plus, c'était de son fait.

Elle ravala sa culpabilité, un peu liée avec l'histoire de Malefoy, et décida de ne rien lui acheter. Tant pis. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de goûter aux inventions moldues en matière de confiserie.

Sa mère en profita pour lui racheter quelques vêtements, dont un pyjama bleu clair tout doux, qui semblait très chaud et confortable, ainsi que le peignoir assorti. Parfait pour l'hiver.

Elle trouva une jolie écharpe qui irait parfaitement à Ginny et acheta un coffret de cuisine pour Molly. Elles passeraient par le Chemin de Traverse pour les envoyer au service de hiboux postal, et avec un peu de chance, les cadeaux seraient au Terrier pour le lendemain matin.

Leurs achats terminés, elles s'arrêtèrent dans une brasserie pour manger, puis se rendirent à la poste sorcière et rentrèrent sans plus attendre. Elles avaient le repas de Noël à préparer.

.

Ils allaient fêter le réveillon tous les trois, et la journée du vingt-cinq allait se faire en famille plus élargie, avec les grands-mères, oncles, tantes et cousins.

Le père d'Hermione avait mis un CD de Noël et chantait – faux – à tue-tête dans la maison. Il était heureux d'avoir sa fille à la maison, cela se ressentait.

Hermione aida autant qu'elle le put sa mère à préparer le repas, même si ses talents culinaires étaient insignifiants par rapport à ceux de son aînée. Si elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, sa mère aurait probablement eu le temps de lui apprendre comment cuisiner comme elle… Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Bientôt, de délicieux effluves se mirent à emplir la maison, et bien que les repas de Noël de Poudlard et de Molly étaient délicieux, rien ne valait ceux de sa maman.

Ils passèrent à table aux alentours de neuf heures et ce soir là, Hermione ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à profiter de son Noël et à déguster la délicieuse dinde fourrée de sa mère (1) Rien ni personne ne pourrait venir perturber sa soirée...

.

OoO

.

Drago marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante. Ce qu'il pouvait détester le vieux fou et son amour pour les festivités. Au moins, quand sa mission serait remplie, il n'aurait plus à supporter ça.

Élèves et professeurs avaient été réunis autour d'une immense table ronde, afin de réveillonner ensemble. Mcgo portait une horrible robe écossaise, Dumbledore chantait, Trelawney était déjà quasiment ivre morte et le blond avait envie de hurler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici par Merlin ?!

Le repas fut long et ennuyeux, et malgré l'envie pressante qu'il avait de rejoindre son lit, il savait bien qu'il n'en ferait rien et qu'il filerait à la salle sur demande, une fois le pudding de Noël avalé.

Il se mit à chipoter dans son assiette. Penser à sa mission lui coupait l'appétit, et lui donnait même la nausée. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela n'arrive jamais. Qu'il reste un adolescent comme les autres, n'ayant pas d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que le Quidditch, les filles, et embêter Potter, Weasley et Granger. Et s'il réussissait quand même à faire ce qu'il voulait avec Granger, cela n'avait pas la même saveur. Surtout qu'il agissait comme ça avec elle par besoin... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait.

Et voilà, maintenant qu'il pensait à Granger, il pensait à ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec elle. C'était le comble, son esprit ne pensait qu'à sa mission et quand il n'y pensait pas, il pensait à Granger, au fait qu'il avait envie de poser ses mains sur sa peau nue, de l'embrasser et de la posséder. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses parents, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il se serait enfui à l'autre bout du monde, dans un endroit tranquille où il n'aurait pu se soucier de personne d'autre que lui, lui, et lui-même.

Alors qu'il s'égarait dans ses pensées, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main noircie de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il se demanda si cela l'affaiblissait ? Probablement pas, il semblait toujours aussi vif qu'auparavant, si ce n'était ses absences qui étaient de plus en plus régulières. Peut-être allait-il se faire soigner quelque part ? Il fallait qu'il tente de se renseigner.

.

OoO

.

La semaine de vacances passa extrêmement vite pour Hermione. Elle avait fêté à nouveau Noël le 25 décembre et avait été plus que gâtée par ses parents et les autres membres de sa famille, qui étaient ravis de la voir.

Les jours suivants étaient passés très vite, entre les sorties et les instants passés en famille, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le trente était arrivé et il fut le temps pour elle de refaire ses valises et de retourner à Poudlard

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner au Château, mais il le fallait bien. Ses parents avaient de plus réservé pour aller au ski et elle ne voulait pas leur faire un caprice et leur faire annuler leurs vacances au dernier moment.

Elle essaya de refouler ses larmes au moment de monter dans la voiture, mais lorsqu'ils se garèrent non loin du quartier sorcier, elle ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

Ses parents et elle se serrèrent longuement dans les bras et elle leur promis d'essayer de rentrer à nouveau pour Pâques.

Puis elle prit la direction du Chemin de Traverse et entra directement dans le Chaudron Baveur, où elle prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette, qui l'emmena à Poudlard.

.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. » Lui fit le professeur McGonagall, lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée.

« Oui, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir mes parents. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël vous aussi. »

La professeur de métamorphose sourit à son élève, puis Hermione sortit du bureau pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Elle était seule, puisque ses camarades restaient chez elles pendant l'intégralité des vacances.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et après avoir défait et rangé ses affaires, elle se mit à faire ses devoirs.

.

OoO

.

Granger était rentrée. Il l'avait brièvement aperçu en se rendant dans la salle sur demande et depuis, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il travaillait sur l'armoire mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait tellement, tellement envie de... Des images dont il avait presque honte apparurent dans son esprit. Il lui fallait Granger. Maintenant !

Pendant les quelques jours qui étaient passés, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'arriver à ses fins. Il avait en premier lieu pensé que le meilleur endroit pour la coincer serait la salle de bain des préfets. Il lui suffisait d'y entrer et de laisser la porte déverrouillée pour qu'elle la pense vide. Puis il avait eu le réflexe de regarder sur le planning : les préfets et capitaines d'équipe de quidditch, qui avaient le droit d'utiliser cette salle de bain, devaient en effet indiquer leur nom sur un planning, qui signifiait le jour et l'heure approximative où ils comptaient utiliser la salle de bain. En regardant sur cette feuille, Drago s'était rendu compte que si des personnes telles que Pansy ou Roger Davies utilisaient la salle de bain plusieurs fois par semaine, il n'en était pas le cas pour Granger. Elle devait y aller une fois par mois, et encore. Ce qui était étonnant pour une fille, mais pas pour Granger.

La meilleure solution restait donc de la coincer sur son territoire.

.

Sortant précipitamment de la salle sur demande, il se dirigea donc vers le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. En tant que préfet, il connaissait l'emplacement et le mot de passe de toutes les salles communes.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais au vu de la noirceur du dehors, l'heure du dîner devait être passée depuis un bon moment.

Il accéléra le pas en atteignant le dernier couloir et s'arrêta pour se jeter un sortilège de désillusion. Mieux valait être prudent. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps lorsque le sortilège fit effet, mais une fois passé, il reprit son chemin et arriva devant le portrait.

Il prononça le mot de passe, et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, débouchant dans la salle commune.

Il y avait peu d'élèves, la plupart d'entre eux étant rentrés pour les vacances, et Granger n'était pas parmi eux.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, il s'approcha de l'escalier menant jusqu'au dortoir des filles et le contourna. Il savait très bien que ce dernier allait se transformer en toboggan s'il montait sur la première marche.

Remontant ses manches, il entreprit d'escalader l'escalier et arriva donc directement sur la plate-forme qui menait à la porte du dortoir. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour Granger.

.

Il entra dans le dortoir, prêt à l'entendre lui hurler dessus, mais elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Il entendait de l'eau couler et devina qu'elle prenait sa douche. Parfait. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il trouva rapidement son lit et s'installa dessus, se mettant à son aise. Il fouilla un peu dans sa table de nuit, regarda ses livres et remarqua un bout de tissu bleu, qui dépassait de sous son oreiller. Il tira dessus et découvrit un pyjama qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Granger portait sérieusement ça ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Huit ans ? Ce n'était pas croyable. Il ne manquait plus que les petits lapins blancs pour compléter le tout. Il passa sa paume de main sur le tissu bleu. Il pouvait lire en Granger comme dans les livres qu'elle aimait tant : il était certain qu'elle avait aimé ce truc parce qu'il était doux. A croire qu'elle n'avait aucune notion de sensualité... Qui pourrait bien vouloir d'elle avec un pyjama pareil ?

Secouant la tête, il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit. Autant se mettre à son aise en attendant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. Elle devait avoir fini sa douche d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'entendait plus le bruit de l'eau.

Il entendit par contre qu'elle se brossait les dents et qu'elle s'affairait à faire il ne savait quoi.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Granger déboula dans la pièce. Les cheveux encore humides, elle était enveloppée dans un horrible peignoir bleu qui semblait être fait dans la même matière que le pyjama. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui et sembla avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle voyait.

.

« Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que... »

« C'est ça que tu cherches Granger ? » Ricana-t-il en lui montrant son pyjama.

« Comment tu es rentré ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! C'est le dortoir des filles. C'est mon dortoir ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je fais ce que je veux Granger ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle avait passé une semaine apaisante et à peine rentrée il fallait qu'il vienne la tourmenter.

Elle l'observa se lever du lit et avancer jusqu'à elle.

« Tu m'as manqué Granger. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'avais personne d'autre à humilier ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

« Pas uniquement. »

Le ton de sa voix lui fit peur. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être dans de sales draps et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main et les dortoirs étaient insonorisés.

« Malefoy... J'ai des choses à faire. Va-t-en. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à faire. Avec toi. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus et glissa un doigt sur sa joue. Malgré elle, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où il l'avait tripotée. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ?

Ce sale con continuait à toucher son visage et elle couina.

« Malefoy ! Arrête. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis d'arrêter alors que tu sais très bien que tu as envie que je continue ?»

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Tu as enfin quelqu'un qui te prête de l'attention de cette manière. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura que ça. Alors tu veux que je continue.»

Il se pencha vers elle et malgré sa raison qui lui criait de reculer et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, quitte à en subir les conséquences, son corps refusait de bouger. Et quand Malefoy posa ses lèvres dans son cou, elle frissonna si violemment qu'il le sentit et qu'il esquissa un large sourire.

« Tu vois Granger. »

.

Il l'attira brusquement contre lui et l'embrassa immédiatement. Il avait attendu cela pendant toutes les vacances, il fallait qu'il se soulage. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux humides de la brunette et elles allèrent ensuite chercher la ceinture du peignoir qu'il défit.

Puis il le lui enleva totalement, la tenant presque totalement nue devant lui, uniquement vêtue d'une culotte.

Il la pressa de nouveau contre lui, son érection appuyée contre son ventre. Il titilla pendant un instant sa poitrine, la faisant soupirer de contentement. Aussi facile qu'il l'avait prédit.

Puis il la fit reculer vers son lit et l'allongea dessus, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Il délaissa sa bouche un instant pour enlever son pull et sa chemise, avant de la ré-embrasser. Il fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à son entrecuisse et put constater que le tissu du sous-vêtement était humide. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Granger aimait ça. Sa bouche descendit sur sa gorge, puis sur sa poitrine et il se mit à suçoter ses mamelons, la faisant cette fois-ci gémir. Malgré elle, elle s'arqua légèrement et son entrejambe entra en contact avec l'érection de Drago qui ferma les yeux. C'était trop.

Fébrilement, il déboucla sa ceinture et retira son pantalon. Puis il attrapa les mains de Granger et les posa sur son torse. Par Merlin, il voulait tellement la posséder. Son érection était plus que douloureuse et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : la pénétrer sur le champ. Abandonnant la poitrine de la brunette, il la ré-embrassa sur les lèvres et la débarrassa de son sous-vêtement. Puis il en fit de même avec son boxer et la pénétra sans plus attendre.

Il crut qu'il allait jouir immédiatement tant il jubilait à l'idée d'être en train de coucher avec elle. D'être le premier à l'avoir !

Il entama des va-et-vient rapides qui firent gémir sa partenaire. Lui-même ne put retenir les petits bruits qui s'échappaient malgré lui de sa bouche. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. C'était si...

Il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle et sentit la sueur couler sur son front. Il avait chaud, son cœur battait à toute vitesse... Et il atteignit le point de non retour. Ne pouvant plus tenir une seconde de plus, il laissa un puissant orgasme prendre possession de lui et explosa.

Puis il retomba sur Granger, totalement épuisé.

Il roula sur le côté, pour ne pas écraser la brunette, mais la serra contre lui, non pas dans un geste tendre mais plutôt stratégique. Il savait qu'elle allait paniquer et il n'avait pas envie que cela arrive maintenant. Il voulait rester ici. Avec elle.

Il sentait Granger qui tremblait contre lui. Sûrement regrettait-elle déjà… Peut-être même qu'elle pleurait... Mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

.

.

Drago ne sut pas quand est-ce qu'ils s'étaient endormis, mais ils furent tous les deux réveillés le lendemain par un bruit répétitif désagréable.

Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux et une puissante vague de honte l'envahit quand elle vit Malefoy, nu près d'elle.

Bordel de bouse de dragon. Elle avait couché avec Malefoy ! Elle aurait dû rester chez ses parents !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps là-dessus, puisque le bruit devenait vraiment désagréable. Elle attrapa son peignoir qui traînait par terre, s'enroula dedans, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir au hibou qui tapait inlassablement au carreau.

.

A sa grande surprise, le hibou passa devant elle et se dirigea droit sur Malefoy. Elle le vit pâlir en voyant l'oiseau, puis il dut s'y rependre à deux fois pour détacher la missive de la patte de l'oiseau, qui repartit immédiatement.

Puis il lut les quelques mots qui étaient écrits et Hermione le vit blanchir encore plus. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin et elle l'entendit déglutir.

Drago était en train de paniquer. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. La missive venait du Maître en personne et il voulait savoir où en étaient les choses. La menace qui suivait était à peine voilée. S'il n'y avait pas de résultats, ses parents et lui en paieraient le prix. Et il ne voulait pas mourir. Ni que ses parents meurent.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, puis devint sifflante. Il essaya de se calmer, et de prendre des grandes inspirations. Ce n'était qu'une lettre. Une simple lettre qui ne... Non, cela ne fonctionnait pas, mais il devait se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de vider son esprit comme sa tante le lui avait appris, il devait rester maître de lui-même et de ses émotions.

Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne pouvait stopper la crise d'angoisse qui s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse devant Granger ! Par Salazar non.

Il s'entendait respirer fortement, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que l'air ne passait plus.

L'impression d'étouffement revint : un étau lui comprimait la poitrine et lui faisait mal. Il avait chaud. Il avait besoin d'air et de fraîcheur. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici le plus vite possible. et il repoussa les draps avec difficulté. Ses yeux le piquaient et il entendit vaguement la voix de Granger. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il prenne l'air, il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant elle...

« Malefoy ? Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? »

Comment pouvait-elle manifester de l'inquiétude ? Cela le dépassait. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas non plus sa principale préoccupation. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il fallait...

« Ok... Malefoy, je vais chercher Pomfresh ! »

« N…No… »

Il tenta de secouer la tête. Tête qui le faisait énormément souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait dessus avec un marteau. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait rien voulu de tout cela.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son corps manifestait son angoisse de toutes les façons possibles. Sa vue se troubla et il sentit son épiderme se recouvrir de sueur. Du frais, il lui fallait du frais, c'était la seule manière pour lui d'être mieux, mais il se savait incapable de faire le trajet jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Il se sentait si faible... Il pouvait s'effondrer au sol d'un instant à l'autre.

Et puis il sentit des mains qui appuyaient sur ses épaules moites pour l'allonger. Puis ce fut quelque chose de frais et d'humide sur son front et comme d'habitude, cela eut un effet radical pour le calmer. Les tremblements se firent moins forts, l'oppression dans sa poitrine diminua et ses voies respiratoires se firent plus dégagées. Alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, il porta une main à ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, mais c'était trop tard, Granger avait vu. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et il avait probablement pleuré pendant plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy dans un tel état. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle devinait que la lettre qu'il avait reçue lui apportait une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état et d'autant plus devant elle, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle le laissa reprendre ses esprits, restant silencieuse et effacée, et lorsque sa respiration redevint normale et que ses tremblements se calmèrent, elle lui apporta un verre d'eau. Elle se rendait bien compte que son comportement était étrange. Elle aurait pu tirer une vengeance et laisser Malefoy dans cet état pitoyable, mais ce n'était pas elle. Il semblait en détresse et malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il lui faisait encore, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir une once de compassion...

.

Lorsqu'enfin le blond reprit totalement ses esprits, leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés pendant de longues secondes. Il avait encore les yeux rougis et Hermione pouvait ressentir la tension qui émanait de lui. Il avait visiblement honte qu'elle ait été témoin de tout cela et elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'il allait réagir et à quel moment il allait le lui faire payer.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un est... Mort ? »

« ... »

« Si je peux faire... »

« Tu ne peux rien faire ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ? » Demanda-t-elle, poussée à la fois par l'empathie et par la curiosité.

Elle semblait réellement inquiète et Drago était à deux doigts de craquer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Certes, il ne faisait pas de crises d'angoisses devant tout le monde mais elle vraiment l'air concernée et... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en pouvait plus de garder ce fardeau pour lui tout seul. C'était trop dur, trop lourd. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne, mis-à-part le fantôme et il n'en pouvait réellement plus. Il avait besoin de parler à une vraie personne, de poser un peu de ce qu'il ressentait sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre : il se sentait incapable de remplir sa mission mais s'il ne le faisait pas, IL allait mettre ses menaces à jour. Il avait tellement envie de le dire... sans quoi, il allait finir par imploser nerveusement...

Et puis, après tout, Granger n'était-elle pas la personne idéale ? Il pouvait la menacer. Lui faire tellement peur qu'elle ne dirait rien. Ou bien lui effacer la mémoire. Et puis qui la croirait si elle parlait ? C'était impossible pour quiconque dans cette école de croire qu'il aurait pu lui confier une telle chose.

Il avala sa salive difficilement puis tenta de formuler un début de phrase. Il n'y parvint pas et il attrapa le verre que Granger lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Il but une gorgée et rassembla de nouveau ses esprits.

.

« Je... Granger ! Tu dois jurer de ne rien dire. A personne. C'est clair ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, tu n'as pas compris ! Je veux que tu promettes ! Que tu jures ! »

Il avait vraiment l'air angoissé et Hermione répondit sans réfléchir.

« C'est promis Malefoy. Je te jure que je ne dirais rien. »

« De toute façon, si tu t'avises de parler, tu me le paieras très cher ! Tellement que plus jamais tu ne voudras mettre les pieds ici. »

Sa voix était menaçante et Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne plaisantait pas, elle pouvait le certifier, mais cela lui donnait encore plus envie de savoir...

« Raconte-moi Malefoy. »

Le tremblement de ses mains revint, alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs...

« A la fin de l'année dernière, quand je suis rentré de Poudlard, mon père était en prison. Et j'ai découvert que... Mon manoir servait de quartier général. Pour... punir notre famille Tu-Sais-Qui a décidé que lui et les mangemorts s'installeraient chez nous. »

Ces mots semblaient durs à prononcer et Hermione se sentit désolée pour lui. Elle garda néanmoins le silence, ne voulant pas déclencher sa colère.

« Les vacances sont passées et... Un jour j'ai été convoqué par Tu-Sais-Qui. Il...Il a dit des choses sur mes parents et puis il m'a signifié que si je voulais racheter l'honneur de ma famille, j'allais devoir remplir une mission. Je... Je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant « Si je refusais, il aurait tué ma mère, mon père et même moi. Il me menace continuellement. C'était ça, la lettre. Il veut savoir où en sont les choses. Si je ne réussis pas... Il va tous nous tuer. Et...je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que mes parents meurent... Je ne veux pas de tout ça. »

« Malefoy... Est-ce que... Tu es un mangemort ? » Demanda-t-elle le cœur battant.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry avait raison, depuis le début. Il n'avait que seize ans ! Un soupir de soulagement l'envahi lorsque le blond souleva sa manche gauche et qu'elle vit que son avant-bras était vierge (2).

« Et ta mission ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Malefoy leva vers elle un regard empli de tant que détresse qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur se compressait. Comment pouvait-on infliger cela à un adolescent de seulement seize ans ?!

« Je dois... J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour... Pour tuer Dumbledore. »

« Pour...pour quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Si j'échoue il me tuera ! Et il tuera mes parents. Si ma mère meurt par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Mais... tu dois aller voir Dumbledore ! Il t'aidera. Il mettra tes parents en sécurité ! »

« MON PERE EST A AZKABAN GRANGER ! Les détraqueurs auraient le temps d'aspirer son âme avant même que Dumbledore ait fait un geste. Quant-à ma mère, elle vit au même endroit que Tu-Sais-Qui ! Personne ne peut la protéger ! Personne sauf moi. Je suis obligé de le faire. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle avait de la peine pour lui et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il était si lunatique, pourquoi il passait du temps dans la réserve, pourquoi il séchait si souvent les cours et pourquoi il avait cet air malade. Elle essaya de se mettre à sa place. Qu'aurait-elle fait si la propre vie de ses parents était en jeu ? Et elle ne pouvait même pas dire que Voldemort bluffait, parce que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Après l'échec de la prophétie en juin dernier, il avait trouvé un moyen de se venger.

Et elle avait du mal à croire qu'Harry avait partiellement raison. Comment pouvait-on infliger cela à un gamin ? Parce que malgré tout, Malefoy n'était que ça : un gamin.

« Mais... Quelqu'un pourrait t'aider ? Rogue ?

« Rogue… » Fit-il avec un rire sans joie. « Personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis seul. Et je dois réussir. Je dois trouver un moyen. »

Hermione était atterrée. Elle n'osait rien dire mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa mission était vouée à l'échec. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer Dumbledore. Voldemort l'avait piégé et Malefoy faisait l'aveugle. Ce qui était compréhensible. Elle aurait fait la même chose à sa place.

Elle étouffa un cri, quand soudainement, elle se retrouva plaquée sur son matelas, les mains de Malefoy autour de sa gorge.

« Tu ne dois rien dire Granger ! » répéta-t-il méchamment « Si tu le fais, je te tue ! Vraiment. Je le ferais. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à perdre de plus ?! »

« Je ne dirais rien Malefoy. Je peux le redire si tu veux : je le jure. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. Je dois réussir. Et je réussirais. Coûte que coûte. »

.

Il se leva et enfila son boxer, puis remis son pantalon et sa chemise. Hermione le regarda faire, et déclara soudain d'une voix blanche.

« Harry pense que c'est toi qui a donné le collier qui a ensorcelé Katie. »

« J'étais en retenue avec McGonnagal. »

« Le collier était pour Dumbledore. C'était toi. »

« J'étais en retenue ! Est-ce que tu entends quand je te parle ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? Tu as pu te débrouiller autrement. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, espèce de petite conne. »

« Mais Malefoy… »

« LACHE MOI ! »

Il se retourna et la poussa violemment. Elle retomba sur son lit, et une douleur vive envahit son dos.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires Granger ! Tu es là pour m'obéir. Pas pour me poser des questions. »

Il ramassa sa robe de sorcier, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se relança un sortilège de désillusion, avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Hermione le regarda partir et à peine la porte refermée, se prit la tête entre les mains. Par Merlin, pourquoi lui avait-elle juré de ne rien dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas garder un tel secret.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle se réinstalla sous les draps, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Elle regrettait déjà sa promesse qui impliquait tant de choses et elle avait envie de pleurer.

Puis elle se rendit compte que son bas ventre lui faisait un peu mal et elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle avait couché avec Malefoy. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ferait l'amour pour la première fois avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agirait de Ron. Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy. Elle aimait Ron. Pourtant, le premier venait de lui prendre ce qu'elle réservait à Ron.

La sensation de honte et de souillure revint et elle se mit à pleurer encore plus, avant de se fustiger. Comment pouvait-elle s'attarder sur sa petite personne alors qu'elle savait que Voldemort avait ordonné à Malefoy de tuer Dumbledore !

Vraiment. Elle aurait dû rester chez ses parents pendant toutes les vacances…

* * *

(1) OUI OUI OUI ! C'est pour toi **Stef** que j'ai rajouté cette phrase sur la dinde ! Non mais ! C'est important la dinde de Noël non mais !

(2) J'ai donc fait le choix de ne pas mettre la marque à Drago. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne la voit que dans le film. Dans le livre, il n'est jamais dit clairement qu'il a la marque. Harry le suppose juste, et il fait une remarque comme quoi, quand l'accès à la tour d'astronomie est bloquée, que seuls ceux possédant la marque peuvent franchir cette barrière invisible. MAIS, ce n'est qu'une supposition et honnêtement je ne vois pas Voldemort donner la marque à un gamin de tout juste seize ans qui n'a même pas encore fait ses preuves. Pour moi si Drago aurait du avoir la marque à un moment donné, c'est après avoir tué Dumbledore et pas avant. Mais c'est mon opinion.

.

Bon, SINON,** le tournant**, comme vous l'avez deviné, ce n'est pas qu'ils couchent ensemble mais qu'il lui confie tout sur sa mission. Vous l'aviez pas vu venir hein ? xD Je sais que ceux qui étaient déjà sceptique du lemon du chapitre d'avant vont encore moins aimer ça, mais il fallait cette situation pour amener la révélation de la mission ! Bon, cela dit, je me suis surprise moi même et ne vous attendez pas à revoir ce genre de choses dans mes fics futures. C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle disons !:p

En parlant du lemon, je prévois les questions et : OUI c'est volontaire qu'il soit court et c'est volontaire qu'il soit du point de vue de Drago et qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'Hermione ressente à ce moment là (en même temps, je vous le dis, c'était sa première fois, Drago a pas été particulièrement doux donc voilà... BREFFONS)

Je vous laisse encore une fois le loisir de m'envoyer vos fourches enflammées...

Mais ne partez paaas, parce que la semaine prochaine, il va encore y avoir un truc que nous n'avez pas vu venir mouhahahahahahah.

Dites moi toutes vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! A vos claviers (j'aurais du faire un chap question pour celui-ci, mais ce sera la semaine pro)

Une review et vous aurez Drago nu dans un lit (Et OUI, pendant toute sa crise d'angoisse et tout il était A POIL xD Oui, ça me fait beaucoup rire, pauvre dragochou)

Bisous Bisous


	16. Chapitre XV

Hello ! Nous sommes vendredi et vendredi rime avec il faut que ma prochaine fic finisse par un i xD Ahah, breffons, euh vous voulez des nouvelles de mon petit orteil peut-être ? Eh bien il fait bobo, je marche comme un canard boiteux, c'est cool ! Mais bon, dans une semaine et un jour je serais à la playaaaa :D

Il a des jours comme ça ou j'ai envie de blablater sauf que j'ai rien à direeeee. Donc ben euh, je vais vous laisser au chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Juls : **Hello, effectivement il n'a pas été super doux. Le fait de ne pas avoir son ressenti est volontaire. Et ouiiiiii il a tout lâché héhé. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous Bisous

**Marine** : Félicitations pour ton bas ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter :) Bisous Bisous

**Oceane** : Pour voir comment Hermione réagit à la mission, je te laisse lire :)

**Sophie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé !

**Mina Lovegood** : Héhé, j'aime surprendre :D Oui, ça fait mal et c'est chiant l'orteil cassé, je marche comme un canard boiteux :( xD Merci pour les bisous :D (mais t'es vilaine de garder Drago !)

**Guest (1)** : Mouhahahah, mais j'aime quand vous ne le voyez pas venir. Oui, j'ai bien conscience que ça va plus vite que d'habitude, mais il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va te plaire !

**Hanna** : Si Drago a des sentiments pour elle, il n'en a pas encore conscience...

**Juliette** : Non, Hermione est dans une situation pas cool du tout. Je préférais des bisous magiques de Drago, mais je prends quand même les tiens xD

**MiMi** : Merci :D Oui, il aurait fini par péter un plomb s'il n'avait pas pu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que mimi geignarde. Hermione est surtout très humaine et touchée par ce qu'il lui arrive. Euuuh le magasin du pyjama… euh… joker (quoi qu'à Primark il doit y en avoir mais je ne crois pas qu'Hermione et sa mère aient eu la folle idée d'aller dans ce magasin en période de Noël xD)

**Esperance** : merciiiiiiiii :D

**Cashmeera** : Hééé je n'ai jamais dit que le retour de flamme allait arriver au chapitre suivant (même si tu peux considérer que la crise d'angoisse qu'il fait devant elle en est un xD). Si, justement, Hermione était sous le choc en apprenant sa mission, comme sonnée et quand on est dans cet état, ça peut donner l'impression qu'elle ne réagit pas mais c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas sur le moment. Tu vas bien voir ce qu'elle va faire héhé

Et oui, ça fait super trop mal l'orteil:/

**Lisa** : J'aime surprendre et je pense qu'il va y avoir une troisième surprise dans ce chapitre ci :) Ohhh non, pas de bébé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es la deuxième à m'en parler et ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste d'être rentrée ! Bisous Bisous

**Kendy** : Je suis curieuse : qui t'a conseillé ma fic ? :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Le T6 est le plus propice au dramione et j'avais vraiment envie de faire une fic autour de ça. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Virginie** : Contente que tu ai aimé :D Je les ai lus tant de fois les HP que même ces petits détails sont ancrés en moi et je n'ai même plus besoin d'y penser pour les inclure :) Voici la suite !

**Kim** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ainsi que son principe. Pour les questions que tu te poses, je te laisse lire le chapitre :D

**Zo : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiii. Hum non, Ron ne va pas arriver maintenant la queue entre les jambes (sans jeu de mot foireux), je te laisse lire pour savoir ce qu'il arriver dans l'immédiat :)

**Isaya** : Drago arrive ! D'ailleurs, il finira par ouvrir les yeux… à un moment xD

**Kischigo **: J'aime les longues reviews :D Merci ! Tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir ! Et bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer xD Certes j'ai 8ans de plus que toi mais je suis JEUUUUUUUUUNE bordel xD

Ca me fait toujours quelque chose les lecteurs qui se couchent à pas d'heure après avoir lu ma fic parce que ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi, plusieurs fois...

Et oui, j'ai lu Love from hell et j'ai adoré aussi ! Pour ta question je ne peux pas y répondre, tu verras xD

Et Drago arrive ! J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée ! Bisous Bisous

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XV : Un fardeau trop lourd  
**

**.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Malefoy lui avait révélé son secret. Et depuis deux jours, Hermione ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil, ni à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. C'était quelque chose de trop lourd à garder. Malgré sa promesse, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle informe le directeur.

Elle avait peur de Malefoy. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il savait qu'elle avait parlé, mais... Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce secret. C'était trop important. Vital. Et c'était contraire à ses principes.

Mais elle avait promis...

Hermione grogna. Elle aurait voulu demander conseil à quelqu'un, mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Elle pesait le pour et le contre, inlassablement, mais le destin lui donna du répit puisque le directeur n'était pas là, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle ne l'avait pas revu.

.

Malefoy en revanche était là, et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. Le voir lui rappelait tout : la compassion qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, la peur, la crainte, mais aussi la honte et le remord de ne pas avoir su le repousser. De l'avoir laissé la toucher encore plus, irréversiblement.

Ils avaient une ronde le soir même et elle craignait déjà ce moment. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait se comporter, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Sa crise d'angoisse, son secret, la promesse qu'elle avait faite. Elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver face à lui.

Même si, maintenant qu'elle savait, elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il mettait en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins. Il devait bien trafiquer quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi sécher les cours ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse la lumière sur tout cela et elle était bien seule pour y parvenir...

Elle s'en alla vers la bibliothèque la tête pleine. Comment allait-elle faire pour se taire ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Dumbledore ? Comment pouvait-on s'attaquer à cet homme, si grand. Même Voldemort avait peur de lui.

Elle secoua la tête, et sortit ses devoirs de runes. Elle était en train de prendre un sacré retard dans ses devoirs, à force de penser à Malefoy, à Ron et à tous les problèmes dans lesquels elle s'était fourrée. Elle s'attendait à voir Malefoy débarquer à tout moment, mais cela n'arriva pas.

Elle descendit manger tranquillement, après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à travailler et eut le temps de retourner à la salle commune avant de rejoindre Malefoy. Elle se rendit à sa ronde à reculons, et regretta presque de prendre ses obligations de préfète tellement à cœur. Sans quoi, elle aurait fui et n'y serait pas allée.

.

Elle arriva en même temps que le blond et celui-ci se mit aussitôt à avancer à grandes enjambées, comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle devait presque lui courir après tant il avançait vite.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler et qu'il comptait éviter son regard et tout autre contact le plus possible. Cela convint à Hermione…pendant un instant seulement.

Mue par un instinct un peu suicidaire, qu'elle avait sûrement piqué à Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Malefoy ? »

« ... »

« Malefoy, tu sais, à propos de... de ce que tu sais. »

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Sans même essayer. C'était contraire à ses principes.

« Je reste persuadée que tu peux trouver de l'aide ici. Il y a des personnes à qui tu peux parler... »

« … »

« Et comment est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as un plan ? C'est pour ça que tu sèches les cours ? Où est-ce que tu te mets ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« … »

« Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un ! Tu n'as pas à subir ça tout seul. Dumbledore pourrait trouver un moyen, il est entouré de gens qui peuvent aider eux aussi. »

« … »

« Malefoy... Je sais que tu as peur pour tes parents mais je te jure que… »

« RIEN ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! »

Il s'était retourné d'un bond et avait pointé sa baguette sur Hermione. Il était livide et une veine sur son front palpitait dangereusement.

Hermione n'était pas rassurée, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer. Il semblait fou de rage et quand il la saisit par les bras et qu'il serra fort, elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX GRANGER ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE RIEN. TU COMPRENDS CA ? TU COMPRENDS ? »

Il la secoua comme un prunier et la repoussa violemment. Désorientée, elle bascula en arrière et retomba sur son fessier. Elle se massa le bas du dos pour estomper la douleur qui commençait à apparaître, et releva les yeux vers Malefoy qui pointait toujours sa baguette sur elle.

« Je te hais ! Tu entends ça Granger ! Je te hais ! Tu crois que tout est facile ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tout résoudre avec tes petites paroles insignifiantes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu existes tellement tu es inutile ! Je voudrais que tu sois morte. »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était blessée. Terriblement blessée par ses paroles qui semblaient si sincères.

« J'essaye juste de... » Balbutia-t-elle

« De quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que le fait que je t'ai sautée te permet de dire quoi que ce soit ? »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Hermione. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer. Elle avait honte. Si honte de s'être salie de la sorte. Et lui qui pouvait le répéter à tout moment...

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, il s'approcha d'elle et souffla à son oreille :

« Je vois les choses comme ça Granger. Tu te la fermes. Tu cesses de jouer les Merlin au grand cœur, et Weasley ne saura jamais que tu as écarté les cuisses devant moi, comme une gourgandine en chaleur. On est d'accord ? »

« … »

« Là. Parfait. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se releva, continuant le trajet de la ronde sans se retourner.

Hermione resta sur place. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seule seconde de plus près de lui. Elle voulait voir Dumbledore ! Elle était sûre d'elle à présent, elle devait tout lui raconter.

.

.

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à prendre la direction du bureau du directeur. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là, mais elle avait comme un pressentiment. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rentrer le soir venu après tout ? Et puis, cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Les jours de ronde, elle avait le droit d'être dans les couloirs.

Elle se trouva néanmoins un peu idiote lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Harry lui avait raconté qu'il s'agissait systématiquement de confiseries, mais elle n'allait pas s'amuser à toutes les réciter.

« Euuh… » Fit-elle en regardant la gargouille.

Les yeux de cette dernière fixèrent Hermione, attendant probablement qu'elle prononce le sésame.

« Je voudrais parler au professeur Dumbledore. Est-il dans son bureau ? Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, mais s'il y avait un moyen de le prévenir... »

La gargouille ferma les yeux et Hermione attendit. Peut-être pour rien, elle ne savait pas...

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd et qu'elle vit un escalier en colimaçon apparaître.

Elle monta ce dernier et arriva devant une porte de bois, à laquelle elle frappa.

« Entrez Miss Granger. » Entendit-elle.

Ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment il avait pu savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle, elle poussa la clenche et entra.

.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce bureau qu'Harry lui avait plusieurs fois décrit, et elle se sentait toute petite. Ses yeux passèrent du Phénix jusqu'à la table remplie d'instruments étranges. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'en approcher et de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être même pourrait-elle poser des questions...

Elle voyait aussi une pensine de pierre, posée derrière le bureau...

« Asseyez-vous Miss Granger. » Fit Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante.

Hermione sursauta, et rosit légèrement, avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil, en face du directeur. Dumbledore l'impressionnait, elle avait l'impression d'être en faute.

« Je suppose qu'il y a une très bonne raison à ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous, si droite et respectueuse de ses fonctions de préfète, vienne me voir si tard, et sur votre temps de ronde. » Dit-il avec un sourire

« Je... Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose de très important. »

« ... »

« C'est en rapport avec...avec Drago Malefoy. »

« Drago Malefoy ? C'est avec lui que vous faites votre ronde ce soir non ? »

« Oui. Je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul mais... Je devais vous le dire. »

« Je vous écoute. » Fit Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Malefoy m'a... Il s'est senti mal l'autre jour et...il...nous avons parlé. Il m'a avoué quelque chose, que je ne dois pas dire, mais je ne peux pas garder une telle information pour moi. »

« … »

« Il m'a dit que Voldemort a installé ses quartiers dans le manoir de ses parents. Je pense que cela peut être une information importante pour l'Ordre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez me dire Miss Granger... »

« Non. » Confirma-t-elle « Il m'a dit que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission. Il est soumis à un chantage : il doit réussir ou lui et ses parents seront tués... »

« … »

« Il m'a dit que cette mission...c'est...c'est de vous...vous tuer. Il doit vous tuer. »

« … »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait demander de l'aide mais il ne veut pas. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas vous tuer, qui le pourrait ?! Mais... La peur peut faire faire des choses terrifiantes. Il est désespéré et il pourrait y avoir des dommages collatéraux. Je me demande même s'il n'y est pas pour quelque chose dans l'accident de Katie Bell ! »

« Vous venez d'agir en véritable Gryffondor Miss Granger. Je suppose qu'il a dû vous falloir beaucoup de courage pour venir me voir. Mais je dois vous dire que je suis parfaitement au courant de cette mission et des agissements de Monsieur Malefoy. »

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir malgré elle. Il savait ?! Et...

« Mais…vous ne faites rien ?! »

« Il n'y a rien à faire Miss Granger. Drago Malefoy et sa famille sont en danger. Les menaces de Lord Voldemort ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. La famille Malefoy est en disgrâce en ce moment et Voldemort ne perdra pas une occasion de s'en prendre à eux. Drago doit poursuivre sa mission jusqu'au bout. Si jamais il sait que je suis au courant, ou si jamais Voldemort pense que je vais le protéger, il s'en prendra immédiatement à Narcissa. »

« Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il va se passer ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

.

Hermione était totalement perdue, au bord des larmes. Elle se demandait même si Dumbledore n'avait pas été ensorcelé. Puis elle croisa son regard et vit qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus grave, sombre même.

Et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était ferme.

« Miss Granger. Je vais vous confier quelque chose. Quelque chose que vous ne devez répéter à personne. Absolument personne. Je veux votre parole Miss Granger. »

« Vous l'avez. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Elle avait soudain peur, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle vit Dumbledore faire un mouvement, et remonter sa manche, exposant sa main brûlée. Harry n'avait pas réussit à savoir comment il s'était fait cela, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt obtenir des réponses.

« Je suis mourant. »

Ces trois mots la clouèrent au fauteuil. Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Avait-elle bien entendu ?!

« J'ai été touché par un sortilège de magie noire très puissant. Il n'y a pas de contre sort. Le professeur Rogue à réussi a ralentir le processus et le bloquer dans ma main mais... Je suis condamné. Il me reste une année à vivre au maximum. »

Hermione sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Dumbledore était le symbole de tant de choses. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Et Harry...

« Alors…vous voulez que Malefoy... »

« Non. Je ne souhaite pas que Drago me tue. Il est jeune et un tel acte le détruirait. Mais il doit poursuivre sa mission jusqu'au bout et au moment venu...les dispositions nécessaires seront prises. »

Hermione essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes. Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre avec ça ? Dumbledore allait mourir. Celui qui symbolisait l'espoir...

« Miss Granger, je sais que c'est une nouvelle très dure, mais je compte sur vous pour n'en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Harry. Vous connaissez Harry. Il a cette capacité à= aimer exceptionnelle... Je sais que ma mort sera dure à vivre pour lui, mais s'il sait tout cela avant, il essayera en vain de trouver une solution, pour stopper l'inévitable, et il n'y parviendra pas. Cela le détruira plus que tout... »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Dumbledore comptait énormément pour Harry. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

« Drago est un jeune homme qui est très seul. » Continua le directeur « Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il se soit confié, surtout à vous, mais servez-vous de cela. Je sais que vos rapports sont compliqués, mais il va avoir besoin de soutien. Peut-être pouvez-vous être cette aide qu'il lui faut... »

Hermione le regarda. Elle savait lire entre les lignes. Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas...

.

OoO

.

Drago fulminait. Elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. C'était facile pour elle, tout était facile. Elle vivait dans son monde tout rose, avec ses amis qui étaient là et sur qui elle pouvait compter. Ses parents n'étaient pas en danger, et quand bien même ils le seraient, Dumbledore les mettrait en sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait pas en faire de même pour ses parents. Il était seul avec cette responsabilité sur les épaules et Granger, cette petite conne, voulait jouer les sauveuses ! Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sauve ! Il voulait qu'elle souffre pour qu'il ne soit plus le seul à souffrir. Il voulait qu'elle ait peur comme lui. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait confié son secret, il voulait qu'elle le soutienne.

Plus que jamais, Granger était son jouet, et elle avait plutôt intérêt à l'écouter, au lieu de vouloir s'émanciper...

« Malefoy ? »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens finir la ronde. »

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Je l'ai terminée. »

« J'ai un peu faim. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ait à faire ? »

« Tu irais dans les cuisines avec moi ? »

Drago la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Il l'avait laissée furieuse et probablement honteuse, et voilà qu'elle revenait toute douce vers lui. Quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allée foutre Granger ? »

« Je...j'ai réfléchi et... je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû insister si lourdement tout à l'heure. »

« Je viendrais dans les cuisines si tu dors avec moi. En fait non. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dormiras avec moi ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Tu veux que Weasley sache que tu es une traînée ? Je ne pense pas. Tu fais ce que je te dis Granger ! »

Hermione soupira. Comment était-elle censée soutenir une personne qu'elle détestait si fort ?

Elle se fustigea mentalement quand elle réalisa que ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était que son corps se réveille si elle se mettait à s'allonger près de Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfoncer dans ses idioties...

.

Elle avança en direction des cuisines, Malefoy sur les talons. Arrivée à destination, elle n'avait plus d'appétit. La perspective de dormir avec Malefoy lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait une telle emprise sur elle qu'elle se sentait piégée. Mais si elle faisait un seul faux pas, elle perdait Ron, et peut-être aussi Harry.

Elle tenta de rester le plus longtemps possible, mais Malefoy montrait des signes d'impatience, et après un énième verre d'eau, elle déclara forfait.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard, et Drago lui lança un sortilège de désillusion juste avant qu'ils rentrent. Elle eut envie de s'enfuir. Elle était prise au piège réellement...

.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans le dortoir, avec le blond, la peur s'insinua en elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, pas envie de dormir à ses côtés.

Elle vit le blond farfouiller dans sa malle, et il lui balança un tissu qu'elle déplia. Il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt. A l'effigie de la maison serpentard. Elle en avait plusieurs comme ça, aux couleurs de sa propre maison.

« Tu vas dormir là-dedans. Il est hors de question que j'endure les pyjamas immondes que tu sembles aimer porter. »

« Je t'emmerde Malefoy. »

« Tu préfères être nue peut-être ? »

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Elle était déjà en mauvaise posture, seule ici, elle n'allait certainement pas aggraver son cas.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas furieux et se changea le plus lentement possible. Elle ne voulait pas retourner de l'autre côté.

Elle fit couler l'eau. Se brossa les dents, puis les cheveux. Elle fouilla dans les affaires de Zabini, et, d'un élan de mesquinerie enfantine, ouvrit le savon liquide de Malefoy et cracha dedans.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le dortoir, Malefoy l'attendait, assit dans son lit. Elle tira sur le tee-shirt, qui même s'il lui tombait sur les cuisses restait toujours trop court, et grimpa dans le lit, veillant à se mettre le plus loin possible du blond.

Mais celui-ci tendit la main, et ferma les rideaux du baldaquin. Super. Elle était coincée maintenant.

« Ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée. Je te rappelle que je t'ai... »

« Ta gueule. » Dit-elle en s'allongeant sous les draps.

Ils sentaient l'odeur de Malefoy. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Quand il éteignit sa baguette et qu'ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir, ses mains se crispèrent malgré elle sur le drap. Elle ne le voyait pas et cela l'angoissait.

Puis soudain, elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur sa hanche et sa voix dans son oreille.

« Embrasse-moi Granger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre encore plus fort. Que se passerait-il si elle refusait ? Est-ce qu'il allait la frapper ? L'étrangler ? L'humilier encore une fois ?

Elle se retourna difficilement et avança une main pour voir où se situait le jeune homme. Ses doigts parcoururent son visage un instant, puis elle s'avança et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas précisé où.

Elle pensa qu'il allait la laisser tranquille, mais elle sentit finalement que blond passait à son tour ses doigts sur sa peau. Il toucha son visage, en redessinant les contours, puis l'un de ses doigts s'attarda sur ses lèvres.

Hermione se demanda brièvement quelles seraient ses chances de survie si elle le mordait.

Puis ses lèvres furent sur les siennes et elle perdit tout contrôle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter. Il l'embrassait durement, presque violemment, mais son corps frissonnait. Elle se détestait de réagir de la sorte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher.

Malefoy glissa une main sous le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté et la colla contre lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Il s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, mais la garda serrée contre lui. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, alors elle essaya de trouver une position confortable pour dormir...

Elle finit nichée contre son torse, et s'endormit en imaginant que c'était contre Ron qu'elle était installée…

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était toujours blottie contre Malefoy. Elle avait bien dormi et cela l'écœurait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Tout ce qu'elle était censée faire avec Ron, elle le faisait avec Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais dormi avec un garçon auparavant, et elle avait toujours pensé que le seul et l'unique avec qui cela arriverait, serait Ron. Tout comme il devait être le premier à la voir nue et celui à qui elle donnerait sa virginité ! Elle était amoureuse de lui ! Malefoy ne méritait rien de tout ça.

Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle y avait renoncé. Et elle y ajoutait une raison de plus. Comment pourrait-elle avoir l'audace de sortir avec Ron – si jamais il finissait un jour par comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre – alors qu'elle avait couché avec Malefoy, qu'elle l'avait en plus embrassé plusieurs fois, qu'elle avait dormi avec lui... Et qu'elle devait...

Non. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Ayant retrouvé Malefoy juste après être sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se replonger dans leur entrevue. Et ça faisait tellement mal, que c'était tant mieux.

Soupirant, elle se dégagea des bras de Malefoy qui poussa un petit grognement.

Elle roula sur le lit pour s'éloigner de lui, mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Endormi, il était totalement différent. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre lui donnaient un air plutôt doux.

Mais malgré cela, ses cernes et son teint quelque peu maladif transperçaient toujours et elle se demanda si dormir autant lui était habituel.

Un élan de pitié s'empara d'elle. Malefoy avait toujours été un sale gosse pourri gâté, mais elle devinait que ses parents avaient dû le protéger et le préserver énormément. Et du jour au lendemain, sa bulle avait été éclatée, il s'était retrouvé seul, projeté dans un monde où ses parents n'étaient plus là pour le protéger. Au contraire, on lui demandait d'assurer ce rôle, sous la menace, et on lui confiait une tâche qui était trop lourde pour ses épaules d'adolescents. Malefoy n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il n'était pas capable de remplir cette mission. Elle le savait bien. Malefoy savait intimider, frapper, attaquer avec sa baguette, insulter, se moquer...Mais tout cela dans la cour d'école, avec des adversaires à sa portée. Il était certes moins trouillard qu'avant, et cette mission l'avait fait grandir et durcir beaucoup trop vite, mais elle restait persuadée qu'il n'était pas capable de tuer. Ce n'était pas un tueur !

Et dans le cas extrême où la vie de ses parents lui ferait commettre cet acte irréparable, elle était presque certaine qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Tuer entraînait des conséquences irréversibles sur l'âme et l'esprit. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment sur le sujet, mais avait quand même certaines bases. Malefoy était trop faible pour ça, et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle était probablement comme lui. Après tout, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et lui n'en n'avait que seize. Qui pouvait tuer à cet âge là ?! Et ce, sans en être affecté ?!

Son teint cireux juste devant les yeux, elle se reposa la question de son sommeil. A sa place, elle aurait probablement fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu qu'elle dorme avec lui. Peut être pensait-il que sa présence l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil ? Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Malefoy était tellement perdu qu'il la perdait elle aussi.

Elle le détestait mais... Il y avait tellement de choses dans sa tête.

« Ne commence pas à soupirer, la journée commence à peine. »

Elle cligna des yeux, le regard toujours fixé sur Malefoy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Je vais finir par rougir si tu continues de me dévorer du regard. »

« Je ne te dévore pas du regard. Tu as les yeux fermés, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Je le sens. Tu me brûles Granger. »

« C'est parce que tu essayes de faire fonctionner ton cerveau aux neurones inexistants. C'est pour ça que ça te brûles ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Malefoy se contenta de rire, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Son lunatisme était vraiment déstabilisant. Elle lui aurait dit ça la veille au soir, il l'aurait probablement frappée.

« En parlant de neurones inexistants... Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire comment Potter fait pour être le premier en potions ? Et ne m'invente pas un mensonge sans queue ni tête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est pire qu'une bouse de dragon en potion. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne soupira pas, mais souffla littéralement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ça ?

Non, elle ne supportait toujours pas qu'Harry la batte en potion, et qu'il fasse aveuglement confiance à ce livre de malheur. Cependant, elle n'allait certainement pas confier tout cela à Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de le savoir ! »

« Ça te frustre hein ? »

Il s'amusait de son irritation, elle le voyait bien. Mais elle préférait ce Malefoy là. Plus taquin, et moins sombre. Dans ces moments là, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa, avant de s'étirer en baillant. Il avait dormi torse nu et Hermione se surprit à le détailler. Elle se demandait comment était celui de Ron. Si elle aimerait passer ses mains dessus, ou y poser sa tête ? Mais avait-elle besoin de se poser la question ? Oui, évidemment qu'elle aimerait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Malefoy remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle s'attendait à une remarque désobligeante, mais les paroles qui sortirent de la bouche du blond furent toutes autres :

« Arrête de penser à Weasley ! »

« Je...Je ne pense pas à lui. »

« Si. Tu as ce voile de tristesse devant les yeux. Weasley n'est qu'un crétin. »

« ... »

« Je peux t'aider. A ne plus penser à lui. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête et tira sur le tee-shirt pour pouvoir embrasser son épaule. Il remonta dans le creux de son cou, puis sur son menton, et sa joue, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que je dorme ici ? »

« Tais-toi Granger ! »

« Mais... »

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par les lèvres du blond qui se posèrent fougueusement sur les siennes, pour l'empêcher de parler. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres, à l'aide de sa langue, jusqu'à la faire frissonner. Puis il se retira avant de poser un dernier baiser, tout doux, sur sa bouche.

Elle dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer. Pleurer parce qu'elle se détestait. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, parce qu'elle ressentait du plaisir quand il l'embrassait. Parce qu'elle était faible.

Malefoy avait fini par se lever et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, la laissant seule dans son lit. Elle se sentait sale. Dégoûtée d'elle-même. A croire qu'elle n'apprenait rien. Elle avait ressenti la même chose la première fois. Et les fois suivantes. Alors pourquoi par Merlin l'avait-elle laissé recommencer ?!

« Arrrghhh. » Fit-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Malefoy revint, les cheveux humides, et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle le regarda faire, puis lui lança, ne pouvant plus se retenir :

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses et... et tout le reste. »

« Parce que. Tu es à moi. »

« Je suis une sang-de-bourbe ! Et tu me détestes ! »

« Et alors ? Cela n'empêche en rien le fait que tu es à moi. »

« Je ne suis pas à toi Malefoy. Je n'appartiens à personne. Et si ça devait être le cas, ce ne serait certainement pas toi. »

« Ah oui ? Ce serait ce pauvre de Weasmoche ? Mais il ne voudra jamais de toi. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi, et je ne laisserai personne vouloir de toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non Granger, tu es à moi. »

Elle n'osa pas protester. Elle commençait à bien le cerner et quand il partait dans de tels discours, mieux valait éviter de le provoquer ou de l'énerver. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir un nouvel accès de violence.

Elle préféra se lever et s'en aller à son tour dans la salle de bain pour essayer de se purifier. Ça n'avait pas encore vraiment marché mais elle gardait espoir.

.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit de Blaise. Elle avait raison. C'était Granger, la Sang-De-Bourbe. Pourtant, il se sentait mieux quand il l'embrassait. Et il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que depuis le début de sa mission. Il se sentait... rassuré quand elle était auprès de lui, d'autant plus depuis qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

Mais il ne voulait pas de ça comme ça. Il voulait Granger sa meilleure ennemie. Sa Granger. Se disputer avec elle, la faire sortir de ses gongs, la provoquer, l'insulter... Ce qu'il faisait toujours certes, mais il y avait cette chose en plus qui avait changé et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il voulait puiser en elle pour l'aider à sa mission, mais finalement, elle était en train de l'en distraire plus qu'autre chose.

Saleté de Granger...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D Alors, alors, qui pensait qu'Hermione allait aller d'une part tout raconter à Dumby et d'autre part que lui lui raconterait tout le plan ? Vous l'aviez pas vu venir celle-ci, c'est pas héhé.

Sinon, puisque je suis honnête avec vous, je vais vous avouer qu'avant retouche, il y avait un autre lemon dans ce chapitre. Après relecture j'étais hésitante, mais l'avis de ma bêta m'a définitivement amené à changer. Donc voilà.

Ensuite, comme ça fait un petit moment, voici le moment du** chapitre questions**, qui, je le rappelle est en premier lieux destiné à ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire dans leurs reviews et aussi aux lecteurs fantômes. J'y reprends donc des éléments de l'histoire en générale.

Allons-y donc :** Êtes-vous étonné qu'Hermione soit allée voir Dumby ? Et que Dumby lui ai à son tour confié son secret ? Que pensez-vous du comportement de Drago envers Hermione ? Du fait qu'il lui se soit confié à elle sur sa mission ? Comment ça va se passer au retour de vacances (enfin, quand les autres vont rentrer de Poudlard ? Est-ce que les lemons vont ont semblé arriver trop tôt ? Les caractères des personnages respectent-ils le livre ? Trouvez-vous qu'on ne voit pas assez certains personnages (oui, Harry et Blaise I know xD), qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour améliorer l'histoire ? Quel est le moment que vous attendez le plus dans l'histoire ? Quelle est jusque là votre scène préférée ? Quelle serait votre destination de rêve préférée ? Quelle est votre ville préférée en France ou à l'étranger ? est-ce que je dois arrêter de parler et de vous poser des questions stupides ?**

Une review et Drago fera dodo avec vous :D

Bisous Bisous


	17. Chapitre XVI

Bonjour, bonjour. Je ne blablate pas beaucoup parce que j'ai du blabla à faire à la fin et que je suis pressée. Je pars en vacs demain et ma valise n'est pas faite aha -_-

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Hanna** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir ! Mon imagination vient de ma tête xD Et contente que tu aimes leurs caractères :)

**Marine** : Mouhahahah, j'aime vous surprendre ! Bisous Bisous

**Oceane** : Mouhahahah, mais qui te dit qu'il va l'apprendre (ou pas :p)

**Rita** : Ohhh, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes :D Voici la suite. Et pour moi, c'est normal de répondre ! Drago arrive pour le dodo

**MiMi** : ouiii c'est cool Etam xD C'est vrai qu'Hermione aime avoir des solutions à tout, mais là c'est impossible. Hermione, profiter de la faiblesse des autres, c'est impossible. Le retour des vacances, le voici.

**Lisa** : Non, pas de bébé, pas à l'école voyons ! Pour le moment, il ne va pas savoir qu'elle y est allée, voir Dumby :) ravie que ça te plaise, malgré tes réticences du début ! Wow 800 photos :O mais au moins, tu vas avoir de super souvenirs ! Gros Bisous

**Kendy** : Merci :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Blaise va arriver bientôt ! ahhhh je la remercierais alors :D

**Nepha** : Je ne suis pas une fan des histoires à Poudlard non plus, à la base, mais j'aime me lancer des défis et là, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D S'il n'y avait pas eu tout cette histoire avec Ron, elle ne se serait pas faite avoir plus facilement. Et dans le t6 le trio est un peu éclaté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Kischigo** : Bonnes vacances ! je pars moi aussi demain donc je suis désolée, mais tu n'aura pas beaucoup à lire. Et tu sais, j'aime faire souffrir mes persos mouhahahah.

**StarPower : **Hello, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit mot :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et c'est clair que quand la tentation s'appelle Drago, on y résiste pas ! héhé

**Choco-Jo** : Hello. J'aime que mes fics soient différents. Mais si ça te suprends c'est cool :D Voici la suite !

**Justyneuh** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Sur cette histoire et sur les autres :D J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**AurorRain : **Le livre est centré sur Harry, mais dans le t6 je pense vraiment qu'Hermione en a chié par rapport à Ron et qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise quand même en tout cas :DD Merci

**Glucose** : Il y en aura d'autres des lemons :) Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas !

.

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

_Les phrases en italiques sont issues du livre_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Retour à la "normale"  
**

**.**

Le reste des vacances était passé relativement vite pour Hermione. Après cette nuit passée dans le dortoir de Serpentard, le blond l'avait laissée tranquille. Il s'était remis à sa tâche. Sans doute le souvenir de la lettre qu'il avait reçu s'était rappelé à lui.

Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle arrivait mieux à lire son angoisse dans les rares moments où elle le croisait. Les cernes étaient devenus plus importants et elle avait même l'impression qu'il avait maigri.

Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Mais il fallait qu'elle respecte la demande de Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre concrètement. Ni ce que lui faisait pour arriver à ses fins ?

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver près de Malefoy. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé les dernières fois où elle s'était retrouvée près de lui... Elle avait toujours autant honte d'y repenser et de savoir qu'elle était incapable de l'arrêter. Elle éprouvait des sentiments tout à fait contradictoires envers Malefoy : la partie d'elle qui était touchée par les problèmes des autres avait profondément envie de l'aider. Parce qu'il ne méritait rien de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et qu'au fond, elle le comprenait.

Mais l'autre partie luttait. Celle qui se souvenait précisément des insultes, des humiliations, des blessures, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales. Malefoy lui avait infligé tant de choses qu'elle aurait dû le haïr sans dans le même temps éprouver de la compassion pour lui.

Sans parler de ce qu'elle ressentait quand il la touchait. Ou l'embrassait. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps. Pour elle, le corps était relié au cerveau et elle détestait Malefoy. Son cerveau était répugné à l'idée qu'il la touche de cette façon là. Pourtant, tout le reste de son corps réagissait autrement, allant même jusqu'à éprouver du désir. Et ce n'était pas normal ! C'était Ron qu'elle aimait, par Merlin.

« Je suis en train de devenir dingue. Malefoy me rend dingue. » Pensa-t-elle, constatant une fois de plus que ses pensées tournaient en boucles.

.

OoO

.

Au dernier jour des vacances, Hermione se réveilla après avoir passé une nuit agitée. Les garçons rentraient aujourd'hui et elle avait une boule au ventre : l'appréhension de revoir Ron se mélangeait avec la crainte de retrouver Malefoy en cours d'arithmancie le lendemain, mais également pour la soirée, puisqu'ils avaient leur ronde.

Elle passa la matinée à peaufiner devoirs et révisions à la bibliothèque, puis elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour manger. Malefoy était toujours invisible et elle commença à s'inquiéter un peu, tout en se fustigeant de ressentir cette émotion.

Elle décida alors de se changer les idées en allant voir Hagrid. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'était pas allée le voir. Sa vie avait été chaotique ces derniers temps et elle avait mis certaines choses de côté.

Elle remonta au dortoir, chercher une boîte de chocolats à offrir au garde chasse, et redescendit vers le parc.

« Miss Granger ! Vous tombez bien. »

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. » Salua Hermione.

« Voudriez-vous bien donner ceci à Harry, quand vous le verrez ce soir. » Fit le directeur.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en prenant le rouleau et le glissant dans sa poche.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser. Voir Dumbledore lui rappelait que ses jours étaient comptés, qu'il serait probablement mort avant la fin de l'année et qu'elle allait faire face à Harry tous les jours sans pouvoir lui confier ce qu'il se passait.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles du préfet de Serpentard ? »

« Non, professeur. Veuillez m'excuser, mais, je dois vraiment y aller. »

Elle tourna les talons sans plus attendre, refoulant la honte d'avoir parlé ainsi au directeur, et dévala les quelques escaliers restants, qui la séparaient du parc.

.

L'air frais était vivifiant, et elle enfila ses gants avant que ses mains ne deviennent gelées. Elle eut le temps de profiter du paysage blanc. La neige n'était pas beaucoup souillée, puisque la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux.

En arrivant aux abords de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle le trouva dehors, en train de donner à manger à Buck.

« Hermione ! » S'écria le demi-géant en l'apercevant « Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment. »

« Je sais, je sais. Tu aurais continué mon cours autrement. »

« Evidemment. » Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'hippogriffe et s'inclina devant lui, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Après quelques secondes, Buck s'inclina à son tour et laissa Hermione le caresser.

« Tout se passe bien d'ailleurs ? Les cours ? » Reprit la jeune femme.

« Parfait ! Et c'est grâce à toi Hermione ! Je me suis servi des cours qu'on avait préparés ensemble. Tu sais, l'année dernière, quand cette vieille mégère d'Ombrage était là. »

« Je me souviens. »

Elle était soulagée qu'Hagrid suive ce programme là. Au moins il risquait moins de se mettre les élèves à dos parce qu'ils sortaient de chaque cours avec des bosses ou des brûlures.

La voyant frissonner, Hagrid décida de rentrer et lui servit un thé, accompagné de biscuits durs comme de la pierre, auxquels elle ne toucha pas.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures, ce qui contribua à lui changer les esprits, et elle se promit de revenir le voir plus souvent. Après tout, Hagrid avait toujours été d'un grand réconfort, surtout quand elle se disputait avec Harry ou Ron.

.

.

Elle retourna au château alors que le jour commençait à tomber. Arrivée dans le couloir qui abritait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle aperçut trois têtes qu'elle connaissait, dans le couloir.

_« Harry ! Ginny ! »_

Elle accéléra le pas, et stoppa devant eux.

_« J'étais allée voir Hagrid et Buck – ou plutôt Ventdebout. Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? »_

_« Ouais. » répondit aussitôt Ron « Très mouvementé, Rufus Scrim... »_

Une bouffée de rage s'empara brusquement d'elle. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il lui adresser la parole comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur en sortant avec cette pouffiasse de Lavande. Quel sale petit...

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi Harry. Oh, attends...le mot de passe c'est_ Abstinence. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Elle donna le mot de Dumbledore à Harry et découvrit en même temps que lui que sa prochaine leçon aurait lieu le lendemain.

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller s'asseoir, lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit.

_« Ron-Ron ! » _

Lavande se jeta dans les bras du rouquin et Hermione sentit la haine bouillir dans ses veines. Les ricanements de ses camarades ne changeaient rien au fait qu'elle avait encore une fois de plus le cœur brisé. Rien n'avait changé. Elle avait toujours autant mal, et étonnament, la honte et la culpabilité d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait avec Malefoy, ne surpassait pas la colère qu'elle ressentait en les voyant se dévorer mutuellement le visage.

_« Je vois une table libre là-bas... Tu viens avec nous Ginny ? »_

_« Non, merci. J'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver. »_

Elle s'éloigna, et Harry l'emmena vers la table qu'elle avait repérée. Loin de Ron et de l'autre.

_« Alors, comment s'est passé ton Noël ?_

«Super. J'étais contente de retrouver mes parents et revoir ma famille plus élargie. Pour certain, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne les avais pas vus. _Comment c'était chez Ron-Ron ? »_

_« Je te raconterai ça dans un instant. Mais d'abord Hermione, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas... »_

_« Non, je ne peux pas. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique « Inutile de me le demander. » _

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Incapable de savoir si c'était la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui qui lui faisait dire ça, ou si c'était la honte de l'avoir trahi avec Malefoy. Oh Merlin, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

Harry tenta encore un peu, mais elle lui répondit sèchement et il préféra orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« Il faut que je te dise. Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant parce qu'on est partis, mais tu sais, à la soirée de Slug. Quand Malefoy a débarqué et que Rogue est venu... »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? J'étais obligé de les suivre. Et avec ce que j'ai entendu, je peux te dire que j'avais raison depuis le début. »

Il commença à lui répéter la conversation que Rogue et Malefoy avaient entretenue et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Merde. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait raison, alors même qu'elle en avait la certitude. Il ne devait pas savoir. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Et elle avait dit qu'elle aiderait Drago. Mais c'était aider son ennemi au détriment de son meilleur ami.

Mais... elle pouvait aussi considérer qu'elle le protégeait. Harry n'avait pas à endurer cela maintenant.

Elle attendit qu'il termine, et réfléchit intensément à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre.

_« Tu ne crois pas... »_

_« ... qu'il faisait semblant de lui proposer de l'aide pour amener Malefoy à lui révéler ce qu'il préparait ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ça. » Approuva Hermione. _

Merlin merci, il venait de la sauver.

_« Le père de Ron et Lupin pensent la même chose. Mais ça prouve quand même que Malefoy mijote quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier. » _

_« Non, en effet. » Répondit Hermione avec lenteur._

Elle ne pouvait pas nier alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il mijotait. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui mentir. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas le choix.

_« Et il agit sur ordre de Voldemort, comme je le disais. » _

C'était plus une menace qu'un ordre. Sa propre vie et celle de ses parents étaient en jeu. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

_« Mmmm... Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux a clairement prononcé le nom de Voldemort ? »_

_« Je ne me souviens plus très bien... Rogue a parlé de « votre maître », qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être son père. » _

Elle fit une prière mentale pour qu'il ne réalise pas que Lucius était en prison et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir de lui.

_« Comment va Lupin ? »_ Demanda-t-elle dans une piètre tentative d'éloigner la conversation de ce sujet dangereux.

_« Pas très bien. » Répondit Harry_

Il raconta alors que Lupin devait réaliser une mission pour l'Ordre, auprès des loups-garous.

_« Tu as déjà entendu parler de Fenrir Greyback ? »_

_« Oh oui ! Et toi aussi Harry ! »_

_« Quand ? En histoire de la magie ? Tu sais très bien que je n'écoute jamais... »_

_« Non, non, pas en histoire de la magie. Malefoy a prononcé son nom pour en menacer Barjow ! Dans l'allée des embrumes, tu te souviens ? Il a dit que Greyback était un vieil ami de la famille et qu'il viendrait vérifier si Barjow faisait bien son travail ! »_

Quand elle vit le regard que lui lança Harry, elle se traita mentalement de conne. Il allait en tirer des conclusions...

_« J'avais oublié ! Mais c'est bien la_ preuve _que Malefoy est un mangemort, sinon comment pourrait-il être en contact avec Greyback et lui donner des instructions ? »_

_« C'est assez louche en effet. A moins que... »_

Elle pataugeait tellement que ça en devenait pathétique.

_« Allons, ça suffit. » Coupa Harry, exaspéré « Cette fois tu ne peux plus trouver d'autre explication ! »_

_« Il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soient des menaces en l'air. »_

_« Tu es vraiment incroyable. Mais on verra bien qui avait raison... »_

Ca c'était certain. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer le désastre quand ce moment allait arriver.

Pour la centième fois au moins, elle se demanda dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée...

.

OoO

.

Les mains de Drago tremblaient. Il avait tenté d'écrire cette lettre dans son dortoir, mais il avait été pris d'une violente crise d'angoisse, et avait fini par se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le calme et la fraîcheur de la pièce l'avaient un peu calmé, tout comme la présence du fantôme à qui il pouvait parler.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Granger, mais il y trouvait une autre forme de réconfort.

Néanmoins, même si son angoisse s'était calmée, elle n'avait toujours pas disparu et il peinait à écrire tant sa main tremblait.

Pourtant, il devait rédiger cette lettre, qui était destinée à sa tante Bellatrix. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'écrire directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il parle. Qu'il fasse le récit de ses avancées. Qu'il prouve que sa mission avançait.

Même si en réalité, elle n'avançait pas du tout.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir, et en parallèle, il devait arriver à quelque chose. Il devait s'y mettre. Réellement.

.

Il trempa la plume dans le parchemin et raconta à sa tante que la réparation de l'armoire avançait à grands pas. Il lui signifia aussi qu'il avait une autre piste : le fameux poison qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre de la réserve.

« Calme-toi . » Souffla Mimi en voyant l'encre gicler un peu partout.

« Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il, le souffle court « Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Tu vas trouver une solution. Je t'aiderais. »

« C'est gentil... Mais... tu ne peux pas m'aider. Ni toi ni personne. Je suis seul. »

Et ce fait le terrifiait. Ce sentiment l'enveloppait et il était persuadé qu'il allait droit vers l'échec. Il eut envie de se frapper lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure des larmes. Il en avait assez de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Devant témoin en plus. Il n'aimait pas ça, même si le pire restait d'avoir craqué devant Granger.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que fantôme se rapprochait le plus possible de lui. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras...

.

OoO

.

Hermione descendit dans la salle commune et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un attroupement. Un amas de personne se tenait devant le tableau d'affichage et elle se fraya un chemin parmi eux, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la feuille d'inscription pour les cours de transplanage. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle sortit sa plume pour pouvoir inscrire son nom. Elle avait hâte d'apprendre à transplaner. Harry avait beau dire que ce n'était pas agréable, elle trouvait cela formidable de pouvoir faire de grandes distances en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes.

Elle s'échappa rapidement de la foule, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix stridente de Lavande. Merlin qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler cette bécasse.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, pour engloutir un petit déjeuner.

Elle quitta la pièce en voyant Ron et sa sangsue arriver, suivis d'Harry et Ginny, et emporta une pomme qu'elle grignota sur le chemin.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en arithmancie. Malefoy serait là et elle appréhendait.

Elle s'installa à sa table et sortit ses affaires en attendant que le professeur Vector et les autres élèves arrivent.

Ils entrèrent tous au moment où la sonnerie retentit, à l'exception de Malefoy, qui n'était pas là.

Ils commencèrent leurs exercices et Hermione s'y plongea, concentrée et ravie de ne pas être distraite par son voisin.

Sa satisfaction fut pourtant de courte durée, puisque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit soudain brusquement.

Elle leva la tête et vit Malefoy et son air renfrogné avancer vers elle, et se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, sans même adresser un mot d'excuse au professeur. Si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à faire comme s'il n'existait pas, elle lui en aurait fait la remarque.

« Granger ? »

« ... »

« Granger ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Il avait l'air complètement à côté de la plaque et le manque de sommeil se lisait sur ses traits de manière flagrante. Ses yeux étaient même injectés de sang. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre de manière sèche :

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder au tableau. Les exercices sont indiqués, comme à chaque cours ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça. »

Son ton sans animosité surprit Hermione, qui se sentit quelque peu idiote. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et murmura du bout des lèvres un « désolée. »

Le blond posa alors ses bras sur la table, avant d'y mettre sa tête et de fermer les yeux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. A quoi bon venir si c'était pour dormir. Il serait resté dans son dortoir que les choses auraient été les mêmes.

Quoi que... S'il était resté dans son lit, il n'aurait pas été en train de...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Malefoy ? » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Je fais la sieste. » Marmonna-t-il

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Enlève ta main de ma cuisse ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Parce qu'elle n'a pas à être là. Espèce de psychopathe. »

« Je veux voir si tu es capable de te concentrer en même temps. »

Ses doigts glissaient par-dessus son collant, et elle se tortilla sur son siège. C'était horriblement plaisant.

« Malefoy arrête. »

« Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle serra sa plume dans ses mains, en colère contre elle-même. Il avait raison. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à lui demander d'arrêter alors qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu le faire elle-même. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le faisait toujours pas ?!

Elle se ressaisit brusquement et attrapa la main de Malefoy pour la retirer de sa jambe.

Mais le blond retourna la situation et serra sa propre main autour de la sienne. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se mit à caresser sa paume.

.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à son attitude. Elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait du réconfort, mais c'était vraiment trop étrange. Certes, elle était la seule au courant pour sa mission, mais il y avait quand même un fossé entre ce fait, et le reste.

« Tout va bien ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Je vais probablement crever avant la fin de l'année. Tout va parfaitement bien. »

Elle se retint de lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait obtenir de l'aide. Elle ne tenait pas à déclencher un nouvel accès de fureur.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête. C'était du Granger tout craché. Tellement altruiste qu'elle proposait encore et toujours son aide. A tout le monde. Même à ceux qui lui avaient fait les pires crasses possibles. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il voulait la garder pour lui. Elle faisait preuve d'une humanité tellement grande... Il n'y avait personne d'autre comme elle.

« Tu veux m'aider à tuer le vieux fou ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ricanement sans joie.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux savoir si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. Je ne sais pas, comme prendre tes cours les jours où tu ne viens pas. »

« A quoi ça sert ? Si c'est pour être tué en juin, ce n'est pas la peine que je sois prêt pour les ASPICS. »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir Malefoy. »

« Si je ne réussis pas à le tuer, c'est ce qu'il va arriver. »

Hermione se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que quelqu'un d'autre allait remplir cette tâche à sa place.

« Mais... »

« Granger. S'il te plaît. J'ai mal à la tête. Il reste trente minutes de cours. J'aimerai pouvoir me reposer. »

Elle ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il avait dit « s'il te plaît », qu'il lui avait parlé gentiment. Et surtout, elle ne lui demanda pas de relâcher sa main, qu'il gardait toujours dans la sienne, et qu'il continuait de caresser doucement.

.

OoO

.

« Hey ! Hermione attend ! »

La jeune femme suspendit ses pas et attendit que son meilleur ami la rejoigne. Ils sortirent tous les deux par le trou du portrait et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas ta leçon avec Dumbledore ce soir ? »

« Si, dans un quart d'heure. Mais je t'accompagne à ta ronde. Tout le monde me pose des questions sur le transplanage depuis ce matin et ça me rend dingue. J'attendais une excuse pour pouvoir m'échapper. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Ils avancèrent, en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione taquina un peu le survivant à propos de Ginny. Tous deux avaient bien remarqué que ses rapports avec Dean étaient devenus un peu tendus, et il s'en réjouissait.

« Ca se passe bien les rondes ? Malefoy n'est pas trop chiant ? »

« Je pense que le pire à supporter reste Parkinson. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir de rondes à faire avec elle. Ernie est relativement pénible également. » Eluda-t-elle.

Malefoy restait un sujet de conversation glissant. Surtout avec Harry.

Le blond était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent, et Harry la laissa, après avoir jeté un regard méprisant à Drago.

.

« On vient avec son garde du corps maintenant ? » Demanda le blond.

« Non. On voulait parler c'est tout. »

« ... »

« Je... Fais attention Malefoy. » Lança-t-elle ensuite.

« Quoi ? »

« Fais attention. Harry a... Il a surpris une conversation et il a des soupçons à propos de toi. »

Il soupira.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Saint-Potter ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas ?! »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais la vue de deux Poufsouffles de troisième année la stoppa dans son élan. Elle s'avança vers les deux fautifs et les réprimanda sévèrement, avant de les renvoyer vers leur dortoir.

Malefoy était resté en retrait, et lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il était vraiment pâle.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé Malefoy ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde. Tu n'es pas ma mère ! » Cracha-t-il.

Mais ses yeux se voilèrent aussitôt après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Parler de sa mère lui rappelait avec encore plus de force l'enjeu de sa mission. Il ne pourrait pas survivre sans elle.

Un élan de compassion saisit Hermione en le voyant comme ça. Il avait l'air perdu, dévasté. Quand elle le regardait à cet instant, elle ne voyait pas l'immonde cafard qui lui avait fait vivre les pires heures de sa vie. Non. Elle voyait un garçon qui avait un cœur. Qui aimait sa mère et était brisé par la peur.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Prend-moi dans tes bras. »

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Ce n'était tellement pas du genre de Malefoy. Et puis ils étaient dans un couloir où n'importe qui pouvait les voir.

.

Pourtant, elle passa ses bras derrière le dos de Malefoy et le serra contre elle. Elle frotta doucement son dos et le laissa enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il allait probablement avoir honte et lui faire regretter cet instant, mais elle ne pouvait pas être insensible à sa détresse.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione entendait le jeune homme renifler, comme s'il retenait ses pleurs. Et puis elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou. Elles l'embrassèrent, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

« Arrête ça Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton Granger ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Non. J'en ai plus que marre. Je ne suis pas ta putain Malefoy ! Je veux bien être gentille avec toi, malgré tout ce que tu me fais, parce que tu vis des choses difficiles et que j'ai de la peine pour toi ! J'essaye de te réconforter comme je peux et toi, tu… »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je n'en ai pas BESOIN ! Si tu voulais me réconforter comme tu le dis, tu me laisserais faire ! »

« Je voulais te réconforter ! Pas faire perdurer cet espèce de plaisir malsain que tu as l'air de ressentir en m'embrassant. Je ne suis pas ta chose Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Et je te ferais remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui déteste tant les sang-de-bourbe et qui est répugné à l'idée de les toucher, tu n'as pas l'air si répugné que ça quand tu poses ta bouche dégoûtante sur moi ! »

La lueur de méchanceté qui lui faisait peur revint dans les yeux du blond, mais elle ne regretta pas d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'en pouvait juste plus.

« Je ne déteste pas les sang-de-bourbe espèce de petite idiote. Ils m'indiffèrent. C'est toi que je déteste ! »

« Alors pour... »

« Mais détrompes-toi ! Tu_ es _ma chose. Tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser alors je t'embrasserais. N'ouvre pas la bouche comme si tu étais offusquée. Je ne t'ai jamais forcée. Tu es juste incapable de résister parce que tu aimes ça et que tu sais que jamais aucun autre homme ne voudra t'embrasser. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je n'aime pas ça. Et je suis parfaitement capable de te repousser. »

« On parie ? »

« Tenu ! »

Elle était tellement sûre d'elle que ça en était risible. Il s'approcha à nouveau et repoussa doucement ses cheveux. Puis ses doigts redessinèrent les contours de son visage.

Granger regardait ailleurs, mais la légère rougeur qui se dessinait sur ses joues parlait pour elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, et il choisit cet instant pour fondre sur son cou et le mordiller légèrement. Il souffla ensuite sur sa peau et la pression de ses mains se fit plus faible, alors qu'il se rapprochait de ses lèvres.

Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe de sorcier. C'était facile. Tellement facile.

« Tu vois Granger. » Dit-il après l'avoir relâchée « Tu es peut-être amoureuse de Weasmoche et tout ce que tu veux. Mais les faits sont là. Tu as envie de moi. »

Hermione vit rouge. Elle avait un désir de le frapper si puissant, que sa main la démangeait. Elle voulait lui envoyer son poing en pleine face, tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était en troisième année. C'était comme s'il ne supportait pas de montrer une face de lui qui n'était pas celle d'un connard fini. Toujours. Dès qu'elle essayait de faire un pas pour l'aider, il détruisait tout avec ses paroles assassines.

Lui qui se montrait totalement défait et déprimé quelques instants plus tôt, retrouvait sa hargne habituelle.

.

Elle était atterrée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas bien, et cela devait lui demander un effort incroyable de faire comme si de rien n'était et de reprendre son masque habituel, juste pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce type avait un sacré problème.

«Pense ce que tu veux. Mais tu veux que je te dise : toi, le Grand Drago Malefoy, qui se donne des airs, et qui fait le dur, tu as besoin d'affection. C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à me courir après et à essayer de m'embrasser. Tu recherches de l'affection, parce que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu n'as rien compris. Tu penses qu'il n'a que les baisers et... »

« Tu ne me connais pas Granger ! Arrête de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas. »

Elle l'insupportait quand elle se mettait à clamer des choses, comme si elle savait. Alors que non. Elle ne savait rien du tout.

« Tu es incapable de demander et recevoir de l'affection pure. »

« Tu te trompes ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu veux qu'on parie aussi sur ça ? »

« Je peux tenir n'importe quel pari. Vas-y, reprend-moi dans tes bras et tu verras que je suis capable de ne rien faire ! »

Le ton était monté, et ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Hermione remarqua que ses yeux remplis de colère, reflétaient tout de même une pointe de tristesse. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter une fois pour toute de blinder encore plus sa carapace, à chaque fois qu'il la laissait se fissurer.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait rien faire. Pour montrer qu'il était capable de tenir un pari il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait.

« J'entends du bruit. » Mentit-elle pour fuir le blond.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, Malefoy sur ses talons, et ils tournèrent à un angle, tombant nez-à-nez avec Rogue. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimèrent l'expression sur le visage du professeur de Défense. Il leur donnait l'impression qu'il était là depuis un moment, et qu'il avait entendu tout ou une bonne partie de leur conversation.

* * *

Mouhahahaha, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas fait une fin de la sorte xD.

Sinon, ENFIN le passage que j'adore (du livre) est arrivé. Et vous comprenez donc pourquoi il fallait absolument que Drago lui révèle sa mission pendant les vacances. Honnêtement, à chaque fois que je lis le livre et ce passage je me dis que c'est tellement flagrant qu'elle le défends. Bon, en temps normal j'aime imaginer qu'ils sont déjà amoureux mais bon, là ce n'était pas possible. Mais elle le défends quand même et c'est JK qui l'a écrit pourtant mouhahahah.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

Sinon, je dois vous dire que **je pars en vacances demain, jusque samedi prochain. je vais tout faire pour poster le chapitre suivant vendredi mais il est possible qu'il n'arrive que samedi soir et j'en suis désolée d'avance. De même, il est possible que je ne réponde pas aux reviews et je m'en excuse aussi d'avance !**

Bisous Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

Ah et une review et Drago vous demandera un câlin :D


	18. Chapitre XVII

Bonsoir ! Honnêtement, je vous dis tout de suite que vous pouvez m'envoyer des fleurs. Non seulement, je poste vendredi, as usual, mais en plus mon écran de PC s'est cassé (je l'ai cassé) et du coup j'ai connecté mon pc à un écran que mon cousin m'a passé.

Breffons. je passe ma dernière soirée de vacances :(((( Demain la route !

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, je rattrape tout ça dès ce week-end !**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ** Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : Deal ?  
**

**.**

Rogue les dévisagea longuement, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, et se tourna vers l'élève de sa maison.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous cherchais justement. Veuillez me suivre jusque dans mon bureau. »

« Je suis en pleine ronde. » Contra Drago

« Je pense que Miss Granger saura se débrouiller toute seule. Venez avec moi. »

Le ton du directeur de Serpentard était catégorique et Drago savait qu'il ne servait à rien de répliquer. Il le suivit sans un regard en arrière et tenta tant bien que mal de vider son esprit et de le fermer à toute intrusion possible de Rogue.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le cachot qui abritait le bureau du professeur et ce dernier referma la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« Expliquez-vous ! »

« Pardon ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de fabriquer dans ce couloir avec Miss Granger ? » Tempêta Rogue.

« Nous faisions notre ronde. Au cas vous l'auriez oublié, elle et moi sommes préfets. »

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Drago. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous étiez en train de _flirter_ avec elle. »

Drago faillit s'étrangler tant il était indigné. Flirter avec Granger ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

.

« Je ne flirte pas avec Granger ! C'est une sang-de-bourbe, une je-sais-tout et une Gryffondor. »

« Faites attention Drago. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de déraper. »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites référence. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, et vous pourrez Lui dire que j'avance bien ! »

Il sortit de la pièce juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase et s'éloigna rapidement, n'écoutant pas Rogue qui lui ordonnait de revenir. Il tenait à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Rogue, ne souhaitant pas que celui-ci devine qu'il venait de proférer un beau mensonge et qu'il n'avait pas avancé du tout.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle commune qu'il repensa aux paroles de Granger. Il fallait qu'il se méfie de Potter. Si le balafré commençait à avoir de vrais doutes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faux pas. Potty était une telle fouine qu'il serait capable de le suivre en douce.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole, mais demain, il faudrait qu'il aille voir Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'avait plus le choix.

.

OoO

.

Quand Hermione rentra dans la salle commune, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu de sa leçon avec Dumbledore, et elle monta directement se coucher, en ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les corps de Ron et Lavande, enlacés dans un fauteuil.

Pourtant, la brûlure dans son cœur était toujours là.

« Mais tu vaux pas mieux que lui. » Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

Elle avait encore une fois laissé Malefoy l'embrasser. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le repousser... Et elle avait couché avec lui par Merlin.

Alors qu'elle repensait à cet acte maudit, une horrible pensée lui vint en tête. Quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé avant, mais qui venait de la frapper avec force : et si Ron et Lavande avaient été plus loin que de simples baisers ? Et s'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble ?

La simple idée qu'ils aient partagé un moment si intime lui était insupportable et elle éclata en sanglots sans pouvoir se retenir. Maintenant qu'elle y avait pensé, elle ne pouvait plus se l'enlever de la tête et cela la rendait malade. Elle était incapable de supporter ça. Elle voulait Ron pour elle...

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots et les images intempestives qui apparaissaient dans son cerveau. Tout mais pas ça. Ron ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

« Mais tu as renoncé à lui en fricotant avec Malefoy. » Souffla une voix perfide dans sa tête « Si ça n'était pas Lavande, ça aurait été une autre. »

Elle avait envie de se gifler. Ou de se lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour ne plus avoir à supporter ça. Elle aimait tant Ron... Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et qu'ils s'étaient limités au stade des baisers, mais cela ne marchait pas. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve ? Évidemment qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Et elle avait plus que jamais l'impression d'être une moins que rien. Une personne insignifiante, qui ne serait jamais heureuse et jamais aimée.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à Malefoy. A ces rares instants où il avait été gentil avec elle. Où il avait tenté de la réconforter à sa façon, en lui disant qu'elle valait mieux que Ron. Elle pensait bien sûr qu'il avait tort, mais tout de même. C'était réconfortant...

.

OoO

.

Poussé par la peur, Drago avait enfin décidé de passer à l'action. Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait amener Dumbledore à ingurgiter le poison. Il était tellement angoissé qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, mais après avoir éliminé une énième fois la solution des elfes, il finit par trouver une piste.

Rosmerta ! Elle était toujours soumise à l'impérium et il pourrait se servir d'elle. Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça. Il faudrait qu'il profite de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour lui donner le poison. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle le verse dans une bouteille d'hydromel, qu'elle enverrait par la suite à Dumbledore, en cadeau. Il savait que la gérante des Trois Balais était une habituée de ce genre d'attention puisqu'il avait entendu Rogue en parler plusieurs fois.

La question de l'envoi aurait pu poser problème, mais il n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Potter et Granger. Rusard le Cracmol était incapable de faire la différence entre un philtre d'amour et du sirop pour la toux. Comment pourrait-il donc détecter le poison dans l'hydromel ? Seul un sortilège le pouvait et si Rusard était un cracmol, il devait être incapable d'un lancer un. Et qui se méfierait d'une bouteille venant de Mme Rosmerta.

Drago sourit, fier de son plan et relégua au loin le sentiment de malaise qui le prenait à l'idée d'attenter à la vie du Vieux Fou. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le mal de tête caractéristique le repris, et il décida de descendre dans les cuisines manger un peu, avant de remonter dans la salle sur demande, pour travailler un peu sur l'armoire.

.

Quand il eut fini de manger et qu'il ressortit de l'antre des elfes, il eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec nulle autre que Granger. Une Granger qui se dandinait et qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il remarqua également qu'elle avait une sale tête. Plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te cherchais. J'ai utilisé un sort de localisation pour te trouver. Je voudrais te parler. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement. Et si cette garce l'avait dénoncé ?!

Elle sembla remarquer sa panique, puisqu'elle rajouta sans plus attendre :

« Ne te monte pas la tête Malefoy. Je n'ai rien dit et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Drago toisa la jeune femme, mais sa curiosité était titillée. Il se demandait bien de quoi est-ce qu'elle voulait bien lui parler. Parce que vu son air, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de rapport avec ses tâches de préfets... En parlant de tâches, il allait encore rater sa ronde avec Abbot, mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Je te suis. » Finit-il par dire.

Granger hocha la tête et avança dans le couloir, à la recherche d'une pièce libre. Non loin des cuisines, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des placards à balais et ils durent remonter un peu avant de trouver une salle libre. Il s'agissait de la salle de divination réservée à Firenze, et ils s'assirent donc dans l'herbe, sous les étoiles.

Tous deux eurent néanmoins le réflexe de sortir leurs baguettes, afin d'éclairer un peu plus la pièce.

Drago remarqua que la Gryffondor fuyait son regard, et il se demanda encore plus ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir envie de lui dire.

Finalement, elle se racla la gorge et se lança d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai...j'ai repensé aux moments où tu as été gentil avec moi. Tu sais, quand j'étais mal à cause de Ron et que... tu as essayé à ta façon de me réconforter. Ne me regardes pas comme ça Malefoy. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, et même si tu as tout gâché après, tu l'as quand même fait et je sais que quand tu veux, tu peux être autre chose qu'un abruti méchant et pervers. Laisse-moi continuer ! Tu pourras m'insulter autant que tu veux quand j'aurais fini. Parce que tu vois Malefoy, je pense qu'on pourrait se comporter autrement l'un envers l'autre. Je veux toujours t'aider tu sais ?! J'ai compris que tu ne veux pas que j'essaye de te convaincre d'en parler à d'autres personnes que moi et je ne le ferais plus. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu m'as confié cette mission, c'est que tu attendais quelque chose et je ne pense pas que tu l'as fait uniquement pour vider ton sac. Et je suis prête à t'aider autant que je peux, vraiment, parce que tu mérites pas ça et que personne ne le mériterais. Mais tu vois, quand tu te comportes comme tu le fais parfois c'est très difficile d'avoir envie de te soutenir et je pense que j'aurais abandonné si je ne savais pas que tu es capable d'autre chose. Alors, je voudrais... que tu... qu'on essaye de s'entendre un peu mieux. Je sais que tu aimes m'insulter, être méchant avec moi et m'humilier, mais réfléchit à ce que tu préfères Malefoy ! Parce que je ne pourrais définitivement pas faire ça encore longtemps. Je ne te demande pas à ce qu'on devienne ami ou quoi que ce soit, tu n'en as pas envie et moi non plus, mais je suis touchée par ce qu'il t'arrive et je... Je veux faire quelque chose. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu préfères maintenant. Prendre ton pied en continuant à me faire souffrir ou être la personne un peu plus sympa que tu sais être parfois. »

Drago la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment arrivait-elle à être si humaine ? A penser constamment aux autres ? A leur tendre la main même quand ils leurs avaient fait subir les pires choses ? Elle résistait. Elle était forte. Il ressentait une espèce d'admiration pour elle qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Quelle plaie cette Granger.

Le discours qu'elle venait de lui tenir faisait lentement son chemin dans son cerveau. Et malgré lui, il le trouvait tentant. Il s'était particulièrement acharné sur elle, parce qu'il était mal et qu'il voulait un compagnon d'infortune. Mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait était vite effacé quand il se retrouvait face à ses démons. Et puis s'il continuait dans cette voie, il risquait de la perdre, chose qui lui était impensable. Granger était à lui. Et il avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

« Je suis la nouvelle cause perdue que tu as envie de sauver ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Non. Je ne veux pas te sauver. Je voudrais te sauver si tu t'étais lancé tout seul dans la conquête de Tu-Sais-Qui. Là, je veux t'aider. Tu es comme moi tu sais... »

« Comme toi ? Je ne suis pas... »

« Tais-toi. Tu ne me laisses même pas finir. Tu es comme moi, enfant unique. Tes parents n'ont que toi et tu n'as qu'eux. Je sais que tu les aimes et que tu as peur pour eux. Je comprends. Et c'est pour ça que je veux faire quelque chose. »

Drago grimaça. Elle restait totalement insupportable quand elle parlait comme si elle connaissait tout mieux que tout le monde.

« Que ce soit bien clair Granger. Je te déteste toujours ! Toi et ta sale tête d'épouvantail. »

« Tant que tu trouves toujours que j'ai un beau cul… »

Elle rougit aussitôt. Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de l'humour mais elle n'en restait pas moins ébahie de sa propre audace

.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de continuer sur cette voie. Il aurait pu dire des choses qui l'auraient mise bien plus mal à l'aise, mais étant donné qu'il venait de plus ou moins accepter sa proposition...

Ils regagnèrent le hall et une légère gêne s'installa au moment où ils durent se séparer. La Gryffondor rougit légèrement, et Drago ravala une énième remarque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable, mais de toute façon, il pouvait toujours se rétracter.

Finalement, Granger marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bonne nuit, et tourna les talons, remontant le grand escalier vers les étages.

Comme un automate, Drago reprit lui le chemin de sa salle commune, oubliant totalement qu'il était censé retourner travailler sur l'armoire à disparaître.

Que venait-il de faire ?

.

OoO

.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas lui reparler ? »

« Est-ce qu'il veut me reparler _lui_ ? »

« Évidemment ! » Soupira Harry.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas me voir, au lieu de passer son temps à jouer les ventouses avec Lav-Lav. »

Hermione devenait de plus en plus irritée. Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'Harry vienne lui parler de Ron. Il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, ce qui était compréhensible, sauf qu'il avait l'air d'oublier qu'elle avait souffert, et qu'elle souffrait encore.

« Hermione... »

« Si tu étais à ma place et que Ginny était à celle de Ron, comment est-ce que tu réagirais ? »

C'était petit. Elle n'aimait pas faire référence aux sentiments qu'Harry développait pour la benjamine des Weasley, mais quand il la poussait à bout, elle n'arrivait plus à s'en empêcher.

Le visage du survivant se ferma, et puis il se leva, avant d'aller chercher son balai. L'entraînement de quidditch allait bientôt commencer.

Elle quitta à son tour la salle commune, ne supportant pas d'entendre les cris de groupie hystérique de l'Autre, qui tenait absolument à accompagner Ron à l'entraînement. Mégère.

Son trajet habituel jusqu'à la bibliothèque s'effectua sans encombres, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit sa table habituelle, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà occupée par nul autre que Malefoy.

Et quand elle avisa son air plus que renfrogné, elle comprit qu'il l'attendait. Et peut-être depuis un moment.

« Malefoy. » Salua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'attends depuis trois plombes. »

« Tu m'en vois désolée. » Dit-elle avec sarcasme « Mais je n'étais pas au courant que tu m'attendais. Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir. »

« Tu passes ton temps dans la bibliothèque, tu n'as que ça à faire de toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de te prévenir. »

« Ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ne commence pas à m'énerver Granger ! »

Il s'énervait visiblement tout seul, mais elle préféra ne rien dire et sortir ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Finit-elle par demander, constatant qu'il la regardait d'un air mauvais. Ce type était tellement mal luné que ça en devenait affligeant.

« La vieille McGo et Rogue en ont après moi. »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on sèche. »

« Putain Granger ! Tu veux m'aider oui ou merde ?! »

Hermione pinça les lèvres, mais finit par tirer son sac vers elle, et en sortit ses classeurs de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Tu te balades réellement avec _tous_ tes cours ? » Demanda-t-il éberlué.

« Tout est rangé et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu mélanges mes parchemins. » Répondit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « Et je t'interdis de t'amuser à faire des choses stupides, telles que dessiner des choses dessus ! »

Drago sourit en se remémorant la fois où il avait dessiné un pénis sur son parchemin d'arithmancie. La tête qu'elle avait fait... Il se demandait ce qu'elle en avait fait.

« Je sais à quelles choses tu penses. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de le dessiner à nouveau. Après tout, maintenant tu sais à quoi ça ressemble en vrai. »

« Ça t'amuse d'être aussi stupide ? » Demanda-t-elle, atterrée.

« Énormément. Je te rendrais les classeurs dans la semaine. »

« Bien. »

Il avait visiblement récupéré les sujets de dissertations, puisqu'il sortit du parchemin et commença à écrire, tout en parcourant le classeur pour trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Chacun travailla en silence pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione relève la tête et se mette à le dévisager.

« Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ? Je veux dire, pour ta mission. »

« Parle moins fort Granger ! »

« Désolée. »

« Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te regarde. »

« Si tu veux que je t'aide... »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas m'aider à ça. Et je pense que nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Je veux dire, je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour te dire quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione nota tout de même le terme « assez confiance. » Alors comme ça, il avait quand même un peu confiance en elle ?! Mais avec toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait subir et qu'elle avait gardées pour elle, il pouvait certainement lui faire confiance.

Mais tout de même... comment allait-il parvenir à...

« Pourquoi Rogue ne t'aide-t-il pas ? Après tout, vous êtes du même côté non ? »

Merlin, que c'était compliqué de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là, en ayant toute connaissance de la vérité. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Elle aurait tellement voulu le dire à Malefoy.

« Je ne suis d'aucun côté ! » Siffla le blond.

Ah. Comme quoi, elle avait raison quand elle disait que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Je veux juste sauver ma peau. » Reprit-il « Et celle de mes parents. »

« Parce que tu crois que commettre un meurtre va sauver ta peau ? Ça va te détruire ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Granger, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Rogue n'a qu'à faire le travail à ta place. Et vous direz à Tu-Sais-Qui que c'est toi qui l'a fait. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Où-tu vis Granger ? Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui se laisserait avoir comme ça. C'est un légilimens hors pair ! »

« Rogue est un excellent occlumens. » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle se rendit compte de sa bourde une fois que Malefoy se mit à la fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ô joie.

« Je voulais dire... »

« Tu ne voulais rien dire d'autre. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Je le sais. C'est tout. »

«Menteuse. Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je me suis renseignée ! »

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux, mais finit par se contenter de cette réponse. Elle était tellement lèche-botte, avec tous les profs que l'un d'entre eux aurait bien pu lui livrer cette information. Quelqu'un comme Slughorn. Oui, c'était tout à fait son genre.

.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, et commença à ranger ses affaires.

« Où-est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Chez Slughorn. Il a invité le club à prendre le thé. »

Drago émit un bruit dégoûté. Il avait été tellement pris ces derniers jours, qu'il passait moins de temps avec ses camarades de maison. Il n'était donc plus du tout au fait de ce qu'il se passait dans le fameux club. Il fallait qu'il rattrape ça.

.

OoO

.

« Ooooh Drago. Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas assis avec nous. »

« Et rien qu'en t'entendant parler Pansy, je me souviens pourquoi. »

Nott se mit à ricaner, et Pansy se renfrogna, croisant les doigts pour montrer qu'elle était vexée.

Drago s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il culpabilisait légèrement de rester ici, à rien faire alors que l'armoire à disparaître l'attendait. Si seulement tout pouvait être plus simple...

« Sluggy est cinglé ! Je vous le dis. »

La voix de Blaise qui venait d'arriver le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête pour le dévisager. Visiblement la petite sauterie ne lui avait pas plu.

« C'est n'importe quoi. A croire que ce timbré de Lockhart a pris possession de son corps. Devinez ce qu'il nous a pondu ? Une petite soirée de Saint Valentin. Pour les membres du club et leurs invités ! On atteint les sommets du ridicule ! »

« Tu vas devoir supporter McLaggen et Granger ensemble, quelle horreur. » Commenta Pansy

« McLaggen ? Oh non. Il est passé à autre chose. Il paraîtrait que Granger l'ai planté à Noël. Depuis il ne lui parle plus. C'est quand même ahurissant que Granger plante quelqu'un, affreuse comme elle est. Bref. McLaggen est sur Chang maintenant. »

« Chang ? Pourquoi choisit-il toujours des filles qui ont toujours, de près ou de loin, un rapport avec Potter ? » Fit remarquer Nott.

« Sais pas. » Répondit Blaise « Mais toujours est-il que cette idée de Saint Valentin est stupide ! »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Drago se désintéressa de la conversation. Ses camarades ne mesuraient pas la chance qu'ils avaient, de n'avoir qu'à se soucier de sujets triviaux comme celui-ci. Lui, avait tellement de choses bien plus compliquées en tête.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement sécher le lendemain. Rogue et McGo allaient lui coller des retenues et il y perdrait en temps. Surtout qu'il risquait d'être à nouveau collé le week-end, alors qu'il devait absolument aller à Pré-Au-Lard le samedi suivant, pour régler l'affaire du poison.

« Au fait Drago ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le quidditch ? Ca te dit quelque chose ou... »

« Tu es débile ou quoi Zabini ?! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'ai des problèmes de dos. Je ne peux pas voler pour le moment, et ça m'emmerde profondément, mais c'est comme ça ! »

Il n'aimait pas le regard suspect que Blaise continuait de lui jeter. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire de s'entraîner à voler et de participer aux matchs alors qu'il y avait beaucoup plus important. Il y avait des vies en jeu, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre évidemment.

Il se leva, lassé de rester à côté d'eux, dont la vie était si facile, et monta se coucher. Il lui fallut s'adonner à une petite séance d'occlumancie, sans quoi il était certain de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Il devait vider son esprit de toute pensée : ses parents, sa mission, Dumbledore, le poison, Voldemort.

Et Granger aussi...

.

OoO

.

« Nous allons aborder un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Bien que vous soyez totalement en retard et que vos lacunes se font plus importantes à chaque jour qui passe... Nous allons travailler sur les différents modes de possession de l'esprit. »

« ... »

« Car oui, je suis sûr que tel la bande d'incapables que vous êtes, vous pensiez qu'il n'existe que l'imperium dans ce domaine. Mais... »

« Excusez-moi professeur ! »

« Miss Granger ! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor»

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle avait le bras levé depuis plusieurs minutes et il en faisait exprès.

« Nous allons donc aujourd'hui... »

« Excusez-moi, mais les autres façons de posséder l'esprit relèvent de la magie noire ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le silence était tombé sur la salle de classe et elle sentait qu'Harry la dévisageait. Mais Rogue faisait n'importe quoi. Ils étaient censés se défendre contre les forces du mal, pas apprendre comment s'en servir.

« Miss Granger ! Je retire trente points à votre maison. Maintenant, veuillez faire plaisir à l'ensemble de cette classe et vous taire ! Vous êtes insupportable ! »

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement blessé, et quelques rangs derrière elle, Drago sentit une petite pointe de colère s'emparer de lui. Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il adorait en temps normal la voir être rabaissée par Rogue. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, cela l'insupportait. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse la blesser...

Il se mit à fixer Granger, qui secouait la tête, tandis que Potter chuchotait il ne savait quoi à son oreille. Probablement des insultes à l'égard de Rogue.

Rogue... Il n'était plus franchement dans ses petits papiers en ce moment. Son directeur de maison avait plusieurs fois tenter de lui soutirer des informations, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui confie quoi que ce soit. Il avait peut-être fait un serment inviolable avec sa mère, mais cela ne changeait rien à son problème.

Il ne cessait de passer et repasser devant son bureau, mais qu'il lui fiche la paix par Merlin.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Je voudrais vous voir à la fin du cours. »

Visiblement, c'était trop demander.

.

Il envisagea de faire comme s'il avait oublié et de partir, mais il y avait des chances pour que Rogue le stupéfixe avant qu'il ait atteint la porte.

Et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il se dirigea donc finalement vers le bureau de l'ancien Maître des Potions.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Le temps passe Drago. » Répondit l'homme.

« Nous sommes fin janvier, merci bien, mais je connais encore la date. »

« Ne soyez pas impertinent. Vous tournez le dos à vos alliés. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon allié ! »

« J'ai fait le serment de vous protéger. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection. »

« De quelle protection avez-vous besoin alors ? »

Leurs yeux se vrillèrent et Drago eut la nette impression qu'il se retenait de rajouter 'celle de Granger peut-être ?' Il tenta de bloquer tout accès à la moindre image de cette foutue Gryffondor, mais il doutait d'y arriver.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux ! Vous avez déjà menti une fois en disant au Lord que vous aviez avancé alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez Drago ? Si la fin de l'année arrive et que vous n'avez rien... »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin inconscient. Vous allez vous faire tuer, c'est tout ce que cela va vous apporter ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Et puis, ce n'est pas censé arriver, puisqu'après tout, vous avez fait un serment. »

« Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je serais bien incapable de respecter le serment si vous continuez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête et à me fuir. Vous vous mettez tout seul en échec en refusant mon aide. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. » Cingla Drago.

Il ne supportait plus de rester ici et fit donc le trajet jusqu'à la porte. Il ne cessait de mentir. Bien sûr qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide, mais Rogue ne comprenait-il pas que la seule chose qu'il faisait, c'était l'angoisser encore plus. Il était mort de trouille.

Et bordel, où était Granger quand il avait besoin d'aide ?

.

OoO

.

Hermione le retrouva bien plus tard, dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Le fantôme s'était enfui en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione l'avait donc découvert seul, allongé par terre, la joue appuyée contre le carrelage froid.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant prêt de lui. « Je ne pensais pas te trouver là. »

« Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être au calme. Et au frais. »

« Au calme ? Tu n'as jamais rencontré Mimi alors. Si ces toilettes ne sont plus utilisées, il y a une raison. Mimi est loin de rendre ce lieu calme si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne. » Mentit-il.

Il s'était déjà abaissé à faire un semblant de pacte de paix avec elle, il n'allait pas continuer dans cette voie là en lui racontant qu'il s'était confié à un fantôme pleurnichard. Il avait encore une fierté.

Cependant, il se rendit compte quelques instants plus tard qu'elle pouvait probablement voir les traces des larmes qu'il avait encore versé. Sa fierté n'était peut-être plus si intacte que ça.

Il se tourna pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir son visage, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas lui avoir ordonné de dégager.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester allongé comme ça, tu vas avoir mal au dos. »

« Je suis un sorcier Granger ! Un mal de dos est vite effacé. » (C'pas ce que tu disais plus haut spèce de gros naze!)

« Oui, mais quand même... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Rogue ne t'a pas trop embêté ? »

« ... »

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Tout son être criait oui. Il avait envie d'être seul. Qu'elle le laisse ruminer tranquillement. Qu'elle lui foute la paix, elle et son absence de problème. Qu'elle le laisse s'enfoncer dans ses soucis sans venir lui répéter qu'elle allait l'aider et...

« Non. »

Sa bouche s'était ouverte toute seule et avait formulé ce simple petit mot. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

« Je dois y retourner. » Dit-il en suite, même si son corps ne manifestait aucunement l'envie de bouger.

« Retourner où ? »

« Faire ce que je fais. »

« Et où est-ce que tu fais ça ? C'est là que tu vas quand tu sèches les cours ? Dans ton dortoir ? Dans la forêt interdite. »

Elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pénible ! Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait de le dire. Elle n'allait pas répéter, il le savait bien.

« Dans une salle du château. Inutilisée. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Une salle... Oh Malefoy, tu dois faire attention. Si Harry voit que tu vas là-bas... s'il commence à vouloir savoir ce que tu fais tu vas avoir des ennuis en plus ! »

« Je prends mes précautions Granger. Crabbe et Goyle surveillent l'entrée pour moi. Dans la journée, pas la nuit, mais Potter doit dormir la nuit... Lui. Et avant que tu poses des questions inutiles, ils sont déguisés. Personne ne peut les reconnaître. »

« Tu... tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que tu sèches pour faire ce que tu fais, tu obliges Crabbe et Goyle à sécher aussi ?! Non mais enfin Malefoy, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils ont déjà raté leurs BUSES. Ce n'est pas en manquant les cours qu'ils vont pouvoir combler leurs lacunes. Ils ne vont quand même pas faire trois fois leur cinquième année ! Non mais vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas trouver d'autres personnes ?»

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Et elle ne plaisantait réellement pas ! Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Il ne comprenait décidément jamais cette fille. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de s'inquiéter pour les résultats de Crabbe et Goyle. C'était le monde à l'envers !

« Je n'y crois pas Granger ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu égoïste par moment ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies toujours, tout le temps des autres, même de ceux qui te font les pires crasses au monde ? Fais-toi passer un peu en priorité Granger, au lieu de faire tout pour les autres ! Tu as vraiment un grave problème. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Crabbe et Goyle ratent encore leur BUSES. Ce n'est pas ton problème. Ils te détestent et toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas te soucier de personnes que tu n'apprécies pas ! Ce n'est pas _normal_ Granger ! »

« Alors je dois arrêter de t'aider ? »

« Certainement pas. »

Encore une fois, il avait parlé trop vite. Elle allait s'imaginer des choses, qui étaient d'autant plus totalement fausses. Mais si elle se souciait de ces deux abrutis, elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui prêter de l'attention. Qu'elle n'oublie que malgré tout, elle était à lui.

Il soupira, avant de se tourner à nouveau pour faire face à la jeune femme.

Il savait qu'il devait se lever et aller dans la salle sur demande, mais il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester ici. Avec Granger...

* * *

Je voudrais blablater parce que j'ai plein de choses à dire mais je profite de ma dernière soirée de vacances so...

**Prochain chapitre, posté en direct de London (oui, je repars aupair)**

Une review et vous aurez Drago pour 24h

Bisous Bisous


	19. Chapitre XVIII

HELLO ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop déprimé par la reprise des cours qui approche ? Moi je suis bien arrivée à London, il fait beau, mes hosts sont trop cool, les filles sont trop choues, ma chambre est trop belle et demain **JE VAIS VOIR LA PIECE DE DAN AHHHHHHHH. **Sinon, comme je vous l'ai dit vite fait la semaine dernière, j'ai pété l'écran de mon pc, mais heureusement, ma cousine m'en a prêté un et donc je vais pouvoir continuer à vous poster les chapitres comme si de rien n'était (en même temps je n'aurais pas pu survivre jusqu'à Noël sans pc.

Breffons. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Pinkie Brown** : Mais de rien, je suis contente que tu aimes. Alors jeune fille au pair le principe c'est que tu vis dans une famille ou tu es logée, nourrie, blanchie et payée, et en échange tu t'occupes des enfants et parfois un peu de la maison. C'est à partir de 17ans. Et non, ce n'est pas toujours la même famille, j'ai toujours changé, là c'est ma quatrième famille.

**Oceane** : Le cerveau d'Hermione est chiant et compliqué, je sais, mais c'est de sa faute, pas la mienne xD

**Lisa** : Hello :) J'espère que la suite aussi te plaira. En ce qui concerne la mission, ça va se passer comme dans le livre. Pour moi, Drago a un mental assez fragile et je ne sais pas s'il serait capable de supporter le fait d'avoir tué Dumby. Pour Hermione et ses sentiments je ne dis rien, tu verras hihi.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaan la chance pour le parc HP. Je rêve d'y aller (mais j'ai peur de l'avions -_-). Je dirais déjà bonjour à Dan demain.

Bisous Bisous

**Anonyme** : Hello. Ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé « ah les moldus » aussi :D

**Virginie** : La construction est fragile pour le moment, on est pas à l'abri d'un effondrement, mais c'est vrai que ça commence à prendre forme :)

**Kischigo** : J'avais prévenue que je ne pourrais surement pas répondre à toutes les reviews ! Oui, il accepte son aide mais… xD

**Wackie Woolies** : Merci a toi pour la review ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours :D

**Lilly** : Hello. Oui, je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai vu que j'avais mon diplôme, et c'est vrai que c'est un poids en moins. Félicitations pour ton BTS d'ailleurs ! Ouais Ron… c'est Ron quoi xD Contente que le personnage de Drago te plaise ! Bisous Bisous et merci :)

**Kim** : Héhéhéhé, Rogue est plein de ressources xD Je ne sais pas comment Hermione peut penser à Ron. Cette fille a un soucis, c'est tout xD Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

**Madie** : Hello. Contente de te revoir :) Encore quelques semaines avant l'accident de Ron, mais ça approche en effet héhéhé. Voici la suite !

**AliceMG** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours !

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : Realisation  
**

**.**

Le blond se montra froid et distant dans les jours qui suivirent. Ce moment partagé dans les toilettes lui avait laissé une sensation étrange qu'il n'appréciait pas. Elle avait découvert sa cachette et il l'avait laissée y entrer sans rien dire.

Elle n'avait rien dit, Granger pouvait avoir du tact quand elle voulait, mais le mal était fait.

Pourtant, était-ce vraiment un mal ?

Toujours est-il qu'il avait beaucoup séché cette semaine là. Il avait réussi à récupérer les cours de Granger, mais plus il recopiait ses classeurs et plus il avait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. Il détestait ça ! Il ne lui devait rien ! Rien du tout.

Il glissa une main dans sa malle et en sortit une fiole de potion contre le mal de tête qu'il avala cul sec. Son crâne le faisait souffrir, et il était angoissé. Demain, il allait devoir se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard et finaliser son 'plan poison'. Il était mort de panique, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il aurait pourtant voulu se reposer un peu, mais malheureusement, il avait réunion de préfets et préférait ne pas la manquer. Il avait à nouveau séché plusieurs cours de Métamorphose et la vieille chouette allait finir par l'épingler.

Il regagna finalement la salle commune, et se rendit, avec les cinq autres préfets de Serpentard, jusqu'à la petite salle adjacente à la Grande Salle. Pansy n'avait cessé de jacasser pendant tout le trajet et lui tapait encore plus sur le système.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement, Drago repéra Weasley, qui était occupé à jeter des coups d'œil à Granger, qui l'ignorait superbement, comme à son habitude. Alors que tout le monde se dispersait en attendant l'arrivée de la professeure de métamorphose, Drago vit Terry Boot, s'approcher de Granger.

.

Discrètement, il tendit l'oreille, curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Hum, Hermione ? »

« Oui, Terry ? »

« J'ai entendu dire, que Slughorn organisait une soirée avec son club, pour la Saint-Valentin. » Dit-il, l'air de rien.

« Oui, et ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Et bien, je me demandais si... Je pourrais t'y accompagner, tu vois ? »

Un élan de rage s'empara alors de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. De quel droit est-ce qu'il draguait Granger ? Personne ne s'approchait d'elle ! Elle ne méritait personne !

« Désolé de te décevoir Boot, mais Granger est déjà prise. Tout le monde sait qu'elle va à cette stupide soirée avec Belby. N'est-ce pas Granger ?»

Il avait discrètement glissé sa main dans son dos, sous son pull et tee-shirt, et la pinçait violemment, coinçant sa peau entre ses doigts. Il lui faisait mal, il le savait, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Hum. Je ne sais pas comment Malefoy sait ça, mais il a raison. Je suis désolée Terry. » Dit-elle, avant de fusiller le blond du regard « Et toi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de répondre à ma place. Pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça. » répondit-il en chuchotant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur conversation ici, surtout pas lorsque McGonagall arriva et qu'elle coupa court à tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec sa précieuse réunion.

.

Réunion qui ne servait strictement à rien, mais dura un temps immensément long, parce que Granger et McMillan étaient en grande forme, tout en lèche bottisme et emmerdement. Et voilà que je fais un compte rendu, et que je montre mon tableau de statistique des heures de colles distribuées durant les trois derniers mois – McMillan avait-il une vie à ce point inexistante ? – et que je pose des questions, et que je râle. Inévitablement, une dispute éclata entre Pansy et Weasmoche parce que leurs rondes se passaient mal, et après avoir désigné ceux qui superviseraient les prochaines séances du club de duel, la vieille chouette les relâcha enfin.

Il lui suffit d'un regard échangé avec Granger pour qu'ils sachent tous les deux, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une salle, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

.

« C'était quoi ça ? » S'écria la brunette.

« Ca quoi ? »

« Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu interfères dans mes affaires ? Pourquoi tu m'as forcée à décliner l'invitation de Terry ? »

Il émit un tel bruit dégoûté qu'Hermione en fut surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions. C'était de la jalousie pure et simple. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu es à moi Granger. C'est moi qui décide. Et si je ne veux pas que tu ailles à une stupide fête de Saint-Valentin avec Boot, tu le fais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes. Tu ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils veulent ? Tu n'intéresses personne Granger. Ils veulent juste se faire la meilleure amie de Potter. Tu ne mérites pas d'être aimée et personne ne t'aimera jamais. ! »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu des paroles aussi dures, mais pour la première fois, Hermione n'était pas blessée. Parce qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait été le cas les autres fois, elle en doutait fortement, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Au contraire, il avait peur. Peur de voir qu'elle pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Il était tellement possessif qu'il ne supportait pas ça. Et peut-être ne supportait-il pas sa propre réaction et qu'il cherchait à se rassurer en tentant de la blesser. Mais ça ne marchait pas ! Plus maintenant.

C'est donc sereine qu'elle lui répondit « Je pense que je t'intéresse. Tu as besoin de moi. »

« C'est faux. Tu es juste... »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris, je suis à toi. Très bien Malefoy. Mais tu comptes faire ça pendant combien de temps ? Toute ta vie ? Tu penses que tu vas être là à empêcher tous les potentiels hommes que je pourrais intéresser de faire partie de ma vie ? Soit raisonnable un peu. Quand nous en aurons fini avec Poudlard, on ne se verra plus. Tu feras ta vie et moi la mienne. »

« Non. Tu seras toujours à moi. »

« Et je serais censée être malheureuse et seule toute ma vie à cause de toi, pendant que tu feras ta vie de famille avec femme et enfants ?! Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago avait envie de lui dire que oui, c'était ce qui était censé se passer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Qu'elle fasse sa vie tranquillement, qu'elle soit heureuse et aimée. Pas si lui ne l'était pas. Il était égoïste, et ses propres pensées étaient effrayantes, alors il choisit une solution de repli.

« De toute façon, je serais probablement mort à la fin de l'année. » soupira-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Il lui jeta un regard las et toute la tension de la dispute retomba d'un coup. Hermione aurait aimé lui demander de s'excuser, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait reconnaître les batailles perdues d'avance.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait mal tout à l'heure. A me pincer. »

Dans un élan puéril, elle avait voulu le faire culpabiliser. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se déplace derrière elle, et qu'il lui enlève sa robe de sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il soulevait son pull et son tee-shirt, exposant le bas de son dos.

Il y avait une marque violette, là où il avait pincé sa peau. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus, puis s'agenouilla.

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa l'embrassait là où il lui avait fait mal. Et elle était atterrée d'arriver à trouver cela sensuel, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

.

Ses lèvres ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur sa peau, et il se releva vite, laissant ses vêtements retomber.

« Tu as toujours mal ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'as fait un 'bisou magique' c'est ça ? » Ricana-t-elle.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'intégralité de ses neurones en quelques secondes, et elle réalisa qu'il ne devait pas comprendre la référence aux bisous magiques, qui était totalement moldue. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait pu lui expliquer, mais là, elle n'avait pas envie. Elle haussa les épaules, et lui signifia qu'elle s'en allait.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais y aller. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Malefoy. Arrête ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, je suis fatiguée et je dois relire ma dissertation. »

« Bien sûr... Tu n'as que ça à te soucier toi, tes devoirs. Et rien d'autre. »

Il avait un sacré don, pour amener ses émotions à jouer au yoyo. Elle était incapable de rester insensible quand il tenait de tels propos. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Rien, Granger ! Va faire tes devoirs et fous moi la paix !

.

OoO

.

Drago avait naïvement pensé pouvoir aller à Pré-Au-Lard tranquillement, et seul si possible. Il ne comptait pas s'y attarder. Voir l'insouciance de ses petits camarades qui ne pensaient qu'à aller boire un verre de bièraubeurre dans l'un des bars ou à faire le plein de sucreries chez Honeyduke lui donnait des envies de meurtres plus ou moins puissantes. C'était comme si dans leurs têtes, Il n'existait pas.

Mais toujours était-il qu'il voulait faire cela au plus vite, et qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre une Pansy qui jacassait sur il ne savait quel groupe de musique, et Blaise qui tournait en boucle sur le quidditch en lui reprochant encore et toujours de ne pas participer aux entraînements. Comme s'il n'avait que ça a faire !

Des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du village, et Drago s'en servit comme prétexte pour ne pas se balader dans les rues et aller directement aux trois balais.

Il avait tout prévu. Sachant que n'importe qui pourrait le surprendre, ou trouver suspect qu'il parle trop longuement avec la propriétaire du bar, il avait pris soin d'écrire ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse sur un papier. Elle devait recevoir dans les jours à venir, une fiole de poison qu'il avait commandé chez Barjow. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à la verser dans l'hydromel et à l'envoyer à Dumbledore. Sa tâche serait remplie en moins de cinq minutes.

Pansy essaya de les convaincre d'aller tout de même se promener et faire les magasins du village, mais les garçons refusèrent à l'unanimité. Elle s'en alla donc avec Milicent, tandis que le reste du groupe entrait aux Trois Balais.

.

Le bar était bondé, et ils slalomèrent entre les tables, avant d'en trouver une de libre. Ils enlevèrent manteaux, écharpes et gants, puis Drago se leva, lançant à ses camarades :

« Bon, qui prends quoi ? »

Nott le dévisagea, surpris. C'était toujours Crabbe ou Goyle, qui était envoyé pour aller chercher la commande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago ? »

« Il m'arrive que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, je voulais boire une bièraubeurre aromatisée miel et que je me suis retrouvé avec un sirop de pêche. Je veux m'assurer que j'ai bien ce que je demande. Et comme je suis d'humeur serviable aujourd'hui, je vais prendre les vôtres et pas uniquement la mienne. Mais si ça te dérange Nott, tu peux aussi te lever. »

« Non. C'est bon. » Grommela-t-il

« D'humeur serviable… J'aurais tout entendu. » Ricana Blaise

« Ta gueule Zabini, si tu ne veux pas que je te colle ma baguette dans l'œil. »

Il lui jeta son regard le plus noir et Blaise finit par comprendre qu'il ne devait pas pousser la plaisanterie plus longtemps. Drago était taciturne en ce moment et mieux valait ne pas l'énerver. Quand il était en colère, il pouvait faire très mal.

Le blond se dirigea finalement vers le comptoir et glissa discrètement son parchemin dans sa main.

Il attendit que Madame Rosmerta vienne prendre sa commande, et lui glissa discrètement le parchemin.

Un simple regard au fond de ses prunelles suffit à lui assurer que le sortilège de l'imperium marchait toujours. Il y avait quelque chose de flou quand elle le regardait.

Elle rangea le parchemin dans son tablier, et se retourna pour aller chercher les boissons. C'était parfait. Tout s'était déroulé sans le moindre problème et il espérait que Barjow ferait vite pour envoyer le poison.

.

Il retourna à la table avec les boissons, l'envie de retourner au château se faisant présente. Pourtant, il se rassit en compagnie de ses camarades, plongés dans une conversation des plus inintéressantes.

« (…) Et je crois que Daphné serait intéressée. » Fit Blaise avec suffisance.

« Tu vas te faire Greengrass… » Souffla Nott avec admiration « C'est la meilleure des deux. »

« Je suis au courant. Mais toi alors ? »

« Moi... J'ai de la Serdaigle en vue. Morris. »

« Celle qui est toujours fourrée avec Patil. » Répondit Blaise

« Tout à fait. »

« Bon choix. Elle a des gros seins. »

Crabbe et Goyle rirent grassement, et Drago poussa un soupir audible. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il lâcha d'un ton agacé :

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de parler filles ? »

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle alors ? » Répliqua Blaise « Tu ne veux pas le quidditch. Les filles sont un bon sujet de conversation. »

Drago eut une forte envie de lui éclater la tête contre la table. Le sport et les filles. Evidemment, ils n'avaient rien d'autre que ça à se soucier. Personne à tuer, pas de parents à protéger. Rien. Ils ne comprenaient rien.

Il se leva d'un bond, ne supportant plus de rester à côté d'eux. Personnes à qui il ne pouvait pas parler que ce soit de sa mission, ou de Granger. Pas qu'il ait besoin de parler de Granger de toute façon. Il avait plutôt besoin de _lui_ parler à cet instant. Ou d'évacuer sa colère sur elle.

Mais elle devait probablement profiter de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Potty le Balafré, et il était déjà à mi-chemin du château.

.

Ses pieds le dirigèrent automatiquement vers les toilettes et comme il s'y attendait, Mimi apparut quelques temps après. Il la vit scruter l'espace autour d'eux, puis afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Néanmoins, il pouvait dire qu'elle était contrariée. Par quoi, il n'en savait rien du tout.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche, et Mimi vint flotter devant lui.

« Tu es seul aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Parce que je suis souvent accompagné quand je viens ici ?! » Répliqua-t-il avec incrédulité.

« La dernière fois, il y a une fille qui est venue. »

L'accent boudeur dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu et Drago secoua la tête avec lassitude. Il n'était pas là pour supporter les élans de jalousie d'un fantôme boutonneux. Elle était morte de toute façon. Et être jalouse de Granger, il fallait le faire.

Mimi Geignarde remarqua rapidement qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer sur cette voie. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien – comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir – et elle flotta jusqu'à être installée juste à côté de lui.

Et Drago parla. Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'elle pose de questions. Il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Libérer ses épaules d'un poids, même s'il était infime par rapport à tout ce qu'il restait. Il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa peur à la fois à l'idée que son plan échoue et à la fois à l'idée qu'il réussisse. Certes, si le poison réussissait à tuer Dumbledore, ce ne serait pas comme s'il l'avait tué de sa baguette. Il serait responsable dans une moindre mesure, mais responsable quand même. Et que se passerait-il ensuite ? Il faudrait trouver comment cette fiole de poison était arrivée jusque là. Pouvait-on remonter jusqu'à lui ? Devrait-il s'enfuir ? Retourner dans son manoir qui ne lui appartenait plus vraiment ? Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Et s'il ratait ? Si le poison n'était jamais envoyé ou qu'il ne passait pas les contrôles ? Cela voudrait dire continuer de s'acharner sur cette fichue armoire qu'il ne parvenait pas à réparer, chercher d'autres solutions, avancer toujours plus vers la fin de l'année et vers la mort…

« Je n'en peux plus. Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Ces toilettes semblaient avoir un don pour faire venir les pleurs.

« Ne dit pas ça. Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu vas trouver quelque chose. » Le Rassura Mimi

« Quoi ? Et Comment ? »

« Je... »

« Tu vois, tu ne sais pas. Et moi non plus. »

« Mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir ! Pense à tes parents ! »

Ses parents…il y pensait à chaque seconde qui passait. Il tenta de puiser la force de continuer dans la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'ils meurent. Surtout sa mère. Il voulait la préserver, elle plus que tout.

Il avait pourtant envie de tout abandonner, ou de faire comme Granger lui avait dit et courir voir Rogue, pour qu'il fasse le travail à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, ce n'était pas ce qu'Il voulait et il risquait de payer un lourd tribu s'il ne suivait pas les ordres.

« C'est injuste. »

« La vie n'est pas juste. » Répondit sagement Mimi, et Drago su qu'elle pensait à sa propre mort.

Il essuya ses joues et ses yeux rougis, puis se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea jusqu'aux lavabos et se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage : pleurer lui donnait mal à la tête. Et puis il quitta le repère de Mimi Geignarde, la boule au ventre. Il devait retourner dans la salle sur demande.

.

Il s'acharna sur l'armoire avec l'énergie du désespoir. Essayant encore et encore différentes formules et modifications pour la faire marcher.

Au bord d'une énième crise d'angoisse, il ouvrit la porte et déposa une pomme – il ne savait combien il en avait perdu comme ça – et prononça la formule pour la faire disparaître.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Il avait depuis longtemps réussi à faire fonctionner de nouveau cette partie. C'était après que tout devenait plus compliqué.

Il prononça une deuxième formule, pour faire revenir la pomme et le bruit de courant d'air caractéristique se fit entendre. Sauf qu'il n'annonçait d'ordinaire que du vide.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, son cœur manqua un battement. La pomme était là. Elle était revenue. Il avait réussi.

D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le fruit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

La déception s'empara de lui quand il vit qu'il manquait une bonne partie du fruit. Comme si quelqu'un avait croqué dedans. Il ne préférait donc pas imager ce qu'il se passerait s'il y avait une personne au lieu de la pomme. Il n'était pas là pour avoir des gens avec des membres en moins.

Il essaya de combattre l'abattement qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui, à nouveau : il avait avancé. La pomme était revenue, ce qui prouvait que ses efforts payaient et qu'il pouvait parvenir à quelque chose...

.

OoO

.

Les mains pleines de sachets de chez Honeydukes pour Harry et de Scribenpenne pour Hermione, les deux amis finirent par pousser la porte des Trois Balais. Ils étaient frigorifiés et couverts de neige. Le Survivant poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement en entrant dans la salle chaleureuse. Enfin, il pourrait se réchauffer.

Hermione le laissa chercher une table libre, tandis qu'elle allait chercher leurs boissons. Elle revint avec une bièraubeurre et un chocolat viennois qu'elle déposa sur la table, avant de s'asseoir.

« Je suis content que tu passes cette après-midi avec moi. » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Hermione

« Parce que tu passes la majorité de ton temps à la bibliothèque. J'étais presque sur que tu refuserais de venir, mais je suis heureux de m'être trompé.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, en essayant de lutter contre le rougissement intempestif de ses joues. Il était vrai qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, mais Malefoy lui en prenait également beaucoup. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Tout comme elle ne pouvait rien lui dire à propos de Dumbledore. Et cela la rendait malade.

Elle prit une gorgée de chocolat et chercha à orienter la conversation vers autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas augmenter encore plus la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de mentir à Harry.

« Comment ça va avec Ginny ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Excuse-moi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Bafouilla le brun.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu devrais lui envoyer une carte de Saint-Valentin. »

« Elle est avec Dean ! » S'exclama Harry, sans arriver à masquer son agacement.

« Et alors ? Cela ne t'empêche pas de lui envoyer une carte. Laisse-lui le choix. »

« Tu…Je... Et puis tout ça ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête avec ce regard ! »

« Quel regard ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Celui-ci ! »

« Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être heureuse que tu voies enfin Ginny comme autre chose que la sœur de Ronald. »

« De Ron. » Répliqua Harry.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Non tu as dis « Ronald ». Vous ne voulez pas cessez de... »

« Certainement pas. De toute façon Monsieur est trop occupé avec Lav-Lav. »

Pourquoi avait-elle laissé cette discussion glisser vers Ron ?! Voilà, maintenant elle était à nouveau en colère, avec en plus une envie de pleurer. Ils devaient probablement être chez Madame Piedoddu, à jouer aux sangsues...

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça. »

« De quoi ? Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de Ron. »

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et se mit à parler du patronus de Tonks, qui avait changé. Il débâtirent sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que leurs boissons soient bues, puis ils payèrent, et s'engagèrent de nouveau sous la neige, vers le château.

.

La nuit tombait et quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils étaient de nouveau frigorifiés.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le grand escalier, tous deux désireux de prendre une douche avant de descendre dîner.

Ils avaient monté deux étages lorsqu'ils aperçurent une silhouette bien connue qui arrivait en sens inverse.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit un peu lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, et celui-ci détourna rapidement les yeux. Il passa près d'eux sans dire un mot. Pas même une bousculade, ni une insulte. Hermione vit qu'Harry était surpris et elle se retourna sans réfléchir.

« Malefoy ! »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air et elle vit le blond se figer, et se retourner lentement pour la fusiller du regard.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons une ronde ce soir. »

« Je ne suis pas sénile Granger ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant il me semble que tu as raté les deux dernières. »

« Faire mes rondes avec une sang-de-bourbe m'indispose. » Répondit-il.

Mais Hermione et lui savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse. La jeune femme reprit la parole avant qu'Harry ne s'insurge à cause de l'insulte

« Si tu n'es pas là ce soir, j'irais voir McGonagall pour lui dire par quoi _je_ suis indisposée. Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras démis de tes fonctions de préfet. »

Elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry à ses côtés. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle entendit son meilleur ami lui faire une petite remarque.

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas trouvé Malefoy bizarre. Il ne m'a pas adressé la moindre insulte. Et toi, il ne t'a presque pas insultée. Il est bizarre en ce moment. Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Et ça à un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit mangemort ! »

« Harry… » Soupira sa meilleure amie « Je te dis et répète que Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort ! »

« Si ! Il l'est. Tu ne vois pas tous les indices : il a un air maladif qu'il traîne depuis des semaines, il sèche les cours, il ne joue même plus au quidditch ! »

« Peut-être qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescence. » Fit Hermione avec un manque de conviction flagrant.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda d'un air qui signifiait « Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus nul comme explication. » Finit-il par déclarer.

« Je te signale que tu penses qu'il est mangemort ! »

« Oh mais tu m'énerves Hermione ! Tu vas voir. Je vais faire des recherches et je te prouverais que j'ai raison. »

Le rythme cardiaque de la brunette s'accéléra sensiblement. Oh non. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Harry se mette à fouiner encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, dans les affaires de Malefoy. Si jamais il découvrait à quel point elle était impliquée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en remettrait. Elle se détestait de lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle avait sauté à pieds joints dans les ennuis et elle était seule pour s'en sortir.

Et puis... Mentir signifiait aussi le protéger. De ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, sous peine de le détruire.

« Tu as autre chose à faire que de te préoccuper de Malefoy. »

« Comme quoi par exemple ? » répliqua Harry.

« Séduire Ginny. Ou…tes leçons avec Dumbledore par exemple. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle réussit à le faire taire, puisqu'il avait réellement une leçon, le soir même.

Tout à leur discussion, ils arrivèrent à la salle commune et partirent chacun prendre une bonne douche, avant de redescendre manger.

Puis Harry s'en alla rejoindre le directeur, tandis qu'Hermione prenait le chemin du troisième étage.

.

Malefoy était déjà là, et lui jeta un regard mauvais quand elle arriva.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Je te retourne la question, espèce de folle hystérique. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'agresses comme ça ? »

« Parce que je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Depuis... depuis l'autre jour » Dit-elle en faisant référence à la fois où elle l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde « Tu m'évites. Et puis d'un coup, tu fais une scène juste parce que Terry me demande de venir à la soirée du club. Tu...Tu... tu fais tout ton petit scandale, et puis tu m'évites à nouveau. Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Granger. Et puis, tu devrais être contente que je ne te parle pas. Je ne prends même pas la peine de te rappeler à quel point tu es inutile et insignifiante. »

« Je ne peux pas être contente de savoir qu'une personne souffre sans personne sur qui s'appuyer. »

Drago secoua la tête : Sainte-Thérésa-Amie-Des-Causes-Perdues, le Retour.

« Bordel Granger, tu n'es vraiment pas croyable ! Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu continues comme ça ? Tu vas te faire assassiner en moins de deux secondes ! Voldemort viendrait te voir en te disant qu'il est malheureux, et tu te couperais en quatre pour l'aider ! Va voir un psy bordel ! »

« Tu ne peux pas te comparer à Voldemort. Vous n'avez rien à voir. »

« Tu me fatigues. » Répondit-il.

Cependant, il était heureux qu'elle ait dit cela. Et qu'elle le pense, parce qu'il savait qu'elle le pensait. Il ne voulait pas être associé à un être aussi cruel et sans âme que Voldemort.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, et distribuèrent quelques retenues à un groupe de deuxième année qui traînaient dans les couloirs.

.

Une fois renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs avec leurs punitions, ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Drago réfléchissait. Une bataille de sentiments faisait rage en lui : il aimait que Granger lui prête autant d'attention, qu'elle soit tellement résolue à être à ses côtés pour l'aider, mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression d'être faible. C'était comme si elle reprenait le dessus, qu'elle était plus puissante que lui, et il n'aimait pas ça...

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et soudainement, Drago attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de regagner du pouvoir. De lui rappeler que malgré tout, c'était lui qui contrôlait. Il n'y avait plus que ça qu'il pouvait contrôler.

Hermione essaya de résister : ils étaient en plein couloir, n'importe qui pouvait les voir et puis elle n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser. Enfin, sa tête et son cœur n'avaient pas envie de l'embrasser, mais son ventre lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Il se tordait, se contractait, lui donnait des frissons et envoyait des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir tout cela pour une personne détestée mais elle avait beau lutter, rien n'y faisait. Et quand il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle se colla instinctivement à lui.

Elle sentit son début d'érection contre sa cuisse et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Le blond passa ses bras autour de sa taille et cessa leur baiser.

« Tu vois que tu as envie de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de toi ! Lâche-moi. »

Elle essaya de se dégager, maudissant sa faiblesse et son incapacité à le repousser. Il avait totalement retourné la situation, sachant parfaitement quand se servir des instants qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Cesse de mentir Granger. Tu crèves d'envie que je te touche encore... »

« Espèce de malade. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'ai envie. Et cette personne, c'est Ron ! »

* * *

Voilààààà xD. je suis sûre que vous pensez toutes qu'Hermione n'aurait pas dû lui balancer cette dernière phrase. Et croyez-moi, vous avez raison xD Mais comme je suis ce que je suis, il fallait bien que je coupe à cet endroit niark niark niark.

Enfin la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'Hermione a finit par comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus être blessée par le venin du méchant drago. En voilà une avancée.

J'espère que ça a vous a plu et j'attends vos avis !

Une review et Drago vous fera un bisou magique hihi

Bisous Bisous


	20. Chapitre XIX

Hello ! How are you ? Moi ça va très bien. J'ai chopé la crève le week-end dernier, mais c'est parti donc c'est cool. Et j'ai vu la pièce de Daaaaaaaan ! C'était AWESOME ! Vraiment trop génial.

Voilààà, je suis contente d'être en week-end quand même xD Et de pouvoir dormir :p Et de vous poster le chapitre aussi bien sûr.

En parlant de chapitre, le voici donc :D

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Marine **: Voici la réaction de Drago… héhé

**Kendy **: Ne t'excuse pas voyons ! Tu n'es pas obligée de laisser de review a chaque chapitre ! Drago arrive pour ton bisou héhé. Pour sa réaction, je te laisse lire. Ensuite, hum c'est difficile de proposer des fics comme je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu, donc je te suggère d'aller voir dans mes favoris et dans ma communauté en sélectionnant « rating all ». Ah si ! Je peux te proposer « Pandore » de Ellana-San, c'est en premier lieu un Severus-Harry relation père-fils mais au niveau de la romance, le couple principal c'est dramione et cette fic est trop trop trop géniale !

**Pinkie Brown** : Tu vois que tu as pu attendre :p Pour être aupair tu peux soit passer par une agence (mais il y a des frais assez élèvés), mais moi (et la plupart des aupairs) je suis toujours passée par un site internet qui s'appelle aupair-world et qui est super bien ! Lemon ? Je ne connais pas ce mot mouhahahah. Et vas-tu réellement tenir ta résolution de ne pas lire de fics ? xD Pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en sais strictement rien, comme a chaque fois :p

**Deana 9** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Ici et sur mes autres écrits :D Voici la suite :)

**Madie **: Il a fait super beau super chaud jusqu'à hier. Grand soleil et 30°. Mais aujourd'hui, il pleut:/ Mais toi tu peux skier :D Ils avancent lentement, on ne peut pas trop leur en demander xD

**Kischigo **: Héhé, ravie qu'elle te plaise xD

**Oceane **: Hermione est un grand mot, mais il ne va pas rester sans rien faire, ça c'est sur xD

**Virginie **: Comment je peux arrêter à cet instant ? Ben je peux, c'est tout xD Mouhahahahahahah. Je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions malheureusement xD En tout cas tu peux dès à présent lire sa réaction :D

**Lisa **: Hello, sa réaction va être…à la hauteur de ce qu'elle vient de lui dit disons. Pour le nombre de chapitres restant, je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup, ça c'est sur xD La pièce de Dan était trop super géniale de la mort qui tue ! Le nom c'est The Cripple of Inishmaan. Haaan t'a été voir How to Succeed !? Trop bien ! Bisous Bisous

**Sleeping Beauty** : Mouhahahahah merci Pinkie Brown alors :p Je suis ravie que tu aimes :D Et voici donc la suite !

.

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XIX : Les Horcruxes  
**

**.**

Hermione regretta sa phrase à peine une demi-seconde après l'avoir prononcée. Pas qu'elle ne la pensait pas, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait dû l'énoncer à haute voix devant Malefoy.

Elle vit les yeux du blond noircir instantanément. Il semblait fou de rage. Elle savait bien pourtant, qu'il éprouvait une sorte de possessivité malsaine envers elle. Et il allait vraisemblablement lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de dire...

Drago sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes, à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il bouillait de colère et avait envie de briser la petite conne qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle osait le narguer, le provoquer alors que jamais Weasley ne la toucherait et que c'était lui, et lui seul qui lui avait fait connaître les plaisirs de la chair.

Et elle mentait. Elle n'avait pas envie de Weasley, et il allait le lui prouver.

Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras, faisant fi de son petit cri de douleur, et la traîna derrière lui dans le couloir.

Il ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta devant lui – il s'agissait de la salle de Sortilèges – et entra dans la classe, avant de refermer la porte, contre laquelle il plaqua Granger.

Il lisait la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais également une lueur de défi qui le mit encore plus hors de lui.

.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence, les suçotant et mordant sans relâche. Granger lui répondit rapidement et il défit sa robe de sorcière, avant de laisser ses mains glisser sous son pull aux couleurs de sa maison. Il tira sur le chemisier blanc, pour le sortir de sa jupe, et posa enfin ses mains sur la peau chaude de la Gryffondor. Il la sentit se crisper et remonta ses mains jusqu'à pouvoir saisir sa poitrine.

Il lâcha ses lèvres, tandis qu'il caressait ses seins et voyait déjà ses tétons pointer sous son soutien-gorge. Alors comme ça, elle avait vraiment envie de Weasley ?

Sa bouche regagna le cou de la brunette et ses mains redescendirent, caressant son ventre, et descendant plus bas. L'une de ses mains se faufila alors sous sa jupe, se glissant sur sa cuisse, par-dessus son collant, tandis que l'autre se glissa un peu plus haut, sous l'élastique de sa jupe.

Il l'entendait haleter... Sa bouche pouvait proférer tous les mensonges qu'elle voulait, mais son corps, lui, ne mentait pas.

Sa main glissa finalement dans son collant, jusqu'à toucher le tissu de son sous-vêtement qui était humide, comme une preuve de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

Mais bien décidé à l'achever, il appuya sur le bouton de chair si sensible de l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Il la vit presser ses paupières déjà closes, puis se mordre la lèvre avant d'enfin lâcher un gémissement.

C'était tout ce que Drago attendait. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa gorge, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Tu vois Granger. Tu me laisses faire, tu as chaud, tu es mouillée et tu gémis. Ce n'est pas de Weasley dont tu as envie mais bel et bien de moi. Maintenant, je vais te laisser te remettre de tes émotions parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te satisfaire. Tu as cinq minutes pour avoir l'air décente. Je t'attends dans le couloir, parce que je te rappelle que notre ronde n'est pas terminée. »

.

Hermione résista à l'envie de s'écrouler à terre. Elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Elle ne comprenait plus ses propres réactions, celles de son corps qui n'arrivait pas à résister à Malefoy. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?!

Son corps était encore brûlant d'envie et elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette pièce et continuer sa ronde avec le blond comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait trop honte et elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face.

C'était sa faute pourtant. Elle était incapable de le repousser alors que Malefoy... Malefoy faisait ça parce qu'il était malheureux. Il souffrait et elle avait bien compris que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se comportait de la sorte. Il voulait avoir le sentiment de contrôler quelque chose, d'être le plus fort et il avait trouvé quelle était sa faiblesse.

« Oh Merlin... » Souffla-t-elle avant de finalement se laisser glisser le long de la porte.

Elle allait rester ici. Elle ne pouvait pas sort...

« Granger bordel ! J'attends. »

Elle avait honte. Honte. Honte. Honte.

Et paradoxalement, elle avait toujours de la peine pour Malefoy et ce qu'il traversait, et elle voulait toujours l'aider.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison : elle n'était pas normale. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de voir un psychomage.

« Granger putain ! Je n'ai pas envie de la finir à deux heures du matin cette ronde. »

« Et bien dégages. Je la finirais toute seule. »

« Certainement pas. »

Il voulait voir sa tête. Goûter à son triomphe. Évidemment.

.

Rouge écarlate, elle finit par sortir et commença à avancer, le dos raide et à pas rapides. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne la rattrape pas, mais une telle pensée était futile.

« Granger ? »

« QUOI ?! Non ! N'ouvres même pas la bouche. Tu n'es qu'un connard. Ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette salle de classe n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, dans les toilettes. »

Drago fut décontenancé par cette phrase. Il haussa les épaules et se contenta de bredouiller une simple phrase.

« Au moins on est quitte. »

« Quitte de quoi ? Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu... Laisses tomber. Je n'ai même pas envie de te parler.

.

OoO

.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant. Il n'avait pas veillé à fermer son esprit avant de se coucher et il venait de faire un cauchemar horrible. Un flash de sa mère, baignant dans son sang lui parvint à nouveau et il secoua la tête pour effacer l'image.

Il sentait la panique monter en lui, accompagnée des tremblements caractéristiques et il fit de longues inspirations et expirations pour se calmer.

Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il était couché et il sentait que sa nuit allait être écourtée. Difficile de se rendormir, surtout avec la peur de cauchemarder à nouveau.

Il tenta de se changer les idées, avant que la crise d'angoisse prenne le dessus, et il ne fut même pas surpris de constater que ses pensées se tournaient vers la ronde qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se sentait un peu coupable. Granger l'avait mis hors de lui en le provoquant, mais sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus avisées. Il était certes ravi de voir qu'il y avait encore un domaine dans lequel il pouvait la dominer, c'était plaisant de voir qu'elle était incapable de l'arrêter quand il l'embrassait mais... maintenant qu'il avait fait cela, elle allait l'éviter. Il en avait fait de même ces derniers jours mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui pouvait l'éviter, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'évite. C'était ridicule.

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, il se tourna pour être sur le dos et se mit à réfléchir : à l'armoire, au poison, à Dumbledore...

Le jour se leva sans qu'il ne voit le temps passer et c'est lorsqu'il entendit ses camarades de dortoir remuer dans leur lit qu'il se rendit que la journée qui s'annonçait promettait d'être très longue.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Harry lui faire signe. C'était l'heure de la pause et elle avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais le Survivant l'entraîna dans la petite cour du château. Elle avait tenté de protester mais s'était bien vite tue lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa leçon de la veille, avec Dumbledore.

Elle s'approcha d'un petit banc de pierre et tira sa baguette pour en dégager la neige, avant de s'asseoir. Harry en fit de même et commença à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu hier, dans la pensine.

« (…) Et donc Dumbledore pense que Slughorn a falsifié ce souvenir parce qu'il a honte de ce qu'il a fait... Enfin, de ce qu'il a dit à Voldemort. Il veut que je récupère le souvenir réel. Slug m'aime bien, je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. »

_« Il doit être décidé à cacher ce qui s'est vraiment passé si Dumbledore lui-même n'a rien pu tirer de lui... Les Horcruxes... Les Horcruxes... Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air déçu. Il oubliait facilement que malgré sa réputation, elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir sur tout. Par contre, elle comptait bien se renseigner.

_« Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de très avancé en matière de magie noire, sinon pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il posé des questions à ce sujet ? Je crois que tu auras du mal à obtenir l'information Harry, tu devras te montrer prudent dans ta façon d'approcher Slughorn, réfléchir à une stratégie... »_

_« Ron pense que je devrais simplement attendre la fin du cours de potions, cet après-midi... »_

Merlin. Etait-il à ce point stupide ?! Et évidemment, Harry allait préférer tenir compte de son avis, puisqu'il s'agissait de celui qui l'arrangeait le plus.

_« Ah, très bien, si c'est ce que pense _Ron-Ron, _il faut suivre ses conseils._ » répliqua-t-elle avec colère _« Le jugement de_ Ron-Ron _a-t-il jamais été pris en défaut ?_ »

_« Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas... »_

_« Non ! »_

Elle était en colère, contre Ron pour qui elle n'existait toujours pas, qui persistait à fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de Lavande, mais surtout, elle était en colère contre elle-même à cause du baiser de la veille avec Malefoy, et de ce qu'il lui avait démontré.

Elle s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte et s'éloignait déjà d'Harry, qui ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Malefoy. Peut-être que lui savait ce qu'étaient les horcruxes. Après tout, il avait baigné dans la magie noire depuis l'enfance.

La cloche sonna, l'empêchant d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais elle s'y rendit dès l'heure du midi arrivée, à la recherche de livres sur les Horcruxes. Elle parcourut de nombreux rayonnages, sommaires et quatrièmes de couverture mais ne trouva pas la moindre information. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule phrase, dans un livre déniché dans la Réserve : _« De l'Horcuxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot, ni n'enseignerons la pratique… »._ Pouvait-on trouver une phrase plus inutile ?! A quoi ça servait d'en parler pour justement ne pas en parler ?! Cela ne l'avançait à rien, mais elle avait bien l'intention de continuer à fouiller la Réserve de fond en comble.

.

Après un rapide déjeuner, elle prit la direction de son cours de potion. Elle était installée à côté d'Harry, lui-même assis à côté de Ron et le brun partageait généralement son temps de parole entre ses deux amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole, puisqu'il préférait ne pas écouter ses conseils. Le menton levé, elle rapprocha son chaudron de celui d'Ernie. Ainsi, Harry comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Drago et il se demanda brièvement ce que Potter avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler non plus.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il avait envie de dormir et la voix de Slughorn lui apparaissait comme un bourdonnement lointain. Et quand il annonça qu'ils allaient travailler sur la troisième loi de Golpalott, il se demanda pourquoi il ne se levait pas immédiatement pour partir. Ces antidotes étaient très compliqués et il n'était pas en état.

Par contre, Granger était en état d'énoncer la loi sans respirer, comme si elle avait avalé le bouquin avant de venir.

Nott se moqua d'elle et le morse donna dix points à gryffondor. Révoltant.

Quand il vit Granger se lever comme un boulet de canon pour se diriger vers l'armoire, il devina que leur professeur avait dû donner la consigne, et il plissa les yeux pour la déchiffrer sur le tableau. Il avait mal au crâne et il savait d'avance qu'il allait rater, mais il se leva tout de même pour aller chercher les ingrédients adéquats.

En revenant à sa place, il jeta machinalement un œil du côté de Granger et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air satisfaite. C'était cet air de satisfaction mesquine qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois et en voyant les volutes noires qui s'échappaient du chaudron de Potter, il comprit que ce dernier ne devait rien comprendre à la loi de Golpalott et qu'il allait rater sa potion. Forcément, Granger devait être aux anges à l'idée de reprendre sa place de meilleure de la classe.

Il se mit à sa propre préparation avec réluctance. Ses gestes étaient lents et engourdis par la fatigue, si bien qu'à un moment donné, sa potion explosa à moitié, et qu'il reçut plusieurs éclats qui avaient plus ou moins la consistance d'un renvoi gastrique.

Énervé, et voyant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, il préféra abandonner, se consolant à l'idée de savoir que Potter avait échoué lui aussi.

Pourtant, lorsque le temps fut écoulé, et que Slughorn fit le tour des chaudrons pour voir qui avait le mieux réussi, Potter – dont le chaudron ne contenait plus qu'un résidu putride de potion – sortit un bézoard, qu'il exhiba devant le Morse. Ce dernier le regarda, avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

_« Vous ne manquez pas d'audace mon garçon ! Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère... Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir... Un bézoard pourrait sans nul doute servir d'antidote à toutes ce potions. »_

Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Un élan de rage tel qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis un moment, envers Potter, refit surface. Comment cet abruti dégénéré faisait-il pour toujours s'en sortir ?!

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Granger qui semblait aussi en colère que lui, voire même plus, mais il n'arriva pas à s'en satisfaire. Il haïssait ce connard de Potter !

La cloche sonna et il sortit de la salle avec l'envie de frapper quelqu'un.

Granger le dépassa en le bousculant, furieuse et il la vit s'éloigner à grands pas.

Il s'en alla dans la direction opposée, bien décidé à évacuer sa rage sur l'armoire à disparaître.

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait travaillé à la bibliothèque sans aller dans la réserve pour continuer ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de travailler pour Harry, même si sa curiosité lui donnait envie de continuer ses recherches.

Elle descendit manger assez tard, et quand elle remonta dans la salle commune, Harry s'approcha discrètement d'elle.

« Je me suis mis Slughorn à dos je crois. » Lui dit-il « Il a totalement refusé de me donner le souvenir. »

Hermione résista à l'envie de lui rire au nez. Elle se contenta donc de la regarder d'un air méprisant.

« Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter, je te l'avais dit mais puisque tu semblais penser que les conseils de _Ron-Ron_ étaient meilleurs que les miens, tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. En oubliant pas que cela n'enlèvera pas ta note à l'exercice de cet après-midi que tu as _très injustement _ obtenue. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une ronde à aller faire. »

Harry resta scotché sur place. Il n'osa rien répondre, elle lui en voulait visiblement encore pour le coup du bézoard et il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de digérer.

Elle quitta précipitamment la salle de commune et avança dans les couloirs à grands pas, jusqu'au point de départ de sa ronde. Elle arriva en même temps que Malefoy. Attendez ?

.

« Pourquoi tu es là Malefoy ? Je fais ma ronde avec Ernie aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es bien mal renseignée. Ernie est à l'infirmerie, en train de rendre tripes et boyaux, et comme je n'ai pas de ronde de prévue normalement, ils m'ont demandé de le remplacer. »

« … »

« Cache ta joie Granger. »

« Tu caches la tienne aussi. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas enchantée de faire sa ronde avec lui, mais au moins, elle avait un bon prétexte pour amener le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui.

Ils croisèrent dans un premier temps beaucoup d'élèves et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander maintenant, sous peine que ses paroles soient entendues par quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis, l'heure avançant, les couloirs devinrent entièrement silencieux, signe qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Malefoy ? »

« Granger. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. » Répondit-il.

Hermione souffla. Ce qu'il pouvait être emmerdant celui-là quand il s'y mettait. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par cet imbécile.

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? »

« Un quoi ? » Demanda le blond.

Hermione se demanda s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il ne savait vraiment pas.

« Un horcruxe. »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot. »

« Ah... » Fit-elle.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu que je saurais. Après tout, c'est toi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. »

« Parce qu'en matière de magie noire, je ne sais pas tout. »

Elle vit son visage se fermer brusquement et elle se fustigea d'être allée trop loin. Elle savait pourtant que le terrain était sensible avec Malefoy et elle n'avait pas envie de subir encore une fois les conséquences des colères de ce dernier.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines Granger, mais je n'ai pas baigné dans la magie noire pendant toute mon enfance. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu aurais pu entendre ce mot ou…je ne sais pas moi…je suppose qu'il y a des livres de magie noire chez toi et tu aurais pu tomber là-dessus en lisant et... »

« Oui, bien sûr, parce que ma mère me laissait accéder à toutes les portions de notre bibliothèque. Je te dis que je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce truc. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Hermione était déçue. Elle eut envie de lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas regarder dans cette fameuse bibliothèque la prochaine fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui, mais elle n'était pas insensible à ce point là.

.

En tout cas, si même Malefoy n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être les Horcruxes, c'est qu'il devait réellement s'agir de magie très noire et très dangereuse. Harry allait visiblement avoir de grosses difficultés à récupérer le souvenir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Parce que. »

« Ne me sert pas cette réponse Granger. Après toutes les questions que tu viens de me poser, je suis en droit de savoir. »

« On m'a parlé de ce truc et je voulais savoir de quoi il s'agissait. »

« Qui t'en a parlé ? » Demanda-t-il avec l'air d'avoir déjà une idée de réponse.

« Harry, là. Tu es content ? »

« Quand je suis avec toi je ne suis jamais content. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bien envie de lui répliquer qu'elle avait déjà vu qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se montrait très « contente » d'être avec elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir gérer les conséquences d'une telle répartie. Elle préféra donc se taire et continuer d'avancer.

« Alors comme ça, Slug prévoit de faire venir une célébrité pour votre sauterie de la Saint-Valentin. »

« Je vois que tu meurs toujours d'envie de faire partie du club. »

« Moi ? Certainement pas, quand je vois les gens qui y sont. »

« C'est ça... Et tu demandes toujours des petits rapports à Zabini sur mes agissements ?! »

« Je me tiens informé sur le déroulement des réunions. Je pense que tu seras capable de saisir la nuance. »

Il était insupportable. Elle avait envie de lui étaler de la bouse de dragon en pleine figure. C'était affolant. Ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui, faisait l'effet de montagnes russes : elle avait de la peine pour lui, avait envie de l'aider et de le soutenir et l'instant d'après, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, ou elle était prise d'une furieuse envie de le frapper.

Depuis leur discussion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient sur un fil. Un rien pouvait déclencher un cataclysme et il ne lui avait plus parlé de ses soucis, ni même demandé ses cours. Pourtant, il avait de nouveau séché plusieurs matières.

Il ne fallait pourtant pas compter sur elle pour lui tendre une perche, elle voulait bien être gentille, mais il y avait quand même des limites.

« Et... » Finit par reprendre Malefoy « Personne ne t'a redemandé pour t'accompagner à cette soirée ? »

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jaloux. » Répondit Hermione.

« Nous avons eu cette conversation des centaines de fois. Mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre : jaloux de quoi ? »

« Oui, oui, je connais le refrain. Tu veux diriger la moindre parcelle de ma vie parce que tu es un petit despote dont l'un des buts premiers est que je sois malheureuse. » Enonça-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. « Tu sais Malefoy... Je suis désolée que _tu_ sois malheureux et que tu traverses des moments difficiles mais ce n'est pas une raison pour... »

« Je ne suis pas malheureux ! » Répliqua-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

« Pas à moi. Pas après ce que tu m'as confié à propos de tu-sais-quoi. Tu as le droit d'être malheureux et d'avoir peur. C'est humain. »

« Encore et toujours tes belles paroles. Mais être humain n'est pas ce qui va me permettre de sauver ma peau et celle de mes parents. »

« Bien sur que si ! Être humain c'est éprouver des sentiments. Et il y a des sentiments qui sont bien plus forts que les sorts les plus noirs qui existent. »

Drago eut envie de se moquer d'elle. Elle était tellement candide dans ses paroles que ça en devenait totalement ridicule.

« Redescends sur terre Granger. Je ne sais pas où tu vis, mais il faut faire face à la réalité. »

« Et c'est quoi la réalité Malefoy ? C'est être malheureux, avoir peur comme tu as peur pour tes parents ? Mais regarde-toi, tu te fermes, tu refuses l'aide que les adultes pourraient t'apporter, tu t'enfermes dans du négatif. »

« Du négatif ?! Parce que tu vois quelque chose de _positif_ dans le fait de me conduire vraisemblablement vers la mort, et mes parents avec ?! »

Il semblait furieux, et Hermione résista à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire. Tu as le droit de ressentir tout ça mais seulement si tu laisses les autres t'apporter du soutien. Et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas besoin de soutien parce que c'est faux. »

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme était une énigme à ses yeux. Elle revenait à la charge, tout le temps, malgré toutes les choses qui avaient pu se passer entre eux. Et il y avait tellement de conviction dans sa voix.

« Quoi, « comme ça » ? »

« Comme _ça. _Après toutes les crasses que j'ai pu te faire tu es toujours là à vouloir aider ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Parce que tu reconnais m'avoir fait des crasses maintenant ?! Enfin, le mot est faible. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais. » Se défendit immédiatement Drago.

« Evidemment, ce serait trop beau. » Marmonna la jeune femme.

.

Elle leva les yeux pour dévisager le jeune homme et soupira. Tant de pensées, de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'envie de l'aider. Mais s'il semblait parfois vouloir qu'elle l'aide, il pouvait se braquer quelques secondes plus tard. L'envie d'abandonner. Mais si elle abandonnait, il le lui ferait payer. La honte de s'être laissée aller plusieurs fois à son contact. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à stopper le plaisir ressenti quand il posait ses mains sur elle. La culpabilité de ne rien dire à Harry. Mais elle avait promis à Dumbledore. C'était tellement, tellement compliqué.

« Malefoy, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu étais d'accord pourtant, pour qu'on essaye de changer les choses. »

« Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Essayer. Visiblement ça ne peut pas marcher. »

« Si ! Si tu arrêtes de te comporter comme tu le fais dès que quelque chose ne te plaît pas. Dès que tu te sens faible. »

« Et comment est-ce que je me suis comporté ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons et si je comprends ce à quoi tu fais allusion, il me semble que c'est toi qui es incapable de résister. De me résister ! »

« Je suis amoureuse de Ron ! » Fit-elle, les joues en feu.

Un éclat sombre traversa le visage de Drago qui serra les dents. Possessif. Toujours.

« Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que tu aimes quand... »

« Tu vois ! Tu recommences. »

« Je ne recommences rien du tout. Je te mets en face de la réalité. »

Elle inspira et expira lentement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette conversation des centaines de fois. S'ils continuaient, elle savait où cela allait les mener. Il allait repartir dans son monologue comme quoi il lui interdirait à vie d'avoir une vie amoureuse et d'être heureuse. Elle connaissait la chanson et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de l'aider quand il se comportait comme ça.

« Ok. Tout ça ne rime à rien. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Certes ça doit sacrément t'embêter de n'avoir qu'une sang-de-bourbe pour t'aider mais les faits sont là. Tu es seul. Moi à ta place je me serais appuyée sur mes amis, ils m'auraient épaulés. Mais toi, tu es seul. Tu n'en a parlé à personne hormis moi. Tu t'isoles. J'ai vu Malefoy, que tu t'es éloigné des Serpentard avec qui tu avais l'habitude de rester. Tu n'as personne pour t'écouter, pour te rassurer. Personne sauf moi. Et j'aurais pu me ficher complètement de ce qui est en train de t'arriver. Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors saisis ta chance. Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien. Pas parce que tu as des moyens de pression sur moi mais parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Seul, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu ne pourras jamais tenir moralement. »

Drago était abasourdi. Pas par les paroles de Granger, mais par l'effet qu'elles avaient sur lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à ce point affaibli. Mais les faits étaient là. Ce que venait de lui dire la brunette lui donnait envie de pleurer et il devait lutter pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment la conversation avait-elle dévié pour en arriver à ce sujet ?

Il détourna la tête. Il se sentait mis à nu. Elle mettait en lumière ce à quoi il refusait de penser. Il était seul. Sans personne pour le comprendre et le soutenir. Seul face à sa mission. A la mort.

Il porta une main à son visage. Elle l'avait déjà vu pleurer deux fois mais c'était toujours deux fois de trop. Il n'aimait pas montrer ce qu'il considérait être une faiblesse. Il détestait ça.

Et soudain, il sentit des bras l'enserrer. Il se raidit en sentant les mains de Granger lui caresser le dos. Il essayait de se retenir de pleurer mais cela ne le faisait qu'hoqueter encore plus.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer Malefoy. C'est normal. Et puis... ça fait du bien. »

Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant. Plus il essayait d'arrêter et plus il pleurait. Il sentit Granger raffermir sa prise et se laissa aller.

Elle le berça lentement, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit s'éloignait, embrumé par les pleurs, la peur et la sensation de douceur que lui procurait les bras de Granger. C'était étrange. Etre dans les bras d'une sang de bourbe et se sentir bien.

.

Dumbledore stoppa net ses pas, s'arrêta pour contempler le spectacle qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux et esquissa un léger sourire, avant de repartir dans la direction opposée. Mieux valait ne pas être vu.

Il était content. Qu'Hermione Granger ait tenu compte de leur conversation et qu'elle ait réussi. Le jeune Malefoy était très seul et dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait, il avait besoin de soutien pour que son âme ne noircisse pas à jamais.

Et le fait qu'il trouve ce soutien chez cette jeune fille en particulier faisait renaître une émotion toute particulière chez lui : l'espoir.

.

OoO

.

Hermione monta directement dans son dortoir après être finalement rentrée dans sa salle commune. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser Harry.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le baldaquin. Elle se demanda depuis quand est-ce qu'elle avait développé des penchants masochistes. Elle ne devait plus être très saine d'esprit mais au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir avait changé les choses. Elle voulait y croire. Continuer d'espérer.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'il était étrange d'espérer que sa relation avec Malefoy change, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait mais elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à sa situation. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Quand il avait pleuré dans ses bras, plusieurs minutes plus tôt, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'il vivait devait être insoutenable. Et il fallait qu'elle soit là pour lui. Il n'avait personne d'autre

* * *

.Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'adore la petite intervention de Dumby xD Même si ça prend 4 lignes, et bien je l'aime :p

Sinon, je suis sûre que vous êtes surprises de la manière dont Drago a réagi au début... je parle du fait qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'au bout. Mais il voulait juste lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, et il a bien réussi. En même temps c'est dur de ne pas avoir envie de Drago.

Breffons. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Ah si, Hermione s'accroche, on ne sait pas si c'est pertinent mais elle le fait. C'est vraiment une mère-théresa celle-là xD

Anyway, je vous laisse à vos claviers.

Une review et Drago vous plaquera contre une porte/un mur pour vous faire des trucs pas très catholiques héhé

Bisous Bisouuuuus


	21. Chapitre XX

Bonjouuuuuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ca va très bien ;D Et il faut que je vous racontre UN TRUC DE FOU. Hier, je revenais de l'école avec deux des petites, et comme d'habitude, je passe par le parc, parce que c'est le chemin le plus court. Breffons, à un moment, arrive en face de moi un couple, avec une poussette + une petite fille qui marche. Et je regarde le mec... bug... C'ETAIT HUGH FUCKING GRANT ! Le HUGH GRANT de coup de foudre à Nottingh Hill, de Bridget Jonet et surtout de Love Actually.

Evidemment, je suis rentrée à la maison en mode hystérique et ma host qui me sort tout naturellement "tu vas le voir souvent, il habite à deux rues d'ici." EUKE D'ACCORD ! ET BORDEL IL EST TROP BEAAAAUUUUUU *_*

Breffons. J'arrête de baver, il y a un Drago ici ! Voici donc le chapter !

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Deana 9 **: Merciiiiiiii. Elle va encore se voiler la face un peu, c'est coriace une fille amoureuse hihi. Mais oui, ça s'arrange, ne t'en fait pas :) Bisous Bisous

**Oceane **: Dumby est classe :D Drago porte beaucoup sur ses épaules, le pauvre:/

**Justyneuh **: Drago arrive, avec son mur portable xD Ohhhhhh je suis contente de t'avoir touchée :D Mouhahahah, non, Dumby pourrait réellement porter ce genre de trucs xD Merci beaucoup :D Bisous Bisous

**Lisa **: Drago s'est calmé et la 'punition' est donc à la hauteur de ce changement. C'est Hermione, elle aime bien se persuader de choses… Même quand c'est idiot d'aimer Ron, alors qu'on a Drago xD Gros Bisous & merci

**AliceMG **: Hello. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours :D J'aime bien aller à un rythme assez lent. Héhé, et Dumby est trop coool :D Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

**Kendy **: Félicitations pour ta prédiction héhé. Tu peux le réconforter si tu veux ! Bisous Bisous

**Elora **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, on fond toutes je crois, devant un Drago qui pleure xD la réconciliation arrive à grands pas !

**Anne **: wow, merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchés et fait plaisir ! je suis plus que ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

**Kischigo **: Héhéhéhé, je suis une sadique voyons, et j'aime, pire, j'ADORE couper comme ça ! Sérieux ?! Tu imprimes les chapitres ? :O

**Mony **: Ohhh merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je suis plus fan des post poudlard mais j'avais envie de changer. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, malgré tes réticences du début :DD

.

.

**Merci à Stéphanie**

.

**Warning : Ce chapitre contient une scène de Rating M. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scènes, je vous invite à ne pas lire le passage concerné.**

* * *

**Chapitre XX : Tentation  
**

**.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes dans une boutique de vêtements ? Où est passée ma meilleure amie ? »

« Si tu viens avec moi, ça ira plus vite. » Répondit Hermione en traînant Harry par le bras « Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais je dois trouver une tenue pour la stupide soirée de Saint-Valentin de Slughorn. »

« Stupide ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu... »

« _Je sais ce que j'ai dit_ ! C'était avant que Slug ait cette lubie de nous ordonner de porter quelque chose de rose. Non mais vraiment, c'est une soirée ou un bal costumé ? Je déteste le rose. Et toi, tu n'as rien à dire, si tu avais été invité, tu aurais pensé comme moi !»

Harry fut étonné qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à colorer l'un de ses vêtements en rose. Cela semblait être quelque chose qu'Hermione ferait mais visiblement, son amie avait la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci. Il ne préféra donc pas lui faire la remarque, n'ayant pas envie qu'elle se fâche.

« Le premier truc rose et potable que je vois, je le prends. » Dit-elle avant de s'arrêter sur un petit gilet rose pâle.

Elle décrocha le cintre, l'observa, puis l'enfila pour vérifier que la taille allait, chercha l'approbation d'Harry et se dirigea enfin sans plus attendre vers la caisse.

« Il faut trouver un cadeau pour Ron. Son anniversaire approche. » Dit Harry.

« Tu trouves un cadeau si tu veux... Je pense que Lav-Lav se chargera très bien de lui. »

« Hermione... » Soupira le survivant.

« Quoi ? Je ne vais certainement pas lui acheter un cadeau alors qu'on ne se parle plus. Surtout que lui ne se souvient jamais du mien. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

« Hermione, tu... » Tenta-t-il a nouveau

« JE QUOI ? »

« Ca ne mène à rien. Si tu veux le récupérer, ce n'est pas en continuant à être fâchée avec lui que tu vas arriver à quelque chose. »

« Oh ne commence pas à vouloir faire l'expert. Tu peux me rappeler où tu en es avec Ginny ?! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé. « On peut aller chez Zonko maintenant ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas rebondir. Si la conversation était close, cela lui allait parfaitement.

.

OoO

.

Drago avait l'impression de devenir totalement asocial. Il ne supportait plus l'espèce humaine et surtout les stupides personnes qui étaient présentes dans cette école. Personnes qui n'avaient plus qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Saint-Valentin. Entre la dinde Brown qui gloussait encore plus qu'à son habitude, avec ses deux jumelles pintades et qui passait son temps à donner des envies de vomir à tout le monde en racontant comment sa journée de Saint-Valentin avec Weasmoche allait être « teeeeelleeeemeeeeeent meeerveeeeileeeeeuseee », entre les filles qui espéraient conclure et celles qui élaboraient des stratégies pour attirer le garçon de leurs rêves... Il n'en pouvait plus. Pansy et Milicent étaient plus qu'insupportables, et même Blaise lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Tout ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment était la perspective d'approcher Daphné Greengrass.

La Saint-Valentin. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié cette fête, mais c'était encore pire de constater la futilité ambiante qui régnait dans cette école, alors que lui avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes. Il allait probablement mourir et on ne pensait qu'à la Saint-Valentin.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles du poison. Il avait communiqué via les faux gallions avec Rosmerta, et elle lui avait certifié qu'elle avait envoyé ses bouteilles d'hydromel à destination de Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu. Le poison n'était pas détectable, il en était sûr !

Et il avait encore et toujours des problèmes avec l'armoire. Il n'avançait pas. Soit les objets ne revenaient pas, soit ils revenaient, mais pas entiers... Il s'épuisait sur cette fichue armoire.

L'envie de demander à Granger de l'aider le titillait de plus en plus, mais il savait pourtant que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Granger n'était pas idiote et elle devinerait rapidement ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette armoire réparée... Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr que sa compréhension et compassion aille jusque là.

.

Il n'arrêta que lorsque la faim se fit insupportable, et sortit de la salle sur demande avec une migraine carabinée. Il ne fit même pas attention à Crabbe – déguisé en fille – et s'éloigna sans plus attendre.

Il arriva dans le hall en même temps que Potter et Granger, qui avaient l'air de revenir de Pré-Au-Lard. Bien sûr, ils avaient le temps d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard s'amuser, personne à tuer, pas de mission à remplir.

Il croisa rapidement le regard de la brunette, mais ne s'attarda pas et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, s'asseyant en bout de table. Il ne pouvait pas supporter un repas de plus où il entendrait parler de cette stupide fête de Saint-Valentin.

.

OoO

.

Sous l'insistance de Ginny, Hermione avait fini par enfiler une petite robe noire, toute simple. Bien qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir écoutée, puisque cette peste allait arriver en retard ! Harry, qui n'avait aucune envie de la voir assister à la soirée de Saint-Valentin du club de Slug, avait bien évidement programmé un entraînement de quidditch, juste avant, ce qui lui permettrait d'arriver en retard à la soirée.

Elle enfila ensuite son gilet rose et sortit de la salle commune.

Elle avait descendu deux escaliers lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy, appuyé contre un mur. Il l'attendait, elle en était presque certaine.

Elle le vit détailler sa tenue et hausser un sourcil. Elle se demanda quelle raillerie il allait lui envoyer, mais quand il ne dit rien, elle préféra parler la première.

« Tu viens m'accompagner _papa _? Je suppose que tu as demandé à Zabini de me surveiller... de quoi, on ne sait pas... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire. »

« Pourquoi tu es là alors ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire justement ? »

Un éclat sombre passa dans ses yeux. Oui, il avait autre chose à faire. Mais une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire !

Il haussa les épaules, et commença à avancer, la brunette lui emboîtant le pas. Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en biais,

« Jolie robe. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle.

« Je parlais de la robe, pas de la personne à l'intérieur. » Se justifia-t-il immédiatement.

« J'ai bien compris, mais vois-tu, je suis polie Malefoy. »

C'était vraiment étrange de marcher à côté de lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en pleine ronde. Et que n'importe qui pouvait les croiser. C'était comme s'il était en train de l'accompagner chez Slughorn, et elle trouvait cela franchement étrange.

« Vous allez faire quoi donc ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à demander à quelqu'un de t'inviter si tu voulais venir. »

« Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce club débile, juste savoir ce que vous allez faire. »

« Je ne sais pas, manger, boire, danser et discuter avec les invités. »

« Vous faites toujours les même choses à ces soirées, tu ne trouves pas ça lassant. »

«Non. C'est intéressant. D'ailleurs, je te laisse. A plus tard Malefoy. »

.

Elle entra dans la salle qui abritait leurs soirées, laissant le blond derrière elle, planté comme un idiot dans le couloir.

La salle avait été décorée, mais pas autant qu'elle le pensait, ce qui la rassura. Les différents mets à consommer arboraient par contre tous une couleur rose, qui la fit grimacer. Mais Hermione s'en fichait, elle avait hâte de rencontrer Violet Perry. Certes, elle avait en grande majorité écrit des romans d'amours, mais également des récits historiques qu'elle avait lu et adoré, et elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir lui poser des questions.

OoO

.

Après le départ de la jeune femme, Drago avait continué d'errer dans les couloirs. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, au calme, il avait besoin d'air.

Il se dirigea vers le parc et s'assit sur un banc, non loin du château. Nous étions déjà mi février. Et cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de lettres de son père ou de sa tante. Il espérait que c'était parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avançait, mais viendrait forcément un moment où ils se rendraient compte que ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

Si seulement il avait un don pour la divination... Il aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui et de sa famille, s'il allait s'en sortir ou s'il était bel et bien condamné...

.

OoO

« Miss Granger ! Monsieur MacMillan ! Vous tombez bien. »

La directrice adjointe venait de les héler à leur entrée dans la grande salle, et leur donna à chacun un parchemin. Hermione voulut y jeter un coup d'œil, mais McGonagall reprit la parole, lui indiquant ainsi ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir.

« Vous voudriez bien afficher cela sur les panneaux d'affichage de vos salles communes. Au vu de la météo plus que désastreuse de ces jours derniers et de ceux à venir, la première leçon de transplanage n'aura pas lieu dans le parc, comme prévu initialement, mais dans la Grande Salle. Veillez à ce que tout le monde en soit informé. »

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et s'éloigna rapidement, après leur avoir expliqué cela. Hermione la trouvait fatiguée en ce moment, ce qui n'était vraiment pas étonnant : avec les absences mystérieuses et répétées de Dumbledore, elle devait non seulement assumer ses fonctions de professeur, mais aussi veiller à la bonne tenue du Château, sans compter tout ce qui était des tâches administratives.

Hermione rejoignit quant-à elle sa table et commença à manger tout en expliquant à Harry toute la théorie du transplanage – elle avait lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire à ce sujet – laissant son ami hocher distraitement la tête.

.

Deux tables plus loin, Drago touillait son thé d'un air maussade. Il avait fait des cauchemars auxquels il ne souhaitait pas repenser, mais les images ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. Et le vieux fou qui n'était toujours pas revenu... Il ne risquait pas de boire ce fichu poison, s'il n'était jamais là pour goûter à l'hydromel.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Zabini s'installa en face de lui, et il entama la conversation sans attendre.

« Alors, cette petite réunion entre chouchou du morse ? »

« A mourir d'ennui. Quoi que Weaslette dans sa petite robe rose pâle... J'ai connu plus désagréable comme vue. Surtout quand j'ai remarqué que Potter, qui a accompagné Weaslette jusqu'à la porte, avait l'air sacrément énervé que je profite de la vue... Dommage pour lui, ça m'a donné envie de regarder encore plus. »

« Tu es vraiment... » Commença Pansy.

« Quoi ? Ne sois pas jalouse Parkinson, elle est jolie à regarder, si tu es jalouse, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Rien d'autre d'intéressant ? » Fit Drago

«Non. McLaggen nous a raconté en long en large et en travers ses manœuvres pour se faire Chang, et Granger... elle a fait sa Granger quoi. Elle a ramené sa science pour faire son intéressante devant Violet Perry. »

« Mmh, mmh »

Maintenant qu'il savait ce que Granger avait fait lors de cette soirée, les paroles de Blaise n'avaient plus grand intérêt. Il était stupide de vouloir connaître le moindre de ses faits et gestes, mais on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer durant une soirée de Saint-Valentin. Et il n'avait certainement pas fait tout ce travail pour empêcher une quelconque relation amoureuse entre elle et Weasley, pour qu'elle finisse avec un autre type…

.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la brunette en arithmancie, elle avait un bouquin – pour changer – ouvert devant elle, et marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante :

« Détermination, Destination, Décision ! Détermination, Destination, Décision ! Déterm... »

« Oh Granger, ne me dit pas que tu _révises _pour le premier cours de transplanage ? A quoi ça sert, puisqu'on est censé apprendre ?! En plus on sait très bien que tu vas être la première à réussir. »

« C'est très compliqué de transplaner ! »

« Surtout pour les gens comme toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais dut comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, puisqu'elle ne répliqua pas.

« Surtout qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard... »

« Peut-être, sauf que, contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà dix-sept ans, et je pourrais passer mon permis dès que possible. »

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était tant enthousiaste à l'idée des leçons de transplanage, et qu'elle tenait à tout prix à maîtriser la technique. Tous les moldus de son âge devaient être inscrits à l'auto-école, à apprendre à conduire avant de passer le fameux permis, et elle aussi avait envie de dire à ses parents qu'elle avait obtenu le permis, même s'il ne s'agissait pas du même que les autres. C'était un désir assez futile, mais elle avait vraiment envie de prendre les leçons de transplanage.

Mais en attendant, un cours d'arithmancie l'attendait et elle devait être très attentive, puisqu'ils venaient de commencer les équations au troisième degré.

.

« Pfffff. »

« ... »

« Je comprends rien à ces trucs... »

« ... »

« Par Morgane ! »

« Tu es vraiment pénible ! » Soupira Hermione qui endurait les plaintes continues de son voisin.

« Mais je comprends rien ! »

« Et alors ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de comprendre des équations ?! »

« Depuis que ça pourrait m'être utile pour ce que tu sais ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire, mais c'était la pure et simple vérité. Les équations pouvaient l'aider à réparer l'armoire, il le savait bien, mais cette partie de l'arithmancie n'était pas celle dans laquelle il se montrait le plus brillant.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin des équations pour _ça_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? »

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Granger était trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

« Tu veux créer un sort ? Non mais enfin Malefoy, c'est n'importe quoi. »

Oh... très bien. Qu'elle se précipite dans une mauvaise direction.

« C'est à croire que tu veux perdre du temps sciemment, c'est ridicule. »

« En quoi est-ce ton problème ? » Répliqua-t-il « Tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider, alors aide-moi avec les équations. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux : parfois, il lui faisait vraiment ressembler à Ron. Au lieu de soupirer et de répéter toutes les trente secondes qu'il n'y comprenait rien, n'était-ce pas plus facile de lui demander directement de l'aide ? Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien au fonctionnement des cerveaux masculins...

.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent après le dîner, dans une salle vide. Hermione était quelque peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec lui. C'était déjà arrivé mais lors de leurs rondes ils étaient occupés à marcher et à la bibliothèque, ils n'étaient pas seuls comme c'était le cas dans cette petite pièce. Une voix désagréable lui souffla qu'elle n'avait pas à être mal à l'aise en la présence d'un homme avec qui elle avait déjà dormi et couché, mais justement, elle se demandait si ce sentiment n'était pas aussi lié à tout ce qui avait pu se passer à ce niveau là.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table et sortirent leurs affaires d'arthimancie. Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il voulait faire avec ces fichues équations et elle doutait qu'il finisse par le lui dire.

Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lui réexpliquer la leçon, de manière beaucoup plus lente que ne l'avait fait le professeur Vector. Elle s'assura qu'il avait bien assimilé la théorie, puis lui fit faire des exercices. Les choses étaient laborieuses, il bloquait toujours à la moitié. Patiemment, elle lui expliqua et réexpliqua jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Drago ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il appréciait ce moment qu'il était en train de passer avec la brunette. L'expression « joindre l'utile à l'agréable » prenait tout son sens. Il n'avait pas à culpabiliser de passer du temps à Granger et de penser à elle, puisque ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était directement en lien avec sa mission.

.

La brunette était présentement en train de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois la formule, et il se surprit à fixer ses lèvres qui remuaient. Elle semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait et il la trouva presque mignonne. Et ses fichues lèvres...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit-il. »

« Tu me fixes bizarrement. »

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Répondit-il naturellement.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait dit parce qu'il le pensait, ou parce qu'il avait envie de l'embêter mais la rougeur sur ses joues le fit sourire.

« Malefoy, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je n'ai pas prétendu que ça l'était. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait convenu d'essayer de bien s'entendre. » Dit-elle.

« En quoi le fait d'avoir envie de t'embrasser est contraire à ça ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais, prise au dépourvu, elle ne répondit rien. C'était à croire qu'il faisait exprès de la mettre dans une situation délicate. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et elle n'appréciait pas l'étrange sensation qui se développait à l'intérieur d'elle.

« C'est… contraire… » Finit-elle par dire « Parce que tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie que tu m'embrasses. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me provoques Granger ? On dirait que tu cherches à ce que je te prouve que tu mens, comme cela est déjà arrivé. »

« Je ne… »

« Granger, Granger, Granger… tu es une bonne petite fille pleine de principes, tout le monde le sait. Tu veux faire ce que tu penses être bien, tu as une ligne de conduite et tu crois en la droiture. Tu es amoureuse de Weasley, c'est très bien. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu as envie que je t'embrasse. Et tu es en conflit avec toi-même parce que tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir cette envie alors que tu aimes Weasley. Mais il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas et ça ne fait pas de toi une délurée. Tu ne pourras pas lutter éternellement. Plus tu lutteras contre ton envie et plus elle s'incrustera en toi. Alors avoue que tu veux que je t'embrasse. Tu sais ce que dis Oscar Wilde ? »

Il voyait bien qu'elle était captivée par ses paroles, pourtant, il la vit froncer les sourcils à la mention de l'écrivain.

« Comment tu connais Oscar Wilde ? »

« Parce que c'est un sorcier. Le fait qu'il est décidé de vivre dans le monde moldu ne l'a pas privé de ses pouvoirs. Enfin bref, tu sais ce qu'il dit ce charmant Oscar ? »

« Il a dit beaucoup de choses. » Bredouilla Hermione.

« 'Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder' »

Il lui lança un tel regard qu'elle sentit son ventre prendre feu et elle se haït de réagir de la sorte alors que jamais son corps ne s'était enflammé comme cela avec Ron. Non, avec Ron, c'était son cœur qui s'enflammait.

Malefoy recula sa chaise et se tourna vers elle. Elle ordonna à son cerveau de faire quelque chose, une parole ou un geste qui le stopperait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait tellement envie qu'il...

« Je vais t'embrasser Granger. Maintenant. »

.

Elle resta sans bouger, à le regarder fondre sur ses lèvres. Et son ventre se contracta encore plus dès qu'elles entrèrent en contact. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et se retrouva assise sur ses genoux sans savoir comment elle avait fait. Il approfondit le baiser et elle le laissa faire, agrippant ses cheveux. La voix de la raison qui siégeait généralement dans sa tête s'était tue. Seules restaient les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. Enivrante. Etourdissante. Elle avait presque envie de plus.

Et Malefoy aussi, si elle se fiait à la bosse qui était en train de naître dans son pantalon. Visiblement, cette partie de son corps n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe.

Il la rapprocha plus d'elle, et le mouvement frotta contre son érection, lui arrachant un petit grognement. Tout en continuant d'embrasser la brunette, il déplaça ses mains et défit sa robe de sorcière.

« Malefoy... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« A ton avis ? » Dit-il en amorçant un mouvement pour lui enlever son pull. »

« Pas ici. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'un comme l'autre semblaient repasser les dernières paroles d'Hermione. « Pas ici ». Et non pas « Ne fait pas ça » ou « je n'ai pas envie ». Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ceux de Drago glissèrent sur les lèvres gonflées d'Hermione, et ses yeux remplis d'envie, et il se leva d'un bond.

D'un coup de baguette, il rangea leurs affaires et attrapa la brunette par le bras, l'entraînant derrière lui. Il savait exactement où ils pouvaient aller, à quelques portes d'ici...

« Brume d'embruns. » Chuchota-t-il une fois arrivé devant le tableau de la sirène.

Celle-ci gloussa en voyant le couple et les laissa entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets.

.

Hermione rougit en se retrouvant dans la pièce, seule, avec Malefoy. Elle avait voulu cette situation, ou tout du moins, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, et un frisson de peur et d'excitation mêlée s'empara d'elle.

« Bien Granger. Et si l'on continuait ce que nous avons commencé. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre – et elle n'était de toute façon pas sûre d'être en capacité d'articuler le moindre mot – il l'attira de nouveau à elle et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle le laissa glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et continuer l'opération commencée auparavant, à savoir, la délester de son pull gryffondor. Il défit ensuite la fermeture éclair de sa jupe d'écolier et s'attaqua aux boutons de son chemisier.

Il crut être sujet à des hallucinations lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains maladroites s'attaquer à ses propres vêtements. Et après elle osait dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie…

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtements et Drago la vit devenir plus hésitante. Elle était gênée, mais ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la voyait nue.

Saisit d'une impulsion, il la souleva dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à la « baignoire » qui avait plutôt la taille d'une piscine, et entra dedans, toujours en la portant. Il la lâcha ensuite et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de nager jusqu'aux robinets.

« Ton jet préféré ? » Demanda-t-il

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante

« Je te demande quel est ton jet préféré. Moi, c'est celui qui fait des bulles massantes. Après un match de quidditch il n'y a rien de mieux. Et je pense qu'il va nous être très utile dans quelques minutes. Donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne viens pas souvent ici. »

« Tu devrais pourtant. Tu es préfète, c'est à ça que cette salle de bain sert. Et dans quelques minutes, cette salle de bain sera associée à l'un des souvenirs les plus mémorable de toute ta vie. »

Il tourna quelques autres robinets et un délicieux parfum rempli la pièce, ainsi que de la mousse et de l'eau bleutée.

Hermione était restée là où il l'avait déposée, se mordillant les lèvres en le regardant nager vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la regarda d'un air malicieux, avant de lui envoyer un peu d'eau dans la figure.

Le voir agir comme un enfant de cinq ans la détendit et la fit quelque peu sourire.

Il en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus et embrassa son épaule qui dépassait de la mousse. Il parcourut toute la peau qu'il pouvait parcourir et plongea ses mains dans le bassin, à la recherche de son soutien gorge, qu'il dégrafa. Il partit alors à la découverte de la poitrine de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons érigés. Il la vit fermer et les yeux et soupirer sous ses caresses et son envie d'elle augmenta encore plus. Il descendit ses mains plus bas et les glissa sous sa culotte, allant caresser doucement son intimité. Il entendit la respiration de la brunette accélérer et elle se mit à pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir. Il taquina son bouton de chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne encore plus de voix, puis finit par lui enlever sa culotte et en faire de même avec son propre sous vêtement. Puis il la souleva et sentit qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille.

Il avança jusqu'au rebord du bassin où il l'appuya et la pénétra sans plus attendre, leur arrachant à tous deux un soupir. Il commença à remuer en elle, d'abord lentement, puis il accéléra de plus en plus, accompagné par les mouvements de bassin de sa partenaire.

Les mouvements d'Hermione étaient incontrôlés, tout comme les gémissements qu'elle entendait sortir de sa bouche sans pouvoir les contrôler. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement... qu'il fallait qu'elle s'exprime. Le blond accéléra encore plus vite et alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir devenir de plus en plus intense, il poussa un râle plus fort que les autres et se déversa en elle, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Ils respiraient forts tout les deux, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sachant que la pointe de culpabilité n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment appuyé contre elle, ses doigts dessinant de légères arabesques sur sa nuque. Puis soudain, il se détacha d'elle et se mit à nager vers l'autre extrémité de la « piscine » là où se trouvait un petit plongeoir. Il sortit de l'eau, nu comme un ver et Hermione détourna la tête.

.

Ne se souciant absolument pas du fait qu'il était dans son plus simple appareil, il sauta du plongeoir en poussant un petit cri, éclaboussant tout autour de lui lorsqu'il atterrit dans le bassin. Il se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers les robinets afin de remettre un peu de mousse.

Hermione avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait se comporter si naturellement, alors qu'ils venaient juste de coucher – encore – ensemble.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Au fond, elle ne faisait rien de mal : elle n'était engagée avec personne et Ron sortait avec Lavande. Mais elle avait toujours cette sensation de trahison morale.

_« Mais cette sensation ne doit pas être si forte que ça Hermione, sinon, tu n'aurais pas recommencé » _

Cette voix insidieuse dans sa tête était insupportable. Elle se promis d'aller dans la Réserve le plus vite possible, afin d'emprunter des livres sur l'occlumantie.

Malefoy continuait à faire le pitre dans l'eau et malgré elle, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi naturel. Elle avait bien envie de le taquiner en l'éclaboussant, mais elle était toujours nue, et, contrairement à Malefoy, elle était beaucoup plus pudique.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire apparaître un maillot de bain, puisque sa baguette était hors de portée.

Résignée, elle choisit alors de remettre ses sous-vêtements, chose que le blond ne tarda pas à remarquer :

« Vraiment Granger ? J'ai déjà tout vu. »

« La ferme. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps dans le bassin, puis finirent par en sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers les petites cabines de douche pour se rincer et enlever toute la mousse qui recouvrait encore leurs corps. Puis ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la salle de bain, après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs et ne pourrait les surprendre.

Une fois sortis de la pièce, ils restèrent plantés dans l'allée. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, mais le blond lui sauva la mise.

« Bon, je vais aller… travailler maintenant. »

« Sur tu-sais-quoi ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux venir. »

« Non Granger ! Tu ne viendras pas. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' » Répliqua-t-il.

« Je suis censée t'aider ! Tu as accepté que je t'aide. »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu m'aides Granger. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point. »

Sans prévenir, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et s'en alla.

Il avait dit vrai. Après avoir passé cet agréable moment dans la salle de bain des préfets, avec elle, il se sentait bien et prêt à attaquer de nouveau cette armoire. Il allait avancer, il le sentait...

.

OoO

.

Hermione était restée plantée dans le couloir, interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait en disant qu'elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle l'aidait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte ? Est-ce qu'il se servait d'elle ? Ou est-ce qu'il parlait de... de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassée comme ça ? Si doucement. Presque tendrement...

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Si elle commençait à penser que Malefoy l'embrassait tendrement, elle n'était pas sortie de la taverne.

Soupirant, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle allait prendre une autre douche qui lui remettrait les idées au clair, puis elle irait se mettre dans son lit en essayant de ne pas penser à Malefoy. Chose qui promettait d'ores et déjà d'être difficile.

* * *

Voilà Voilà héhé. je ne vais pas faire beaucoup de blabla parce que ceci est un chapitre-questions, mais je veux juste vous faire que le fait que le lemon soit encore une fois court et du point du vue de Drago est VOLONTAIRE xD

So, questions. Lecteurs fantômes, c'est le moment de me laisser un mot.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? De l'histoire dans sa globalité ? Vous attendiez vous à un autre lemon ? Que pensez-vous d'Hermione qui ne dit pas non à la proposition sexuelle ? Que pensez-vous de Drago qui cite Oscar Wilde (ma bêta à apparemment été traumatisée xD) ? Céderiez-vous à la tentation ? Avez-vous hâte que Ron et Hermione se réconcilient ? Quel impact cela aura-t-il sur la relation Drago-Hermione ? Etes-vous plutôt jupe, robe, ou pantalon ? Baskets, talons ou ballerines ? Bagues, colliers, bracelets ou boucles d'oreille ? Et l'inévitable... est-ce je vous saoule avec mes questions ? Ah et, ou sont les lecteurs fantômes ?**

Une review et... Drago, vous, une baignoire... THAT'S ALL !

Bisous Bisous


	22. Chapitre XXI

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ?! Avant toute chose, et avec un jour de retard, je tiens à souhaiter un TRES BON ANNIVERSAIRE A HERMIONE ! Voilà.

Ensuite, il faut que je vous dise que ça fait une semaine que je me flagelle parce que dans mon blabla de la semaine dernière, j'ai oublié de vous parler d'un TRUC DE LA PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE ! **LE SPIN OFF D'HP. **Je pense qu'il est inutile de dire que cette nouvelle me rend dingue et que je veux contrsuire un autel à JK en plus de tout ceux que je lui ai déjà construit ! Je l'aime, je l'aime et c'est trop méga génial que ce soit elle qui écrive le scrip ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. J'ai TELLEMENT HATE de connaitre à nouveau tout ça : suivre le tournage, les AP, les films fgjhkcv;l,fnvgcbjkxlmw;,vncgnjkcl.

Breffons, je me dépêche car ce soir je vois **Loufoca** tout court héhé. So, chapitre

.

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux review anonymes : **

**Oceane **: elle n'a pas été forcée la première fois non plus xD Mais je vois ou tu veux en venir :p

**Howlstrike **: Oui, c'est vrai que leur avance et qu'ils ne se comportent plus de la même manière l'un envers l'autre. Mais il ne va pas spécialement mieux, disons que son humeur est en dent de scie et ses actions en conséquence. Arf, pas cool pour ton bracelet:/

**Madie **: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii HUGH, il est trop sex mon dieu ! Viens à Londres si tu veux le voir xD. Sinon, je suis ravie que tu aimes le chapitre ! Mouhahahah, tu verras bien pour la réconciliation :D

**Deana 9** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu l'aimes. Hum, non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui… c'est juste que Drago ben, c'est Drago quoi xD Bisous Bisous !

**Monsucre **: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voici la suite :)

**Anne **: Héhéhéhé, le point de vue d'Hermione pendant le lemon c'est réservé pour plus tard… dans longtemps xD

**Lisa **: Hello ! Il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent quand même xD et oui, Drago se ramolli et devient plus tendre ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie de plus en plus cette histoire ! Bisous Bisous

**Mony **: Mouhahahahah évidemment qu'il a kiffé la robe d'Hermione ! . Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas ! Et hugh, je prendrais des photos si je le croise sans ses enfants ^^ Et je reste 1 an !

**Juliette **: T'en fait, tu laisses une review quand tu veux. Je suis à Londres tout simplement xD. Et ouiiii il est trop sexy Hugh, l'âge lui va trèèèès bien ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire :) Pour la récation de Drago à la réconciliation romione, tu verras bientôt héhé. Bisouus (et Drago va vite te l'enlever ta serviette xD

**Zarranouille **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :D Tu sauras au moment voulu pourquoi c'est toujours du pov Drago :)

**Lilly **: Merci beaucoup ! Hééé oui, JK a décidé qu'ils allaient se réconcilier alors c'est comme ça xDD Bisous bisous !

**Guest **: Hello, on se s'en rend pas compte parce qu'il doit se montrer mature pour sa mission, mais Drago reste un gamin xD merci pour la review (n'oublie pas de mettre ton nom la prochaine fois ;) )

**Kischigo **: ahhhhhhh okiiiii. Bon, je vais faire ma chiante mais ça me donne envie de poser des questions : comment tu fais du coup pour naviguer sur le net, savoir ou cliquer tout ça, poster des review ? tu as un guide vocal ou ? *curieuse* contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre !

**Choco-Jo **: Ses sentiments ? quel sentiments ? mouhahahahahahahahahah

**AliceMG **: oui, ils se rapprochent et forcément, il est moins détestable envers elle hihi. La réconciliation arrive bientôt !

**xJujuuux **: merci beaucoup de ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics :D oui, c'est bien quand il y a du rebondissement héhé. Voici la suite !

.

**Merci à Stéphanie.**

**Note** : les passages en italique sont issus du livre original.

* * *

.

** Chapitre XXI : Un potter sur les talons  
**

**.**

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione relisait une dernière fois son livre sur le transplanage. La première leçon était prévue pour le lendemain, et comme l'ensemble de ses camarades, elle était plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir apprendre à transplaner.

Elle transportait son petit livre partout, ce qui faisait bien rire Malefoy, qui passait son temps à se moquer d'elle.

Malefoy… elle évitait de trop se pencher sur ce qu'il se passait entre Malefoy et elle, parce que c'était bien trop étrange. Depuis cette soirée passée dans la salle de bain des préfets et les mots que le blond avait eus avant de partir, leur relation avait pris un tournant différent.

Malefoy se moquait toujours d'elle mais de manière plus taquine que blessante. Il faisait souvent référence à cette salle de bain. Cela la faisait rougir et il trouvait cela fort drôle.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle aurait voulu parler de Malefoy à quelqu'un. Pas à ses parents, elle ne voulait pas. En réalité, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. On la jugerait, on lui demanderait pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé avant.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait éprouvé l'envie forte d'en parler avec Harry mais en plus de la trucider, parler de Malefoy en évitant le sujet Dumbledore et le secret qu'elle gardait lui semblait presque impossible.

Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose : Détermination, Destination, Décision !

.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tôt, ravie à l'idée d'apprendre à transplaner. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et descendit dans la salle commune.

Exceptionnellement, les petits-déjeuners étaient servis dans les salles communes, puisque la météo désastreuse de ce mois de février avait conduit la directrice adjointe à décider que les leçons de transplanage n'auraient pas lieu dans le parc, mais dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione s'installa dans son fauteuil favori et s'empara d'un muffin. Elle en avait grignoté la moitié, lorsqu'elle vit Harry arriver en baillant.

« Tu as mal dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Mais je ne me suis pas levé aussi tôt un samedi, depuis des lustres. Même les jours de match on ne se lève pas aussi tôt ! Quelle idée de mettre cette leçon à dix heures. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas impatient à l'idée d'apprendre à transplaner ? »

« Bof. » Fit Harry « On ne peut pas dire que j'ai apprécié la sensation, lors du transplanage d'escorte.

« C'est peut-être différent quand c'est toi qui dirige. » Répondit Hermione « Dans mon livre, ils faisaient bien la distinction entre les deux formes de transplanage. »

« Si le livre le dit… » Fit-il en baillant une nouvelle fois.

« … »

« Toujours pas de nouvelle invitation chez Slughorn ? » reprit-il

« Non. Il va falloir que tu trouves une autre solution pour récupérer ce souvenir. »

« Et tu ne veux toujours pas m'aider ? »

« Certainement pas. Tu as cru bon d'écouter Ron-Ron plutôt que moi, maintenant tu te débrouilles. »

« Sympa la meilleure amie. »

Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard supérieur et attendit qu'il termine de manger. Le temps avait filé et il était maintenant l'heure pour eux de descendre à la grande salle.

.

Les quatre grandes tables, ainsi que celle réservée aux professeurs, avaient disparu. Dans l'espace désormais vide, se tenaient les quatre directeurs de maison, ainsi qu'un petit sorcier qui devait probablement être le moniteur de transplanage.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent parmi la foule des sixièmes années, la jeune femme le traînant derrière lui pour être devant.

.

Drago se glissa dans la Grande Salle et sans grand enthousiasme, se mêla au reste des élèves. Il était épuisé. Il avait envie de dormir et d'être au calme.

Il tourna la tête en sentant une présence à côté de lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant Crabbe. La veille au soir, il lui avait reproché de lui demander de surveiller l'entrée de la salle sur demande quand il y était. Drago avait abrégé la conversation : depuis quand est-ce que cet imbécile congénital se permettait de lui faire des reproches ?!

« Drago ? » Grogna Crabbe

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Continuer la conversation d'hier ? »

« Quelle conversation ? » Aboya presque Drago

Merlin, que cet imbécile pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs.

_« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage… »_

« Je commence à en avoir marre moi, de rester devant cette porte à t'attendre. Pendant combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir faire ça ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions ? » Répliqua Drago « Je te demande de faire quelque chose, alors tu le fais. Un point c'est tout. Non mais pour qui tu te prends à faire ton pseudo rebelle ?! »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais », tu m'emmerdes Crabbe. Tu continueras à faire le... »

_« Malefoy, taisez-vous et écoutez ! » Aboya le professeur McGonagall. _

Il sentit ses joues cuire en voyant tout le monde se retourner vers lui. Il détestait être humilié de la sorte et s'écarta vivement de Crabbe.

.

Après avoir brièvement jeté un œil vers Malefoy, après que McGonagall l'ait réprimandé, Hermione reporta son attention vers le moniteur de transplanage, qui contribuait sa diatribe :

_« (…) à présent, je voudrais que vous vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante. »_

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et Harry s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce.

_« Harry, où vas-tu ? »_

Mais le Survivant ne lui répondit pas et elle haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

.

Profitant de l'agitation, Drago s'était à nouveau rapproché de Crabbe et l'avait attrapé par le bras pour qu'il l'écoute.

« Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Lâche-moi ! » Répliqua Crabbe.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. »

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire jusqu'à quand je vais devoir le faire ?! »

_« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d'accord ? C'est plus long que je ne le pensais »_

Crabbe l'exaspérait au plus haut point et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche – d'un air stupide, comme à son habitude – il lui coupa la parole :

_« Ecoute Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet ! »_

_« Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi. »_

Drago sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête, croisant le regard de Potter. Une bouffée de haine s'empara de lui, alors qu'il tirait sa baguette, mais un « taisez-vous » retentissant, coupa court à tout mouvement de sa part.

.

Le minuscule moniteur recommença à parler de la technique de transplanage, mais il n'écoutait que vaguement. Tout ce qu'il disait n'était qu'une redite du livre que Granger bouffait depuis dix jours. Les trois D blablabla. Si jamais Granger réussissait à transplaner du premier coup, il n'en serait même pas étonné.

_« A mon commandement, attention, un… »_

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de repérer Granger. Elle avait l'air concentré, ce qui n'était pas étonnant… Néanmoins, elle ne réussit pas à transplaner du premier coup... Les gènes moldus sans aucun doute.

Personne d'autre n'avait réussi et ils recommencèrent une deuxième, une troisième, puis une quatrième fois.

Un hurlement retentit lors de ce quatrième essai et tout le monde porta son regard vers Susan Bones qui s'était désartibulée.

Drago était franchement étonné que Londubat ne soit pas le premier à expérimenter le désartibulement...

.

Hermione était frustrée. Elle avait beau se concentrer autant qu'elle le pouvait sur les trois D, elle ne parvenait pas à quitter son fichu cerceau. Sa seule consolation étant que personne d'autre n'y était parvenu. Mais tout de même. Elle avait _vraiment _envie de pouvoir transplaner.

Le cours se termina malheureusement sans autre évènement notable que l'incident avec Susan et après leur avoir rappelé une dernière fois les trois D, Tycross annonça la fin du cours.

Hermione chercha Harry du regard, mais ne le trouva pas et s'avança vers la sortie.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son meilleur ami, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de l'atteindre, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait avant elle.

_« Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir senti quelque chose à mon dernier essai. Une sorte de fourmillement dans les pieds. »_

_« Tes baskets doivent être trop petites Ron-Ron » _

Hermione sentit un petit sourire moqueur prendre place sur ses lèvres. Elle était fière de sa petite réplique. C'était bien fait pour cet imbécile de Ron.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle s'avance dans ses devoirs.

Elle y resta de nombreuses heures, et lorsque la migraine se mit à poindre, elle ramassa ses affaires et prit la direction de la salle commune.

.

Harry l'intercepta alors et lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans un coin reculé de la salle commune.

La brunette repassa juste par sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et rejoignit son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il se passe que Malefoy manigance quelque chose. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, pendant la leçon de transplanage, quand je suis parti ? »

« Oui ? » Dit-elle d'un ton méfiant.

« Malefoy était encore en train de se disputer avec Crabbe. Et tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? Il se sert de Crabbe et Goyle pour faire le guet ! Il manigance quelque chose et je vais découvrir quoi. »

« Harry... »

« Quoi ? Mon plan est génial. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais surveiller tout ses faits et gestes avec la carte du maraudeur. Et dès que je le verrais faire quelque chose de louche, hop, je prendrais ma cape d'invisibilité et je verrais ce qu'il fabrique. »

Hermione resta figée dans son fauteuil, incapable de répondre. Elle venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête et réalisait à quel point elle avait été inconsciente. La carte du maraudeur ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Et elle réalisait qu'elle l'avait échappée belle. Si Harry en avait eu besoin un jour et qu'il les avait vus, Malefoy et elle, dans la bibliothèque, ensemble dans la salle de bain des préfets, ou dans sa chambre ou... Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passait quand deux personnes étaient en train de faire ce qu'elle et Malefoy avaient fait... Leurs deux points devaient probablement se superposer sur la carte... Merlin.

Des bouffées de chaleur s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle Harry ne s'était aperçu de rien mais il lui faudrait être très prudente à présent.

« Que veux-tu qu'il manigance Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Je n'en sais rien moi. Un truc en rapport avec son activité de mangemort. »

« Oh mais tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort. »

« Il l'est ! Et maintenant que je vais l'avoir à l'œil en permanence, je vais le percer à jour ! »

« Tu es ridicule ! »

« C'est faux ! Ron était enthousiaste lui ! »

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de la dernière fois où tu as écouté Ron ? Hein ? Au lieu de surveiller Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur Slughorn et son souvenir. »

« Nia nia nia. »

« Harry je suis sérieuse. »

« Je sais. Et moi aussi. Tu verras bien de toute façon, je te prouverais que j'ai raison à propos de Malefoy. »

Hermione résista à l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Elle détestait la place à laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle détestait mentir à son meilleur ami alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison mais elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Et surtout ne pas lui dire qu'elle aidait Malefoy tout en ne sachant pas ce qu'il trafiquait réellement. Raahhh, ce qu'elle pouvait détester cela !

« En tout cas, ne t'étonne pas si tu me vois avec Malefoy ce soir. Nous avons notre ronde. »

« Je sais ça. » Répondit Harry « Fais attention d'ailleurs. »

Hermione se leva brusquement, et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Tout pour ne pas qu'Harry voit ses joues rougir.

.

OoO

.

Drago entendit sa camarade arriver avant même de la voir. Et au son de ses pieds qui martelaient le sol comme si elle cherchait à écraser quelque chose, il sentit qu'elle n'était pas contente. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait.

Il la vit finalement, alors qu'elle avait tourné à l'angle du couloir, et elle avançait vers lui avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

« Granger. » Salua-t-il.

« Il faut qu'on discute ! » Déclara-t-elle immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la salle de bain parce que mon corps de rêve te hante jour et nuit ? »

« C'est ça Malefoy... Je vais t'expliquer en marchant. »

« On pourrait aller... »

« On ne va nulle part ! Marche. »

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, encore moins quand c'était Granger mais il obéit bizarrement. Elle avait l'air stressée et il avait bien envie de savoir ce qui la tracassait.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » Commenca-t-elle.

« … »

« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je vais trahir mon meilleur ami en te le disant. »

« De quoi tu parles Granger ? »

« Harry. Il a entendu ce matin, quand tu te disputais avec Crabbe. »

« Je sais ça. Tu connais bien Potty, il a cru bon de se faire remarquer ! »

« Oui, et bien toujours est-il que l'information selon laquelle tu demandes à Crabbe et Goyle de faire le guet n'est pas passée inaperçue et maintenant, il a décidé de te surveiller en permanence pour découvrir ce que tu fais ! » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, et alors ? » répliqua-t-il « Ce ne sont que des belles paroles, malgré ce qu'il croit, Potty n'est pas un surhomme ! Il ne pourra jamais me surveiller en permanence. »

Il vit Granger se mordre la lèvre. Elle semblait hésiter à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau et sa curiosité n'en fut que plus titillée.

« Parle ! »

« A vrai dire... Il _peut_ réellement te surveiller en permanence. » Finit-elle par lâcher.

« Potty a un super pouvoir ? » Railla-t-il.

« Non. Il a... »

Etait-elle réellement sur le point de lui dire ?! Elle touchait le fond un peu plus chaque jour.

« Il...a... une sorte de carte de Poudlard. De tout Poudlard. Et chaque personne se trouvant dans le château est indiquée sur cette carte. » Dit-elle finalement. « C'est comme ça qu'il pourra te surveiller. »

Drago se demanda si Potter était voué à lui pourrir indéfiniment la vie. Probablement. Bordel, mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant.

« Et comment se fait-il qu'il possède cette carte ? » Demanda-t-il en contenant sa rage. Granger n'y était pour rien, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur elle.

« Ce sont Fred et George, les frères de Ron qui lui ont donné. Ils l'ont volée dans le bureau de Rusard quand ils étaient en deuxième ou troisième année. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Pourquoi ces stupides rouquins avaient-ils donné cette putain de carte à Potter ? Hein ?! Ne pouvaient-ils pas la garder pour eux. Il fallait toujours qu'on se mette en travers de son chemin, alors qu'il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme cela.

Certes, Potter ne pourrait pas entrer dans la Salle des Objets Perdus mais il aurait la certitude qu'il trafiquait quelque chose et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça pour rajouter Potter sur son dos.

.

Et par Salazar... Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première, mais il était également grandement frustré à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec Granger comme il l'entendait. Elle était censée l'aider ! Comment pourrait-elle le faire si Potter le surveillait ?! Il verrait qu'ils étaient ensembles et ils pourraient d'ores et déjà creuser leurs tombes. Mais merde ! Il avait besoin de Granger, d'être avec elle. Elle lui aérait l'esprit, elle essayait de le rassurer. Quel… con ce Potter.

Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose et Granger dut le sentir, puisqu'elle posa soudainement une de ses mains sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » Déclara-t-elle « On trouvera bien un moyen pour que je puisse continuer à t'aider. »

« Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Tu ne pourras pas soudainement prétexter pleins de travaux de préfets à faire. Weasmoche s'empressera de raconter que c'est faux ! »

« On trouvera je te dis. »

Il haussa les épaules avec humeur, et l'instant suivant, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, les bras de Granger étaient autour de lui, en une étreinte apaisante. Il s'y laissa aller, presque malgré lui. C'était étrange, à quel point elle pouvait agir sur lui. Il ne puisait plus uniquement sa force dans son malheur à présent, mais aussi dans la tendresse qu'elle lui apportait.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing, et la serra un peu plus contre lui...

.

« Hum, Hum. »

Ils se détachèrent brusquement, et Drago se retourna, croisant le regard mi surpris mi moqueur de Blaise Zabini.

« Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? » Demanda le noir.

« Zabini ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs. » S'exclama Granger.

Elle avait repris son ton de préfète autoritaire, et la seule trace de la gêne qu'elle ressentait transparaissait à travers la couleur rouge qui avait teintée ses joues.

« Pardon ? »

« Le couvre feu est passé ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Je retire vingt points à Serpentard. »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers Drago qui ne bougeait pas et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire la moindre chose pour ce retrait de point. Il émit alors un petit sifflement et ricana.

« Eh ben dit donc. Elle ne rigole pas la Granger. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi dirigeante avec toi ? »

« Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Zabini ! Retournes dans ton dortoir. »

« Quoi ? Pour que vous puissiez continuer vos petits câlins ? »

Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou et Hermione considéra vraiment la possibilité de lui couper la langue avec sa baguette. Comme si cette journée n'était pas déjà assez catastrophique.

« Blaise, retourne dans la salle commune. » Marmonna Drago.

« Tu prends son parti ? Mais j'ai faim moi ! »

« Je te ramènerais un truc des cuisines. Tire-toi maintenant. Et tu ne devrais pas céder à tes fringales nocturnes, Daphné va finir par te trouver trop gros. »

« Connard. » répondit-il avant de finalement partir.

.

Hermione attendit qu'il ait disparu, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le blond. Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix avait de légers accents hystériques.

« Il ne va rien dire hein ? Tu vas arranger ça Malefoy ?! Tu as plutôt intérêt parce que si jamais il répète à qui que ce soit que... Si jamais Harry et Ron l'apprennent je vais le tuer et je vais te tuer aussi. Par Merlin mais pourquoi tout va de travers aujourd'hui ? »

« Du calme Grangie. Blaise peut être très con quand il le veut, mais il ne dira rien. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? C'est un Serpent. Et il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne fait que me surveiller chez Slug pour aller ensuite tout te répéter. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi. Et il n'est vraiment pas du genre à colporter des ragots dans tout Poudlard. Ce n'est pas Pansy. »

Hermione n'était toujours pas rassurée, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, alors elle se contente de hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer se coucher pour pouvoir enfin passer à un autre jour.

N'ayant fait que les deux tiers de leur trajet de ronde, ils continuèrent d'avancer, en faisant un rapide crochet par les cuisines pour que le jeune puisse prendre un en cas pour son camarade.

« Zabini aime Greengrass ? » Demanda alors Hermione, pour faire la conversation.

« Il l'aime bien oui. » Répondit Drago.

« Ca existe toujours chez vous les mariages arrangés ? »

« Dans quelques familles. Mais c'est très rare, Merlin merci. »

« L'idée d'être marié à Parkinson ne te tentait pas ? Ricana-t-elle

« Mieux vaut être marié à Parkinson que finir seule. » Répliqua-t-il.

Hermione nota néanmoins que la morgue et la haine avec laquelle il prononçait habituellement cette phrase, en parlant d'elle, n'était pas présente. Depuis quand les choses avaient changé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

« De toute façon, nous savons très bien que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de me marier. »

« Si tu es tellement persuadé que tu vas mourir, pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à faire ce que tu fais et que tu refuses de me dire. »

« Parce que je n'ai pas que ma peau à sauver je te rappelle. Si je prouve que j'ai essayé, et que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour réussir, peut-être que mes parents seront épargnés. »

Il était tellement défaitiste qu'Hermione se demanda si au fond, il n'avait pas envie d'échouer. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Seules les personnes foncièrement mauvaises pouvaient avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un et elle savait que Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes.

« Je vais revenir à la charge mais... Tu ne veux vraiment pas demander à Rogue de... »

« Non. Je ne veux pas. Tu es vraiment bornée Granger. »

« Excuse-moi de chercher des solutions. » Dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi à ce niveau là. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé qu'il ne vit pas, et ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à la fin de leur parcours de ronde. Puis ils revinrent jusqu'au hall où ils se séparèrent.

Hermione ne se rendit compte qu'à la moitié du chemin, qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution par rapport à Harry. Super.

.

OoO

.

Drago était fatigué d'avance, à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer quand il allait rentrer au dortoir.

Et effectivement, à peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'il vit Blaise, confortablement installé sur son lit, un sourire qui en disait long scotché sur son visage.

Il attendit que Drago rejoigne son propre lit, et attrapa sa baguette qu'il pointa successivement sur les lits de Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, afin de les isoler de tout bruit et de toute conversation.

« Je croyais que tu détestais Granger. » Attaqua Zabini, toujours en souriant.

« Je déteste Granger. » Répondit Drago.

Mais c'est MA Granger, et je peux faire ce que je veux avec elle, même si je la déteste.

« Tu avais l'air de _beaucoup_ la détester, tout à l'heure, dans ce couloir. Les gens que je déteste, je ne les enlace pas, personnellement. »

« Qui te dit que je l'enlaçais, peut-être que j'essayais de l'étouffer ! »

« Avec ta langue ? » Demanda Blaise avant d'éclater de rire !

« Nous n'étions pas en train de nous embrasser ! »

« Je croyais aussi que tu ne touchais pas les sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ta gueule Zabini. Tu me les brises. » Grogna Drago.

« Non, mais sérieusement, il faut que tu m'expliques. Tu sais bien que je suis tolérant. J'ai été le premier à dire que Weasley-fille était mignonne. Mais Granger... il faut vraiment que je saches ce que tu trouves bandant chez elle ? Entre McLaggen et toi, je commence à me dire que j'ai peut-être des problèmes de vue. »

Son intelligence. Son innocence. Sa fougue. Son cul. Sa répartie. Son regard. L'odeur de ses cheveux. Sa détermination. Sa droiture. Sa bouche.

« A part Weaslette et ta précieuse Daphné, tu ne trouves aucune fille de bandante. »

« Tu viens donc de me confirmer que tu trouves Granger... »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Tu me fatigues Blaise. »

Il commença à retirer ses vêtements pour se mettre en pyjama, et Blaise se leva, et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur son lit. L'expression de son visage avait changé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Tu as changé depuis le début de l'année. Tu ne me parles presque plus. On ne te voit plus dans la salle commune. Tu as constamment l'air fatigué, angoissé ou énervé. Les seules fois où tu me parles, c'est pour me demander ce qu'il se passe chez Slug. Tiens, encore un rapport avec Granger. Tu sais, si jamais... Enfin, si tu te fais Granger tu peux me le dire. Je vais sûrement faire une grimace écœurée mais c'est bon quoi... Je passerai outre. »

.

Drago ferma les yeux douloureusement. Oui, il s'était éloigné de Blaise, le seul qu'il aurait pu considérer comme un véritable ami. Le seul à qui il aurait pu se confier. Mais Blaise n'était pas comme lui. Ni comme Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott. Drago savait bien qu'il prétendait haïr les moldus pour entrer dans la norme, mais qu'en réalité, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Sa mère avait peut-être des pratiques douteuses mais Blaise ne faisait pas partie de ces enfants qui avaient des mangemorts dans la famille, qui entendait parler de Voldemort au petit-déjeuner. Et il ne voulait pas le mêler à ça. A sa mission et tout ce qui ensuivait. Il n'était pas sûr que Blaise comprenne. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille toujours lui parler après cela et Drago avait préféré s'éloigner plutôt que de subir l'enterrement de cette amitié même pas encore scellée.

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, que ce soit concernant sa mission ou concernant Granger, puisque les deux étaient liés. Et de toute façon, qu'y avait-il a dire à propos de Granger ? Il était lui-même bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait entre Granger et lui, si tant est qu'on puisse dire qu'il se passe quelque chose.

« Drago ! Drago. »

Le blond sursauta presque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Blaise l'avait appelé. A plusieurs reprises visiblement.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Demanda Blaise.

Drago comprit que cette question était plus large que le simple sujet « Granger ». Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une telle conversation maintenant. Oui, il se coupait des autres mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Son camarade avait l'air blessé, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il serait mort bientôt de toute façon.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. » Choisit-il de répondre. « Il y a des choses auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. »

« Tu ne te sers pas d'elle tout de même ? »

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de Granger ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Je ne me soucies pas d'elle. Mais... Si tu te sers d'elle pour obtenir des infos que tu donnerais ensuite à Tu-Sais-Qui, eh bien... Enfin... Tu connais mon opinion à propos de tout ça. »

«Tu as un esprit vraiment tordu. »

Il enfila finalement son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps, signifiant ainsi à Blaise que la conversation s'arrêtait ici. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier regard, mais sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son camarade, il se résigna à regagner son propre lit.

Drago quant-à lui, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin et se coucha, fermant les yeux. Le sommeil cependant, était beaucoup plus lent à faire son apparition.

Si seulement... Si seulement Granger était là avec ses bras réconfortants. Il aurait parié cher qu'il s'endormirait beaucoup plus vite si elle était avec lui.

Il se détestait un peu d'avoir de telles pensées mais c'était plus fort que lui. Granger avait cet effet là sur lui...

.

OoO

.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Harry une fois que sa meilleure amie l'eut rejoint. »

« Oui. Comme d'habitude. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. » Répondit Hermione.

« Parce que j'ai vu Zabini à un moment donné. »

« Tu nous surveillais sur la carte ? Non mais enfin Harry ! »

« Je ne te surveillais pas. »

« Tu savais que Malefoy faisait sa ronde avec moi ! Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? »

« Il aurait très bien pu ne pas venir à la ronde. »

« Il ne s'amuserait pas à faire ça avec moi, il sait très bien que j'irais immédiatement en faire part à McGonagall. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de regarder lorsqu'il fait ses rondes avec Padma ou avec Hannah. »

Mentir à Harry n'était pas simple, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'il l'ait «espionnée ». Elle s'était certes mise seule dans cette situation, mais elle restait inconfortable.

« Je finirais bien par trouver, tu verras. » Fit Harry avant de s'arrêter en voyant sa meilleure amie bailler. « Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as des cernes énormes. »

« Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, pour le transplanage. »

« Je sais. Allez, au lit. »

« Oui papa. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, pendant qu'Harry reprenait sa carte. Il chercha des yeux le point représentant Malefoy mais ce dernier n'était que dans son dortoir. Rien d'intéressant pour aujourd'hui, mais la surveillance ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Tadammmm. Bon, vous vouliez du Blaise EN VOILA ! Du Blaisou pur et dur ! Héhé, j'espère que vous avez cette scène. Dite moi tout ! Que pensez-vous de Blaise et de son état d'esprit ?

Sinon les choses se compliquent pour Drago et Hermione, avec Harry qui va surveiller Drago avec la carte du maraudeur, comment vont-ils faire ? héhéhé

réponse dans les prochains chapitres !

Bisous Bisous

Une review et vous pourrez prendre Drago dans vos bras :D


End file.
